The Lives We Live
by AcaTitanium94
Summary: Beca and Chloe both live separate lives. Chloe is married to Tom and living in Toronto Canada. What will happen when Tom gets a better job in the US and they move back there? Will her marriage change because of a certain brunette she met a year ago on an airplane?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I had this concept story for a while. I will be continuing Family Love but I thought I'd start with a story I already planned for! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In New York City, the thirty-one-year-old Beca Mitchell came from a wealthy family, she owned a newspaper company, and she had inherited the organization from her father and promised to honor his reputation in the business field. The brunette has one younger sister, Stacie, who worked in the newspaper as an IT manager in the same company. They had a very close relationship since they only have each other. Stacie would know if Beca is sad, mad or even worried by just looking in her eyes. In other words, Stacie lived for Beca and vice versa.

Beca got married to Diane at the age of eighteen and her wife was able to give birth to two amazing kids, Noah and Nora Mitchell. The fifteen-year-old Noah and Nora were twins, both having to look like Beca. The brunette lived for them and lived to make them happy and safe.

The brunette was born in a rare condition, she had both woman and man parts, she had a rough childhood, her parents passing away at a young age, she was dealt a shitty hand. She met her blond wife at the age of sixteen and got married by eighteen. She wasn't happy with her life because Diane was always jealous of every single woman that Beca meets.

Beca had a house in the mountains which was far away from the city, she goes there every weekend to get away from the city and write her book, Noah and Nora loved going with their momma because sometimes they couldn't handle Diane's screaming or whining about Beca. The brunette and Diane are complete opposites, Beca was calm, relaxed and loved to read, and Diane lived to have fights with the brunette and get jealous over stupid things. Beca sometimes hated the moment she stepped into the office because of her wife who was also working in the organization.

The newspaper owner loved to travel, most of the times she traveled alone, knowing that if she took her wife with her, they would fight. But what Beca didn't know is that, while she was traveling to back to the US from Canada, she never knew that her life would change from meeting a certain redhead that she might not meet again.

* * *

Beca and her wife Diane were driving back home from an event they had to attend. The car ride was driven in silence until the blond spoke up.

"Who was that you were speaking to her in the event?" Diane asked in a jealous tone.

Beca sighed. "I talked to a lot of people,"

"That woman who was wearing black." The blond stated.

"Seriously Diane? Half of the women in that event wore black."

Diane huffed. "That woman who was standing with you and Liam, the owner of the design company."

Beca rolled her eyes internally. "Oh, she's the new graphic designer at his company."

"Wasn't Loren their graphic designer?"

"True, but she took her position; they were having problems with Loren. That's what Liam told me." Beca said focusing on her driving.

"Aha, I heard something like that, what's her name?"

The brunette sighed. "How would I know what's her name, Diane? Why are you asking all these questions?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know, but from the looks of it, she isn't pretty. I asked myself who was that ugly woman who is talking to Beca."

When Beca didn't answer, Diane spoke again. "Why did you stay quiet? Don't tell me she's pretty."

 _Every single time we go out this has to happen!_ Beca thought, sighing she looked at her blond wife. "No, she's not pretty. She's very ugly Diane." She said shaking her head and looking in front of her. Diane rolled her eyes and kept quiet. Jealousy was ripping through her.

A few minutes later, the couple reached to their villa. Opening the door, they found their fifteen-year-old boy with Diane's brother, sitting on the couch and playing video games.

"Oh hey, John," Diane said kissing her brother's cheek. She turned to her son who was focused in the game. "Hey, Noah." She said sitting on the couch beside him.

"Hi, mom." He said absent mindedly.

Beca closed the door and entered the living room. Shaking Johns' hand. "Hey, John."

"Hey Becs, how are you?" John said throwing his cigarette into the ashtray,

"Good, Why are you smoking here man? I told you to go to the garden and smoke outside." Beca asked the blond man.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"So what brings you buy?"

"I was in the area, I thought I'd pass by to see Noah and Nora and I'm heading out in a bit clubbing."

"You are going out again?" Diane asked

John shrugged. "It's still 11 PM, I have nothing to do."

Beca sighed and looked at her son. "Bubba, isn't it late?" She asked the boy. "You have school in the morning."

Noah stopped the game and stood up kissing Beca's cheek. "I'm going now, just wanted to know you got home safely. Goodnight guys." He said to everyone as he walked into the room.

"Where's your sister?" Beca asked before he entered.

"She's in her room momma." The brunette nodded and looked at her wife and her brother in law. "Excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John and Diane said.

Beca left the living room and entered her daughter's bedroom to find her daughter at her smiling.

"Momma!" She jumped from the bed and hugged the brunette.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" She asked sitting beside her daughter's bed.

"Good, you guys just came back?"

"Yeah, why are you up late?" She asked smirking.

Nora laughed. "I was studying."

Beca raised an eyebrow playfully at her daughter. "Studying or talking to Sam?"

The girl giggled. "Momma! I told you I don't' like Sam in that way!"

Beca nodded laughed. "Okay. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too momma!" She called her mother who just left the room.

* * *

All the way across town lived a twenty-nine-year-old mother of two beautiful three and six-year-old boys, who work in the IT business. Chloe Beale was married to Tom Brown, her boyfriend since she was sixteen and husband at the age of twenty years old. The three-year-old Luke was a brunette with Chloe's blue eyes and the six-year-old Lucas was a copy of Chloe's image.

The redhead was happy with her life, she loved Tom and their little family, but Tom never fully understood the redhead. He loved her but not the love that Chloe needed in her life.

Tom is working for a famous interior design company and his job was enough for all four members of the family to live a great life. But for the past couple of years, he was insisting on going back to the USA. Every time, Chloe dismissed the idea because she doesn't want to move around. Up until a few weeks back, they decided that they should move back to New York City because Tom got a better job offer.

Chloe's father had passed away when she was very young, so the only people she had left in her life was Aubrey and she was the middle sister, and Clair is the youngest. Aubrey works as a lawyer in a firm back in the US as well as Clair who works as a doctor in a hospital. As for the redhead's mother, she loved to cook and loved to take care of her house. They always wanted Chloe to come back to the US.

A year ago, Chloe's mother had to have a surgery in her spine, which required Chloe and both her sisters to meet up and stand beside their mother. And while was traveling to the US, she never knew her life would change from meeting a certain person who happens to share the common knowledge of books.

* * *

Chloe was standing in her new balcony, looking at the stars, both her boys were already fast asleep, so she decided to sit outside and clear her thoughts.

As she was looking at the sky, the door was opened softly, and Tom came hugging his wife from the back, kissing her temple.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" He asked softly, passing her a glass of wine.

"It's alright." She said taking a sip from the glass.

"What's wrong? You looked deep in thought."

Chloe shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you scared?"

The redhead looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. "Of what?"

Tom shrugged. "Cause we moved here after being away for all these years. Or if we made a bad decision of being back here."

Chloe laughed softly. "It looks like you are the one who is scared."

"I was also happy, back in Toronto. Weren't you happy?"

The redhead giggled. "I was very happy. But we always needed to come back."

Tom sighed, "I agree. Are you nervouse for your interview tomorrow?"

Red shook her head. "The job I was offered was in IT, so it's okay. After all it's a newspaper. I think it'll be okay."

"Well I'm proud of you. Do you want to go back inside?"

Chloe shook her head. "In a minute. I'm enjoying the weather."

Tom nodded and went back into the living room. Leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After changing her clothes and John leaving, Beca went and stood outside in her garden, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. Diane came up from behind her wife and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Why are you here all alone?" Diane asked softly.

Beca turned to face her wife and sighed. "D, how many times have I said that I don't like John being alone with the kids?"

"Why? What's the problem in that?"

"Nothing, but what is the purpose of him coming when we aren't at home?"

Diane crossed her arms and looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "Because he loves them? And he comes by to check on them and see if they need anything?"

Beca nodded. "Okay, he wants to check on them, let him do it while we are in the house."

"Why?"

"Are you going to talk to him or should I?" Beca raised an eyebrow at her wife.

Diane huffed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Although I am not convinced. John is my brother, he is the only family I have left."

Beca nodded. "I'm going to shower." She said as she walked back into the house.

* * *

Chloe entered her living room, her hand went past her hair, looking at some of the boxes that were on the floor. With Tom following behind.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Tom asked yawning.

"I'll unpack a couple of boxes and I'll follow you." She smiled softly. Tom nodded, wishing his wife a goodnight as he entered their bedroom. She kneeled down in front of one of the boxes and opened it. Searching through the box she came across a book she loved very much.

She smiled as she opened the first couple of pages of the book, smiling to herself she brought the book closer to her chest as her brain took her down to a certain memory.

 **Flashback**

 _Chloe was at the book store in the airport, passing time till her plain calls for boarding. She was searching for The Pride and the Prejudice. As soon as she found it and when she was about to reach for it, another unfamiliar hand reached for the book. Chloe looked to her side and laid her eyes on the most beautiful brunette, with dark blue eyes looking at her. The stranger was wearing a white t-shirt with skinny jeans. Her brown hair was down on her shoulders as her laptop bag was on one shoulder._

 _"It's yours." The brunette said gently._

 _"No, it's yours_ , _" Chloe replied politely._

 _"It's okay, take it. I insist."_

 _"You wanted the book.." Chloe said gently._

 _The brunette looked at her with a soft smile. "You can take it. Really. I'll buy one as soon as I reach the US."_

 _"The states? I'm going there."_

 _The stranger smiled. "Really?"_

 _Chloe nodded. "Take the book, I'll buy one later."_

 _The stranger chuckled. "I said it's yours."_

 _"I already have a book for the plane," Chloe said politely. "I have to get going now. Excuse me." The redhead said as she made her way out of the bookstore and went to her gate._

 _The brunette looked at her leaving and smiled to herself, grabbing the book, she paid for it and went to her gate as well._

 **End of flashback.**

Chloe's smile was from ear to ear, she stood up and made her way to another box, she opened it and started removing all the contents of it until she came across the book she was searching for, she ran her hands gently on the cover of the book and smiled.

 **Flashback.**

 _After announcing that their flight was started to board, she entered the airplane, searching for her seat, as she passed through the isles she found her seat and sat in it, A person was sitting beside her but she didn't bother to look, she just did her seatbelt and took out her book to read. She took a glance to the person beside her and felt her breath hitch. It was the same brunette from the book store._

 _The brunette smiled softly as Chloe giggled. "Hey."_

 _The brunette chuckled. "Hey," She took a glance to the book in Chloe's hand and smirked. "My book is better than yours."_

 _The redhead looked at the book which was in the stranger's hand and laughed. "I was going to buy it, but someone beat me to it."_

 _The stranger smirked. "What a very rude person. But don't worry, I'll read it and later I'll tell you if it's nice or not."_

 _The redhead stayed quiet, after a few moments of silence, the stranger looked at Chloe and said. "How many times have you read the book that is in your hands?"_

 _Chloe looked at the brunette with wide eyes in surprise. "Three times. But how did you know?"_

 _"You're just reading the quotes, and it looked like you know where they are."_

 _"Have you read the book before?"_

 _The brunette nodded. "One time."_

 _The redhead nodded. "Every time I read the book I plan on memorizing the quotes."_

 _The stranger raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Why would you want to memorize it?"_

 _"To do them."_

 _The stranger shrugged. "It'll be hard to do them. A person without mistakes isn't a person."_

 _"True, but that would help a person to do fewer mistakes."_

 _"A person without mistakes in no fun!"_

 _Chloe giggled. "How so?"_

 _"I'll explain it to you. A person with mistakes means that he had fun while learning them." The stranger shrugged._

 _"But what if the person doesn't know that what he is doing for fun isn't a mistake?"_

 _"Maybe." The stranger simply shrugged._

 _"So I came to a conclusion that right and wrong are percentages in life."_

 _"Aha, so that's why you should always remove the right and wrong aspect from your life. Follow your heart." The brunette said looking into Chloe's blue eyes._

 _Chloe shook her head laughing. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her and asked. "Why are you laughing?"_

 _"Because, sometimes following your feelings is wrong, but the right thing to do is to follow your mind."_

 _"See. Here is where I have to disagree with you because in life there is no such thing as right or wrong. Life is all about chances. And you learn from them."_

 _A few hours into the plane ride and Beca and that stranger continued their talk about books and life. Chloe was very interested in the brunette who looked like she knew a lot of books and life. They ordered a glass of wine and continued their talk._

" _When you do something with passion, never think if it's right or wrong. " The stranger leaned in and was inches away from Chloe's face. "For example, in this moment, I have an urge to kiss you." She whispered softly._

 _Chloe looked at her with wide eyes._

 _"Right or Wrong?" Beca whispered._

 _"W-W-Wrong. Of course wrong."_

 _"Why?" The stranger asked firmly. "Forget who we are, forget where we are, forget that if you are married or in a relationship, and answer me. Why is it wrong?"_

 _"Because you can't not think of all of these," Chloe said, her eyes flicking to the stranger's lips._

 _"You are wrong. You should've answered me with a different answer, for me to be convinced not to lean in and kiss you." The brunette said as she leaned back into her chair._

 _"How so?"_

 _The stranger shrugged. "You could have answered me with, I don't feel like kissing you. And in that moment. I would have known that I should stay away and not kiss you." The brunette said as she leaned back in again._

 _Chloe's breath hitched as they both started to lean in, their lips were only inches apart, the stranger's nose was brushing the redhead's. Only to be pulled apart from the sound of the airplane hostess informing them that they reached their destination._

 _Both the stranger and Chloe took their normal positions as the redhead couldn't breathe normally. She couldn't believe that she was about to kiss a person who wasn't her husband._

 _The stranger was smiling and stealing glances at the redhead. Not saying a word._

 _A few minutes later, the plane safely arrived and Chloe was packing her belongings in the bag, she went to stand up but only to be stopped from the brunette._

 _"Take it."_

 _"No, it's ok-'" She was cut off when the brunette spoke again._

 _"Consider it as a gift, from a person who wanted to kiss you. A stranger who doesn't even know your name." The stranger smiled softly. "Take care now." The brunette gathered the stuff and left the airplane._

 **End of flashback.**

Chloe was holding the book close to her chest. Closing it she placed it on the top shelf and made her way back to her bedroom. She took off her slippers and went under the covers, to be cuddled by Tom. Her back was facing him, she sighed softly, closing her eyes. _Will I ever see her again?_ She thought as she allowed sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the brunette was in her office, scrolling down her Facebook feed, she heard a knock on her door. Beca sighed. "Come in," she said as she turned off her iPhone and looked at the door to find Stacie walking into the office.

"Morning Becs." She said as she took a seat in front of her sister.

"Good morning sis. Want something to drink?" She asked looking at her sister.

"I already told Jane to get us coffee. What's wrong? You look sad."

Beca shrugged. "Bored, tired and I'm really not in the mood to work. I just want to go to the mountains for a couple of days."

"Then go, are you worried about work? I'll handle it. Go if you want."

The newspaper owner shook her head. "I'm not worried about the work."

"Then what's wrong Becs?"

"I'm worried if I made the right decision," She said looking at her sister hoping that she would understand what she means.

Stacie laughed. "Sissy, what you did was absolutely wrong. We already talked about it and we have agreed that it was wrong. But you insisted."

"I'm still insisting!"

"Then why are you analyzing now if it's right or wrong? What? Do you regret it?"

Beca shook her head frantically. "Of course not! I don't regret anything Stace, if I didn't take that decision I wouldn't have lasted in the newspaper this long. I would have left New York and went to live in the mountains."

Stacie sighed.

"Anyway, you should prepare yourself, in a year you are going to take my place in this company."

"Don't worry, I'm always here for you. A month, or a year. I'm always here for you." Stacie said as she kissed Beca's head.

"I love you, sis."

"Love you too baby."

"Cancel everything I have for today, I'm going to the mountains."

"What about that appointment you have in a few hours?"

Beca sighed. "I'm really not in the mood." She said as she got up from her chair and walked out of her office.

The tall brunette sighed and picked up the phone dialing the new employee's number to inform her that her interview was postponed for next week.

* * *

As the day passed for Chloe, and after her phone call with the new company, she decided to continue her unpacking and started to organize everything. As she tucked in her sons in their bed, dropping a kiss on their forehead and covering them, she made her way to their bedroom window and sighed looking at the sky.

Closing her eyes, all she could see was how the stranger was leaning in and their noses were brushing against each other. _Will I ever find her? What has she done to me? Chloe, you are married!_ She thought as she shook her head and made her way back into the living room. She found Tom sitting on the couch so she made her way to sit beside him.

"Kids went to sleep?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, how was your first day at work?"

"Surprisingly well. How was your day?"

Chloe sighed. "As you can see I unpacked a few more boxes."

"Didn't you go to the interview?"

"Nope, they called me to postpone it till next week."

Tom nodded. "Want a glass of wine?"

"Please? Thanks, baby."

Tom stood up and made his way to pour his wife a glass of wine. "Here you go. Let's watch a movie."

"I don't want to watch a movie," Chloe said pouting. "I'm hungry."

"Want me to cook for you something real quick?"

The redhead nodded and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Thank you, baby." Tom nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Chloe rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. _Who is she? Why has she changed my life? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I have to forget about her! I have a family. I have kids. They need me._

* * *

Back at Beca's, she was getting ready to go to the mountain house, Diane entered the bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you are going where I think you're going."

"I am, why?"

Diane sighed. "I don't want to spend every weekend here alone Beca!" She raised her voice slightly

Beca rolled her eyes. "Then go with me."

"And do what? Go take care of your flowers and gaze the stars at night? Like you do?"

"Try it. You might actually like it." Beca said calmly.

"I tried it and I didn't like it. Again, I don't want to spend every weekend alone."

Beca picked up her phone from the bed and looked at her wife. "For God's sake Diane, I have a huge headache and work is killing me. Can we postpone this fight till I get back on Monday?"

"MONDAY?" She yelled again. "Why won't you be at work on Monday?"

"I will be at work, I'll wake up early, drive Nora to school and go to work. It's only a two-hour drive." The brunette shrugged.

"Nora is going with you too?" Diane said crossing her arms against her chest.

Beca nodded and looked around the room. "Where did I put my keys?" She said mostly to herself. "Maybe in the living room." She looked back at the blond and smirked. "Bye."

Diane huffed and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

About two hours and a half, and after showering and changing their clothes, Nora were both settled in the garden of the mountain house, Nora made her mother and herself a cup of tea and sat texting on her iPhone.

Beca came behind her daughter and spoke directly to her ear. "why is someone who is sitting here, in a beautiful time this beautiful night, gets busy texting away?"

"Momma! you scared me!" The little girl giggled. "I was looking at the stars before you came and gave me a heart attack, but now I have messages to reply too,"

Beca laughed. "I turned my phone off, I don't want to talk to anyone." She said as she placed her MacBook on the table.

"What if mom called?" Nora said with a raised eyebrow.

"She won't call," Beca said taking a sip of her tea.

"Momma?" Nora asked after a few moments of silence.

"What is it baby girl?" The newspaper owner said as she closed her eyes enjoying the calm environment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask way sweetheart."

"Are you going to divorce?"

Beca looked at her daughter with confusion. "Why are you asking me that?"

Nora shrugged. "I don't know, I have this feeling."

The brunette sighed. "Look, baby girl, you are grown up girl, and I can't lie to you. You mom and I's relationship isn't what it used to be. But for the meantime, you can relax because that thing won't happen."

"I don't like seeing you sad."

Beca fake gasped, "Me? Sad? NEVER! I'm sitting in the most beautiful place that I love, with the most beautiful person I love."

Nora smirked. "More than Noah?"

Beca gave her daughter a playful glare. "As much as Noah."

"A little more?" Nora asked playfully.

"As much as Noah."

Nora laughed and shook her head. "I can never get the answer out if you."

"Never I tell you!" Beca said as she grabbed her computer and turned it on.

"Are you going to write?"

"I am in the mood to write."

The little brunette rolled her eyes playfully at her momma, "Someone who is sitting here, in this beautiful night, gets busy writing away?"

Beca smirked. "The best thing to do on a night like this is to write."

* * *

Monday morning came, and Chloe sent the kids to school. She entered her bedroom to find Tom all dressed up. He turned around giving her a kiss.

"They left?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, but they miss their old school and friends Tom."

"It's normal. They haven't been here for long. They'll soon make friends. Aubrey is coming to pick me up for my interview."

"Alright cool, I have to get going. Have a good day sweetheart."

"You too, baby," Chloe said as she opened her closet and started to search for something to wear.

She entered the bathroom and started to get ready. After taking a shower, she dried her hair and settled with a normal makeup, and wore white jeans and peach blouse as well as a white jacket, she took out her phone and texted her sister telling her that she was ready.

It was about ten minutes later she got a text from Aubrey telling her that she's down. Chloe looked at the apartment one final time, checking she has everything and made her way down to her sister.

An hour later, Aubrey parked her car under the building that Chloe told her about. "Good luck sis. I'll be here when you are done."

"Bree, you parked in someone else's place,"

"I'll move as soon as you are out of the car."

"You'll be here when I'm done? You aren't going back to the office?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I took a day off. I rarely do it so it's okay. Go rock that interview sis!"

"Will do, see you later," Chloe said as she got out of the car.

Chloe entered the building and found the receptionist. She gave her a polite smile. "Good morning, I have an appointment with Mrs. Mitchell."

"I apologize, she hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, thank god I thought I was late! Traffic today was a killer."

As Chloe continued to talk about the traffic, the receptionist saw that her boss was standing behind Chloe and listing to her ramble nervously about traffic, Beca smirked and mentioned wordlessly to allow Chloe to enter. The receptionist smiled as Beca made her way to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about traffic," Chloe said nervously.

"It's quite okay ma'am, you can head upstairs to the seventh floor. Office number 707" She said with a smile.

"Thank you," The redhead replied and made her way to the elevator, pressing the seventh, she sighed. _Great, you rambled about traffic to that poor little girl, who's next, the boss? Deep breaths, you got this._ Chloe said to herself as she took a couple of deep breaths.

 **DING!**

The elevator opened its doors, and Chloe looked around to search for room number 707. As soon as she found it, she saw a secretary sitting on her desk. She knocked and smiled. "Good morning, I'm Chloe Beale, I have an appointment with Mrs. Mitchell."

"Take a seat please, while I inform her that you arrived."

"Why, is she here?" Chloe asked confused. She was sure she heard the girl down at the reception saying that she hasn't come in yet.

"Of course," Jane said while she picked up the phone and dialed her boss's number.

* * *

When Beca's office phone rang, she smiled and picked it up.

"What is it, Jane?" Beca said softly.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I have Mrs. Chloe Beale here."

"Send her in, and get us coffee, please." She said before standing up and taking out a folder from the library she had behind her desk.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Mitchell." She said as she hung the phone up. Jane looked at the redhead with a polite smile. "You can go in."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

The redhead stood up and made her way to a huge office door and knocked softly, receiving a come in. She entered to see the brunette's back was facing her. "Good morning Mrs. Mitchell."

The brunette looked up from the papers and turned to face the source of the voice. Both the redhead and the brunette's eyes went wide when their eyes connected.

 _It's her._ They both thought as they stood frozen in front of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_The brunette looked up from the papers and turned to face the source of the voice. Both the redhead and the brunette's eyes went wide when their eyes connected._

 _It's her. They both thought as they stood frozen in front of each other._

* * *

Beca broke her trance first and made her way to stand in front of the redhead. "Good morning," She said sticking her hand out. "Beca Mitchell." When she didn't receive an answer from the redhead, she spoke softly again. "Chloe Beale, I assume."

Chloe stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of her. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought as she shook the brunette's hand. "That is correct."

"Have a seat please," Beca said as she guided Chloe to one of the chairs in front of her desk, and went to sit in her chair. "I-Is something wrong?" Beac asked as she noticed Chloe was still looking at her.

Chloe shook her head and gave Beca a smile. "N-No"

"Well I ordered coffee, I don't know i-if you-"

"Water." Chloe cut her off quickly.

Beca smiled and asked Jane to get a glass of water. Beca picked up Chloe's resume and sighed. "I was reading your CV a while ago, and I liked what I read."

"Thank you."

"You used to live in Toronto?" Beca asked smirking.

Chloe nodded.

"And from what I understood, you used to work in a famous company back there. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave."

"You didn't?" The newspaper owner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did leave because I came back here."

"And why did you come back here?" Beca asked again.

The redhead remained silent.

"Okay," Beca said after not getting an answer from the redhead. "You were an IT expert for over five years in the same company, how did that happen?"

"I worked hard to get that position."

Beca nodded her head, "Head of IT department. Impressive."

"Thank you."

"Married?" Beca asked as she looked the redhead in the eye.

Chloe took a deep breath, looking everywhere in the room except for the stormy blue eyes in front of her. "Yes." She whispered.

Beca sighed internally. _Lucky bastard._ "Kids?"

"Two little boys," Chloe said smiling as she remembered her two boys.

"You haven't answered my question, why did you come back here?"

Chloe sighed. "M-My husband got a better offer."

The brunette nodded. "Stacie Mitchell, she is handling all the IT department. And now she's preparing herself to get a bigger responsibility so we are searching for someone who takes her place."

The redhead nodded in understanding.

"And from what I have read, I think you'd be a perfect match for the job. Can you start working tomorrow?" Beca asked eagerly.

"I-I don't k-know. Can I i-inform you tomorrow?"

"Why? Is there any better offer you got from other companies?" The brunette asked with a hint of disappointment.

"No," "Yes," She said quickly, sighing.

"Better position? Better salary?"

Chloe smiled softly shaking her head. "It's not the position, nor the salary, I'd be honored to work in such organization, but I have some personal reasons. I'd prefer not to take a fast decision about the job."

Beca nodded in understanding and took her card out of the drawer passing it to Chloe. "Here's my card, call me when you have an answer." When Chloe was about to take the card Beca pulled it away. "Better yet, save my number on your phone, the card might get lost." She said smirking.

Blue eyes connected to dark stormy ones and nodded. She took her phone out and typed in Beca's number, promising her that she'd call her soon.

"It was nice meeting you, Chloe. I hope you'll accept my job offer."

"Thank you for meeting me. I'll be calling you soon. Have a good day Mrs. Mitchell." She said as she gave the brunette a final wave and went back to the parking lot where Aubrey was waiting for her.

* * *

Aubrey was in her car, texting her friend when Chloe opened the door and sat there with eyes wide in shock.

"How was the meeting?" Aubrey asked her sister.

"Let's go." She replied nervously.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you see a ghost. Did you take the job?"

"I don't know."

"Did someone else take the job?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Again, what's wrong?" Aubrey asked worriedly.

"I saw her."

"Who's her?"

"The same girl."

"What girl?"

"The airplane girl."

"The girl with the book."

"WHAT BOOK?" Aubrey asked irritated. Chloe flinched at the sudden voice and remembered that she hasn't told her sister about the mysterious brunette from the airplane.

* * *

Back in her office, Beca was finishing a couple of papers. Diane entered her office and sat in front of her.

"How was the meeting?" The blond asked in a voice that Beca knew too well.

"Good." The brunette said as she focused on the papers.

"Did you give her the job?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"She needs to think about it."

"She didn't like the salary?"

Beca lifted her head to meet her wife's eyes. "We didn't talk about the salary."

"Then what?"

"She needs to think about it, Diane."

"Think about what Beca? Who the hell does she think she is? There are a lot of other people who are dying to work in this firm. We got a lot of CV's, I don't know why you are so stuck on her." When Diane saw that her wife isn't paying any attention, she sighed in irritation. "Can I have your attention Beca?"

Beca dropped the pen she was holding and looked at her wife. "I don't know why you are so interested in this subject!"

"Because I told you to get John for the position but you are too stubborn!"

"Are you serious Diane? You want your brother to take over IT? Why do you want him to take it? He barely comes to the office!"

"Why are you talking about him like that? Do you want me to search for someone else?"

Beca sighed. "Again, I don't understand why are you SO interested in the subject."

"Because of Stacie."

"What about Stacie?" Beca asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I feel bad for her, I feel like she just wants to get out of IT and find something else."

"Stacie is not leaving the company if that's what you are thinking."

"What do you mean? I thought she wanted to leave for something better."

"Stacie is staying here because she is taking over my job."

"WHAT?" Diane yelled. But before Beca could answer, Stacie barged into the office.

"Sorry," She smirked at her sister. "If I knew you two were alone I wouldn't have entered."

"Sit," Beca told her sister.

"It's okay, I'm going to finance. Call me when you are done." She said as she made her way out of the office.

As Stacie was making her way out of the office, Jane stopped her.

"Stacie, how's the situation inside?"

"Normal, why?"

Jane sighed. "Beca has an appointment outside of the firm in an hour and I'm supposed to remind her."

"Then go ahead. She'll be thankful." Stacie said as she walked out to the office.

* * *

"Can we drop the subject?" Beca asked as soon as her sister left.

"No, I want to understand why Stacie is-" She was cut off when Jane knocked on the brunette's door. "Mrs. Mitchell, you have an appointment outside the office in an hour."

Diane looked at the both of them irritated.

"Don't forget to take this folder when you are done, Jane. Thank you." She said as she stood up, and grabbed her jacket, leaving her wife all alone in the office.

* * *

It was 10 AM when Chloe and Aubrey made their way to the blonde's apartment and got two glasses of wine and sat in front of her sister. "Spill."

"Spill what? I told you, there's nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit, what about the book and the plane?"

Chloe sighed. "You won't get it."

Aubrey gave her sister a look. "I'm your sister, through all these years, I understand and advise you."

Chloe sighed again. "I don't know what to say, I don't understand what happened."

"You are starting to worry me, Chloe. I know you and because I know you I'm going to assume that nothing happened between you and that woman."

"But that's the problem."

Aubrey looked at her sister with wide eyes. "What!"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter Aubrey, but something did happen." She said sighing. "But I don't know what is it."

"TELL ME!" Aubrey yelled at her sister.

"Last year, when mom had the operation for her spine, I met her for the first time in the book store located at the airport."

"Is there a second time?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "The second time was on the airplane, I was seated beside her. I don't know how to describe the feeling I felt. To sit beside a person, you don't know, a person you never saw. Suddenly you wish that same person would just talk to you."

"What did she say?"

"We started talking about books, then general things, then we started to talk like we know each other from a very long time."

"That's it?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Then before the plane landed, she asked if she can kiss me."

"What? Is she crazy?"

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. "She looked at me, she JUST looked at me, and as she was looking at me, I forgot who was I, where was I, I didn't see anyone else but her. It's like I was drugged. It's like a person inside me had woken up, a person that I buried all these years ago. I didn't think of anything. I forgot my kids and the fact that I'm married. The only thing I see is her." The redhead said softly.

"What happened then?"

"She leaned in. And as she leaned in I didn't keep my distance."

"She kissed you?"

"Before she could kiss me, the captain broke our bubble. I got very nervous. I couldn't dare to look at her. And today, I enter her office for a job interview that she was offering me."

"Did she recognize you?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Chlo, are you and Tom having problems and you didn't tell me?"

"No, but I don't know what is happening to me, I never looked at any other man. Tom and I have known each other for a very long time."

"Did you stop loving Tom?"

Chloe looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Of course I love him! Are you crazy?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Maybe you just like her personality. Every woman who has been married looked at a girl or a guy other than her husband."

"Are you saying that I should take the job?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, sissy. Look, today you got nervous when you found out that she is going to be your boss. But when you see her every day you'll forget about what happened on the plane and focus on your job, because I know you. You and Tom love each other, nothings going to stand between you guys. Trust me. Don't you trust my advice?"

Chloe smirked and shook her head. "Every advice I take from you bites me in the ass." She said giggling.

"Ass." Was the only thing Aubrey said as she took a sip from her wine.

* * *

It was 6 PM when Tom entered the house to find his two boys and wife baking cake.

"Dad!" They yelled running at him. He stopped them and turned their bodies back to the kitchen, laughing.

"Both of you are covered in flower, stay away from me." He said making his way behind Chloe, kissing her cheek. "Hey, baby."

"Hey." She said softly.

"Did you take the job?" He asked eagerly.

"Not yet." She sighed.

"Why not? The position is amazing."

"I know. I thought we'd talk about it first."

"There's nothing to talk about, take the job Chlo."

She sighed. "We'll see, I'm going to wash my hands." She said leaving the kitchen.

Tom followed his wife to the room and sighed. "What is wrong, Chlo?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Did someone bother you?"

"N-No,"

"Then, what is going on?"

Chloe looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Just tired."

"Then, rest, I'll stay with the boys, and call them and tell them you are taking the job." He said standing up.

"Tom, wait."

"Yeah, baby?"

 _I have to tell him, I can't lie to him. Cards on the table._ "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

But before Chloe could talk, they heard the sound of her son's yelling was filling the house. "Stay, I'll go see them."

She watched him walk out of the room and sighed, rubbing her temple. _I guess I won't be telling him._

* * *

As soon as Beca finished her meeting, she drove back to the house and sighed in relief that Diane wasn't at home. She changed her clothes and got into something comfortable and went back to her library, picking out one book and sat in the garden with her cup of tea.

Beca was moving into the fourth page of the book when she heard her wife's voice behind her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming back to the office?"

 _Here we go._ "First, good evening. Second, I told Jane to inform you. Didn't she tell you?"

"She called, but I was too busy to answer her call. Why didn't you come back?"

"I wasn't in the mood."

"Why are you giving Stacie your position?"

Beca sighed. "Because I want to."

"What about you?"

"Diane, you know that I want to leave the company for a very long time."

"But we didn't discuss when. Shouldn't you at least wait for Noah to graduate? So that he could take your place in the company?"

"I don't want to hear another word on this subject, Diane. Drop it!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But what about you Beca? What about your kids?"

"If my kids want to go into journalism, they have Stacie to help them."

* * *

After Beca showered her boys and tucked them into bed, she made her way to the living room and sat beside her husband.

Tom smirked."That's what you get for leaving two boys in the kitchen alone with all that flower."

Chloe sighed. "They were playing, plus I enjoyed bathing them. We have a lot of fun during the shower time."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I live with three little boys."

Chloe looked at him with a blank expression. _Sometimes I wonder why I married you._

"Did you call the woman?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for? Call her."

"Later, I am tired."

"It's 8:30, are you going to call her at 12?"

"Tom, I said later." She said angrily. She huffed and stood up, making her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Stacie dropped by Beca's house before going back to her own apartment. Diane, Beca, and Stacie were sitting in the living room having a drink and talking about a woman they know. Diane looked at the two with jealousy running through her body.

"I'm heading to bed, goodnight," Diane said angrily.

"Still get's jealous?" Stacie asked smirking, after making sure that Diane was out of the earshot.

"Oh, please, tell me, Stacie, since when Diane doesn't get jealous?" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"Eh, true. So tell me how was the meeting today?"

Beca looked at the clock and sighed. "It's 8:30 and she still haven't called."

"What? I thought you both agreed in the meeting."

Beca shook her head "She needs time to think."

"Oh for god's sake, and I've been waiting all day to know what happened. I even came here and met with your wife so that I can find out what happened and now you're telling me she needs to think about it? Beca, since a year you have been thinking and finding million of ways to get her. Just to see her! For the last time! What happened in the meeting!"

But before Beca could reply, her phone rang. Her smile got wider as she saw who was calling her.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice she loved so much was heard from the other line.

"Good evening, Chloe."

 _"H-How did you know it was me?"_

"I took your number from your resume. So that when you call I'd answer because I normally don't answer on unsaved numbers."

 _"O-Oh okay, well I called you to tell you about the job, I'm sorry if I called you in a wrong time."_

"Don't worry about it. So what's your decision?" She asked eagerly, smiling at her sister.

* * *

 **A/N: You're reviews are amazing. Here is the third chapter tell me what you think. Might not update till a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello?" The voice she loved so much was heard from the other line._

"Good evening, Chloe."

 _"H-How did you know it was me?"_

"I took your number from your resume. So that when you call I'd answer because I normally don't answer on unsaved numbers."

 _"O-Oh okay, well I called you to tell you about the job, I'm sorry if I called you in a wrong time."_

"Don't worry about it. So what's your decision?" She asked eagerly, smiling at her sister.

 _"I accept the job offer, looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow."_

Beca's eyes widened and looked at Stacie who was drinking her wine. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 9."

 _"Goodnight Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said softly._

"Goodnight Chloe," Beca said as she hung up the phone and looked at her sister. "She's coming tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Beca's eye's lit up from excitement.

"What happened in the meeting?"

The newspaper owner smirked. "She remembered me."

"She did?" Beca nodded. "And what did she say?" Stacie added.

"Nothing," Beca shrugged.

"Then how are you so sure that she recognized you?"

"Because when she looked at me, she got nervous, she didn't build a full sentence and she was scared."

Stacie sighed. "Scared of what?"

"Not from me, if that's what you are thinking. She got scared from the feelings she got when she saw me."

Stacie narrowed her eyes at her sister. "That's just your explanation."

Beca shook her head. "That's the truth, sissy, that feeling I felt when I first met her on the airplane, that feeling made me look for her, ask about her, and get her back to New York. I got a job for her husband, and I got her a job in her same position she used to work in back in Toronto. Is it possible that all these feelings I felt and made me do all those things, she didn't feel the same even if it was a 1% possibility?"

Stacie sighed.

"I'm sure she felt the same way, and she got scared and ran away." The brunette said softly. "Beca, sweety, all that you said could be possible

"Beca, sweety, all that you said could be possible, or it could be wrong. But in those two possibilities, you have your so called wife to think about. I told you, what you did was wrong."

Beca sighed deeply. "And I'll keep telling you that I know. But I don't care, sis, do you know how long I've waited for tomorrow to come? A very long time. I used to go to sleep and wake up not waiting for anything."

"I understand Becs, but did you think about her life with her husband? What if they have a happy life together? Do you know that you might ruin it for her?"

"If she loves her husband, no one in the world could ruin her life. Not me, or anyone else. And if she doesn't love him, I might be making her life better."

The tall brunette looked at her sister with confusion. "You are only saying that to make yourself better."

"Not true, if you love someone deeply, nothing in the world could ever change that Stace,"

"Becs, maybe she may not be in love with her husband, _but_ she is satisfied with her life with him."

"If she isn't in love with him then there's no way she is satisfied with her life with him."

"Oh my God Becs, the only thing I'm scared about is that Chloe is in love with her husband and everything you did is gone to waste."

Beca shrugged. "At least I tried, and I found out, and I was at peace."

"What about when she knows that you were the one who made her leave Toronto? And got her husband a job and planned everything? What will happen when she knows? Beca you are underestimating everything here. Diane is already feeling that you are distant with her. She gets jealous of me! your sister for god's sake. When she finds out how are you feeling about Chloe, what do you think will happen?"

The newspaper owner sighed and took a glup of her wine. "Forget it Stace, it's not the time to talk about all of that right now. Leave me waiting for tomorrow. Waiting for dreams to come true. You know Stace, this is the first time I feel like I can breathe, not to live, but not to die while living."

* * *

Back in her room, Diane was speaking to her brother over the phone.

"John, I don't know why she wants to pass it over to Stacie."

 _"Then who would she pass it too?"_

"Me? I've worked my ass so hard for this newspaper,"

John laughed. _"Funny, Diane, wake up. It's her sister."_

"Who's side are you on?"

 _"Forget it, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."_

Diane didn't bother to reply, she hung up and opened her laptop. A few minutes later, Nora knocked softly on the door and entered. "Hey mom, I'm hungry."

"Go tell Elena to do you a sandwich. What did you have for lunch today?" Diane said mentioning the house maid they had.

Nora shrugged. "Pasta, but I didn't like it."

"Then go order something, I don't care." The blond said, keeping her focus on the screen.

Nora shook her head and made her way to the living room. "Aunt Stacie!" She said kissing her aunts cheek and sitting beside Beca also kissing her cheek.

"Hey, munchkin, how's school?"

"Eh, a lot of studying."

Stacie sent a playful glare to the girl. "Well it is school, what do you expect? And what about your grades?"

The girl giggled. "Not perfect, but also not bad."

"That's it, you are a lazy girl just like your momma," Stacie said causing Beca and Nora to giggle. "Be like me, always the top of my class. Where's your twin?"

Nora rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "In his room, he only comes out of it when Uncle John is here." She looked at her mother. "Momma, I'm hungry."

"Then let's order," Stacie said.

"Why to order, we can go out!" Beca said excitedly.

"And why are you so happy today?" Nora asked playfully.

"Do you want me to be sad?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "Go ask your brother if he wants to join us." Nora giggled and nodded, as she was making her way, Stacie called her back.

"Don't forget to tell your mother." She said smirking.

"Of course, don't forget to tell her," Beca mumbled causing Stacie and Nora to laugh. "Thank you," She said quietly to Stacie as soon as Nora left.

The tall brunette laughed. "What got you in a better mood?"

"Chloe." She said dreamily.

* * *

Back at Chloe and Tom's apartment, and after finishing her phone call with Beca, she made her way back to the living room with a book in her hand, she sat on the couch beside Tom and rested her legs on the table. Tom looked at her and smiled. "Want a glass?"

Chloe shook her head, focusing back on her book.

"Did you call her?"

The redhead sighed. "Yes, I'm starting tomorrow."

"Good, I'm heading to bed. Want to join me?" He asked smirking.

"Nope, you can go ahead."

Tom sighed. "What's with the cold shoulder, Chloe?"

"I'm just tired."

"Fine, good night."

* * *

After their dinner, which consisted of Stacie, Beca, and Nora, the brunette entered her bedroom to find her wife making her way out of the bathroom.

"Good evening," Beca said taking off her shirt.

"Why are you late?" She asked irritated.

Beca rolled her eyes. "We aren't late, we had dinner and came back. Why are you still awake?"

"Why? Do you prefer if you came home to find me asleep?"

The brunette sighed deeply. "What is wrong D?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you ask me if I preferred if you were sleeping?"

"Because that's how I feel Beca! You prefer to be with anyone else but me!"

"For God's sake Diane, don't be such a child. We asked you if you wanted to join, you refused."

"And you didn't insist!"

"Insist on what! You don't need an invitation!"

"But when you are with your sister, you forget all about me!" Diane yelled.

"Why do I feel like we are having the same conversation we had almost all those past years?"

"What is wrong with you Beca! I feel like you are living in a different world. You spend most of your time either in the mountains or the newspaper! And you decide things without going back to me first! I'm tired of trying. What is going on with you!"

"I'm getting older, wiser. I'm tired of all the stupid arguments. I don't have any energy to fight with you. Enough!" She said as she made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe sent her kids to school and entered her bedroom to find Tom all dressed up.

"Good morning." She said making her way to the closet.

"Morning. I have to get going, don't forget to send your mom to see the kids while till we get back from work."

"I won't."

"Bye," He said leaving the house.

Chloe sighed and entered the shower to get ready. _Tom wasn't like this when I married him. He changed so much. I don't even recognize him._ She took a deep breath and began to do the only thing that made her happy.

 _This is gonna hurt but I blame myself first_  
 _'Cause I ignored the truth_  
 _Drunk off that love, my head up_  
 _There's no forgetting you_

 _You've awoken me, but you're choking me_  
 _I was so obsessed_  
 _Gave you all of me, and now honestly, I got nothing left_

 _I loved you dangerously_  
 _More than the air that I breathe_  
 _Knew we would crash at the speed that we were going_  
 _Didn't care if the explosion ruined me_  
 _Baby, I loved you dangerously_  
 _Mmmm, mmmm_  
 _I loved you dangerously_

As soon as she was done, she got ready and made her way to her car. As she started driving, she noticed that it was 8:30. __Shit! I'm going to be late! This damn traffic!__ When she was about to overtake the car that was in front of her, all of a sudden a man jumped into the road as she collided with him in her car. _SHIT!_ She said as she called Tom to come help her.

 _"Hey, Chlo."_

"Tom, I had an accident. I collided with a guy."

 _"A WHAT? OH for fuck's sake Chloe! Can't you do anything right! Where are you?"_

She rolled her eyes, gave him the address and made her way to the guy she hit. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Let me take you to the hospital!"

"My knee hurts a lot." The man said in pain.

"Please, let me make it up to you. I didn't see you crossing and I'm late for my job."

* * *

Beca and Stacie were finishing a few papers as they waited for Chloe. Stacie looked at the clock mentioning it was 9:30. She sighed and looked at her sister.

"I'm going to printing."

"Wait! Aren't you going to wait for Chloe too? Who is going to explain all the IT stuff for her?"

"Becs, give it up. It's 9:30. She isn't going to come."

Beca shrugged. "Maybe she is just stuck in traffic."

"If she's stuck in traffic, she would've called. Give it up. She changed her mind."She said standing up and exiting the office.

* * *

Chloe and Tom exited the police station after the guy dropped his charges, she was free to go. As they stood in front of Chloe's car, Tom sighed in annoyance.

"Do you know how thankful you should be that he dropped the charges?" He yelled suddenly.

Chloe flinched at the sudden voice and looked at her husband who kept rambling. "You could've killed him, Chloe! Where was your fucking mind!"

"I WAS LATE!" She yelled back.

"OPEN YOUR EYES NEXT TIME YOU DRIVE! YOU ARE IN NEW YORK."

"I have to go." She said getting in her car and driving away.

* * *

Running, Chloe entered Beca's office, telling Jane to inform Beca that she has arrived. Beca smiled and opened the door to find Chloe standing in front of her wearing an elegant black blouse and black pants.

"Good morning. Sorry, I'm late. an hour, two, or three." She mumbled as she took a seat in front of Beca's desk.

"Please sit, make yourself at home," Beca said smirking, _God, she's so beautiful._ Beca thought. Chloe giggled as Beca sat in her chair.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I did an accident and hit a guy."

"Are you okay?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thank god he dropped the charges."

"Thank god. I'll order us coffee so we could talk about work." The brunette said picking up her phone.

"I prefer espresso."

Beca laughed. "Okay," She picked up the phone and ordered the drinks. A few minutes later, their drinks arrived and Jane excused herself, Beca smiled at the redhead. "I want you to meet my sister, Stacie, she handles all the IT work."

"Okay," Chloe said.

"She will help you with anything you need."

"Well, I already checked out the companies website and took an idea about it, but I have a few simple questions, nothing major."

Beca got lost in her thoughts as she was looking at Chloe's face. The redhead had called her name three times before Beca snapped out of her thoughts.

"Mrs. Mitchell? Is something wrong?"

Beca shook her head. "N-Nothing, but your face is really familiar."

Chloe's eyes widened. "O-Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, weird. Anyways, do you have any idea's on the website?"

"I have a few. But who am I suppose to report too?"

"To me," Beca said gently. _There is no way in hell I'm letting Diane handle her._

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "In everything?"

"What do you mean everything?"

"I mean, employee's don't normally go to the owner of the company to bother him/her with details correct?"

Beca nodded. "Of course. We have a manager. But since you are IT, you can come directly to me."

"Okay, Mrs. Mitchell."

"One more thing. My name is Beca, I don't want you to call me Mrs. Mitchell."

Chloe gave her a confused look.

Beca smirked. "Well, almost everyone here calls me Beca."

"O-Okay." The redhead nodded as she took a sip of from her coffee.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Chloe was with Stacie in her office, helping the redhead with a few aspects of the job. The two had started a good work relationship and got comfortable with each other.

"Now, if you have any extra idea's or concepts to add you can always go to-" Stacie was cut off before she could continue.

"Beca."

"Diane."

They both said in unison.

"Beca."

"Diane."

Again, they both said it together. Chloe giggled. "Beca told me to report to her if there is anything."

"Without going back to Diane?"

"Why? Who is Diane?" Chloe asked confused.

"Let me give you a tour around the company." Stacie said standing up.

* * *

The redhead and brunette finished their tour, Stacie introduced everyone to Chloe expect for Diane, the two co-workers made their way to Beca's office, knocking the door softly.

"Come in."

The door opened and the brunette's eye's lit up at the sight of the redhead. Stacie explained what they did during their time and excused herself to go back to her work. As she was on her way to her office, she met Diane in the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Diane asked as she got in.

"My office, I just finished the new employee's tour."

"Let her pass by my office before the day ends."

"She's at Beca's office now." Stacie said normally.

Diane's head whipped at the confession. "What? Why is she there?"

Stacie shrugged. "To sort out some final details." The elevator chimed informing the brunette that she reached her floor. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

After discussing Chloe's salary and contract, Chloe took a deep breath and looked into Beca's eyes.

"W-Who's Diane?"


	5. Chapter 5

_After discussing Chloe's salary and contract, Chloe took a deep breath and looked into Beca's eyes._

 _"W-Who's Diane?"_

Beca's head snapped to Chloe's direction, she took a deep breath. "She's the editor of the newspaper. Anyways, how many years have you been married, Chloe?" She asked changing the subject.

"I've known him since I was sixteen and we got married at the age of twenty. I've been with him for almost 13 to 14 years."

"They say thirteen is a horrible number."

"Maybe, but some people like that number." The redhead mumbled.

"And are you from those people?"

But before Chloe could answer, the brunette's office door opened, revealing that Diane was the one behind it.

"Hey D, come in," Beca said standing up, Chloe looked at the blond with a polite smile also standing up. "Did you meet Chloe?"

Diane looked at Chloe from top to bottom, with a smirk she responded. "No one introduced me yet."

"Chloe Beale, she's taking Stacie's place in IT." She then looked at Chloe, "Diane, the editor of the newspaper," Chloe shook

Chloe shook the blonde's hand with a polite smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"And, my wife," Beca said looking at the two. In that moment, Chloe's heart broke into millions of pieces. She looked at Beca and gave her a sad smile.

"I heard Stacie took you for a tour around the office, I apologize for not being in my office. Would you like to move to my office so we could discuss some more work related topics?" Diane asked in a very bitchy voice.

Before Chloe could form a sentence, Beca interrupted. "We already talked about everything, I'll brief you with everything later on. But we decided that if she has a question or an idea that she'd pass it through me."

"And when are you going to start working Chloe?" The blond asked.

"Tomorrow, because today was an introduction." Diane nodded in understanding.

They talked for a few more minutes and Chloe began to feel uncomfortable. She sighed and looked at Beca. "If you excuse me, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She said nervously. "Have a good day." And with that, she left the blond and the brunette alone in the office.

As soon as Diane made sure Chloe was out of the earshot, she turned to the brunette with an angry voice. "Why did you do that?"

Beca raised her eyebrow. "Did what? What are you talking about?"

"Why does she have to report to you and not me? Did you know how unimportant you made me feel?"

"If I agreed with her on something, it means that I made you feel unimportant?" Beca asked getting angry.

"YES!" She yelled. "Because I AM the editor."

"Did anyone say you aren't the editor?"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER"

"And now I am."

"Why?" Diane asked getting angrier.

"Because I said so."

"You NEVER interfered with employees you NEVER wanted to. Why the sudden change?"

Beca rubbed her face and sighed. "Diane, please lower your voice we are in an office."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me." Diane said softly.

* * *

As the day passed, Beca returned home feeling tired. She knocked on her son's door and smiled.

"Hey Bubba, finished studying?"

"Hey momma, How was your day?" The boy asked.

"It was fine Bubba, did you have dinner?"

"Not yet, but I am kind of full. We ate pizza for lunch."

"Elena baked a pizza?" Beca asked curiously.

"Nah, she did something with vegetables."

"God forbid you or your sister would eat them right?" She laughed kissing his head. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I go for a couple of hours with my friends?"

"Of course, have fun." She said making her way out of his bedroom. As she was passing through the hall, she heard her wife's voice yelling at her daughter.

"THIS ISN'T ACCEPTED NORA, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME?"

"And how many times have I said I hate vegetables!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO LIKE IT. BUT YOU HAVE TO EAT IT. I AM NOT FORCED TO COOK TWO MEALS FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY. FOUR TIMES YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ORDERED TAKE OUT THIS WEEK AND THAT'S CALLED SPOLING!"

Beca couldn't take the idea of her baby girl being scolded, she ran to the living room and backed Diane away from her daughter.

"Diane, why are you shouting at her?" She asked calmly.

"She's been ordering take out for the past week! What do you want me to say? Great job!?"

"You don't have to say a great job! But there is no reason for you to be shouting."

"Are you serious! It's your job to shout! You are the one with the dick in this house!"

Beca's anger boiled. "Oh for God's sake Diane!"

"She doesn't know how to have a proper conversation!" Nora yelled getting angry at the blond.

"Nora," Beca warned.

"What?" Nora snapped.

"See, that's what you get for spoiling her!" Diane yelled again.

The door knocked before Beca could say anything, Diane huffed and went to open the door. Beca turned to her daughter with a sigh. "Don't say another word." She whispered to her daughter.

"Why are you yelling? You can be heard from the other side of the door." John said entering the house. "Good evening, Beca." He shook her hand and made his way to Nora, as he was about to hug her she flinched away and went to her room. Beca looked at John with a raised eyebrow. Suspicion was raised in her.

"You didn't answer me, why are you yelling? Was it Nora? Why did you have to fight with her?" John asked worriedly.

"Nothing, let's go outside." She said to both of them as she made her way to the garden. The two followed quickly.

* * *

After leaving her work, she went to get some groceries from the supermarket and got back home at almost 7 PM. She entered to find Tom doing the dishes.

"Hey, do you want me to take over?" She said standing beside him, placing the bags on the counter.

"Hey, no it's okay. I'm almost done. Did you hit someone on the way back home?"

Chloe sighed. "Nope."

"How's work?"

"Today was an introduction. I met up with everyone and understood a few things about the company. What about you?"

"Stressful but good, I'm going for a bath, can you help the kids with their homework?"

Chloe nodded. "I'll just change and go check on them." She replied, making her way to the bedroom to change. As she was changing her clothes, her thoughts took her back to the moment were the words that fell from Beca's mouth broke her heart. _"And my wife." She's married. What did I expect? Someone like her would be single? What the hell am I thinking, I'm married!_ She shook her head and went to her kid's bedroom.

"There are my two beautiful boys!" She said happily as she entered the room.

"Mommy!" The boys yelled hugging her tightly. "We missed you." They pouted like a bro.

"I missed you two so much. Are you done with your homework?" The boys nodded. "Show me." She said gently as she grabbed their books and started to make sure that they solved their homework. After checking, the boys cuddled against her chest. Chloe smiled and kissed their foreheads. "I love you. The both of you so much."

The boys didn't respond, they only buried their head futher more into her chest. Chloe took it as a sign that they were sleepy.

* * *

Beca exited the shower to find Diane, laying on the bed wearing a silk black dress.

"John left?" Beca asked standing in front of the mirror to dry her hair.

"Yeah, why didn't you stay with us?"

"I had a couple of things to finish."

"You were reading," Diane said knowingly.

Beca sighed. "Yes, I was reading."

Diane stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "It's been long since we were alone. I miss you."

The brunette moved away from the embrace. "I'll all wet, let me dry myself up." She said sitting on the bed, giving her back to her wife.

The blond huffed. "Fine. I'll wait."

After a few moments of silence. Diane spoke again. "What's wrong Beca?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you mad cause I yelled at Nora?"

"Is it only about that? You've been yelling everywhere. The house, the office, at the employees. Yelling is not a way of communicating Diane. I am mad at the fact you mentioned my dick in front of our daughter! You know how careful I am around them! I know they know but that doesn't mean you can say stuff like that!"

"I'm tired," Diane said softly,

"And you take it out on us?" Beca said reaching for her shirt. "What kind of reason is that?"

Diane got behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her wife. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry for yelling today."

"Only today? What about yesterday? And the day before? All you do is yell. This isn't healthy Diane. A person who lives with you will always feel nervous, and never knows when you will start screaming."

"You are right, I am stressed and tired. But you aren't with me. Maybe physically but not mentally. You are far Beca. Where are you?"

"I'm far away from here Diane. Very far."

"What happened to us?"

"You and I are from different worlds, Diane."

"D-d-d-don't say that. It's a rough patch we'll get through it" She said softly, taking her wife's hand and leading her to bed. Beca pulled away with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for sex tonight. I'm going to the backyard. Don't wait up."

* * *

The next morning, and at 7 AM, Chloe woke up to find the kids and Tom weren't at home. She found a note saying that he already sent them to school and that he'll get them back. She sighed got up to drink her coffee. She opened her phone to find a text message from Beca.

 **From: [Beca Mitchell] Don't drink your coffee, we'll drink it together. Good morning by the way.**

A smile crept on her face as she texted away.

 _To: [Beca Mitchell] Good morning to you too, I'll be at the office in an hour or so._

 **From: [Beca Mitchell] Take your time Chloe, there's no rush. I'm waiting for you. Take care when you're driving.**

 _To: [Beca Mitchell] I will see you soon. x_

She smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready for her day. After almost an hour, Chloe was knocking on Beca's office door. The brunette jumped out of her chair and opened the door with a wide smile.

"Good morning," Beca said happily.

"Good morning to you too Beca, sorry I'm late. Traffic."

"Don't worry about it. Coffee or espresso?"

The redhead giggled. "Espresso is fine."

Beca smiled and ordered for them espresso. A few minutes later of stolen glances, Jane knocked on the door and gave them their drinks, thanking her, she made her way out of the door.

"If you are busy, I'll just drink my coffee down in my office."

The brunette smirked and placed her cup beside Chloe's. "We'll drink it together." As she made her way to sit in front of the redhead. Chloe got lost in her thoughts as her eyes roamed all over Beca's body.

Beca leaned in, her faces inches from Chloe. "Chloe," She whispered softly, her eyes never leaving Chloe's.

"Y-Yes Beca?"

"I.."

* * *

 **A/N; Next chapter would have some Drama. This chapter was a little bit of how Beca's life is with Diane.**

 **As for the reviews. I know it's a bit confusing why Beca 'Stalked' Chloe all year long and got her back to New york, but I promise. All is going to be cleared up soon.**

 **Leave your reviews! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The brunette smirked and placed her cup beside Chloe's. "We'll drink it together." As she made her way to sit in front of the redhead. Chloe got lost in her thoughts as her eyes roamed all over Beca's body._

 _Beca leaned in, her faces inches from Chloe. "Chloe," She whispered softly, her eyes never leaving Chloe's._

 _"Y-Yes Beca?"_

 _"I.."_

"I have a feeling we are going to be a great team." She smirked as she pulled away.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

Beca nodded. "Of course. You are one of us now."

The redhead smiled and started asking questions and Beca was happy to answer them. She learned that the sales were good but could do better, and they needed to update their website for advertisements. Chloe also learned that Beca was a writer of her own, the couple continued their conversation about books.

"Do you like paper Chloe?" Beca said bringing her chair closer to Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "I love the smell of paper, I love that when I'm reading a book I'll get surprised by what's next. Every time I read a book, I surprise myself that it's finished."

Beca stood up and faced the window. "No one knows how important it is to read. You know Chlo, I spent 20 years of my life between books, I have a huge library, and trust me when I say that if it wasn't for reading books, I wouldn't have stayed in this company. Oh, and by the way, you can borrow any book you want. Consider it your book case." She said smiling lovingly at the redhead.

"Thank you, Beca, We have to get the newspaper's sales up again."

The brunette leaned down, few inches away from the redhead's face. "We are going to do everything we can." She said softly. "I have a feeling we are going to do something great. _Together."_ She whispered. Chloe's eyes never left Beca's as she smiled at the brunette. "Do you have any questions, Chloe?" She said leaning in further more.

She held up one finger. "One more question."

Beca tilted her head, still looking into Chloe's eyes. "Which is?"

"Can I go back to my office now?" She whined softly.

"Tsk, we still have a lot of things to figure out," Beca said standing up straight again. "Tomorrow at eleven, I have a meeting with the board, I want you there with me."

Chloe nodded. "Sure thing."

After a few moments of silence, Beca walked around Chloe's chair and bent down to the redhead's level. "You don't want to go back to your office?"

Chloe jumped at the proximity of their closeness. "Y-Yeah," She said standing up, "I'll take my espresso with me." She said lifting the cup in one hand, walking towards the door.

Beca laughed. "Of course, coffee is important." She noticed that Chloe's phone was still on her desk, she picked it up. "You don't want your phone?"

Chloe giggled. "Sorry. Bye Beca." She said walking away again.

"What about your bag?"

"Shit," Chloe mumbled under her breath. She made her way back as Beca helped her with the bag. "Bye Beca." The brunette laughed and shook her head, sitting down in her chair.

* * *

"Good Morning," Stacie said as she entered her sister's office.

"Morning, Stace, what's up?" She said retrieving a folder from her desk.

Stacie sighed. "Tell me you changed your mind."

"With what?"

"Tell me that you dreamed of someone and when you woke up you found out that she was a different person, which caused you to be shocked and forget all about her."

Beca laughed. "I dreamed of someone, but I found her to be more beautiful, more intelligent and has more passion than I've ever imagined."

Stacie shook her head. "Beca! Chloe seem's respectful to her life and marriage. She doesn't look like a girl who would cheat on her husband."

"Did I ever tell you that she was disrespectful?"

"No! But when you were talking about her for the past year, I thought she'd be different."

"Stacie, if I wanted to go with any random girl, just for a drink or whatever the reason might be, you know how many women are trying to get into my pants."

"That's what drives me crazy Beca! They are pushing themselves at you"

"I'm not like them, I can't do that. For me to go out with a woman there have to be some feelings, I am not a cheater, but I also deserve a love life. You, of all people, know why I married Diane."

"Try fixing what you have with Diane, take her on a honey moon," Stacie suggested.

"You think I never tried to fix our relationship, Stacie? It's over, my love for Diane finished"

"What the fuck do you mean your love for Diane is finished?"

Beca shrugged. "Our love expired, we used it a long time ago. Diane and I's love is like a pearl necklace. With every problem we faced in our marriage, the string breaks and a pearl falls off. Problem after problem causes the pearls to fall. And every time we patch things up, we tie the knot on the necklace but it doesn't bring back the pearl Stacie. I am in a marriage that is only on paper, there is no love. Well at least from my side. When I met Chloe on the plane, I haven't felt this happy for a long time. That's the kind of relationship I want. It's like you are giving someone oxygen for someone who is about to lose his breath."

"Becs, I really don't know what to tell you." Stacie sighed. "I am worried about you."

* * *

Back in her office, Chloe was having a hard time with her assistant Elissa, with every change she wanted to do, Elissa would mention that she has to go through Diane. The redhead sighed and looked at her assistant. "Elissa? Are you my assistant or Diane's?"

"Your's Mrs. Beale."

"Then, everything I say must be done, isn't that correct?" Chloe said softly.

"But, Mrs. Diane should-"

Chloe held her finger up and focused her sight at her computer. "You can go now. I'll handle it." She said with a smile. Elissa nodded and made her way outside. Elissa sat on her chair as one of her colleges entered her office.

"How is she?"

Elissa shrugged. "She wants to change a few things in the website without going back to Mrs. Diane."

The college smirked. _Mrs. Diane would like to hear this._ She bid her goodbye to Elissa and made her way to Diane's office. She knocked on the door and came through,

"Good morning Mrs. Diane, you know how much we appreciate and respect you and we wouldn't like anything to happen in the newspaper without you knowing."

"What's going on?" Diane asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Beale wants to change the format of the website, without going back to you, and she told Elissa that she would do whatever she pleases." The college lied to cause more problems.

"Go back to your office," Diane said sternly. The college nodded "Oh, and she came almost an hour late today. But when she reached she directly went to Mr.s Mitchell's office."

Jealousy ripped through Diane's body. She took a deep breath. "How long was she at Beca's office?"

"Almost an hour."

Diane stormed through Beca's office hall, as she was about to enter, Jane stopped her politely.

"Mrs. Mitchell isn't here Mrs. Diane."

"Where us she?" Diane asked bitterly.

"She as a meeting outside the building, and she didn't inform me when is she coming back."

Diane huffed. "When she arrives, have her call me." And left making her way to Chloe's office. Without a word, she entered her office.

"Chloe a word?"

Chloe raised her head to meet the blonde's gaze. "Go ahead."

"So, I heard you were in Toronto, are you here back for good?"

"Yeah, till now, we are here for good, unless something happens and we have to go back."

"We? Who's we?" She asked bluntly.

"My husband and two kids."

Diane sighed in relief. "I didn't know you were married." She said smiling.

Chloe nodded with a polite smile.

"I have to get back to work, if you need anything, you know where my office is," Diane said leaving the office.

Chloe sighed and went back to her work.

* * *

Beca entered her office as Jane was informing her of her calls. She thanked the woman and picked up her phone to call Chloe's office.

 _"Hello?"_ Came Chloe's voice.

Beca smiled. "You're still in the office."

Chloe giggled. _"Well, yeah? Is there anything you need?"_

"Nope, just checking in, pass by before you leave."

 _"Sure thing Beca. See you soon."_

* * *

Stacie knocked on the redhead's office and entered with a smile. "I heard someone's giving you a hard time."

The redhead laughed. "A little bit,"

"What's going on?"

Chloe sighed, "I want to do some improvements on the website, and Elissa only knows one sentence."

"This has to go through Diane," Stacie said laughing. "Look, basically, you can do anything you want on the website, but for you to have some peace of mind, be friendly with Diane."

"Did you?" Chloe asked in amusement.

"Of course," Stacie smirked. "NOT!"

The redhead giggled. "And you expect me to make that happen?"

"Don't worry, just go directly to Beca. And now if you excuse me, I have food to eat."

"Take care," Chloe called after her.

It was about 5 PM when all the employees left, Beca made her way to Chloe's office and opened the door.

"Good evening." She said softly.

"Mrs. Mitchell?" She asked startled.

"Didn't we come to an agreement to call me Beca? Why are you still here?"

Chloe shrugged. "I still have some work to finish."

Beca shook her head. "Finish them tomorrow. I don't want you to be tired." She said grabbing the chair and sitting very close next to Chloe. "What are you doing exactly?"

Chloe started to talk nervously, explaining how she did some changes and how she was searching about some idea's to improve the website. She cleared her throat and looked at Beca. "Are you going to stay sitting like this?"

Beca smirked. "Oh, am I bothering you?" She said standing up.

"N-N-No,"

"It's okay," She said getting behind Chloe's chair and placing her hands on either side of it. "Standing is better."

Chloe couldn't concentrate, her head was running with thoughts. She sighed and turned her face to look at Beca. "I-I can't concentrate."

"Do you know why?" Beca said leaning in.

"W-Why?"

"Because" She lifted her hand and closed the computer lid. "You are tired. You should go home." She said softly.

"I'll go in a few."

"I'll wait for you, Chloe."

Chloe stood up and packed her bags, closing her office door and made her way to the elevator with Beca. The elevator ride was silent, as the doors opened, Beca stopped Chloe.

"Where did you park?"

"Around the corner."

"I'll walk you there,"

"It's okay Beca, I am tired of sitting I could use the walk alone. Goodnight." Keys in her hand, she made her way to the car.

"Goodnight Chloe, have a good night."

As soon as she sat in the car, Chloe began to cry. She doesn't know why, but she was tired. _I shouldn't be feeling like this towards her. She's married and I'm married. I can't cheat on Tom._ The redhead stayed like that for another fifteen minutes before she dried her tears and started the car.


	7. Chapter 7

After her breakdown the car, the redhead drove to her apartment quickly. As soon as she entered the apartment, she found Tom sitting on the couch, he looked at her noticed that she had been crying, he gave her a questioning look. Setting her bag and keys on the table, she made her way to the couch and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Tom was caught by the action but he hugged her back tightly, in his mind, a thousand thought was rushing through.

"Is something wrong Chloe?" He asked worriedly, taking her face in his hands.

"I missed you, is that wrong?"

Tom shook his head. "Not at all." He said hugging her again. "Guess what are the kids doing," He said after pulling away from the hug and Chloe rested her head on his chest.

"What are they doing?" She asked softly.

"They are drawing for you something."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, hugging him again for the third time, she closed her eyes trying to erase Beca from her mind.

"Are you sure your okay?" Tom asked again.

Chloe nodded. "I'm going to check on the kids." She said standing up. She entered their bedroom with a smile. "My handsome men."

The boys looked at their mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy! Are you tucking us in bed?" Luke asked happily.

"Sure am, buddy, how about you go get ready for bed?" The boys nodded and ran to the bathroom. She sighed and sat on Luca's bed and placed her head in her hands. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her? What are you doing to me, Beca Mitchell!_ She thought as her kids ran back to the room.

"She laid in the middle between the both of them and wrapped her arms around their waists, kissing each of their foreheads, she began to tell them a story.

It took Luke and Lucas a few minutes to sleep, she smiled, standing up slowly, closing the light. Chloe made her way to her room so that she could change. She picked up her phone, texting Aubrey to come over since Tom was going to sleep early. As soon as Aubrey confirmed, she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Aubrey knocked lightly on Chloe's apartment door. The door opened and the blond could see that something was wrong with her sister. Chloe hugged her sister tightly as the blond rubbed her hand on the redhead's back. "I'm here sissy, let's talk inside."

Chloe pulled away from the hug and entered the kitchen, closing the door. She grabbed two glasses of wine and sat on the chair.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Aubrey asked softly.

"I shouldn't have accepted the job, Bree."

"Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"I can't focus, I can't control myself when she is around me! Every time I look at her, see her or even talk to her, I go crazy from the feelings I'm having. The moment I enter her office, I lose all my senses and I only see her. I don't know what's wrong with me," She whispered softly, rested her head in her hand.

"Calm down, what's going on?"

"The first time you dropped me at her office, I thought the feelings I got was because I was shocked to see her after a year,"

Aubrey sighed. "Can you be honest with me and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"If I know what's going on, I would have told you! The problem is that I don't even know what's wrong with me. I'm happy with my life with Tom, why is this happening to me?" She took a sip from her drink and looked at her sister. "I lied to you about something."

"With what?" Aubrey said in confusion.

"When I told that I never saw her after the airplane landed."

"O-Okay? Did you see her later?"

Chloe nodded and bit her lip. "In my dreams."

Aubrey sent a glare at her sister.

"Not in my sleeping state. When I am awake, I dream about her, I hid her in my memory, every time I wanted my heart to beat again, and every time I wanted to breathe, I used to think about her. I'm addicted to that feeling."

"And then what?"

Chloe shrugged. "That's it, I used to hide her in my head, that was until the day I saw her again in her office,"

"I don't understand Chlo, do you love her?"

The redhead looked at the blond with wide eyes, "How can I possibly love her without knowing her?"

"Do you see yourself how you are talking about her Chlo?"

"I don't know Bree. Believe me, I really don't know." She sighed. "Today, she got closer to me than usual. I felt my heart stop Bree. I was so close that I smelled her perfume, I looked into her dark blue eyes, I couldn't stop myself!"

"Stop, Chlo, this isn't right."

"And she was normal? Like all the closeness between you two? Was she okay with it?"

Chloe shrugged and kept quiet.

"Be honest with me Chloe, are you and Tom really okay? Or have you lied to me about that too?"

"Tom and I are like any normal couple, we fight and we make up."

"Do you love him?"

Chloe looked at her sister with a glare. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I love him. But.." She trailed off.

"But what Chlo?"

The redhead sighed. "The passion from our relationship went away, the feelings I am having for Beca, I used to have them for Tom when we met, but now? Nothing."

"It's normal, you have been married for almost thirteen years Chloe, it's normal to feel like that."

"But I don't want normal Bree, I don't want to be that normal married couple who work, eat, have sex and sleep! We aren't talking, there is no conversation between us, I miss that feeling. I miss my heart beating, I miss everything about passion in a relationship."

"What you are saying is dangerous Chlo,"

"I know, but that's what I'm feeling, and the problem is I hate cheating, but again, I can't stop these feelings from rising with Beca. Tom is my best friend, my first love and he's like a brother I never had. Trust me, I know how that sounds but I mean in the sense of having a man figure in my life after dad. Our relationship needs effort to continue, from both our parts, and I'm tired of giving the effort." She said as she wiped her tears. "In Toronto, I was busy with work and the kids, that's why I wasn't having these thoughts. But after yesterday and the day before with Beca, my heart beats for the first time in years, Bree." She allowed her tears to fall as Aubrey hugged her sister.

* * *

After departing with Chloe, Beca drove to Stacie's place to have a drink, their friends were there too so they sat for a couple of hours as they had drinks and chatted for a while. It was 11 PM when Beca entered her house, she looked around to find Diane waiting for her and a drink in her hand.

"Well look who decided to finally come back home," Diane said rolling her eyes.

"Good evening Diane, why are you up?"

Diane scoffed. "I was waiting for you since I came back home, and suddenly I get to know that you are at Stacie's place."

"Okay?" Beca said not getting the point.

"You know what Beca? I'm starting to feel that you prefer any place in the world but here."

"Oh God," Beca groaned, taking a seat on the sofa. "Diane, please -"

"Say it Beca, Stacie called you on purpose too!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know Stacie had her friends over. So what did she think she'd help you get laid since you aren't having any?"

Beca's anger rose. "Okay, that's it. I had enough of this talk. You are crazy! Fucking crazy Diane. I can't fucking believe you. You have some nerve to talk about my sister like that. Listen to me, and listen to me well! I swear to God if you talk about my sister one more time Diane. We are going to have a serious problem. Do you understand? My sister isn't trying to get me laid! _My SISTER_ was talking to me today about fixing my relationship with YOU! Remind me to tell her tomorrow about how well that went." Beca yelled through the house, making her way to the backyard.

She sat on one of the chairs and took a deep breath. _I can't fucking believe her. I can't live like that anymore._ _It's hard enough that Chloe is married._ Her thoughts were broken when she felt Diane's presence in front of her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Aren't you coming to sleep baby?" Diane asked sweetly.

Beca looked at her with disgust. "No, go sleep." She said harshly.

"Beca, I-I'm s-sorry."

The brunette sighed. "Aren't you tired of always saying sorry?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I am stressed. I love you to the point where I can't stand to see another woman close to you."

Beca scoffed. "Another woman? Another woman Diane? If there was another woman, I would have divorced you a long time ago. Just keep that in mind."

"Why are you so pissed Beca!"

"I'm suffocating D, I hate myself. Please, leave me alone."

"Are you mad because I yelled a bit?"

Beca laughed. "A bit? After all the yelling, and you call it a bit? Diane, leave me alone."

"Fine, good night." She said standing up and leaving the brunette all alone with her thoughts. She pulled out her phone and texted someone, hoping they would reply.

* * *

Chloe entered her bedroom and found Tom was watching TV. She laid beside him as he looked at her. "Is Aubrey okay?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, we talked a bit."

Tom nodded and he started to talk about his day, he noticed that Chloe was else where. "Chlo? Chloe."

"Huh? What?"

"What's up with you? Since you came home you aren't feeling well."

"Nothing, I'm going to shower." She said kissing his cheek and entering the bathroom.

After about twenty minutes later, she came out to find Tom passed out, she sighed and switched off the light, she grabbed her phone and noticed that there was a message.

 **From: [Beca Mitchell] Hey Chlo, are you up?**

Chloe smiled and replied back.

 _To: [Beca Mitchell] Hey, I was heading to bed, what's up?_

Within seconds a reply came through.

 **From: [Beca Mitchell] Nothing, don't forget to be early for tomorrows meeting, park your car at the office and we will go together.**

 _To: [Beca Mitchell] Okay, sounds like a plan, See you tomorrow._

She placed her phone on the nightstand and got under the covers, in her mind, wishing Beca a good night.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were on their way to the meeting, Chloe was telling Beca about her kids family, deciding to leave Tom out of the picture. As they continued to talk, they started talking about love and it's right and wrongs.

"That's why you should always remove the right and wrong aspect from your life. Follow your heart." Beca said glancing at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head laughing. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her and asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, sometimes following your feelings is wrong, but the right thing to do is to follow your mind."

"See. Here is where I have to disagree with you because in life there is no such thing as right or wrong. Life is all about chances. And you learn from them. When you do something with passion, never think if it's right or wrong. " Beca said as she continued driving the car and looking at the redhead. "For example, in this moment, I have an urge to.."

Chloe's head whipped to the brunette's side, it was like a deja vu. _Am I dreaming?_

Beca smirked. "To have breakfast together before we go to the meeting, Right or wrong?"

Chloe exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled. "Wrong."

"Why?" The brunette asked.

"Because there is a room full of people waiting for us."

"You are wrong." Beca said smiling, "You were supposed to say that you don't want to have breakfast with me. I'll call them and tell them we are going to be late for a couple of hours."

Chloe stayed silent, knowing whatever she said Beca won't listen.

* * *

Reaching to the restaurant, the brunette and the redhead ordered coffee and breakfast and started to eat. They continued their conversation and the brunette asked about why Chloe got back to the USA after all these years, she explained that Tom got a better job and Chloe wanted to come back. Beca explained how her parents passed away, and how she took care of her sister, deciding to leave that she has man parts out of the conversation for now.

As Chloe was eating, she noticed that Beca only drank her coffee. "You didn't eat anything." She said softly as she noticed that Beca was staring.

"I know." Beca smiled. "I'm full."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

The same morning, Diane was in her office working, John entered and sat in front of her.

"Hey sis,"

"Did you just come into the office?" Glancing at the clock that was showing her that it was 11 AM.

"Yeah, late-night party, but I got my column covered. I passed by the new employee's office she wasn't there."

"She has a meeting with Beca. Looks like Elissa isn't happy with her new boss."

"People are telling me she's making changes and taking control, I went and talked to her but she doesn't seem like the taking control type. It's either Elissa is making her worse than she appears or that Chloe is working from under the table." Diane said shrugging.

John looked at his sister in confusion, "But she can't do anything without going back to you."

"Beca asked her to report to her"

"What? Weren't you responsible for Stacie? What changed?"

"True, but Beca and I used to fight a lot due to some of Stacie's decisions, so Beca thought it'd be better if she handled Chloe."

"Hold up, since when Beca has time to handle IT? D, do you think something is happening between the two of them?" John asked worriedly.

Diane sighed. "Are you crazy? She met her two days ago."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"She used to live in Toronto, and when she came for her interview, it was the first time Beca saw her."

"She could've chosen anyone for the position, why didn't she chose me?"

"John, you barely come to the office."

"Whatever," John muttered under his breath. "I'll head out, call me if you need anything," He said as he left the office and making his way to the car.

A few minutes later, he got into his car and started it, but before he could set the car to drive, he noticed Beca's car as Beca and Chloe were walking out of it side by side. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed how the two looked comfortable together.

* * *

Making their way to Chloe's car, Beca smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded. "Tomorrow we will fix a schedule to see how we can upgrade everything we need."

"Okay, coffee together then."

"Sure thing. I will see you tomorrow."

Beca smiled again, "Drive safe Chloe, I just found you. I don't want to lose you."

Chloe's eyes widened as she heard the words come out of the brunette's mouth.

"I mean, you are a great IT, and I'm lucky to have you in the company,"

Chloe smiled and shook her hand with Beca's, biding their goodbye, each one of them went in a direction.

* * *

The redhead came back home early so she could spend the day with her kids, since she started working and she barely had time for them, they ate and watched a movie together and after that they decided to take a nap so Chloe went to her library and picked out that same book that Beca gave her on the plane. She sat beside Tom who was home early too.

"The kids slept?" Tom asked.

Chloe nodded as she started to get lost in her thoughts, clutching the book to her chest.

Tom noticed and sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

"No one."

"I asked what not who."

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing, just work stuff, I am going to call Aubrey see what is she up too."

But before she could retrieve her phone, the doorbell rang. She sighed and opened the door.

"Where were you Chlo?" Aubrey asked entering the house. "I've been calling you since morning, and you haven't answered."

"I was busy, I told you I had a meeting."

"Mom is coming to clean my house!" Aubrey whined. "You know how she gets! Please help me! You know my apartment is full of important papers."

"Oh Bree, stop your whining."

"Please, Chloe! I'm begging you."

Chloe giggled. "Beg more."

"PLEASEEEE! You know mom is a total cleaning freak! Please!"

The redhead and Tom laughed. "Okay, I'll help, I will call mom and get her to sit with Luke and Lucas next week," Chloe said picking her phone up and phoning her mom. Tom already left to his bedroom.

 _"Chloe, sweety how are you?"_

"I am good mom, how is your back?"

 _"It's good, hurts a bit, how are my grandchildren?"_

"Oh you know, they miss you." She started, "And they were wondering when are you coming over to spend the week with them."

 _"Oh, I'd love nothing more. I guess Aubrey can wait, I was going to clean her house."_

Chloe sighed dramatically. "Mom, Aubrey's a grown woman, she knows how to clean her house."

 _"She's very messy! Her house is like garbage. It needs to be spotless."_

"I don't want you to get tired, your back is hurting you whenever you stand for long hours, I'll tell her to clean it."

 _"Oh darling, that would be lovely. Would you like to spend the weekend in the mountain house?"_

"I'd like that mom, let me ask Tom." She put her phone aside and yelled for her husband. "TOM!"

"What?" Tom's voice came from the bedroom.

"Want to go spend the weekend in the mountain house?"

"YEAH!" He yelled back happily. She put her phone back in her ear. "Mom, we will see you on Sunday, and you'll come and spend the week at my place."

 _"That sounds like a plan. See you soon darling."_ Her mother said hanging up. Aubrey jumped beside her sister hugging her tightly. "You are the best sister ever. I will do anything you want. I owe you a big one."

Chloe giggled and hugged her sister back.

* * *

Back at Beca's apartment, Noah sat beside her on the couch and sighed. "You wanted to talk to me, momma?"

"Yeah Bubba, what do you think about doing some volunteer work?"

"Why?" Noah asked confused.

"You'll spend some time in work rather than your friends or online."

"I don't want too, momma,"

"Think about it Bubba, it's going to be good for you."

"I promise, I'll think about it." He said resting his head on her shoulder. "Momma,?"

Beca smiled and kissed his forehead. "What is it Bubba?"

"Can I go out with Mathew and the guys?"

Beca glared playfully, "Seriously?"

Noah chuckled. "Just for a few hours. Please?"

The brunette nodded. "Go ahead, you have any money on you?"

Noah smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "I do. I love you."

"Love you too Bubba, take care." She said to the boy who was already walking to his room.

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning, sighing, she slowly got out of bed and opened the door. What she didn't know is that Tom opened his eyes and was watching her.

The redhead walked around the living room, opening the curtain and looking at the sky, in her mind, Beca's voice echoed. _"You are wrong. You were supposed to say that you don't want to have breakfast with me."_

 _Could I be in love with Beca? But she's married. Hell, I'm married. What am I going to do? Should I follow my heart?_ Chloe thought as she was gazing into the sky.

Back in her bedroom, Tom was getting confused to why Chloe wasn't in bed and how she changed for the past three days. Sighing, he closed his eyes and allowed for sleep to take over.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe entered happily to Beca's office. Beca opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning Chloe." She said smiling.

"Good morning Beca."

"I wanted to congratulate you on the performance you did at the meeting, you were determined, you knew what you wanted. That's the kind of people I want in my company."

"Thank you, Beca, really."

"What are you thanking me for?" Beca said softly, guiding Chloe on one of the sofas. "I need you always to be by my side, Chloe."

"I'm already by your side," Chloe said smiling softly. "Let's discuss work, shall we?"

Beca nodded and sat beside the redhead. They discussed work for almost an hour till Beca looked at the redhead and sighed. "Do you know that between life and death stands a person?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Beca got closer to the redhead and smiled. "A person can make your heart beat again. You think you are alive but being alive isn't about just breathing, it's about being in love, having a passion for someone. Sometimes, you can live with a person who can take all that you need away from you and leaves you alive but dead inside, and sometimes you meet someone, from just one look, they can bring you back to life."

Chloe nodded, "I was telling my sister the same thing yesterday."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean what did you talk about for you to say the same thing I did."

Chloe started to get nervous, she cleared her throat. "Well, she talked, then I talked, and we talked together. Uhh, we should go back to work, we were talking about something very, very important."

Beca smirked. "What were we talking about?"

Chloe sighed. "I forgot."

Beca laughed and nodded, opening the folder that was on the table. Jane entered with two coffee cups and placed them on the table, they thanked her as she left.

"Cheers," Beca said smiling. "And you don't have to remember what was the important topic we were talking about."

The redhead gave the brunette a smile. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm losing my focus." She said softly.

The newspaper owner raised her hands in surrender, "I don't have any problem with that."

"But I do, I'm a very clever but as soon as I step into this office I go stupid."

Beca laughed. "I know why, do you want me to tell you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, let's go back to the folder."

Beca nodded and moved to sit beside the redhead, resting her arm on her back. Chloe's body was on fire as soon as Beca's hand touched her. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. When she figured that it wasn't helping she looked at Beca. "Are you going to stay seated like this?"

Beca looked around, "How can I see the papers from over there?"

"Y-You know? I forgot that I have an important meeting with Elissa." Chloe lied so that she can go back to her office.

"Really?" Beca said raising her eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I forgot about it. So I'll finish it up and I'll come back later in the day."

Beca chuckled. "You really don't know how to lie Chloe."

Chloe giggled. "I know."

"Stay, I'll go sit back in my chair," Beca said moving back to her chair. An idea rushed through her mind, she took a deep breath, hoping it could work.

"As I was saying, I already spoke to Stacie about-" She was cut off when Beca spoke.

"Do you have anyone to stay with the kids for three days?" Beca asked suddenly.

Chloe was taken aback. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because we have to travel to London."

"L-London?"

Beca nodded. "Me, you and Stacie."

"Well, Stacie used to go with me cause she was in your position, but since you took her job, she will be accompanying us for extra help. Be prepared, we will be going next weekend." She said sitting beside Chloe again.

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca, the two got lost in each others stare. Both thinking how soon could the next week come.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, John entered Diane's office and sat in front of her.

"Sis, did you know that Beca and the new employee were in the same car yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Diane asked confused.

John sighed. "After I left your office, I went to my car and I spotted them both looking very comfortable together, and he dropped her off to her car."

Jealousy was starting to get to the blond as she scoffed.

"You better be careful sis, they looked very comfortable together."

* * *

Beca and Stacie were at the newspaper's library checking out some books, Stacie smiled.

"I met a girl a few days ago, I'm taking her out tonight."

The short brunette smiled. "Looks like she's important."

Stacie shrugged. "Maybe, you never know. She is a lawyer, super smart."

Beca nodded. "I hope all goes well sissy, oh and by the way, be prepared we are going to London next weekend."

The tall brunette frowned. "How come?"

"Work, plus it'll help me spend some time with Chloe. I can't see her more than an hour a day it's killing me."

Stacie shook her head. "Isn't it a bit early for that step?"

"What do you mea-" She was cut-off when she heard her wife raging voice.

"IS IT TRUE SHE WAS WITH YOU IN THE CAR?" Diane yelled angrily.

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"WHEN DID YOU START TO TAKE EMPLOYEES WITH YOU IN YOUR CAR BECA!"

"Can I know why are we having this conversation here?"

Diane scoffed. "Where do you want to talk Beca? At home? That's exactly what I need, to talk about some employee at home."

Stacie stood between the angry couple and placed her hands on Diane's shoulder. "Would you calm down?"

"You're sister's actions are very disrespecting."

"My actions are _my_ concern, Diane,"

"If you're living alone, they are but as long as you are married they aren't!" Diane fired back at her wife. "I'm the editor in this company, and I don't want to hear other employees talking about how my wife took another employee in her car."

"Wait, hold up, since when do I give a flying fuck about what people say about me?" Beca said trying to control her anger.

"I CARE!" The blond yelled again.

"Lower your voice, Diane!" Beca yelled back.

"Guys! Calm down!" Stacie said looking at the both of them. "We are in the god damn office!" She said turning to Diane. "Beca and I always used to go to meetings together! What changed?"

"You are her sister! Chloe is only an employee!"

Beca slammed the book on the table and turned to her wife. "Calm the fuck down Diane, I'm serious. Or else you'll not like what I'll do next."

The blond scoffed. "I also heard she was late a couple of times and yesterday she didn't come back to the office. Who does she think she is? And also she wants to do changes? Beca, nothing changes! Let her understand that or I'll make her understand." Diane threatened, turning her back and making her way out of the library.

Stacie looked at her sister. "I know who's gossiping, that employee used to do it with me. Do us both a favor Becs, tell Chloe not to change anything on the site."

Beca sighed and looked at the tall brunette. "Okay," she grabbed the book again. "That's not happening because I already told Chloe to do the changes." She said walking away.

Stacie shook her head. "This isn't going to end well." She mumbled.

* * *

In her office, Chloe called Elissa to come to her office. Elissa entered and stood in front of the redhead.

"Elissa, please do the changes I sent you. We got the confirmation on them."

"Did the confirmation come from Mrs. Diane?" Elissa asked.

Chloe sighed. "The confirmation came from Mrs. Beca Mitchell."

"But Mrs. Diane should-"

Chloe cut her off. "Do you want me to call Mrs. Beca and tell her that I sent you the changes and you didn't do them?"

"No! I'll do them right away!"

Chloe nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Beca was angry. Angry at her wife, how her life turned out. She wasn't complaining but this wasn't the life she wanted to live. Sitting in her car, she dialed a number she was familiar with.

 _"Beca? Is everything alright?"_ Mr. Arther asked worriedly. He was her lawyer, she came back to him with any doubt she had. They had known each other for a very long time.

"I-I want to divorce Diane. Art, I can't do it anymore."

 _"Woah, Beca what's wrong? I thought you wanted to wait till the kids were at least eighteen."_

"I can't do this anymore. Please, help me, Art, I feel like I am suffocating."

 _"Come over after work, we will talk about it."_

"Sure, see you soon." She said hanging up and making her way to her office.

Chloe entered Beca's office only to find that the brunette wasn't there. She removed her jacket and walked over to the small library Beca had in her office. As she picked up a book, the brunette entered her office, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the redhead. She smiled and walked over to Chloe.

"Are you stealing from me?" Beca asked playfully, her mood got better as soon as she saw Chloe.

The redhead shrugged. "I was trying, but you caught me." Chloe giggled.

Beca laughed. "What are you searching for?"

"A book, I saw this," She pointed at a book. "But it looks boring."

The brunette nodded. "It is, do you want a better one?" Chloe nodded happily. Beca smirked and picked up a book which had the name of _The pride and the prejudice._ She handed it over to Chloe who was in shock.

The redhead looked at Beca with a smile. "I already have it."

"Seriously? It was very hard to find."

"Someone very polite gave it to me."

Beca smirked. "That someone must really like you to give you such a book. I got it from Tronoto."

Chloe knew where this was going. "Really? Me too." She smiled. "But it was the only one in the store."

"That's weird," Beca smirked. "Maybe I have it mistaken."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, Beca placed her hand on top of Chloe's, both looking at each other with nothing but love. She took the book from the redhead's hand and put it back to where it belonged. The brunette was standing very close to Chloe, their noses were brushing against each other as their eyes flicked to each other's lips. Chloe stepped away first, making her way to one of the chairs. Beca sat in front of her and smiled.

"Do you know what I'm in the mood for?" Beca asked smirking.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to know, tell me tomorrow. On the phone."

Beca chuckled. "Okay." She said as she pulled Chloe's chair to her. "I want to tell you something, and keep it in mind."

"W-What is it?" Chloe whispered.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"You don't know what I'm waiting for?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe shook her head.

"That's not true, you do know. I don't have any doubt about your cleverness Chloe. When you're ready, tell me."

Chloe looked at her boss's eyes. "But I might never be ready."

Beca pulled back. "It's not important. The important thing for you is to know that I'm waiting, and I'll always wait."

* * *

Chloe shook her head. "I'm just cold."

"I'll warm you up." He said kissing her neck.

She backed away and looked at him. "The kids are here."

"They are asleep." He said leaning in for her neck again.

"I know," She said pushing him a way. "But I'm cold." She said as she went to her closet.

Tom looked at her in a weird way. Wondering what is going on with his wife.

* * *

Nora exited her room and was walking through the corridor when her uncle John came out from the bathroom, She looked at him and backed up a little. John looked at her with a weird expression.

"Hey sweety," He said softly. When he didn't get an answer he spoke again. "Don't you want to say hi?" Again, Norah didn't speak. "Fine, don't say hi." He said bitterly, making his way to Noah's room.

Norah ran to the backyard to see the blond sitting outside. "Mom, where's momma? Uncle John went to Noah's room."

"So what?" The blond asked not knowing why her daughter was out of breath.

"Momma said that she doesn't like Uncle John being alone with anyone of us."

Diane got confused. "He is your uncle, how could you talk about him like that?"

"Mom, you always defend him because he is your brother, but momma said that."

"Norah, since when do you interfere with what momma says? What's going on with you?"

The brunette girl started to get angry, " You always yell and don't allow anyone to speak mom!"

"Go to your bedroom," Diane ordered.

Norah huffed. "I'm going!" She said running to her room.

As Noah and John were walking towards the backyard, Beca entered her home.

"Oh hey Beca"

"Hey, John." She looked at her son. "Hey, Bubba." She said kissing his temple. The boy said his hello to his mother as he was following his uncle. Beca closed the door and eyed John, she sighed and followed them. John spent almost an hour before leaving. Noah excused himself to go to bed, leaving his mother's in the backyard.

After making sure that Noah was out of the earshot, Beca looked at her wife. "I told you, a thousand times, I don't like John spending time with my kids if I'm not here. Especially Noah." She said calmly.

"And yet, I don't understand why!" Diane huffed.

"I'll say it again. I don't LIKE HIM SEEING MY KIDS WHEN I AM NOT HERE." She again said calmly.

"Why?" Diane asked as she got louder.

"Because I don't trust him!"

"Why are you talking about my brother like that?"

Beca sighed. "Diane, are we going to fight every time we have this conversation? Or in a matter of fact, any conversation?"

"Because you don't have the right to talk about him in that way, everytime he passes by you make him feel unwelcomed."

"Look, I am still respecting that John is your brother and he is family, but if one more time, he see's my kids when I am not here, things won't be good for the both of you," Beca warned entering the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were discussing the new changes.

"When is the next board meeting?" Chloe asked nervously.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking? The changes you did to the website doesn't need a board meeting."

"A-And umm before I did those changes, didn't you have to ask someone about them first?"

Beca smirked. "Can you be clearer?"

"Mrs. Diane, don't you want to ask her about the changes?"

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I'm sorry, but every time I tell Elissa to change something, she tells me to go to Mrs. Diane, and you told me to come to you. And since she is your umm wife, and my editor, I'm in a bit of a sensitive place."

"Do you want me not to have a personal relationship with her?" Beca asked smiling.

Chloe got nervous, "O-Of course not, I just don't want to cause you problems."

"Well you aren't, so don't worry about it," Beca said lovingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Why do you think Beca doesn't trust John? And what's up with Norah? Next chapter will contain some drama.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Do you want me not to have a personal relationship with her?" Beca asked smiling._

 _Chloe got nervous, "O-Of course not, I just don't want to cause you problems."_

 _"Well you aren't, so don't worry about it," Beca said lovingly._

The redhead smiled. "There was one more thing I wanted to ask you abou-" The door opened, cutting off the redhead, Diane entered with a smile on her face.

"Hey D, come in," Beca said fixing herself.

"I asked about you back at your office, Elissa told me you were here," Diane said sitting in front of Chloe.

Chloe nodded, "I wanted Mrs. Mitchell for a few questions."

Diane looked at the woman with a smile that Beca knew very well. "Tell me, Chloe are you happy in our company?"

"Yes," She breathed and looked at Beca. "I am, thank you very much, I was just telling Mrs. Mitchell that I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"It's nothing important, it's just a suggestion. You know, in my work position, it's my job to suggest ideas and topics. And since you both work here it's my job to be going back to the both of you at the same time, I wouldn't like to overstep my boundaries."

Diane seemed pleased at the way Chloe was talking to her. "What are your idea's Chloe?"

Chloe started telling her about her idea's and how she should improve their website, Beca sat there in astonishment at how Chloe was able to sweet talk Diane into the new ideas. Chloe also told her about some charities that she would like to make the spotlight on them. Diane nodded convincingly and smiled. She stood up and excused herself from the office.

Beca let out a breath, "I really underestimated how smart you are."

Chloe smiled proudly at herself. "Every person has his key."

Beca nodded. "That's true."

"But not all people can find his or her right keys."

The brunette shook her head. "Not true, any person can find the other person key. But he has to have some patience to find it. And for me, I have a lot of patience. And I'm waiting."

"And I'm going back to my office."

"Wait, you wanted to ask me something before Diane entered."

Chloe nodded. "Oh yeah, I was surfing through our website and I found that a publisher named John is publishing the same story over and over again. Which in my opinion isn't acceptable. So I was going to Mrs. Diane to talk to her about it because I don't think she noticed or she isn't reading them, so I thought I'd ask you first."

Beca looked at the redhead, "Going to Diane to speak to her?" Chloe nodded. "Well, it's a good thing you came to me first. You want to talk to talk to her about John, correct?"

Chloe nodded again. "John Smith, do you know him?" She said his full name.

Beca laughed. "Of course, he is my brother in law."

"Oh," Chloe sat there shocked. "There's no other John Smith?"

"Nope, not at all." Beca said laughing.

"He is a very good guy by the way." She said nervously.

The brunette laughed. "Just don't do anything, I'll talk to her."

"I have an appointment this Sunday with one of the charities that take care of the trees and plants, I'll tell you everything on Monday," Chloe said after a few minutes.

Beca smirked. _It's going to be a surprise to her._ She thought. The brunette nodded and smiled.

* * *

Sunday came through and Chloe, Aubrey and Clair and Tom, as well as Luke and Lucas and their grandmother, were in the mountain house having lunch and laughing away. Clair rarely showed up because she was busy working as a doctor. Aubrey and her mother began arguing on the fact that Aubrey should get married and have kids. Aubrey was thinking for a while to get pregnant with a sperm donor but she never really told anybody because she knows her mother is very traditional and wants her to get married. Every relationship that the blond went through ended up in a heart break. So she gave up the idea of love, she just wanted to have a child.

They began arguing when Aubrey announced that she was either adopting or getting pregnant with the help of a sperm donor, their voices were getting louder. Chloe sighed internally and looked at Clair who shook her head. When Aubrey left the table Chloe and Clair ran behind their sister. Tom carried his mother in law into her bedroom. "You won't get through to her if you are going to keep yelling. When she is ready to settle down, she will."

"No daughter of mine will do such thing! She doesn't clean her own damn apartment, she wants to get pregnant or adopt? Is she gone mad!?" Mrs. Beale said angrily.

"She's an adult Caroline. She can make her own choices, look relax for a while and I'll go talk to her."

Caroline Beale nodded and sighed. Tom left the room to find all three Beale sisters sitting in the backyard.

"What were you thinking talking about it like that?" Tom said somewhat annoyed.

"I don't want to get married, I don't want to date. Is it too hard to understand? It's my life! I want to have a kid."

"Try to understand where your mother is coming from! Caroline is a very traditional woman, and she wants to see you married first."

"Try and understand me first!"

"Bree, why didn't you tell me before announcing it like that?" Chloe said softly.

"We would've advised you on what to do and told you to forget about it," Tom said mumbling.

Chloe somewhat giggled at the choice of her husband's words, Aubrey looked at her with a glare. "You have two beautiful boys Chloe, so please you don't get to speak." She then turned to Clair, "And not a word from you."

"The redhead sighed, "I understand where you are coming from Bree," She said softly, Tom glared at his wife. "But, we really should have talked about it. We could have talked to her about it in a different way."

"Anyways I haven't made a decision yet, but soon I will. Excuse me, I'm going for a walk." The lond said walking away.

* * *

Diane was working from home when Noah entered the living room, "Are you working on Sunday's too mom?"

The blond shrugged. "Your mother isn't here, she's at the mountain house with Norah, Where are you headed off too?"

"I'm going for volunteer work, momma told me it'd be good."

"Since when is that?"

"A couple of days ago,"

"No, don't go. I'll talk to her about it."

"Then can I go with my friends?"

Diane nodded. "You want some money?" The boy nodded his head. "Then go to my wallet and take what you need."

* * *

Chloe, Aubrey and Clair were in the kitchen washing the dishes, as soon as they stopped, Aubrey started to pack her stuff. "Where are you going?" Chloe asked her sister.

"I'm going before mom wakes up, I don't want to have another fight."

"Take me to a place near by first, I have a meeting with one of the charity owners I'm supposed to work with."

"Okay, come on, but make it quick."

Chloe turned to Clair. "Can you stay with Luke and Lucas for an hour? I won't be long and Tom is taking a nap." Clair nodded as the sisters made their way out.

* * *

"Beca, do you have any more seeds?" Mrs. Melissa, the owner of the charity for taking care of trees asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm going to go plant some more there." She smiled softly. Melissa nodded, her phone rang so she excused herself to pick it up.

"Hello, Mrs. Beale."

 _"Hello Mrs. Melissa, I am on my way now."_

"That's great, I will send you the address because we are in the field planting some seeds."

 _"Sounds great, see you soon."_

Melissa hung up the phone and sent Chloe the address. Beca moved to stand beside the old lady. "Where is she?" She asked smirking. "But I'm very upset with you." She said in a playful tone.

Beca laughed. "Why? What did I do?"

"She's your employee and suggested to do a piece on us, and you, Beca Mitchell, are one of the co-founders of this charity and you haven't suggested it?"

Beca laughed again. "I'm working here with you, what's better than that?"

"Not enough," Melissa said punching Beca's arm softly. "Did you send her here?"

The brunette shook her head. "She found it out alone, she knows her work."

Ten minutes later, Chloe and Aubrey arrived at the address, they made their way to find Melissa greeting them. Beca's back was facing Chloe, when the brunette heard Chloe's voice, she stood up and removed her glasses, looking at the redhead lovingly.

Chloe's eyes went wide with shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Mitchell is one of the co-founders of the charity, and when I told her you were coming she told me not to tell you. She said she wanted it to be a surprise." Beca smirked at the old lady's words.

The redhead looked at her sister, "Beca, the owner of the company where I work. This is Aubrey, my sister."

Beca smiled and shook Aubrey's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce you to my daughter, Norah. Baby girl, come here for a second."

Nora made her way to where the ladies were standing, she smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry my hands are all dirty."

Chloe admired the way Norah was a copy of Beca. She smiles softly. "She looks a lot like you."

"Thank God," Norah said causing all the women to laugh.

"Let me take you for a tour," Melissa said mentioning both the redhead and blond.

Before Chloe could reply, Beca intervened. "I'll take Chloe, you can assist Aubrey." She said stretching her hand for the redhead. Chloe laced their fingers together as Beca walked her through the field. They walked for a bit, then stopped when Beca asked Chloe to get on her knees so that they could plant together. As they were working on the seed, they were both stealing glances at each other. Chloe's hand was in the soil when Beca placed her hand on top of it, The redhead looked at the newspaper owner and took away her hand. They both stared into each other's eyes until Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and brought her closer, leaning in for a kiss.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey yelled as she was watching the interactions, the couple broke away and looked at her. "We're late Chlo,"

"W-We just reached Bree,"

"We are late Chloe," Aubrey repeated.

"But I need to talk to -"

"WE ARE LATE CHLOE." She said in a firm voice.

The redhead looked at Beca, "We're late Chloe," She then shook her head. "I mean We're late Beca. We have to go."

"It's not early, you're still going to join me at the mountain house for a cup of coffee."

Aubrey quickly spoke. "N-No, it's okay, we can't"

Beca looked at the blond with a laugh, "Okay," She then looked at Chloe. "Follow me,"

"Okay," Chloe said following the brunette.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey hissed following her sister.

* * *

"Are you crazy? Are you thinking straight!?" Aubrey yelled in the car as her sister was staring at Beca's car. "You were going to kiss her! In front of everyone!"

"No," She said absentmindedly.

"What the hell got into you, Chloe? What is happening to you!"

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. Every time I tell myself that when I see her I will control myself, but every time I see her I lose control."

"When you lose control, remember Tom!"

The redhead looked at her sister with a glare. "I didn't forget him, Bree!"

"I saw how you two were looking at each other, anyone with eyes could see that! You accepted her invitation for coffee when I told you we were late!"

"You saw her, she didn't leave room for discussion!"

"Oh God, and may I remind you that Tom is waiting for us to go back home!"

"I know Bree, look when we reach I won't get out of the car, I'll just say that we have to go. I'll tell her they called us and told us to go back."

"Tell her, _my husband_ called me," Aubrey said as she parked behind Beca's car. "Look, don't get out of the car, just open the window and apologize."

Chloe nodded as she saw Beca get out of her car. "I promise, I won't go down just shut up she can see you shouting!" She hissed at the blond. Beca approached and opened the door of Aubrey's car, Chloe smiled and got down. She could hear her sister hissing her name. But Chloe wasn't seeing anyone but Beca.

They walked to the front door, Aubrey followed them making them stop. "Beca, I'm sorry, but Tom, Chloe's husband called and said that we should go back,"

Beca smiled sarcastically. "Okay," She said putting her hand on Chloe's back and walking her to the door.

"Chlo!" Aubrey hissed.

"We'll just have a cup of coffee and you guys can go," Beca said gently, looking at the redhead.

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry Beca, it looks like we should get going."

"Promise me you'll come back next Sunday, we'll spend the day here."

The redhead gave Beca a small smile. "I may not come to the mountain next week."

Beca shook her head. "Then you're not leaving." She said walking Chloe again to the door.

"No, I promise, we'll come back next Sunday and have coffee, but we really have to go!" Aubrey said quickly pulling Chloe with her.

"I can't believe that you are my sister," Aubrey said as she pulled away from Beca's house.

"I don't even know who am I. It's a weird feeling Bree,"

"And Tom?"

Chloe sighed. "The love between me and Tom is quiet now."

"Look, we need to sit down and talk."

"I know," Chloe nodded. "Tomorrow?"

Aubrey nodded and stopped the car before her mother's house. "Go down. I won't stop in front of the house so that mom won't have another fight with me."

"Fine, but it's a far walk, you owe me." She said getting out of the car and closed the car door. As she was walking her phone chimed.

 **From: [Beca Mitchell] I can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

Chloe smiled and continued walking to the mountain house.

* * *

 **A/N: Your reviews means a lot to me. I love how you want to know what's John up too, Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_From: [Beca Mitchell] I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

 _Chloe smiled and continued walking to the mountain house._

As Chloe reached the house, she found her mother waiting for her outside.

"Mother?" She acted as if she was shocked to see her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Where's your sister Chloe?"

"Bree? She had to go back to New York, you know it's a long drive after all."

"She had to or because she didn't want to argue with me again?"

Chloe sighed. "Mom, come on, let's just go back to my place, we will talk when we reach I promise."

Caroline nodded as she followed her daughter who made her way into the house. She found Tom sitting on one of the couches looking at her with a weird expression.

"Did you have to go to that meeting? It's getting late and the boys have school tomorrow." Tom said annoyed.

Chloe shrugged. "Do you want me to come up here alone next weekend so I could conduct the meeting?"

"You were late Chloe."

"The owner of the company that I work at was there, I found out that she was one of the co-founders of the charity and she invited us for a cup of coffee."

"Mmm," He said somewhat annoyed.

* * *

"Momma?" Norah asked from the passenger seat as she and Beca were making their way back home. "Is Chloe the new employee?"

Beca nodded. "She took Stacie's position."

"What about Aunt Stacie? What is going to do?"

"She's going to take my position."

"And what about you momma?"

"I'm going back to the mountain house,"

"Aren't you happy about it?" Norah asked smiling.

"Very happy, baby girl, you can't imagine," Beca said smiling at the thought of living in the mountain house forever.

"Why did she come?" Norah asked suddenly.

Beca's gave her daughter a confused look. "What do you mean baby girl?"

"Chloe, Why did she come today?"

"Oh, she found the charity and researched about it, because she is adding it to the website."

"But she didn't talk to you, she talked to Melissa."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, so what? I'm one of the co-founders."

Norah looked at her momma, "Are you going to tell mom that Chloe came by?"

Beca sighed. "Although I'm sure I'm going to get my head bitten off, yes, I have too. Why are you asking, baby girl?"

The brunette girl shook her head. "I just felt curious. Why did you invite her over the mountain house?"

"Because she's a guest and wanted to have a cup of coffee. Are you done now?" Beca glared playfully at her daughter.

Norah giggled. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Good, because I have a question. Why were you running away from Sam today?"

"N-Nothing, I just thought you were going to pick me up."

"As if," Beca said sarcastically. "Tell me the truth. Did he bother you in any way?"

Norah shook her head. "Not at all, but he wanted to drop me back at home and I didn't like the idea."

"Okay, but you know that you can tell me anything,"

The brunette girl leaned to her momma and kissed her cheek. "I know momma."

After a few hours, Beca and Norah arrived home, after her shower, Noah excused herself to go to sleep, Beca entered her bedroom a few minutes after followed by Diane.

"She looks tired, how badly did you make her work today?" Diane said smiling.

Beca smirked, remembering how her daughter was working hard on planting the trees. "A lot. Noah's back?"

"Not yet," She said as her facial expression changed. "Not yet, he wanted to go to a volunteer work."

The brunette nodded, "That is true,"

"But I never agreed to this. So I told him to not go."

Beca stopped everything she was doing and looked at her wife. "What? You told him not to go?"

Diane shrugged. "He has his studies to be concerned about. I don't want him to waste his time."

"And you want him to waste his time with his friends?" Beca asked scoffing.

"He's not seeing his friends every day," Diane said nervously.

"Really? Where is he now?" Beca asked crossing her arms.

"H-He's with h-his friends, but I m-mean that h-he's not g-g-going every day."

Beca was starting to get pissed off. "And when he is not with his friends, what is he doing?"

"In his room, studying."

Beca laughed bitterly at her wife. "Studying? You know that Noah isn't Norah, he barely opens a book. And if he did, he'll study for a couple of hours then go out, and when he isn't out he stays on his laptop. It's not wrong if he worked for a day or two, that's how I learned to be tough in this world."

"Next year he'll volunteer," Diane argued.

"No, he will start the work and soon, he needs to hold a bit of responsibility."

Diane looked at her wife with an angry expression. "I won't let my son work in anything else but the company!"

"It's not your decision to make! D, I can't believe you!"

"He's still young!"

Beca took a deep breath. "Do I need to remind you at what age did I start to work?"

"Yeah, because you fucked up a lot of shit in your life," Diane mumbled quietly but Beca heard her.

"You know what? I may fucked up a lot of things in my life Diane, but the two kids I have are worth every penny I worked for. I will say this only once Diane. When I tell my kids to do something, don't go around and say the opposite of what I want." Beca said angrily leaving the room and taking her phone with her.

* * *

After their drive up home, Tom settled the kids in their bedroom as she helped her mother get comfortable in the guest room. The redhead entered her room to find her husband standing in the middle of the room, glaring at her.

"Did you check on your kids?" Tom asked angrily.

Chloe sighed. "What's wrong Tom?"

"Nothing, but you didn't know that your boss was working in that charity?"

"No, I didn't know. If I did, she would have talked to me about it in the office."

Tom nodded. "And did you tell the woman that you talked to on the phone the name of the newspaper you work at?"

The redhead nodded her head. "I did,"

"And she failed to mention that your boss is the co-founder?"

"She didn't mention it."

"Why?" Tom asked annoyed.

"I don't know, Tom."

"You went to her house?" He asked clearly starting to get jealous.

"Aubrey and I, but we didn't enter. We left directly."

"And why didn't you enter?"

Chloe sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "Because it was late and we had to go back."

Tom scoffed. "And you realized that it was late only when you got to her place? Isn't she married?"

"She is, her wife works with us."

"Was she with her?"

"No, her daughter, a fifteen-year-old girl."

"You made us come back home late Chloe, you know how much I hate driving at night."

"But we made it home Tom, you didn't have to be all this nervous and in a bad mood."

"Who's in a bad mood?" Tom asked shrugging.

"You are. Angry and nervous and you know how I hate you being like that." Chloe said gently.

"I'm sorry, babe." He said kissing her temple. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

The next morning, Beca entered the building, and called the redhead to come up to her office, as soon as the redhead entered, Beca brought two chairs next to each other and they got seated. Chloe looked at her and smiled, she started showing her the work that she has finished and Beca were impressed, in a few days Chloe managed to create a new design and outline to the website.

"I'm glad I got to see you on the field yesterday," Beca asked as she grabbed a paper and pen from Chloe's desk and started to write something work-related.

"I am too,"

"You do know now we have something we both share?"

Chloe looked at her boss in confusion.

Beca smiled. "We planted a tree, _our tree,_ and now you know where my house is, so you can visit me soon."

The redhead nodded. "Of course. Does Mrs. Diane go there?"

Beca laughed and shook her head. "She hates it up there, Norah does usually. Don't worry I won't have you all to my self." She said smiling.

Chloe giggled. "I know."

"We have a lot in common, as time passes you'll discover them," Beca said softly, looking into the redhead's eyes.

"And why will I have to discover them?"

Beca shrugged. "Because I already figured it out."

Chloe smiled. "Okay,"

"Don't forget our flight. From Wednesday till Friday."

"Alright, I'll come back later today,"

The newspaper owner smiled. "I'm waiting,"

* * *

Tom entered his wife's office building, making his way to her office. He saw a man on the stairs so he asked for directions to Chloe's office. He saw Elissa sitting at her desk typing away, he cleared his throat. "Mrs. Chloe's office please?"

"Is there an appointment?" Elissa asked gently.

"I'm her husband."

"Oh, please go ahead, through this door." She said ushering him to her office. When he didn't find his wife in the office, he turned to the assistant. "She isn't here?"

Elissa shook her head. "She's in a meeting with Mrs. Beca Mitchell,"

"And who is that?"

"She's the owner of the newspaper and the CEO."

Tom nodded. "I'll wait for her here, thank you." He said as he sat on one of the chairs. A few minutes Chloe entered her office as Elissa informed her that her husband was in her office, she entered and found Tom staring at the window.

"Is something wrong Tom?" She asked worriedly.

"Like what?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to visit my wife's office?" He asked taking a seat in her chair.

"N-No, not at all."

Tom eyed his wife, "You had a meeting?"

Chloe nodded.

"With who?"

"Beca,"

"The owner? And you call her Beca?"

Chloe shrugged nervously. "It's what she prefers everyone to call her." She said lying.

"Weird, your assistant called her as Mrs. Beca Mitchell,"

"Elissa is my assistant."

"Oh, so only people with high positions get to call her that," He said nodding, "Who was in the meeting?"

"Only me," Chloe said simply. "We meet up every morning to make a schedule for the day."

"Every day?"

Chloe nodded. "Oh and by the way, I'm traveling this Wednesday to London,"

"What?" Tom asked shocked, his wife didn't even bother to ask about his opinion.

"Yeah," She said confidently. "We have a meeting with some of the marketing companies there."

"You just got the position and you are traveling?"

The redhead nodded, getting the idea where her husband was going with this conversation. "How many days and who's going?"

"Two days, and Stacie who had my position before me and Beca."

Tom nodded silently, clearly not liking the idea. A few moments of uncomfortable silence has passed and Chloe decided to break it. "Are you off today?"

"Nope, I just came by to congratulate you and see where you work. I have to get going."

"I'll walk you down," Chloe said softly.

A couple of minutes later, the couple made their way out of the elevator, only to find Beca was talking to some man in a suit. As they came in face to face with the newspaper owner, Chloe smiled.

"Hey Beca,"

"Hey Chloe," Beca said smiling.

Chloe then remembered that Tom was beside her, she looked at him and then at the brunette. "Tom, my husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Beca said smiling but she was torn from the inside.

Tom smirked. "Now I know who kept me waiting for my wife because she had a meeting with you."

Beca shrugged. "If I knew you'd be here I wouldn't have kept her that long."

Tom pulled Chloe by her waist. "She didn't know, I wanted to surprise her."

Beca nodded. "It's an honor to have Chloe here with me." She then realized how that sounded. "I mean in the company."

"Yeah, lucky me I have her for life." He said smugly. "Do you need anything before I go, babe?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, take care." Tom nodded and made his way out of the building. Beca looked at the redhead and Chloe could see the glint of hurt in the brunette's eyes. "I have a meeting outside the company. Bye Chloe."

Chloe sighed. "Bye Beca." She said softly as she watched Tom and Beca take different directions.

* * *

 **A/N; You guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews, As for your questions about John, they will be revealed soon. That's all I'm saying for now. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

After Beca left the building, she went to her meeting with her lawyer, they talked about the brunette's divorce and her office's status, the newspaper's sales had been declining for a few months now and Beca was trying to find a solution. After her meeting, she met up with Stacie in one of their favorite places to have lunch. Stacie could see that Beca was in a bad mood and it's something not work related.

"Okay, spill, what's going on with you?"

Beca shook her head. "Nothing's going on."

"Liar, but I won't push you to talk."

After a few minutes of silence, Beca looked at her sister. "I don't know if I am doing the wrong thing here."

"Of course it's wrong, but what came up to make you think like that?"

The short brunette shrugged and let out a breath. "I'm scared that I might be ruining her life."

"Weren't you the one who told me that no one can ruin someone's life if that person's life is good and happy with it?" Stacie asked her sister.

Beca nodded. "True, I said that. But I don't know why I have this guilty feeling."

Stacie shrugged, "You're still in the beginning, you can step away from all of this."

"I won't, not now."

"Why?"

"Because" Beca looked up from her plate and eyed her sister. "I'm in love with her."

"Now you just don't know what you want sissy,"

"Stacie, as much as I want her, I'm scared that she'll get hurt."

"Becs, you're stressed, let's forget about the trip to London and take a few days off, I'll take care of work. It might help."

"Nothing's going to help," Beca sighed. "I wish she wasn't married." She shook her head sadly. "I wish I wasn't married."

"Seriously?" Stacie asked, "I can't understand you Beca, you are afraid to ruin her life, but aren't afraid to ruin yours?!"

"My life was ruined before Chloe came into the picture and you know it. I am not happy,"

"Do us both a favor and postpone the trip."

"I won't Stacie, it'll help me get closer to her, maybe if we spent some time alone I would change my mind about her."

Stacie sighed. "Are you listing to yourself Beca? You are lying to yourself and you know it."

Beca laughed softly. "I'm trying to lie to you."

"Just think about what I said."

Beca smirked. "I'll see you at work sissy."

Stacie sighed. "I haven't seen anyone who is stubborn as you."

* * *

Chloe came back home and was sitting with her mother, having her lunch.

"Chloe, can we go to Aubrey's after a while?"

The redhead sighed. "Mom, let her do her thing, she wants a child. Let her adopt or get pregnant."

"No! This isn't how we do this in our family and you know it! Now are you going to go with me to Aubrey's or should I go alone?"

"I'll take you. We'll talk to her together with Clair. Just don't get mad." Chloe said finishing her plate.

It was almost 9 PM when the redhead and her mother left the house, it took them almost a half an hour to get to Aubrey's, they got out of the car as the redhead called her sister.

"Don't call her, she'll just come up with an excuse not to see me. We'll go directly upstairs."

Chloe sighed. _Let's hope this ends well. I really want my sister happy._ She thought, "Mom, how can she say she's not here but her car is parked right there?" She said pointing to Aubrey's mini cooper. as she made her way into the building.

"Just don't call her and keep walking," Caroline said as she made her way into the building.

Aubrey was sitting on her sofa watching TV with Clair when her phone rang, informing her that her sister was calling. Aubrey started to have a panic attack, "IT's Chloe, I'm sure your mom is the one on the phone, quick! Change the channel and turn up the volume."

Clair jumped from her seat and made the volume of the TV on its highest.

"Hello?" Aubrey yelled into her phone.

 _"Aubrey? Hey! Where are you?"_ Chloe said getting out of the elevator.

"I'm at a bar! it's beside my office!" She yelled again,

 _"Where!"_ Chloe asked again not hearing her sister.

"At a bar! near my office!"

Chloe looked at her mother, "She's at a bar beside her office."

Caroline laughed. "And what about all this loud music inside?" She said taking out Aubrey's spare keys and opening the door.

Aubrey's back was facing the door while Clair was standing in front of her, Clair tried to warn Aubrey but it was too late. Caroline came behind her daughter and smirked. "What a nice bar."

The blond stood frozen in her place when she heard her mother's voice.

"Turn the volume down," Caroline said firmly.

"TURN THE VOLUME DOWN CLAIR," Aubrey yelled again.

"A bar near your office?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aubrey turned to her sisters, "I said a bar beside my office?" She acted shocked. "Chloe! Have you gone deaf? I told you we are at home and drinking coffee!"

"Aha," She looked at Chloe and Clair, "Stay here, I want to talk to your sister." She said pulling Aubrey to one of the rooms.

"You think mom will kill Aubrey? You know how traditional she is." Clair asked as she saw the bedroom door closed.

Chloe shrugged. "She won't kill her, there are two witnesses here." She said pointing at herself and her sister.

"Funny," Clair deadpanned.

"Why aren't we hearing any yelling?"

"Because they locked the door?" Chloe said not understanding where her sister is getting at.

"Let's ear drop!" Clair whispered.

"No! they want to have their privacy."

"Aubrey will tell us what happened." Clair shrugged.

"There's something called privacy, and I don't like to ear drop," Chloe said seriously.

Clair looked at her with a smirk. They both ran to where their mother and sister were at and glued their ear to the door trying to listen.

 _"You won't do it, Aubrey!"_

 _"I want a child mom!"_

 _"Get married first!"_

 _"Mom,-"_

 _"Stop, date a guy or a girl for all I care! Get married first!"_ She said as she opened the door to find her two daughters by the door, they looked at each other and ran around the apartment.

* * *

Tom was in his bed when Chloe came out from the bathroom, she lifted the cover and sat beside him.

"What happened with Aubrey?" He asked.

Chloe explained to him what happened back at Aubrey's apartment. Chloe was with everything that makes her sister happy, even if she wanted to adopt or get pregnant via a sperm donor, but like her mother, Tom was also a traditional man and didn't like the idea.

"She has every right to do what she wants in her life, did she ask you to help her Tom?" Chloe asked angrily.

"Since when do you think it's okay to do such wrong thing?"

"And since when do you think it's a wrong thing?"

"Because it's irrational to have a baby without a second parent. That's what the logic says and everyone agrees."

" _IF_ everyone agrees on it, it doesn't mean that you are right. A person is born free."

"Freedom has its limits," Tom argued.

"You are very distant with your thoughts, how come I never noticed."

"We are also very distant at home, you come home at six and I barely sit with you or talk to you and now you have to go to London."

"I used to always travel back in Toronto."

Tom scoffed. "And now I don't want you to travel anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why are you talking to me in that way!?" Chloe said yelling.

"Because I want to!"

"Whatever, Goodnight." She said turning so that her back was facing him. He sighed and turned the volume of their bedroom TV.

She turned back and glared at him. "I'm watching the movie."

"And I'm sleeping on the couch." She said taking her pillow and blanket with her.

* * *

Chloe was in Beca's office as they were working, the newspaper owner could sense that the redhead wasn't in the mood. She sighed and looked at the redhead. "What's with you today?"

"N-Nothing."

"Did someone bother you?"

"No, I'm good."

"A problem at home?"

"Of course not," The redhead said nervously.

Beca sighed. "How many times I told you that you don't know how to lie?"

Chloe gave Beca a sad smile.

"Is it about the trip?" Beca asked again.

"No, he's used to me traveling."

Beca smirked.

"Yeah, it's about the trip," Chloe said sighing.

"Well, this would be the last trip," Beca said softly.

 _Heh, you're telling me?_ Chloe thought as she looked at the brunette.

Beca continued. "This trip will determine everything." She said looking into Chloe's eyes. "I mean for work."

Chloe chuckled. "You know, even you don't know how to lie. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Beca said seriously.

"Do you remember?" Chloe asked softly.

Beca looked into her eyes with a smile. "Do I remember what?"

"Do you remember me?" She asked again.

The brunette smiled softly. "I'm not getting your question."

"You're not going to answer, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport" Beca said smiling again.

"Or we might meet on the airplane."

Beca faked her confusion. "Are you going to the airplane without going through the airport first?"

The redhead gave her boss a soft smile and closed her laptop screen. "I'm going back to my office." She said standing up and leaving Beca all alone in her office. A few minutes later, Stacie entered her sister's office with a sigh.

"Did you think about it?" She asked carefully.

Beca nodded. "We are going tomorrow to London."

Stacie sighed. "You are the most stubborn person I've ever seen!"

"No Stace, I'm the most unhappy person you'd ever see!"

"When I saw you after your trip from Toronto, you looked in love, I thought you might never see her again and you might go back to thinking about your family."

"What family! Stacie, the point of the family is being happy together, which I assure you that Norah and Noah don't feel happy! Every day there is yelling, and sometimes when two aren't happy and understanding each other, it's better not to continue with this relationship."

* * *

It was 5:40 PM, when Beca barged into Chloe's office, the redhead was startled and turned to face her boss.

"You scared me," Chloe said putting her hand on her chest.

Beca laughed. "Why?"

"Because you didn't knock." The redhead said simply.

"Why would I knock? It's not like your naked or anything."

Chloe laughed a little. Which caused Beca's heart to flutter. "I love your laugh Chloe, I always need to see you smiling. You left my office sad and I don't like seeing you like that."

"I wasn't sad." She said turning her back.

"Happy?"

"Of course I'm not happy." She sighed. "You're not being honest with me Beca."

"About what?" Beca asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, it's a feeling I got." The redhead said as she turned again to face the brunette.

Beca stood dangerously close to her redhead. "A feeling?"

"I-I have to go," Chloe said nervously.

"Wait, here's the ticket for tomorrow."

"You came here just to give me the ticket? You could've sent it via e-mail."

"I-I can't, my computer got frozen." She said lying.

"What about tomorrow at the airport?" Chloe asked again.

"I don't want you to wait for me in case I was late to reach the airport."

"You could've given it to Jane to pass it to me."

"Jane died."

Chloe giggled.

"Do you still have anything you want to comment on?" Beca said laughing.

"No, thank you."

"I don't want you to be late, let's get going," Beca said picking Chloe's stuff.

A few minutes later, Beca and Chloe exited the elevator and stood outside their door. As Chloe was about to walk away, Beca called after her. "Don't forget to bring a book!"

Chloe stood there, looking at the brunette with wide eyes. _And she tells me she doesnt know what am i talking about._


	13. Chapter 13

After departing their ways, Beca drove back home to find John, Diane, and Noah sitting in the backyard.

"Good evening everybody." Beca said sitting on one of the chairs, "Where's your sis Noah?"

"In her room momma," The boy replied.

"Go call her,"

"Is something wrong?" Noah asked his mother.

Beca shook her head. "Nope, we are having dinner together since I'm traveling tomorrow."

John smirked. "I heard you traveling to London?" He said as Noah made his way to call his sister.

"Yeah, do you need anything from there?"

"Why?" John asked.

The brunette looked at him with confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you traveling? The marketing in London isn't doing so well."

"I have a couple of meetings to discuss the marketing strategy."

John hummed. "And Stacie and _your_ new employee are going with you?" He said, making sure to put more pronunciation on the word your.

Beca looked at him with a glare. "My new employee? She's a new employee for the company."

John shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't like her,"

"Well, apparently you are working _very hard_ these days aren't you John?" She asked remembering what Chloe told her.

"Yeah, I'm really working hard these days, but you usually travel alone, so why are you taking Stacie and _your_ new employee."

"And why are you so interested in my job?" Beca asked starting to get angry.

Diane looked at the both of them and sighed. "John, will you have dinner with us tonight?" She said changing the subject.

"No, I'm going out." He said as he glared at Beca and the brunette glared back. "Excuse me, I have to go."

"I'll walk you out," Diane said standing up and walking towards the door.

John pulled his sister to the side, "You have to fire her,"

"Why are you always trying to create problems, John?"

"Look, if you don't fire her, you are going to lose Beca and the company, think about it." He said as he left the house, Diane stared at the door for a couple of minutes allowing her brother's words to sink in.

Noah made his way back to the backyard to find Beca sitting eating nuts, "She doesn't want to come, where's uncle John?"

"He left."

"Then she'll be right down when I told her that he was here she refused to come down," Noah replied.

The newspaper owner looked at her soon as she allowed the words to sink in, why does every time John is in the house, Norah insists _to stay in her room?_ Beca thought as she made her way into the house. She knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom, she heard the brunette's voice allowing her to come in.

"Hey momma," She said softly. "Don't tell me to go and sit with you guys to have dinner."

"But I'm traveling tomorrow."

"I'm really not in the mood to eat, I promise we will cuddle in the backyard once we are alone."

Beca gave her daughter a sad face. "Are you really not going to have dinner with us?"

Norah sighed. "I'm really not in the mood. And I am too tired to change my clothes, and we have guests."

"We don't have any guests, and John left."

"But Noah said that he was here,"

"Yeah, he just left."

"Okay then, I'll come have dinner with you."

"Baby girl," Beca said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Norah said flatly not looking into her mother's eyes.

"Every time John is here, you stay in your room. Did he do anything? Bother you by any chance? You know you can tell me anything."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong, I'm going to have dinner!" Norah snapped at her mother and left the room. They gathered around the table and started eating, Beca looked at her wife and sighed. "I almost forgot, I don't want John to come over while I am away." Noah stopped mid-chew and looked at her.

Diane raised her eyebrow at her wife. "Why?"

Noah interfered. "Yeah momma, why?"

"Do you really want to know?" Beca asked her son, over the past few months, she smelled cigarettes from his room, she talked to him about it and promised that he only wanted to try it, she still suspects that John gives him a pack but she didn't want to include her wife because she knows how Diane is.

Noah sighed, "N-No,"

"What do you know that I don't?" Diane said again.

"We'll talk about it later, just please, I don't want him in the house." She said as she looked at her daughter who gave her a thankful look.

After dinner, Beca went to her room to start packing, Diane followed her wife looking angry. "How could you say that in front of the kids?"

Beca sighed. "Because I mean it, and I don't want to talk about my reasons,"

"You know if John hadn't mentioned it, I wouldn't have known that you are traveling tomorrow."

The newspaper owner scoffed, "It's not like I'm secretly traveling Diane,"

"But it's like I'm the last one to know."

"I always travel Diane, why are you bothered now?"

"I'm not bothered about traveling, I'm bothered about who you are traveling with, since when do you need an employee to travel with you?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and looked at her wife. "You must reckon that I used to travel with Stacie also."

Diane shrugged. "Not always,"

"True, I used to take her with me when she was the IT manager, and since Chloe is the IT manager, she's supposed to be with me."

"It's not a problem, but why didn't you tell me? Did you want me to find out tomorrow from our employees?"

"I wanted to tell you tonight, but you found out. Now, can I please have some alone time and pack my bag? Please?"

Diane huffed and made her way out of the room.

* * *

Chloe was cuddled between Luke and Lucas, she was running both hands through their hair as they rested their head on her chest. "What do you want me to get you from London?" She asked softly.

"I want candy!" Luke said happily.

"And I want a truck!" His brother followed.

Chloe smiled and kissed their foreheads, "I will call daily to ask your grandma if you are behaving, and if you aren't I won't bring anything, are we clear?"

The boys nodded and hugged their mother. They spent a few more minutes till the kids fell asleep. She got up slowly and tucked them in, she spent a few minutes looking at them with a smile on her face, she sighed and made her way to the bedroom and started to pack her bag.

"Did you forget to pack anything else?" Tom said as he entered the room.

"It's only three days, I don't need that much stuff."

Tom got closer to his wife and hugged her. "Are you going to stay safe?"

Chloe nodded wordlessly.

"I'm sorry if I was an ass for the past few days. I love you."

Chloe couldn't say it back, and she doesn't know why. She just smiled and kissed his cheek. Throughout the night, he tried to have sex with his wife but Chloe rejected him, getting angry he made his way to his side of the bed and slept. The redhead finished her packing and laid on the bed, but she couldn't sleep, all she could think of was Beca.

* * *

The next morning, and after passing through security, Beca and Chloe got seated beside each other, "Do you want me to change seats with Stacie?" Chloe asked gently.

Beca looked at her with confusion, "Why?"

"If you guys want to sit next to each other, I can move."

"Did I kill someone from your family by any chance, is that you don't want to sit with me?"

Chloe giggled. "You chose the seats?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope, I just reserved the seats, I didn't know that we would be seated next to each other," Beca said normally.

Chloe hummed.

"What? You don't believe me?" Beca asked faking shock.

"Nope, not one bit. Do you want to convince me that you didn't book these two seats?"

Beca acted confused. "Oh, you're talking about these two seats?" When she saw Chloe nod, she continued. "I did book these two seats,"

"And why did you choose them?"

Beca shrugged, "I like to sit in this part of the plane, why didn't you like the seating position?"

Chloe shook her head. "I didn't like your answer."

The newspaper owner hummed with a smile. As the plane took off, Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder and slept, the newspaper owner couldn't help but admire the beauty of the woman she was falling in love with. The redhead slept throughout the whole flight, Beca woke her up softly as they landed and made their way to the hotel room. She had already called Tom and informed him that she arrived safely and she talked to the kids too, As the redhead entered her hotel room, she admired the view of the city so she opened the balcony door and made her way to stand outside, only to find that Beca was her neighbour and was also standing outside admiring the view.

* * *

Stacie, Beca, and Chloe were having dinner at one of the restaurants in London, Beca looked at the both of them with a smile. "After dinner, we are grabbing a drink."

"But we have a meeting early tomorrow," Chloe said taking a sip from her wine.

Beca shook her head. "Our meeting is at one PM,"

"you guys go, I just want to go sleep."

"Come on Stacie, we took the early flight so that we could reach around 11 AM and rest."

"I'm really not in the mood, I'm really tired."

"May I ask why are we going to get a drink? I know for a fact that you didn't sleep either." Chloe said smirking.

"We are invited," She shrugged lying. The redhead and the brunette kept stealing glances and Stacie could see how both of them were in love but it wasn't her place to talk, so she kept quiet. About an hour later, Beca and Chloe entered a bar as they sat on one of the tables available.

The redhead and the brunette kept stealing glances and Stacie could see how both of them were in love but it wasn't her place to talk, so she kept quiet. About an hour later, Beca and Chloe entered a bar as they sat on one of the tables available.

Beca kept staring at Chloe with nothing but love in her eyes, "Where are they?" Chloe asked softly.

"Who's they?"

"The people who invited us for a drink,"

"Well, I invited us for a drink, there's no one else."

Chloe laughed, "You could've told me to get a drink together, I wouldn't have minded,"

Beca shrugged, "You would've come?"

"Of course, why not?"

Beca smirked. "What if Toronto got mad or sad about it?" She said meaning Tom.

The redhead stifled a laugh, "No, Toronto would get mad or sad about it, Toronto has an open mind."

"Although I feel the opposite, I won't argue."

"Why, what do you feel?"

Beca shrugged, "I feel like he is very possessive over you, he gets jealous easily."

Chloe sighed, "He is, but not too much, what about you?"

"What about me?" Beca asked in confusion.

"Does New York gets jealous over you?"

Beca laughed and nodded, "A lot, more than you can imagine."

Chloe smiled, as they started talking about books and writing, they both starting drinking and talking not noticing how much they were getting toxic. "The thing about writing is that, no one actually knows if you are telling your secrets or if it's just a story, you can tell how you are feeling without getting judged, as well as you can talk about the worst thing that happened to you and still no one will ever know if it's true or not," Beca said softly. "Except the writer, and in my opinion, everything you want to say out loud but you can't, you can always write it"

Chloe stared at her boss for what if felt like an eternity, thinking to herself why didn't she meet Beca sooner.

* * *

Tom tried to call his wife more than once but she never picked up, he started to get jealous. Sighing, he turned the TV off and went to bed.

* * *

Back at the bar, Chloe and Beca were still talking about writing. They were both pretty drunk at that moment at they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Where have you been all my life?" Beca asked suddenly. "Why haven't I met you fifteen years ago?"

Chloe giggled. "You are weird."

"Why is that?"

"There's something about you that's different, something that isn't available in all people, I don't know what is it, but when I found out I'll tell you. But definitely not tonight, cause I'm way too drunk."

"Tell me!" Beca whined, "Please. I can't wait."

Chloe just kept staring at the brunette with a soft smile.

"Do you know what's the best thing about alcohol?"

Chloe shook her head. "What is it?"

"That it allows you to say things you wouldn't dare to say when you are sober. Even if he didn't say it, that person's eyes says it all."

The redhead lowered her gaze and looked at her drink.

"And even if that person lowered his eyes, his silence says it all. There's nothing better than silence, it says it all." Beca said leaning in

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's cheek and looked at her lips, She leaned in and...

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry (A) Tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"And even if that person lowered his eyes, his silence says it all. There's nothing better than silence, it says it all." Beca said leaning in_

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's cheek and looked at her lips, She leaned in and taking the brunette's lips in a soft kiss, both feeling the passion, Beca stood up from her chair not bothering to break the kiss and stood in front of Chloe as she deepened the kiss. Chloe pulled away after a few minutes, both breathless.

"Beca," Chloe whispered softly.

"If you are going to apologize, please don't. I wanted this to happen also." Beca replied softly.

"I-I have to go back to my room," The redhead said nervously.

"Wait, let me pay the tab and we'll go back together. Please, Chloe." The newspaper owner said softly. "Please."

Chloe nodded and bit her lip. Beca paid the tab and escorted Chloe out of the bar, the couple said nothing as they made their way back to their rooms, Beca kept glancing at the redhead who had her hand on her lip and staring out of the window. The newspaper owner dropped Chloe at her room and bid her goodnight. As soon as the door room closed, Chloe rested her head on the door.

 _What did I do? I kissed her, I'm married! She's married! Tom, Oh my God what will I do with him?_ She thought as she paced the room. Her phone rang, signaling that Tom was calling her. She panicked and turned her phone off, _What am I going to do? I can't help but fall in love with her._ She thought as she rested her head on the pillow and allowed sleep to take over.

The next morning, she woke up early, she barely slept, all she could dream about was Beca. She took a shower and wrapped her bathrobe around her body and took a deep breath, she dialed Tom's phone number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey, bab- Uh, Tom."

 _"Are you stupid or out of your mind? Didn't you see how many times I called you last night?"_ Tom yelled into the phone

"I saw them," She said getting nervous.

 _"HOW MANY?"_ He asked angrily.

Chloe gulped. "37 times."

 _"Where were you?"_

"I wanted to tell you something"

 _"Where have you been Chloe, I've been worried sick!"_

"Tom, please stop yelling. Stop! Why every time I want to talk to you about something you start yelling? Why when I need you beside me, you aren't there,"

 _"Do you want to know why the FUCK I am yelling? Look at your fucking phone you'll know why I'm yelling. Where were you all night!"_

"I was asleep Tom!"

 _"ASLEEP?" Tom asked yelling, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BEFORE YOU SLEPT?"_

"I just fell asleep, I was supposed to take a nap and I slept accidentally, till now, I just woke up."

 _Tom scoffed, "You just woke up!? I thought you had a dinner to attend to!"_

"I didn't go,"

 _"You know what, we'll talk later," He said angrily._

"Fine," She said hanging up and throwing the phone onto the bed.

* * *

Beca didn't sleep all night, she knew why Chloe freaked out, she understands her reasons perfectly, she was just hoping that it wouldn't change things between them, suddenly her room phone rang, she sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Hey sissy, did you have a good sleep?"_

Beca sighed. "I didn't sleep sis,"

 _"Is something wrong?"_ Stacie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine sis,"

 _"I just came back from my run, I thought we'd drink coffee together,"_

"Perfect, I'm waiting for you." She said hanging up.

Two minutes later, Stacie knocked on her sister's room, her eyes went wide when she saw that her sister was still wearing yesterday's clothes, "What's going on with you? Why are you still in the same clothes?"

Beca made her way to the sofa's and rubbed her temple.

"Did you sleep with her?" Stacie asked her sister.

"Are you crazy? Of course not."

"Again, what happened last night Beca? You're still in the same clothes,"

"Nothing happened! Drop it will you? Call her and invite her to breakfast."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so,"

Stacie huffed, "Fine," She said picking up the phone and dialing Chloe's room number. "Hey! You're up, come over to Beca's room so that we can drink coffee together."

Chloe cleared her throat nervously. "N-No thanks! I-I wanted to take a shower."

"Open the door Chloe, I'll be right over."

"Okay," Chloe said softly.

A few seconds later, Chloe opened the door to Stacie who had a cup of coffee in her hand. She noticed that Chloe was in her yesterday's clothes too and her bed was untouched. She sighed, "I need 20 minutes then we'll go all together for breakfast."

"I don't like to eat in the morning."

"It's unhealthy, plus I'm very hungry I was running,"

"It's okay, you can go without me. I need to prepare for today's meeting."

"Fine, but I'll pass by again in case you change your mind," Stacie said smiling.

Stacie entered Beca's room to find that her sister was asking different questions all at once. "Why were you late?" Beca asked as soon as she saw her sister.

The tall brunette raised her eyebrow. "I've been gone only for a minute."

"Whatever, what happened?"

Stacie shook her head. "You tell me first what happened,"

"Why?"

"Because she's still sleepless, she's still in the same clothes, her face was red and her eyes were looking like she was crying. So tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened, go take your shower, we have to get going for breakfast soon."

* * *

True to her words, after about an hour, Stacie knocked on Chloe's door, the redhead opened the door and smiled. "Look who is all fresh," Chloe teased smiling.

Stacie laughed. "I came to get you for breakfast."

"You guys go, and when we are about to leave just give me a call."

The tall brunette sighed. "Can I come in?"

Chloe nodded as Stacie entered the room and picked the phone. "W-What are you doing?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Beca told me to call her if you refused to come downstairs with me,"

"F-Fine!" Chloe said hurriedly. "I'll come, don't call her."

Stacie laughed as she and Chloe left the room and made their way to the lobby. "Did you order all of this?" Stacie asked her sister as she saw a lot of food on the table.

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe who wasn't looking at her. "Let me pour you some coffee," She said softly.

"N-No!" Chloe snapped unintentionally.

Beca looked at her with wide eyes as Stacie tried to understand what was going on between them. Chloe stayed silent throughout breakfast, she only had a cup of coffee, as they finished, they left for their meeting. The meeting was uneventful and Chloe knows that there won't be any business between them and the company. The meeting lasted for three hours and when they finished, Beca and Chloe entered the brunette's room, "Let's sit in the living room." Beca said softly.

"W-We need to talk," Chloe said nervously.

"Okay, but can I talk to you about something first?" Beca asked starting to get nervous. She wanted to tell Chloe about her condition and she was afraid that Chloe would freak out.

Chloe nodded as she got comfortable on the chair. Beca took a deep breath and sighed, "I want you to know who I really am, and I don't want you to change how you look or think about me."

The redhead lifted her gaze to meet the stormy blue eyes. "Nothing could ever change how I think about you. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not normal, I wasn't born normal Chloe."

"W-What do you mean?"

Beca took another deep breath, "I was born wi-with both male and female parts in my body. That's how I have Noah and Norah, as much as a mistake it was, I'd never trade them."

"S-So you have a penis?" Chloe asked softly.

Beca nodded wordlessly as tears started to fall from her eyes. "S-Say it, I'm a freak, and I disgust you, go ahead Chloe, I've heard these words before, from my wife, from everyone who found out about it."

Chloe's heart sank as she saw the brunette's tears fall. She stood from her place and sat beside Beca hugging her and kissing her temple. "I won't say it, I'm not like that Beca." She felt Beca start to cry harder. "Shh, hey, come on, I admire your honesty Beca." She said softly.

Few minutes passed as Beca's tears dried up. "I'm sorry, I-I needed to tell you. I didn't want you to stay in the dark about my condition."

"And I appreciate it, but this doesn't change anything about how I think of you, listen I know our kiss last night wasn't professional, and I apologize for that Beca, I-I just don't want to make things at work difficult, but I think it was the alcohol."

"Can I ask you something?"

Chloe nodded and waited for the brunette to ask. "I kissed you back, didn't I? It's not like you raped me." She said smirking as the redhead giggled. "Chloe, we can talk about our situation later, for now, go rest, tonight we are going to dinner," Beca said smiling.

Chloe nodded again and smiled as she stood up from the couch. "I'll see you in a few." She said leaving Beca alone in her room. As she entered her bedroom, she called Tom as she found a missed call when she was in the meeting.

"Hey Tom, I just got back from the meeting."

 _"And how was it?"_

"Good, I guess."

 _"What are you doing?"_

Chloe sighed. "Nothing, going to shower, I haven't slept all night."

 _"What?"_ Tom asked yelling. _"You told me you slept all night,"_ He said accusingly.

Chloe's eyes went wide, she had forgotten about the lie she told Tom. "Yeah, I did, but I didn't sleep well, how're the kids?" She asked nervously changing the subject.

 _"They are studying, what are your plans tonight?"_

"W-We are going to dinner,"

 _"Who's we Chloe?"_

"Stacie, myself and B-Beca,"

Tom huffed. _"Fine, call me before you go out tonight and after, I got to go, talk soon."_ He said as he closed the line. She sighed and took off her clothes to shower.

* * *

They were all sitting and having dinner at one of the restaurants in London, they were making small talk and enjoying their food, they went back to their rooms and Chloe couldn't sleep, she made her way to the balcony and saw that Beca was also standing with a glass in her hand. "I thought you were tired." Beca said smirking.

Chloe shrugged. "I couldn't sleep,"

"Want a drink?" Beca offered.

"I'm not drinking when I'm with you," Chloe said giggling.

Beca laughed, "Come over, we'll stay up all night."

Chloe shook her head smiling, "You'd do anything to be with me wouldn't you?"

"I have a proposition if Stacie was with us, would you come over?" Beca suggested, the redhead smiled and nodded. They made their way and knocked on Stacie's door room, the tall brunette glared at them with a smile. "We came to stay over your room," Beca said shrugging, "Where are your drinks?" She asked again.

Stacie pointed at the fridge and threw herself on the bed to continue her sleep. Beca and Chloe sat on one of the couches facing each other, the brunette looked at the redhead with a sad smile. "It's our last night in London."

"Why did you bring us here? Truly not only to meet with those people who we met up with today."

"Don't ask me questions I won't be able to answer, I don't want to lie to you Chloe."

"Why would you?"

"Because I don't want to answer them. Tell me about yourself, are you happy with your husband?"

"It's a tough question." Chloe shrugged.

"Do you love him?"

Chloe nodded, "I do, but our love has slowed down."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, love is a person, for example, love starts like a person who was just born, small and wants to play, a little while it's like a teenager, crazy and hyper but as the years pass, it gets old and boring," Chloe said sadly. "It needs effort."

"True, love gets old, just like a person."

"I love him, but it's like we are only together for the kids, what about you? Are you happy with Diane?"

Beca laughed softly. "Look, I married someone and turns out to be a whole different person. If it wasn't for the kids, I wouldn't have stayed with her." She said quietly. "There's nothing in common between me and her, I'm getting sick of her actions."

"It's normal, the same thing is happening to me,"

"Let me get you a drink."

"I said I won't drink when I'm with you." She said softly.

"Are you afraid to kiss me again?" Beca asked smirking.

"I thought we are closing this subject. When I kissed you I was thinking of someone else."

"Your husband? When you were kissing me, you were thinking of your husband?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to convince me that you still kiss your husband the same way you kissed me last night?"

"Yes,"

Beca hummed and looked at Chloe, she stood up from her place causing Chloe to stand up also and allow her back to hit the wall.

"Do you want me to prove to you that it's not true?" Beca said making her way in front of Chloe. The redhead looked at Stacie who was clearly passed out.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked nervously.

"You aren't drunk, and I want to kiss you." She said getting closer, "I'm getting closer, I won't kiss you against your will, so if you want, stop me." She said softly as she placed her hands on either side of Chloe's body and got closer.

* * *

 **A/N; What do you guys think? Is Chloe going to stop Beca? Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Beca hummed and looked at Chloe, she stood up from her place causing Chloe to stand up also and allow her back to hit the wall._

 _"Do you want me to prove to you that it's not true?" Beca said making her way in front of Chloe. The redhead looked at Stacie who was clearly passed out._

 _"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked nervously._

 _"You aren't drunk, and I want to kiss you." She said getting closer, "I'm getting closer, I won't kiss you against your will, so if you want, stop me." She said softly as she placed her hands on either side of Chloe's body and got closer._

Beca closed in on Chloe as their bodies touched and their noses brushed against each other, Chloe was breathing heavily. "Looks like you didn't stop me." The newspaper owner said softly.

"I won't stop you," She whispered softly, "Because I can't stop you. What you want is what I want Beca, but if it happened, I might regret it and I don;t want to regret it."

Beca shook her head. "No, you won't," She said softly,

"You decide, it's either we stop or we continue," Chloe said breathing heavily.

"I don't want you to regret it, I don't want to kiss you if you aren't ready, when you tell me that you want to give this, us a try, then I'll kiss you. But till then, I'm waiting for you, Chloe," She said softly, as their bodies were very close to each other. "I want you to go to your room before I change my mind and kiss you."

Chloe brushed her nose against Beca's, "I-I can't go,"

"Why?" Beca said placing a kiss on her nose.

"Because I'm stuck,"

Beca nodded and stepped away from the redhead, Chloe looked at the brunette as she made her way to the door, "I kissed you last night because I wanted to kiss you."

The newspaper owner smiled. "If you didn't kiss me, I would have done it."

"I'll see you later," Chloe said softly as she left. She entered her room and laid on the bed, hugging one of the pillows, but she couldn't sleep, all she could think about was Beca, thinking how her life changed since she met her and how quickly she fell in love with her, but she also was thinking about Tom and her kids. If she was going to divorce Tom she needed a good reason to do it.

* * *

On the airplane, Beca and Chloe were seated next to each other, talking and looking at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. "I'm really glad we took this trip, I got to know you better and I was beside you all of the time," Beca said as she looked at the redhead.

"Me too, I was with someone who I could easily talk to,"

"But you didn't talk to me about everything," Beca said back.

"Did you?" Chloe asked.

"You are not ready to hear what I have to say," Beca said shrugging.

"How did you know?"

Beca shrugged again, "I know you, Chloe, you don't look me in the eyes although you know want I want to say, or what am I thinking about."

The redhead sighed, "I wish I could be like you Beca,"

"How so?"

"You are a free person,"

"What's stopping you then?"

"My family is very traditional, we were raised on the basis of family and respect."

Beca shook her head, "That's the stuff we create in our minds, how can you be a salve for something people invented?"

"Maybe you're right,"

"Oh, and by the way, the kiss was amazing."

Chloe blushed, "I thought we agreed not to talk about it!"

"I'm not talking about it, I'm just telling you,"

Chloe giggled, "Okay, I got your point, and to be honest? The kiss was amazing,"

Beca laughed and placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead.

A few hours later, the trio reached the airport and made their way outside, only to find Tom already waiting for Chloe, he got closer and kissed her on her cheek. He then looked at Beca with a glare. To break the tension, Beca spoke up, "We could've dropped her, you didn't have to come all the way here,"

Tom raised his hand, dismissing the newspaper owner's words, "It's fine," He then looked at Chloe. "Let's go," He said dryly, she sighed and looked at Beca. "I'll see you guys at the office." She said as she made her way to the passenger seat.

Stacie looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow, "Looks like he knows something,"

Beca nodded, "I know."

"She told you?" The tall brunette asked.

"He came by the newspaper almost a week ago, but I felt like he didn't come to congratulate Chloe on the job, he came to see why Chloe is changed with him."

"Damn, what happened last night? Did you talk? Did something happen?"

Beca shook her head, "Nothing happened, but I know one thing, that he is her past, and I am her future."

A few minutes have passed and both sisters made their way to their respective homes, she was angry, on the way back to her home, all she could think about was how Chloe was with her husband, in their home, sitting and sleeping beside him. As soon as she arrived, Norah and Noah ran to her hugging her. She smiled and kissed both their foreheads, she asked them if John passed by, and they both shook their heads, Noah excused himself to go to his volunteer work as Norah stayed in Beca's arms. "I know you have something to say but I won't push you to talk about it, only when you are ready baby girl," Beca said softly as she ran her hand through her daughters her.

* * *

Back in the car, Tom stopped the car on the side of the road, "This is the last time you will travel with her," He said angrily. "She's looking at you like you aren't married, and he's not respecting anyone. I don't like the way she looks at you."

"She's married."

"So?"

"And his wife works with us in the company,"

"I don't care, and his wife is the last thing I care about, Chloe, I'm warning you," He threatened.

Chloe didn't say a word as her husband started driving. Another twenty minutes and they arrived home, Chloe cuddled with her boys till her mother told her that lunch was ready. She sat between her boys and peppered them with kisses. She asked her mother if the kids behaved or if they did anything wrong, the answer was no and, that the kids were well behaved. Her mother started talking about how Chloe was lucky to have Tom and such a great family, but the redhead felt as if she was suffocating. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was expecting her to be the perfect housewife but deep in her heart, she knows that she could never be a housewife for Tom. She's in love with Beca, and she needs to be with her.

Sighing, she kissed Luke and Lucas on the cheek and looked at her mother, "I'm going to Aubrey's, I won't be late." She said standing up and running to her car. She couldn't contain her tears as she drove to her sister's house, she needed Beca and she couldn't live without her anymore.

As soon as Aubrey opened the door, she was met with her sister who looked in a bad shape. "I am in love with her." She said sitting on one of the couches. Aubrey's eyes went wide and dialed Clair's number who already knew about Chloe and Beca. Informing her that she was on her way, Chloe laid on Aubrey's bed and cried. Clair arrived within half an hour and she ran to her sister, to see her in tears.

"Do you love Beca?" Clair asked sitting beside her sister. Chloe nodded wordlessly. "What about Tom?"

"I love him," She said softly.

"I'm not understanding you, Chloe,"

"I love Tom, but I'm in love with Beca. There's nothing new about Tom, I memorized him."

"Since when are you feeling this way?"

Chloe shrugged, "For the past few years, but I never noticed it, I was busy with work and the kids."

"This is wrong."

"Please, Clair, you don't know how I feel, how I've been feeling. I can't look Tom in the eyes, I know what I'm doing is wrong. But I can't help it. I'm in love with her. Every day when I see Beca and I tell myself I should keep it professional, but when I see her I forget what I said to myself. I can't focus on anything."

"Everything has a solution."

"Not in my case, I can't stay away from Beca and I can't stay close to Tom."

Clair shrugged, "Maybe it's just a phase, that you'd wake up tomorrow and hate her."

Chloe glared at her sister. "I want to tell Tom."

"Are you crazy Chloe?" Aubrey yelled, "You want to tell Tom that you are in love with her? That you kissed her!? He'll kill you, Chloe."

"What am I supposed to do!?"

"Quit work," Aubrey said firmly.

Chloe shook her head. "I won't be able to see her."

"That's the purpose."

"I can't! I know he suspects that something's wrong, but I can't do anything about it now."

* * *

For the past few days, and while Beca was in London, Diane kept thinking of a way to fire Chloe, she needed her out of the company because she could see how John was so convinced that Chloe and Beca were having an affair. Diane entered her house and made her way to Beca, giving her a kiss on the cheek, Beca sighed internally. The blond began to ask questions about what did the trio do in London, the brunette knew what her wife was meaning behind all these questions so she kept her answers unclear.

Back at Tom and Chloe's house, Tom entered the apartment and looked around for Chloe, but there was no sight of her, and she didn't inform him that she was going out, he was starting to get mad and was about to call her when she entered the house. He made his way to her, and angrily shoving her to the door, "Where were you?"

"At Aubrey's,"

"You just came back! What were you doing at her place when you just arrived from London? What the fuck could be so important that you had to leave your mother and kids to go to Aubrey's?"

The redhead didn't bother to reply, she was about to move when he shoved her back again. "Where do you think you're going? Answer me, Chloe! Are you stupid?"

She shoved him back, clearly pissed off, and made her way to her room. She cried and cried until Tom entered the room. "I'm sorry, I'm getting angry quickly"

She nodded wordlessly and stood up to take a shower, Tom leaned in to kiss her but she backed away. The man looked at her with an angry look. She just sighed and went to the waited for her in bed, she came and laid on her side of the bed. "You are very distant," Tom said quietly.

"I'm just tired."

"You changed."

"I didn't change, Tom, I'm still the same. Goodnight." She said turning her back and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Tom asked Chloe to a quiet night out just the two of them, although she wasn't in the mood, she agreed. So when night time came, Chloe and Tom made their way to a nice restaurant. As they were eating, Tom looked at the redhead, "You know I love you right?" He asked suddenly.

Chloe nodded, "I know."

"And you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

The redhead nodded again, "If there's something to tell I would have told you already,"

But before Tom could speak again, Chloe's phone rang, mentioning it was Beca. "Who is it?"

Chloe just looked at him blankly, "It's work, I'll call them later,"

"Answer it." He demanded.

Chloe sighed and swiped right to accept the phone call.

* * *

The next day, Beca went to her mountain house to be alone for some time. She needed to get away from everything around her before she left, she had a fight with Diane because the blond was telling her that she was distant and she needed to be around more. Beca just left, she couldn't stand her wife's voice or actions, it was night time when Beca stood in her garden all alone, a glass of whiskey in her hand and her iPhone in another, she was completing on calling Chloe or not.

She sighed and dialed the redhead's number.

 _"H-Hello?"_ Chloe's nervous voice came through the phone.

"How are you, Chloe?"

 _"I'm good, just out for dinner, when I get home I'll fix it."_ She said hoping that Beca would get the idea that she wasn't alone.

"Is your husband beside you?" Beca asked worriedly.

 _"Y-Yeah,"_

"I'm sorry Chlo, text me later okay?"

 _"Okay, see you soon,"_ Chloe said hanging up.

"DAMN IT!" She said as she threw the glass she was holding to the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Tom has the right to treat Chloe that way? Is he figuring this out? What do you think will happen next?**

 **PS: I'm loving each and every review. Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you guys think.**


	16. Chapter 16

When Chloe hanged up the phone, Tom kept staring at her, not saying a word. Chloe sighed and continued eating her food. After about half an hour of uncomfortable silence, they drove home also in silence, she sighed and waited for them to get home, as soon as she entered, she saw her mother was in the living room.

"Hey mom," She said sitting beside her,

"Hey Chlo, why are you home early?" Caroline asked as she looked over at Tom.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." He said bitterly as he left the living room.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked again.

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know."

"Chloe dear, I told you always take care of your husband, tell him a nice few words now and then in wouldn't hurt you to let him know that you care.

"Mom, I'm bored,"

"Of what?"

"I'm bored of trying to get our previous relationship with him, I'm bored of rewinding time, as much as I want to but I'm fooling myself. Time goes forward not backward, and I am done trying to get it back." She sighed, "Goodnight, mom." She said getting up from her place and leaving the living room.

* * *

The same night, Noah was out with his friends, he didn't come back home till it was almost 2 AM, Diane was in the living room waiting for him, and as soon as the door opened, Diane caught him. "Where were you, Noah?!" She yelled in his face.

Noah shrugged, "At a party, can I go sleep?" He said somewhat drunkenly.

"Your drunk!? I am telling your momma about this Noah! This is unacceptable! And why do you smell like cigarettes? Are you smoking Noah Mitchell?"

Noah sighed, "I was at a party with a few people who were smoking, of course, I am going to smell like cigarettes, and tell momma, I'm going to bed, good night." He said entering his room.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up, drank her coffee and went to prepare breakfast. As she was placing the food on the table, her phone rang.

"Morning D," The brunette said with a sigh,

 _"Your son!"_ Diane said angrily.

Beca stopped what she was doing, her heart sank at the thought of something happening to her baby boy. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

 _"He came back almost 2 AM after I tried calling him a thousand times!"_ She yelled through the phone.

"Calm down Diane, listen to me,"

 _"He's still asleep! HE came back drunk!"_

"Why did you let him go out?"

 _"He told me he is going with his friends, and he didn't come back till two!"_

"Okay, I'll talk to him when I come home"

 _"He wouldn't dare and do that if you were here! But you are too busy in the mountain house that you're neglecting us!"_

"For fuck's sake Diane, I said I'll talk to him when I come home!" She said angrily, hanging up on her wife and throwing the phone.

* * *

After the phone call, Diane entered Noah's room to find him awake, "Finally your awake!?" She asked again angrily.

"What time is it?" Noah mumbled.

"The day is almost over, Mr. Noah!"

"Mom, please don't shout."

Diane scoffed, "You were drunk! I talked to your momma, she will have a long conversation with you when she gets back."

"Great, just please stop yelling."

"I'm not the only one who will be yelling Noah, your momma will be yelling too."

"Oh please, your the only one in this house who yells,"

Diane rolled her eyes and left his room. He stood up from his bed and took out a cigarette, as he was taking the first inhale, Diane re-entered the room, "Noah,- Your smoking! YOU ARE SMOKING?" She yelled angrily.

Noah sighed and shook his head.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU SMOKE?" She said getting close to her son. "SINCE WHEN NOAH?"

"I don't smoke mom!"

"AND YOUR LYING TO MY FACE? I ASKED YOU YESTERDAY AND YOU LIED TO ME!"

"For God's sake mom! Stop yelling!"

"STOP YELLING? I WILL KILL YOU NOAH!"

"Look, let's get one point straight, I know what I am doing, I can do whatever I want!" Noah said yelling.

"AS LONG AS YOUR LIVING IN MY HOUSE, YOU FOLLOW MY RULES! UNDERSTOOD?" She looked around the room, "WHERE'S THE PACKET?"

Noah stood in front of his mother, "Leave my stuff alone,"

"I BROUGHT YOU THESE STUFF NOAH, MOVE!"

"GET OUT MOM!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE NOAH,"

"Your house? Okay fine," He said grabbing his jacket, "Enjoy it, I'm leaving." He said running through the front door.

She ran to her room and called Beca.

"Noah left the house," Was the first thing she said to the newspaper owner as soon as she answered the phone.

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT THE HOUSE?"_

* * *

Less than two hours, Beca came running through their house door, looking at Diane angrily. "I told you, don't talk to him till I come!"

"You want me to see him smoking and be okay with it?"

"I didn't say be okay with it, you could've shut the hell up and waited for me! I've known he had been smoking for quite some time, but I was okay with it because when I was his age I used to smoke, and you know that!"

"You knew!? and didn't tell me?"

Beca nodded, "I didn't tell you because I know what your reaction is. I didn't tell you because I wanted to talk to him calmly and make him understand in my way."

"What's your great way of talking to him?" Diane asked sarcastically.

"Why do you think I made him do volunteer work?"

"Because he was smoking? That's your solution?"

Beca sighed, "Because if we insisted that he wouldn't smoke, he would do it! He's getting older, he thinks he had the right to do whatever he wants."

"As long as he's living in my house, he won't smoke,"

The newspaper owner shrugged, "He'll smoke outside the house, with his friends, Diane please, even if it's for one time in your life, think this over rationally and without yelling, I want to make him busy so that he'll change."

"Are you telling me I don't have any control over my children?" Diane asked yelling.

Beca sighed, "I'm going to get him."

"Do you know where he is? Did he answer you?"

The brunette shook her head. "I know exactly where he is without contacting him."

"Where is he?"

"He's with the first person who gave him his first cigarette. He's with the first person who encouraged him to smoke."

"Who is it!?"

"You know D, you are _only_ living with us in this house, but you don't know what's going on with the all of us," Beca said leaving the house. She drove to John's house, knowing that Noah would be there, she sighed and knocked on the door.

"Beca, hey," John said allowing Beca to enter, she saw her son sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Noah, let's go Bubba,"

Noah nodded and stood up and making his way to his mother's car. Beca drove silently to one of the parks, she kept glancing at her son who was clearly in a bad mood. She parked her car and opened the door, "Let's sit on one of the chairs, I don't want to go home just yet." She said to her son. The brunette boy nodded and sat beside his mother, resting his head on her chest.

"She was yelling," He mumbled sadly.

"But that doesn't mean you get to leave the house Bubba, you know your mother has a few anger issues."

Noah scoffed, "A bit?"

"That's not my point baby boy, you were also yelling, you came back 2 AM drunk and you smell smoke, you know I have a very open mind and as long as I know what you are doing I don't mind it at all. But you didn't tell us that you were coming back late, you made her worry sick. Look, I know that you smoke daily, and if you want, you can smoke in front of me."

"You know why am I acting like this momma?"

"Why?" She asked softly,

"So that I could run away from all the yelling that is happening in the house, I'm suffocating there, I can't take it anymore." He said sadly.

Beca sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way Bubba, I promise, everything will be solved soon."

Noah nodded wordlessly.

"Do you want to smoke a cigarette before we go?"

Noah chuckled and shook his head. Beca laughed and stood up, making her way to the car with her son. As soon as they entered the house, Diane was waiting for them to start yelling, Beca pushed her son to his room and stood in front of her wife. "Look, we don't have the energy to hear anything right now. Save it for later okay Diane?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"I did, and I told him if he wanted to smoke, he'll smoke in front of me." She smirked at her wife and left.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe got a text message from both her sisters to meet at Aubrey's place after work, she told Tom that she was going to be late because she will be at Aubrey's but Tom didn't like the idea.

"What's up with you and your family, it seems like you are all in love," Tom said bitterly.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I heard Clair talking about some guy she met,"

"She has the right to fall in love. I need to go, I'm late for work." She got dressed quickly and left to her office, as soon as she arrived she saw Beca's car, a wide smile crossed her face as she parked her car beside her and went to the brunette's office. She knocked on the door softly, Beca opened the door with also a wide smile. she got dressed quickly and left to her office, as soon as she arrived she saw Beca's car, a wide smile crossed her face as she parked her car beside her and went to the brunette's office. She knocked on the door softly, Beca opened the door with also a wide smile.

"Good morning Chloe,' Beca said happily.

"Morning Becs," She said sitting down on the sofa.

Beca sat beside her and smiled. "You look beautiful today,"

Chloe blushed, "Thank you."

"Why are you late?" Beca said smiling,

"I'm not late, I am fifteen minutes early."

The newspaper owner smirked, "And why are you early?"

"I thought that there would be traffic,"

Beca laughed, "You are lying Chloe because there was traffic, and I got stuck in it. I've been here for almost an hour and a half so I've been waiting for you for almost a half and a half."

"Waiting for me?"

Beca nodded. "You came early fifteen minutes to see me."

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "That's not true. I-"

"You're still lying Chloe, but you're lying to yourself, because what you're feeling is what I'm feeling, and you know that," Chloe turned her face away from her boss, "Even if you're turning your face, it's because you are telling me that you aren't ready,"

"Please, stop talking."

"I missed you, Chloe, It felt like a thousand years till Monday came. Chloe, I-I love you."

Chloe started to freak out, she stood up and was about to reach the door when Beca stood in front of her. "I won't let you leave, so don't bother running. I won't let you leave until you hear what I have to say, Chloe, then you if want to leave, I won't stop you. I love you, Chloe, I am in love with you, I adore you,"

* * *

 **A/N: What will Chloe's reaction be? Tell me what you guys think.**


	17. Chapter 17

_"You're still lying Chloe, but you're lying to yourself, because what you're feeling is what I'm feeling, and you know that," Chloe turned her face away from her boss, "Even if you're turning your face, it's because you are telling me that you aren't ready,"_

 _"Please, don't talk."_

 _"I missed you, Chloe, It felt like a thousand years till Monday came. Chloe, I-I love you."_

 _Chloe started to freak out, she stood up and was about to reach the door when Beca stood in front of her. "I won't let you leave, so don't bother running. I won't let you leave until you hear what I have to say, Chloe, then you if want to leave, I won't stop you. I love you, Chloe, I am in love with you, I adore you,"_

Chloe just stared at Beca, with tears in her eyes, "I'm married," She said softly.

"I know, are you happy with him Chloe?" She asked the redhead,

 _No,_ She thought, "Yes," She sighed, "I was happy, I was convinced that I was happy,"

"What about now?" Beca asked softly,

"I need to go," The redhead answered nervously,

"Why are you running away Chloe?"

"Because there's nothing more I can do,"

"I don't want to push you into this, but I can't keep quiet anymore, imagine the other night, I told myself it was wrong to call you just not to cause you any problems, but I called you because I needed to hear your voice, because I couldn't wait for Monday to see you or talk to you. I know you don't want to hear this, but I can't keep quiet anymore,"

"It's not about that Beca, I'm married!" The IT manager argued,

"I know you are married Chloe, you don't need to remind me, I am not forgetting that you are married,"

"That's the problem! I don't want to forget that I'm married Beca!"

Beca sighed, "Okay, I respect your decision Chloe, but your decision won't change the way I feel about you. I'll always have hope that some day you'd change your mind. I'll always be waiting,"

"You might wait for nothing,"

"I don't care. Waiting for you gives me hope, gives me a reason to continue my life."

Chloe wiped a few tears and looked at Beca, "But that waiting might put me into stress,"

"I'll wait without pressuring you, I'll wait till your ready,"

"Ready for what Beca?"

"Ready to be a free person, ready to tell me everything you think and feel,"

"I might never be ready,"

"Trust me, you are ready Chloe," Beca said with a sad smile, "From the moment you accepted this job, you were ready, from moment you came to my office and told me you need to think about it, you were ready,"

Chloe looked at her surprised, Beca smiled and continued, "Don't look so surprised, what I'm saying is true, but things need time," She said shrugging, "Time for you to accept the idea,"

The redhead grabbed her back and keys and looked at Beca walking away, she left the office with tears in her eyes, she entered her office and sat in her chair, allowing the rest of the tears to fall.

* * *

About an hour later, John entered Beca's office,

"Hey Beca, how is it going?" He asked while taking a seat in front of the brunette.

"Hey John," She said sighing, "Well, I'd expect when Noah had a fight with his mother, you would help him calm down and get him back home, or at least inform Diane that he is with you."

John shrugged, "I tried, he didn't even let me call her."

Beca scoffed, "He didn't let you call? How so? Did he yell at you? Did he hit you? He threatened you?"

"No, it's not that-"

"I just want to know who's the adult here,"

"I didn't want to make the problem worse by calling, I thought that if I called, he'd leave again. In the end, I'm not his friend, I'm his uncle, he'll assume that I'll be standing with you guys."

Beca sighed, "And since you're his uncle, you let him smoke?" Beca said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Me? I didn't know he smoked!" He faked ignorance,

"You do know John!"

"I won't allow you to accuse me of such a thing!"

"Listen to me to John, I allowed you to work here although I know you aren't trying any effort, your just getting paid for nothing,"

"I won't allow -" He said raising his voice but only to be cut off again by Beca.

"Listen to me!" She said yelling, "I know everything John!"

"That's not true!"

"So the part where you always repeat what you write is a rumor?"

John scoffed, "That's Chloe's talk isn't it?"

"I heard everything about you before Chloe's in the picture, from the time Stacie was in IT, I knew all about this. Look, I allowed it before because you are Diane's brother, but I will only say this once and listen to me well John, my kids are my priority, and you are corrupting them!"

"Your kids?" John scoffed, "They are my sister's kids too!"

"Don't ever come to my house if I'm not there, I don't want you near my kids alone, ever! Do you understand?"

"You are disrespecting me Beca! I won't come to your house whether you are there or not, and as for work, I won't accept that shit Chloe is talking! So choose, it's either me or her!"

Beca smirked, "Chloe,"

John laughed bitterly, "I've been waiting for that answer, so tell me Beca, did you have fun in London?"

"Get out," Beca said firmly.

"I'm going, but she's following me, don't think Diane would let it slip away," He said leaving the office.

* * *

John entered his sister's office angrily, "What's wrong John?" Diane asked worriedly as she saw her brother's face. Diane stormed into Chloe's office, the redhead's heart started beating fast,

"Your wife is in a relation ship with Chloe," John said accusingly,

"WHAT?" The blond asked yelling, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

John explained everything that happened with his sister-in law as Diane started pacing, "I can't handle this anymore,"

The blond man sighed, "I told you already, we have to be clever in taking her out of the company,"

"She fired you because of some bitch! You asked her if she and Chloe were together and she didn't answer you!"

"Calm down, the same way I made her choose between me and Chloe and she chose her, she'll choose her again over you!"

"I don't care, I'll tell all the people we know about how she is a cheating bitch!"

John sighed, "We won't get anywhere with that plan, they both are smart, Diane! She'll leave you and throw you out of the company, you need to find a way to fire Chloe,"

A few minutes later, Diane stormed into Chloe's office, the redhead's heart started beating fast,

"I came to tell you a few things," Diane said firmly, "I was going to email you but then I thought to myself that it's better to talk face to face. The changes you did are all denied, I want you to stick with the old system,"

Chloe looked at her but couldn't form any words, "As for your meetings with charity's, stop attending them because I won't allow it to be published, so stop wasting time, and focus on something more important," She said as she left the office not leaving a chance for Chloe to talk.

* * *

Chloe took the folder that she was supposed to give Beca and went to Beca's office, "Hey, I just wanted to drop this off," She said mentioning to the folder in her hands,

Beca smiled and moved to allow Chloe to enter, "What's wrong?" The newspaper owner asked softly as soon as she saw Chloe's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay,"

"You look tired, I know what's going through your head and I know that you are stopping yourself from saying a lot of things."

"How would you know that?"

Beca smiled, "Do you want to know what's the first thing you would say?" Chloe shook her head, and the newspaper owner continued, "You'd say that you envy me."

"Why would I say that?" Chloe asked with confusion,

"Because I already said everything that I needed to say,"

"You are just assuming this,"

"No, I'm not, what happened between us in London, and what I am seeing in your eyes tell me that you are in love with me, like I am in love with you, that you love me as much as I love you, but I'm braver than you."

"The thing isn't about being brave, Beca. You have a reason to do what you are doing, but I-"

"Feelings never needed a reason," Beca fired back.

"When two people aren't comfortable with each other, or when one of them has fallen in love with someone else, he'll have a reason to feel it, but if they are happy and comfortable with each other they don't have a reason,"

"What you're saying is wrong,"

"Not wrong, but when there is someone who is doing everything they can to make me happy, and that I fell in love with someone else makes me a shitty person."

"Chloe, what you are saying is feelings, and you can't control it,"

"I'm not talking about myself,"

"Lair, you love me as much as I love you, and If I'm wrong, look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me,"

Chloe stared into the blue stormy eyes and sighed, "I need to go," She said standing up and started walking,

"I'll miss you till tomorrow,"

Chloe stopped and turned around to look at the brunette who was still sitting, she had her hand on the door knob but she couldn't turn it, she looked back again at Beca who had hope in her eyes, Chloe ran to the brunette, hugging her tightly by wrapping her arms around the newspaper owner's shoulder, and burying her face into the crook of her neck, Beca securely wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist pulled her tightly,


	18. Chapter 18

_"I'll miss you till tomorrow,"_

 _Chloe stopped and turned around to look at the brunette who was still sitting, she had her hand on the door knob but she couldn't turn it, she looked back again at Beca who had hope in her eyes, Chloe ran to the brunette, hugging her tightly by wrapping her arms around the newspaper owner's shoulder, and burying her face into the crook of her neck, Beca securely wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist pulled her tightly,_

"I can't lie to myself anymore," Chloe whispered softly as she pulled away from the hug but left her hands wrapped around Beca's shoulder,

Beca smiled, "I know," She said kissed Chloe's forehead,

"I love you Beca, I love you so much," She said resting her head on Beca's chest,

"I love you, Chloe," Beca said softly, the two pulled away from the hug and made their way to the sofa, Beca sat wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist and the redhead had her chest on Beca's chest,

"Beca," Chloe whispered gently,

The newspaper owner looked at the redhead and brought her closer, "We aren't going to talk about anything,"

Chloe giggled and pulled away from her position and looked at the newspaper owner, "Aren't you afraid of anyone entering?"

Beca smiled, "I don't care, do you know how long I've waited to hear those words _I love you_ come out of your mouth"

"How long?"

"A very long time, although I was sure that you love me, I wanted to hear it from you,"

The redhead giggled again, "You are a cocky person!"

"Me? Cocky? Never! Tsk, I'm good at reading you,"

Chloe smiled and nuzzled her face into Beca's neck, Beca sighed happily and kissed Chloe's cheek.

* * *

Chloe was on her way to Aubrey's with a smile that never left her face, for the first time in years she was happy. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help her feelings, the redhead parked her car under her sister's building and made her way up, she found that Clair was already waiting for them, Aubrey and Clair began discussing about Aubrey's problem with her mother and how she badly wanted a child, since Chloe reached she hasn't said a word, she was daydreaming of Beca.

"Chloe?" Clair asked her sister, "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"About Aubrey's problem,"

"What problem?"

"The baby? Where are you, Chloe?" Aubrey asked confused,

"Here," She shrugged,

"Where here or there?"

"There? Where do you mean?"

"With her, in the office," Aubrey said knowingly,

"How did you know I was in her office?" Chloe asked confused,

"You were with her in her office?" Clair asked shocked,

"In a meeting," Chloe shrugged,

"Chloe, you promised that you'd control yourself, you promised that you wouldn't cheat on Tom,"

"I'm not cheating on him,"

"Oh now you are just lying,"

"Of course not!"

"Swear that you aren't cheating on him," Clair demanded,

Chloe sighed, "Does a hug consider as cheating?"

* * *

Beca entered her house to find Diane waiting for her in the living room, "Hey Diane," Beca said sighing,

"Hey, Diane? After what happened today all you could tell me is _Hey Diane?_ "

The newspaper owner shook her head, "Where's Norah?"

"I want to talk to you Beca, stop asking me about Norah!" Diane said angrily,

"I'll talk to Norah, first then I'll talk to you."

Diane shook her head, "Me first, how could you fire my brother?"

"After everything that he has done in the newspaper I'm keeping up with him just because he is your brother, and I didn't fire him, he left."

"Liar,"

Beca's eyes widened, "What did you say? Who are you calling a liar?" She asked getting angry,

"What you said isn't true Beca! You fired him when he made you choose between him and Chloe"

"And under what reasons he has the right to make me choose?"

"He is family!"

"Aha, and since he is from the family he has the right to interfere with my company and work, isn't that right Diane?"

"And she put you up to it! Didn't Chloe tell you about how John's articles are always the same and a bunch of crap?"

"So that's it? Just because Chloe informed me about the article makes it her mistake? All these years I allowed it to pass through just because he is your brother, Stacie kept nagging me to talk to him about it, and I didn't. I know that you are smart Diane, your brother is only getting paid for nothing,"

"How could you talk about my brother like that? Is that how much Chloe has an effect on you?"

"Stop Diane, Stop! Chloe has nothing to do with this, and I told him not to come over when I'm not around,"

"WHAT?"

"And I am sure that he didn't tell you that part," Beca said scoffing,

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM THAT BECA?" Diane asked yelling,

"Did you ask yourself where was your son when I got him last night?"

"Where?"

"He's was at John,"

"And you should thank him! Not tell him that he can't see the kids without you being present,"

"For fuck's sake Diane, wake up! just try and think rationally even though John is your brother,"

"I know my brother very well Beca!"

"Are you sure?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!"

The newspaper owner scoffed, "Do you know who encouraged your son to smoke? And who gave him his first cigarette?"

"Are you accusing John? Just because your son decided to smoke!?"

"Ask him, and then we'll talk," Beca said leaving the living room,

"DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU BECA!"

Beca balled her fists and looked at her wife, "Don't you dare talk to me as if I am one of your children, when I say that I'm walking away, it means that this conversation is over!"

The brunette entered her daughter's room to find her daughter listening to music, she called her a few times but Norah's eyes were closed and had her headphones in, Beca smirked and went beside her kid removing the ear plug, "I bet if there was an explosive you wouldn't have heard it,"

Norah giggled, "I was listing to music so that I wouldn't hear-" She trailed off looking away from her momma,

"Hear what baby girl?"

"so that I wouldn't hear her yelling,"

Beca sighed and sat beside Norah, "She's just angry today,"

"She's angry every day, it's nothing new,"

"I had a fight with John, and she took his side,"

Norah's eyes widened, "You guys fought?" Beca nodded, "So he won't be coming over?"

Beca looked at her daughter, "Do you want him to come over?"

Norah shook her head and sighed, "It's fine by me,"

"Did he bother you?" Beca asked worriedly,

"Momma, I have an exam to study for,"

Beca sighed, "Anyways, Sam called me today," She said to her daughter, Sam is a boy in Norah's class who has a crush on her, they hung around a few times only when Beca was there, that was upon Norah's request, "He wanted to know if it's okay to come over sometime for a hang out,"

"Why didn't he ask me?" Norah asked confused,

"He told me that he asked you, but you said that I won't allow it,"

"ME?" She faked confusion, "I didn't tell him that,"

Beca laughed, "Your lying Norah,"

Norah smiled, "Fine, I did tell him that, it's just when we hanged out before it was outside of this house and I don't want him to come over,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not comfortable with it, momma"

"You run away from him, why is that? You guys are friends,"

"I like hanging out with him when someone else is around,"

"Norah, listen to me, I have waited a long time for you to talk to me, I'm giving you a few more days then you are going to tell me what's going on with you, Okay?" She said firmly, leaving the room. The newspaper owner entered her bedroom and started changing her clothes, Diane entered and looked at her wife,

"Beca, John is my only brother, and I can't live without him,"

"And I wouldn't accept it to let you leave without him,"

"But you said he couldn't visit us!"

Beca shook her head, "I told him that he could visit when we are around,"

"But he got sad,"

"It's his problem,"

"You never liked him!"

"Don't accuse me of something I didn't say! I was only tolerating with him because he is your brother,"

"Are you seeing Stacie? I haven't seen her in her office,"

Beca nodded, "I went to her office today,"

Diane scoffed, "You never visited her in her office, looks like some things are changing,"

The newspaper owner stopped what she was doing and looked at her wife, "Where are you going with this talk?"

"I heard that you are visiting employee's in their offices,"

Beca smirked, "You know what, I am changing, but you are never changing, you always put spy's around the company to know what I'm doing, you are pathetic Diane," She said leaving the house, she went down to her car and pulled out her phone.

[To Chloe Beale] I miss you so much.

* * *

It was getting dark, Chloe made her way back to her home, she told her sisters about what happened with Beca and herself but they weren't happy with what Chloe was doing,

"Good evening," She said as she entered the living room to find Tom glaring at her,

"Why are you late?" He asked annoyed,

"I was at Aubrey's and Clair's, and we were talking and we lost track of time, I'm going to take a shower," She said entering her bedroom, her phone chimed and she smiled when she opened her phone to find a text from Beca,

 **[To Chloe Beale] I miss you so much**

 **[To: Beca Mitchell] I miss you too,**

She didn't hear the door open,

"Who are you texting?" Tom asked startling her,

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**[To Beca Mitchell] I miss you too,**_

 _She didn't hear the door open,_

 _"Who are you texting?" Tom asked startling her,_

Chloe turned and faced him, she started getting nervous, "To - umm Clair, she's asking me if I told mom about her love interest."

"Since when do you know how to lie Chloe?"

"Why?"

"You just lied to me,"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you, Chloe, I know when you are lying."

"Did you have dinner?" She asked changing the subject,

"I was waiting for you to come so we could eat together,"

Chloe nodded, "I'll take a shower and I'll prepare food,"

* * *

The next morning. Chloe was picking her clothes when Tom stood behind her,

"Are you going to be late today as well?" He asked with a certain hint in his voice,

"Nope," She said still looking for clothes,

"Why are you so focused on what to wear?"

"I'm not,"

"Yeah, you are, look a person who doesn't speak doesn't mean he doesn't know,"

"What do you?"

"You know exactly what I mean Chloe," He said leaving the room. Chloe sat on the bed and looked in the mirror and staring at herself.

After about an hour, she received a text message from Beca telling her to meet her for breakfast in one of the coffee shops, Chloe confirmed and started driving to her destination, she entered the coffee shop looking for the brunette, she found her in the corner sitting alone,

"Good morning, Becs," Chloe said happily as she approached the table,

"Good morning Chlo," She said as Chloe stuck out her arm for her, Beca smirked, "Do you really expect me to give you a handshake?"

Chloe giggled and blushed, the brunette placed a kiss on both sides of the redhead's cheek. "I missed you," Beca said softly,

"I miss you too," The IT manager said in a low voice.

"Why are you saying it so quietly? Say it with a higher voice, like I MISS YOU"

Chloe's eyes widened when Beca raised her voice but laughed, the redhead wanted to say something but kept quiet,

"You wanted to say something, what is it?"

Chloe shook her head, "It's nothing,"

Beca smiled softly, "What is it?"

"I wanted to say something and I changed my mind," Chloe said giggling,

"Why?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't want to enter a debate, I just want to enjoy my breakfast with you. I want to talk, to get to know you better, I want to make use of every minute we are together because no one really knows when we might have breakfast again,"

The newspaper owner grinned, "That's up to us, we could have breakfast daily,"

"That's not true," Chloe said narrowing her eyes playfully at the brunette,

Beca laughed, "It is, it just needs a decision," She said shrugging,

"But a decision doesn't only concern us to take,"

"Every free person gets to decide,"

"But Becs, we both are committed to other people," Chloe said softly.

"What's this has to do with taking a decision?"

"We aren't living alone to take a decision, we have other people to think about, and each person who is committed to another person has to know that any decision he will take, how will it affect the other,"

Beca sighed, "Chlo, you said you don't want to have a debate with me, so let's just enjoy breakfast," She said smiling.

The redhead laughed and nodded. The brunette looked into Chloe's eyes. She sighed and continued, "Chlo, I don't like to see that look in your eyes,"

"What look?" Chloe asked confused,

"The guilty look,"

Chloe just looked away with a sigh, "I don't want to feel guilty, I just want to enjoy breakfast,"

"We can enjoy it every day,"

"Aren't you afraid of someone asking you where have you been?"

Beca laughed softly, "Diane?" When she saw Chloe nod she continued, "When I'm happy, I don't care about anyone else, I want to see you, Chloe,"

"You are seeing me Becs,"

Beca scoffed playfully, "I don't just want to see you for an hour, I want to see you alone, the both of us."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I can't Beca, cause it's wrong,"

"Don't you want to see me alone? Don't you want us to enjoy our time together without caring if we were late for work or afraid that we'd get a call?"

Chloe ran her hand through her hair, "I want to," She said softly, "But, I don't want -"

"You don't want what Chloe?" Beca asked scared of Chloe's answer.

"I don't want our story to end badly, I feel like I'm stealing something that isn't mine, and stealing always gets exposed."

Beca shrugged, "I don't care if we got exposed,"

"But if we got exposed our story will end. And I don't want it to end."

"It won't end, Chloe I promise you, it won't end. Chloe, you are the most amazing thing that has happened to me in a long time. You are my love, I don't want our story to ever end."

"I wish I could think like you."

"You can, we aren't blamed if we fell in love with different people."

After their little breakfast, each one of them got in their car and drove back to the office for their board meeting, in her car Beca was thinking about Chloe and how could she meet her alone without worrying about anything or anyone. Her phone rang mentioning her that Diane was calling, she sighed and ignored the call, a few seconds later Diane called again.

"What Diane?" She said through the car speaker that was connected to her phone.

 _"Where are you Beca?"_

"I'm on my way to the office,"

 _"Where were you?"_

"Why are you asking?"

 _"What do you mean why am I asking, don't I need to know where you were?"_

"We'll talk later Diane," She said hanging up and taking the turn to the office building with Chloe following behind, they both parked their cars but Beca waited for a little while then followed Chloe.

* * *

Diane was working when she her office phone rang, "Hello?"

 _"Mrs. Diane, it's me Chloe's assistance. She just entered the office."_

"Okay, thank you," She said hanging up and dialing Jane's office. "Hey, Jane, is Beca there yet?"

 _"She just got here Mrs. Diane."_

"Okay," She said hanging up again and clasping her hands together, _Can it be a coincidence?_ She thought as sighed and got ready for the board meeting that consisted of Chloe, Beca, Stacie and a couple of more journalists and herself.

She entered the conference room to find Beca sitting on the head on the table, Stacie and Chloe by her side. Diane sat on the other side of Beca with the other journalists sitting beside her. Beca started talking about work and how they can enhance their marketing strategy and what are the steps required. She then turned to one of the men who was working in the newspaper. "I wanted to inform you that John left the newspaper." She said firmly.

"But he might come back." Diane interfered

"When did you talk to him?" Beca asked her wife.

"Today, I wanted to inform you but since morning you weren't here,"

Chloe looked away afraid that her eyes might say something, Beca sighed. "Can we talk about it later?"

"There's one more thing," The blond said again, "As editor of this newspaper," She said looking at Chloe, "I don't like anyone being late for his job, without informing me."

Beca shook her head, she knew exactly what her wife was saying,

"What time did you come in today Chloe?" Diane asked.

"A few minutes ago," Chloe said confidently.

"Chloe called me and told me she was going to be late," Beca said annoyed at her wife,

"Did you have something important?" Diane asked Chloe.

"I had a meeting in my kid's school,"

Stacie could sense the tension, "Are we done here?" She said looking at her sister,

Beca shook her head, "One last thing, Chloe did some changes and we need to have another meeting soon to discuss them,"

"I won't do the changes anymore," Chloe said suddenly,

Diane looked at her nervously, she knew that if Beca knew she was the one that told Chloe not to do the changes, Beca will definitely kill her.

"Why not?" Beca asked confused.

"I decided to postpone it for a while,"

"You were happy to start with it, what changed?"

"I'm still happy to start with it, but I told myself that I'm still new here and people might not like it," She said lying. Beca's eye's darted between the blond and the redhead, she could sense that Chloe wasn't telling the truth.

Beca stayed silent as everyone started to get up, as soon as Chloe stood up, the newspaper owner spoke. "Chloe, stay please I want to talk to you."

Chloe's eyes went to Diane who gave her a glare. When everyone left, Beca closed the conference room's door and stood in front of Chloe. "When did Diane tell you not to make the changes?" Beca asked knowingly.

"She didn't," Chloe tried to keep her cool.

"Don't lie,"

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"I am not, I just wanted to wait before I start changing, Please Beca. Let's wait"

Beca smiled, "You know, you are like a magnet, I'm constantly drawn to you. You are a story, my story," The redhead smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders. "Sometimes a person writes a story to live it, and sometimes a person lives a story to write about, and when he rereads it, he remembers every feeling he felt during the story," Beca continued.

As they were leaning in for a kiss on the lips, the conference door re-opened suddenly.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think! Who came through the office doors?**


	20. Chapter 20

_As they were leaning in for a kiss on the lips, the conference door re-opened suddenly._

Chloe turned back to the table and collected her papers, she turned around again to find Diane glaring at her, she looked at the brunette with a sigh, "Do you need anything else Mrs. Beca?"

"No, thank you," Beca said gently,

The redhead nodded, "Excuse me," She said making her way out of the conference room.

Diane stood in front of her wife and crossed her arms over her chest. Beca didn't bother to look up at her wife instead she was looking at some papers when she spoke, "How do you dare and enter the conference room in that way?"

"How would you like me to enter? Should I have taken an appointment? Or tell Jane that I'm coming?"

Beca looked at her with an annoyed look.

"I wanted to tell you something," Diane said lying, she only came to see if Beca and Chloe were doing something wrong.

"What is it?"

"I forgot," She said lying again. "What do you think about John coming back?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"What do you mean?"

Beca sighed, "You'll understand soon enough," She said leaving the conference room.

* * *

Chloe entered her office and closed the door quickly, breathing fast. She couldn't believe that Diane almost caught them. She grabbed her bag and left the office. She drove her car, trying to clear her mind. Her phone rang. **Beca Mitchell** was calling,

"Beca," Chloe said in a low voice.

 _"What's wrong? Why did you leave?"_

"I couldn't stay Beca, she could have seen us."

 _"Chloe, I don't want you to be scared. I don't care about anyone or anything but you. I don't want you to leave this way again without seeing you. Okay?"_

"Okay," She said softly,

 _"We'll talk tomorrow over lunch, just text me or call me when you can at home."_

"B-But,-"

 _"No buts Chlo, I got to go, please drive safe."_

* * *

After her phone call, Stacie entered her sister's office with a sigh, "Where were you this morning?" The tall brunette asked.

"Why are you asking?" Beca said with a smile.

"Your wife lost you this morning, she came asking for you."

"I'm not a kid,"

Stacie sighed, "I don't mean it that way, just tell me before you go out where are you so that I can come up with a lie. I was the one who accidentally told Diane that you weren't in the office."

"I don't care if she knew I was out of work,"

"You were with Chloe this morning weren't you?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

"No!" Beca shook her head.

"Don't lie, I called Chloe's office and she wasn't there,"

"You heard her in the meeting, she had a thing at her kid's school."

"I heard her, but she was lying, because she looked nervous, and your wife isn't stupid, she noticed it also. Didn't you notice how tense it was in there? Diane was angry and Chloe was nervous. Beca look, Diane isn't stupid, she'll make Chloe's life a living hell, till she reaches the point she makes you choose between her and Chloe."

Beca shook her head. "She wouldn't do that,"

Stacie looked at her sister in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because she knows who my choice is when it comes down to that point."

* * *

Back at home, Luke was nagging about going to his friends home, Chloe wasn't happy about it because she never met the boy, but Luke kept nagging, Lucas was also running around the house frantically trying to find his toy.

"Please, mom!"

"I don't know him, Luke, I need to see him first."

"I know him! Please, mom!" Luke begged again.

"Mommy! Where's my toy?" Lucas asked in a high voice.

"It's here," She said mentioning it was under the table.

"Mom! Pleaseee!" Luke begged again.

"ENOUGH LUKE!" Chloe yelled for the first time ever to one of her kids, Luke looked at her with wide eyes, Chloe never shouted, she didn't even punish them. She sighed and mentioned for Luke to come sit in her lap. As soon as the boy did as he was asked, he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, honey. Look, bring him over tomorrow so that I can meet him and the next day I'll let you visit him."

The boy nodded and kissed his mother's cheek.

* * *

Beca was in the living room, reading a book when Norah entered and sat beside her mother, "I finished studying," She said with a smile.

"That's great baby girl,"

"Where's mom?" Norah asked,

"She's at John's," She said looking at her daughter, hoping that she would talk to her.

Noah entered the house with a sigh, Beca laughed as she saw him tired, "Yeah momma keep laughing,"

Beca laughed again, "How's the volunteering going?"

"I'm tired," He mumbled, "I'm going to my room,"

"Why?" Norah asked her brother,

"I want to take a shower and study," He said shaking his head.

The newspaper owner smiled, "Do you know what's the good thing about volunteering?"

Norah shook her head.

"He's tired," She said smirking.

Norah laughed and shoved her mother's shoulder playfully, "You're mean, I'm going to my room."

Beca nodded. "Did you talk to Sam?"

The teenager stopped her movements and looked at her momma as she bit her lip. "Are you here tomorrow night?"

The newspaper owner nodded waiting for her daughter to continue. "Then he's coming over for a movie night. As long as your here."

Beca lifted her gaze from the book she was reading and nodded wordlessly, "I'm waiting for you Norah," She said before the girl left the living room. She then phoned her lawyer and made an appointment for the next day, Diane entered the house as soon as Beca hanged up.

"John passing by the office tomorrow," was all that Diane said before she left to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were in a coffee shop having their coffee when Beca spoke up. "Stop thinking Chlo,"

"I'm not thinking," She said in a low voice. "But it's hard."

"Follow your heart,"

"I am following my heart, look where it led me," She said pointing at the brunette.

"You are here with me in a coffee shop," Beca said shrugging, "I can't touch you, I can't reach you. I can't tell you everything I want. Chloe."

The redhead ran her hand through her hair. "I can't Beca,"

"You can, we can spend our time alone from 9 AM to 5 PM, we will be alone, we can talk, laugh and do whatever you want. I just want to spend a day with you."

"I want it too, but I can't imagine going somewhere with you alone, I never thought I'd cheat, I always asked myself why do people cheat? If they aren't in love anymore they simply can breakup and move on with their lives. But it's not easy."

"Chloe, let yourself be free, you are torturing yourself," Beca said with a sigh.

"Since the moment I met you and I am being tortured, every time I am close to you I feel guilty, and every time I'm away something pulls me back to you."

"What we have is love,"

"I know, but to love someone, you have to kill the person you loved first. It's cruel. I don't want to hurt him, he never hurt me."

"You aren't hurting him Chlo," Beca said standing up and pulling her chair next to Chloe's. The redhead's eyes widened. "I love you, Chloe," She said softly.

"I-I love you too Beca."

They spent another half hour talking until they decided to pay the bill and leave, Chloe and Beca's cars were parked near each other, the newspaper owner opened Chloe's driving door and rested her hand on it.

"Going back to the newspaper?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe nodded, "What about you?"

"I have an appointment," Beca said somewhat in a sad tone.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Beca smiled and nodded, "I am okay, as long as you are. I'm going tonight to the mountain house, tomorrow we will spend the day together. I won't be sad or mad if you didn't show up, I just want you that I am waiting."

Chloe nodded with a smile.

"But if you came, I'd be very happy." She said allowing Chloe to enter her car and closing the door softly.

* * *

Chloe entered her office to find Elissa and the coworker that loves to gossip and snitch talking, "Good morning," She said politely.

"Good morning Mrs. Chloe," Elissa said back.

The redhead was about to enter her office when she heard the co-worker speak. "I bet you a 100$ that she was with her." Chloe was shocked, she then turned and faced them, "Elissa, please come to my office."

The assistant nodded and followed her boss.

"I may not come tomorrow," She said as she started writing down some tasks for Elissa, "Or I might come, I'm not sure, but in case I didn't, I wanted to tell you what to finish."

Elissa nodded. "I understand Mrs. Chloe."

"Who was she talking about?" Chloe asked calmly.

Elissa started to get nervous, "About her friend." She lied.

"I have noticed that she's spending a lot of time here and you guys have been whispering."

Elissa shook her head. "We aren't Mrs. Chloe." She said nervously.

The redhead nodded, "Here's a list of what I want you to do, in case of I don't come tomorrow,"

"Why aren't you coming tomorrow?"

"I have work." She snapped.

* * *

"Are you sure about this decision you are taking Beca?" Her lawyer asked carefully.

"You know the situation from a very long time."

"IT's not easy,"

Beca nodded, "It's not, but I kept postponing the idea because of you know who. I feel like I'm at a dead end. I can't take it anymore."

"Are you sure you don't want to give this a try?"

The newspaper owner shook her head. "It's too late. I want you to prepare all the required papers as soon as you can."

* * *

Back in her home, Chloe and Tom were having dinner, Chloe was quieter than usual which made Tom look at her in weird looks.

"You aren't with me Chloe," Tom said in a calm voice but his eyes were shooting glares at Chloe.

"I am, I am just tired."

"I don't believe you, you are somewhere far away from here, you are in the office, with the stuff in the office," He said while making eye contact with Chloe, "How is she?"

"Who?"

"Your boss, what was her name?"

"Beca,"

Tom nodded wordlessly, Chloe stood from her place and excused herself from the dining table.

* * *

Sam and Norah were studying, as soon as they finished she told the boy that she would be right back and excused herself to go to her momma who was sitting in the backyard, "I thought you left," Norah said taking a seat next to her mother.

"I didn't, baby girl, are you done studying?"

"We are going to watch a movie now, do you want to sit with us?"

Beca smirked, "Do you want me to join you?"

Norah smiled shyly, "No, but stay close,"

The mother nodded with a smile, Norah got up and kissed her forehead. Beca sighed happily and lifted her gaze to the stars.

* * *

After dinner, Chloe was on her laptop finishing work, Tom was watching TV, every now and then he stole glances of Chloe. Her phone chimed informing her that she got a text message from Beca. Tom sighed in annoyance. "Who is texting you at this hour?"

"E-Elissa, I told her to finish something for me,"

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"She already did what I asked her to do,"

Tom just gave his wife a glare and sighed. Chloe placed her laptop on the side and went to the kitchen taking her phone with her, she opened the text message and smiled.

 **[From Beca Mitchell] I miss you.**

 **[To Beca Mitchell] I miss you too. xo**

She placed her phone down on the table in a way that the screen wasn't shown, as she started to prepare something to drink, Tom entered and wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist. "Do you need help?"

"No thanks,"

"You know I love you right?" Chloe nodded. "And you can tell me anything, maybe we can solve it."

"Stop treating me like a kid," She snapped.

"I am treating you like a kid!?" Tom asked raising his voice slightly.

"When you tell me that you are going to solve my problems then you are treating me like a kid. I'm not that seventeen-year-old girl you once knew. I am a woman with two kids, I think I can handle my problem alone. I've changed."

Tom nodded and made his way back to where Chloe's phone was and flipped it back to its normal position so that the screen was facing upwards, "You did change," He said as he left the kitchen.

* * *

After Sam left, Norah ran to her momma and hugged her tightly, "I love you so much momma, thank you for staying while he was here."

Beca smiled and kissed her kid's forehead as she made her way to her bedroom. She was starting to get ready to go to the mountain house when Diane emerged from the bathroom, "Are you still going tonight?"

Beca picked up her phone and sighed, "Yes," She answered simply.

"What's up with you and work? John passed today but he didn't find you and you aren't coming tomorrow,"

"Simple, let him come after tomorrow."

"Go to the mountain tomorrow morning, why do you want to go tonight?"

Beca shook her head, "It's better if I went now, I'm heading out."

"Call me when you reach," Diane said leaning in for a kiss.

Beca turned her face away. "Okay," She said opening her bedroom door and leaving.

* * *

That night, Chloe didn't sleep at all, she kept tossing and turning and thinking if she should go to Beca's or not. It was about 8 AM when Tom left the house without a word, she sighed and started to get ready.

* * *

Back at the mountain house, Beca was preparing a breakfast picnic in case Chloe came, she checked her phone but she received nothing from the redhead. She bit her lip and sighed, _Please come,_ She thought as she placed the bread basket beside the salt and pepper.

* * *

Chloe was passed by the office building, she didn't see Beca's car, she bit her lip and thought about Beca. She sighed and drove to Beca's mountain house. It took her almost an hour till she reached, she got down from her car and as she was about to knock she hesitated. She ran back to her car but as she was about to get in, Beca's front door opened.

"Chloe," The newspaper owner said softly, catching Chloe's attention.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen in the mountain house? Will Beca be able to keep her hands to herself? Will Chloe be able to controll herself? Tell me what you guys think!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chloe was passed by the office building, she didn't see Beca's car, she bit her lip and thought about Beca. She sighed and drove to Beca's mountain house. It took her almost an hour till she reached, she got down from her car and as she was about to knock she hesitated. She ran back to her car but as she was about to get in, Beca's front door opened._

"Chloe," The newspaper owner said softly, catching Chloe's attention. She walked over to the redhead, "Where are you going?"

"I-I changed my mind," Chloe said nervously.

"But you came, that's the first step. And it's always the first step we do right," She said softly as she laced her hand with Chloe's, "Come on, I made breakfast." She said but Chloe didn't move, Beca could see in Chloe's eyes held fear. "We won't do anything you aren't ready to do. Don't be scared."

The IT manager gave her a smile, "I'm not scared, let's go," She said allowing herself to be pulled back into the house with Beca.

"Allow me to take your purse and jacket," Beca said politely, Chloe nodded and took off her jacket and passed it to Beca.

The newspaper owner hanged the jacket and placed the purse on the table, she then looked at Chloe to find her still in the same place. "Are you afraid of me Chloe?"

The redhead shook her head, "I'm afraid of myself," She said as she got closer to Beca and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her face into the crook of Beca's neck. "I missed you," She whispered softly as she inhaled Beca's scent.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, "I missed you too, so much. I'm really happy you came."

"I went to the office, I didn't find your car there, I couldn't bring to go there without you in your office, I think nothing is nice without you," Chloe said as she looked into Beca's stormy blue eyes, unhooking her arms from Beca's shoulders.

The newspaper owner shook her head with a smile, "It's you that makes it better," She said as she took a deep breath, "Baby," She said smiling. Chloe's eyes shot up with shock. "Don't look so shocked, You are my baby," Beca said as she took her in her arms again and kissed the redhead's temple.

Chloe leaned into the embrace and sighed happily, she then lifted her head and kissed Beca's cheek.

"Are you coming on to me Chloe?" Beca asked playfully,

"No?" She said rolling her eyes,

"You kissed me, Chloe!" She acted as if she was in shock.

"I did," She said nervously.

"Are you hungry?"

"N-No? I don't know," She said nervously then giggled when she saw Beca laugh.

"How could you not know?" Beca asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," She giggled again. "I'm thinking of everything but food right now." She said as she put her hands in her pocket. She then looked around and smiled. "Your house is beautiful, it's warm just like you. It's like every corner has a story about you." She said walking around.

The brunette turned Chloe to face her and placed her hands on her shoulder, "I never broke a promise, and I am trying to keep my promise, so I suggest that we go outside and start breakfast."

The redhead smiled and nodded, Beca then noticed that Chloe was only wearing a black shirt, "Aren't you going to be cold? It's a bit chilly,"

"You'll keep me warm. Although the heels are killing me,"

Beca laughed, "I'll give you a pair of shoes from mine, come on." She said as she grabbed the redhead's hand and went to get her a pair.

* * *

Tom was in his office, staring out the window when his friend entered his office, "You missed quite a night last night," He said as he took a seat on one of the chairs. Jack who is Tom's friend has been trying to get Tom to go out with him and some friends for a night out but the brunette man never accepted the invitation.

Tom didn't reply she just nodded wordlessly. Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know why I came back here," Tom said sighing. "I was happy in Toronto."

"Why aren't you happy here? You make more money than what you did in Toronto."

"I may be earning more money but I might be losing everything else."

Jake looked at him with confusion. "Trouble in paradise?"

Tom just nodded and looked away.

* * *

Chloe was looking around Beca's library with a smile, she then turned to the brunette who was sitting on a desk. "Is this where you write?"

Beca nodded, "I only write here,"

"Don't you write back at home?"

The newspaper owner shook her head. "I just have passion here,"

Chloe nodded in understanding, "It's impossible not to have passion here, it's beautiful,"

"I always wanted to leave everything and come live here," Beca admitted softly.

"What do you mean everything?"

"Except my kids? I really don't want anything from my past life."

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's forearm. "What's wrong Beca? Since the moment I met you and there is sadness in your eyes." She said softly.

"Thre's nothing," Beca said shrugging.

The IT manager sighed, "You don't know how to lie Beca."

Beca laughed, "Let's talk a walk outside,"

"To tell me or to make me drop the subject?"

The newspaper owner chuckled. "I love you, baby," She said softly as she placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead.

"I love you too Becs," The redhead replied, kissing Beca's cheek.

They made their way outside and started walking around, Beca started telling her that she plants tree's whenever she's sad or whenever she's upset about something, Chloe was listing to everything in amusement. After a few moments of silence, Beca sighed, "I lost twenty years of my life on nothing," She said as she sat on the blanket she spread for their picnic.

"The newspaper is losing Chlo," Beca said suddenly.

"W-What do you mean?"

"For the past two years, sales have been declining, the only profit we were gaining is because of the website, but even that isn't enough."

"And how were you able to pay everyone their salary's and expenses?"

"From me," Beca said shrugging.

"For the past two years, you've been paying from your own pocket for the sake of the company? B-But why?" Chloe asked shocked and confused.

"It was my father's, he was proud of it. After he died, I wanted to make him proud. But it seems like I can't continue to make him proud," She said sighing, "For the past twenty years, I've been wasting my time on something I didn't want to do. I called my lawyer to make the arrangements to shut down the company, but don't worry baby, I got you a job in a very imp-"

"Stop! Beca, are you really closing the company?" She asked with fear and sadness in her voice.

"Don't think I'm happy about it, it's my father's dream but I can't do it anymore, we have a lot of competitors. And I can't keep up with it." She said sadly.

The redhead opened her arms and mentioned for Beca to come. The newspaper owner rushed to the embrace, laying her head on Chloe's chest. The redhead kissed Beca's temple. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Beca lifted her head and leaned in to kiss Chloe, the redhead didn't hesitate and leaned in allowing their lips to collide in a slow, passionate kiss. The newspaper owner laid Chloe on her back without breaking the kiss and got on top of her as she deepened the kiss. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and moaned quietly. They continued to make out till air became a problem.

The brunette rested her forehead against Chloe's, "I promised you we wouldn't do anything you don't want to do, and I intend to keep that promise." She said breathlessly.

Chloe sighed sadly and placed a kiss on Beca's forehead. "I better head back."

"I didn't get enough of you," Beca said sadly, not wanting Chloe to leave, but it was nearing 4 PM and the redhead needed to be back early.

"I don't want to leave, but I have too."

"I know, let me walk you to your car."

Chloe nodded and stood up. She got her jacket and purse and made her way to her car as Beca was following her. She opened the door for the redhead and looked at her with a sad look in her eyes. "Drive safe, and know that I love you."

"I love you too, I'll text you if I could." She said softly, placing a kiss on Beca's lips and entering her car.

* * *

Tom entered his house to find it too quiet, he knew that the kids were asleep but there was no sign of Chloe, he entered his bedroom to find her talking on the phone with Clair. "Hi," He said rudely.

"Hi," Chloe said as she stood up from where she was sitting and making her way out of the room.

Tom grabbed her from her arm and turned her to face him. "Where are you going? We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yeah," He said locking the door and standing in front of her, "Do I need an appointment to have a talk to with you?" He whisper yelled,

"No!"

"What's going on with you Chloe?" His voice raising a little.

"Nothing!"

"What do you mean nothing?" He said angrily, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you!" Chloe said defensively.

"Yeah you are, I can't sit with you in one room,"

"It's not true," She said as she lowered her gaze to the floor,

Tom lifted her face harshly, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" When Chloe lowered her face again, "Look at me when I am talking to you, Chloe! Look me in the eyes!"

"I am looking at you!" She said yelling.

"Why are you scared of me finding out what are you hiding from the look in your eyes!?" When he didn't get an answer, he shoved her by the shoulder, "I've been holding myself together for a long time Chloe, and I keep telling myself that it's just the stress and that it'll pass, but tell me, Chloe, will it pass?"He asked yelling.

"It will pass," She said in a low voice.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME, WILL IT PASS?" But when he didn't answer, he smashed their lips together, Chloe pushed him away with a glare and entered the shower. Crying herself under the water, trying to get rid of the emotional pain she was feeling, she couldn't live like that anymore, and she couldn't deal with Tom's actions. She just sat in the shower, allowing the water to pour on her as she sobbed.

Back in the room, Tom was in shock of what he did, he didn't know what got into him.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was in her office when Stacie entered.

"Diane feels something is up," Stacie said as she sat on one of the chairs. "She came by yesterday and asked about why Chloe wasn't in her office! You two were off yesterday together, she must have connected the two things! She came by my office yesterday and told me not to allow Chloe to take any more day off's."

Beca ignored her sister and kept reading through the papers, Jane called and informed that Chloe has reached. The newspaper owner told her assistant to let her in. "Chloe's here," She smiled happily when she saw the door knob turn.

Chloe gave her a small smile. "Morning,"

"Good morning," They both said in unison.

"I-If you guys are busy I'll come back later,"

Beca shook her head. "Stacie was just leaving," She said mentioning her sister to leave. When Stacie left, the redhead took her place. Beca could see that Chloe was crying, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. "Is something wrong?" Chloe shook her head. "Did Tom found out anything?" Beca asked worriedly.

"No,"

"Don't make me worry baby, is something wrong?" Beca asked with a pleading look.

Chloe just looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. "I-I can't Beca,"

"You can't what Chloe?" Beca asked with fear.

"I can't continue like this, I am not like this. I am not a double faced person." She said sadly, "I can't be with you and go back home and act normal. I can't be with you and go back to my house and look him in the eyes. I feel like I'm a bitch, a liar. I'm focusing on his mistakes to justify my actions, I'm trying to find mistakes to feel better, but I am not finding anything." She said sobbing. She handed Beca an envelope.

"What is this?" Beca said reaching it. She opened it and looked at Chloe with also tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Might not update for a few days, till then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Decided to upload because why not? Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I can't continue like this, I am not like this. I am not a double faced person." She said sadly, "I can't be with you and go back home and act normal. I can't be with you and go back to my house and look him in the eyes. I feel like I'm a bitch, a liar. I'm focusing on his mistakes to justify my actions, I'm trying to find mistakes to feel better, but I am not finding anything." She said sobbing. She handed Beca an envelope._

"What is this?" Beca said reaching it. She opened it and looked at Chloe with also tears in her eyes. "Your resignation?" She asked sadly.

Chloe nodded, "Please sign it," She said crying.

Beca stood up from her place and sat in front of the redhead. "I won't accept it, leave him." Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that, we will get married if you want, and if you think it's early for us then we will leave together. Choose anyone of those two options but please don't leave me, Chloe."

"It's not an easy thing to do Beca," Chloe spoke in a low voice. "I can't leave him,"

"Why not?"

"Because I have kids,"

"Your kids are my kids," Beca replied without hesitation.

Chloe smiled softly through the tears, "I can't leave him."

"And you can't stay away from me Chloe,"

"I know, I can't think of a day would come and I wouldn't see you in it. But I am going to hurt him."

"It's not your fault you love someone else. It's not like you met me on purpose, baby please."

"But when someone decided to get married, it means that this someone will dedicate their life to their family,"

Beca sighed, "And if the love between you and that someone was gone, the family will start to fall apart. You're just in that family for a piece of paper Chlo, if you left me for him, wouldn't you also be hurting him because you aren't in love with him?"

Chloe nodded, "But it would hurt less."

"Are you trying to convince yourself?"

"A person should be responsible for the decision he took. Even if he isn't happy with it."

"The worst thing in life is that when the night comes and the door closes on you with someone you don't love, your body isn't reacting to him. You basically wake up as if you are in a play and you sleep in a play. The worst thing to lie to yourself, to your kids to anyone who is around you. You are trying to convince yourself that you are happy but in all honesty, you aren't fooling anyone, Chloe."

"What you are saying is true, but it doesn't justify cheating."

"Cheating isn't being someone who doesn't love him, it is being with him and you don't love him." She sighed and held Chloe's hands, "Baby, love is a passion if it went away, everything else fades away. I can't own a person just because I'm married to him/her and there isn't any love between us, the worst thing is to continue your life with someone just because you are married to him."

"W-What about the kids? It isn't their fault their mother fell in love with someone else." She said sobbing again.

"You are right, look at me, you are an example for your kids because if you gave up on your happiness they'd grow up to be like you. So don't do that to them." She said grabbing the resignation paper and looked at Chloe with a smile. The redhead smiled back. "I am tearing this paper apart," Beca said making Chloe laugh.

"D-Don't, I want to tear it." She said as she started cutting it to pieces.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and directly embraced her in a hug. Chloe nuzzled her face into the crook of Beca's neck as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulder. "I love you so much Chloe, d-don't leave me please."

"I can't live without you anymore, I can't leave you. We will find a solution." She said mumbling.

* * *

John entered his sister's office looking angry.

"Stop whining John! Go talk to her and you _have_ to get back to the company!" She said firmly after hearing John whine about not wanting to talk to Beca about everything that happened and he doesn't want to apologize. "I can't stay alone here, I feel like something is going on here but I can't get any proof. I don't want Chloe to stay in the company. You have to help me! I want her out!"

"But Beca insulted me!"

"It doesn't matter, take this one for me! I need you here John,"

"But-"

"No buts! I already talked to her and told her that you want back in and she didn't mind."

"Diane! Your wife insulted me."

"She didn't mean it, now go talk to her,"

"Fine, go talk to her and come back here,"

John nodded, "Okay, I want to talk to you about something too," He said standing up and leaving the office.

* * *

In that exact moment, Beca left her office to go to Chloe's office. She knocked and opened the door.

"Busy?" Beca asked as she entered the office.

"Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"No? What would happen? I came by to tell you that I'm leaving for the day."

The IT manager looked at her watch to show it was 2 PM, "This early?"

"I want to check on the kids and finish some stuff and then I have a dinner to attend too, I'll see you at 8?" Beca asked casually.

"8 in the morning?" Chloe asked confused.

Beca laughed, "In the morning?" She said shaking her head. "8 in the evening." The brunette said as she made her way to Chloe's desk. "You are going out with me tonight."

"Me?" She asked shocked. "I can't!"

"Make it work, I want to have dinner with you."

"I really can't Becs," Chloe said sadly.

"I'll see you at 8, baby."

Chloe laughed, "I can't say no to you can I?"

"No you can't, can I ask you something?" When Chloe nodded Beca continued "Stop thinking about it, just come tonight." Beca said kissing her cheek and leaving the office.

* * *

Chloe drove to Aubrey's place after work, she parked her car only to find Clair was parked behind her, they hugged and made their way to the blonde's apartment. They ordered lunch and began making small conversations.

"Mom asked me to ask you if there is anything going on between you and Tom, she said she heard you guys yelling. So what's going on?" Aubrey asked her sister.

"C-Can I ask you guys to do me a favor?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"I told myself that this visit wasn't to check up on me," Aubrey said jokingly.

"I-I want you to cover for me tonight if anyone asked about me, just say that I am with you guys." She said nervously.

"Are you crazy Chloe? Are you going out with Beca? I am going to kill you, Chloe."

Clair interfered, "Bree, don't talk to her like that." She then turned to Chloe. "Chlo? Are you seriously thinking of going out with her? Because if so, I AM GOING TO BE THE ONE KILLING YOU."

"You are married, She is married! What kind of idiot do you think you are?" Aubrey said somewhat pissed off.

"Bree, don't talk to Chloe like that," Clair said firmly, she then looked at Chloe, "Are you stupid? Think about your kids and your husband!"

Chloe sighed, "I can't think of anyone but her. She's pulling me to her side like a magnet."

"You promised Chloe, and whenever you promise you'd never break it, why now?"

"Because I'm sick of making everyone happy but myself. I always do what I am asked to do and I am tired of it. Bree, you always do the opposite of what you are told to do and you Clair are the spoiled one since I was small I heard my mother tell me that I have to get good grades and I did, I listened to her and did what she wanted. And when I stopped listing to my mom, I moved to Tom. Since we got married Tom makes the decision and of course being the polite girl I am I listened to him and did as I was told. So again I am tired of doing what everyone wants. I don't care anymore!"

Both Clair and Aubrey wiped their tears and sighed. "But Chlo, you have everything anyone could dream off, money, a house, kids. Why are you doing this?"

"You know what I have but you don't know what am I missing. You know what I work but you don't know what I wanted to be. Bree, you know my husband but you don't know who I love. You know my age but you didn't know if I lived my life of not." Then Chloe laughed sadly. "I didn't live my life like I wanted, and the funny part is I didn't know I was dead until I met Beca. With her, I understood what life is. Everything Tom and I had gone away, we are living together just to secure a future that I'm not sure we are going to have." She said crying.

Clair sighed, "I have an idea, you go out with her, and Bree and I will leave the house so that in case Tom passes by, he won't find anyone." She said softly. Her heart breaking at the sight of her sister.

* * *

Beca was wearing her clothes when Diane informed her that Norah was sleeping at her best friends house.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Beca asked in confusion.

"She told me! What's wrong? Lana is her best friend since they were kids why are you being so paranoid?"

Beca sighed, "Because I'm worried about her."

"Why?" Diane asked confused.

"Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Forget about it. Noah's in her room?"

She shook her head. "He's at work,"

"Okay, I'm heading out," She informed her wife and left the house, as soon as she started driving she called her daughter. "Hey, baby girl."

 _"Hey momma, is something wrong?"_

"No honey, I just wanted to check on you."

 _"I'm at Lana's, where are you?"_

"I'm heading out for dinner baby girl, look if you want to go back home just call me okay?"

 _"Alright, I love you, momma,"_

"Love you too baby girl," Beca said hanging up.

* * *

Chloe entered her kitchen as soon as she finished dressing to find Tom looking at her with weird looks. Chloe was dressed in a black tight dress, her hair was down her shoulders and she put her make up was light. She looked beautiful.

"I'm heading out."

"Are you going out like this with your sisters?" He said about the dress.

Chloe gave him a timid smile. "Aren't they nice?"

"You look beautiful if you were going with your sisters."

"I'm heading out now."

"Did you check on the kids before you left?"

Chloe nodded, "Just now, is there anything else Tom?"

Tom shook his head as Chloe left the kitchen and the house. He entered his bedroom and dialed his coworker's number, they agreed to meet up in one of the bars near by with some guys and girls who were from the company. Tom hung up and started to get ready too.

* * *

"You can't do this to me," Beca said as they sat in one of the fanciest restaurants having dinner. "You just can't, you look beautiful."

Chloe blushed, "Thank you," She said raising her glass, "Cheers,"

They both took a sip of the wine as Chloe looked around in worry.

"Stop looking around,"

"Aren't you afraid of someone seeing us?"

"I don't care about them, we aren't doing anything wrong. What is weird is that we are in love but we feel guilty about it." She said shaking her head.

They continued to talk not realizing that Clair and Aubrey entered the restaurant, they got seated beside them but Chloe didn't even pay attention because she was looking at Beca. The redhead and the brunette were holding hands across the table.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with you? That I adore you? What do you want to know?"

Chloe giggled and turned her head only to see both her sisters sitting across them, her eyes went wide. Beca looked at where Chloe was staring and raised her eyebrow. "Isn't that your sister?"

Chloe nodded, "And the one beside her is my youngest sister, I'm sorry Beca, I had to tell them where am I because I mentioned back at home that I was with them."

Beca nodded and stood up from her chair and made her way to their table. "Good evening ladies," She said politely while Clair and Aubrey made themselves clueless.

"Good evening, Aubrey Beale, we met before," She said shaking Beca's hand. "And this is my sister, Clair."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Beca Mitchell. Would you like to Join us?" She asked again politely.

"We'd love too!" Aubrey said standing up only to be tugged down by Clair. The blond stood back again and sat beside Chloe with a smile on her face, Clair followed and sat beside Beca. Chloe kept glaring at the both of them.

"Do you know that cheating is bad?" Aubrey asked suddenly.

Everybody's eyes went wide. Beca smirked. "I love your sister, and I don't care if what I'm doing is right and wrong."

"Bree please!" Chloe begged.

"Love has its rules, two can't love each other without consequences," Aubrey said firmly.

"I am ready to deal with these consequences because I am in love with you sister. I am not going to leave her. Do you understand what I'm saying? I love her." Beca said as then she changed the subject.

They sat for almost two hours and then they departed their ways. Chloe entered her home to find Tom wasn't there, she then entered her bathroom and looked at the mirror as she started taking her make up off. _I can't live without Beca anymore._


	23. Chapter 23

It was the weekend when the Beale daughters and mother were having dinner. Tom was acting the same, he was annoying and always looked at Chloe with glare looks, which Chloe found normal nowadays. Clair was seeing a guy named Micheal, he is a good guy and he wanted to meet Clair's family, but the youngest Beale was afraid because her mother isn't going to accept Micheal if they moved further into their relationship. It's not that Micheal was a bad guy, but he comes from a normal family, he studied to be an engineer and is working in a good company. but the problem was he was half Arabic, and Caroline Beale has one rule which is her daughters must only be with wealthy and American guys. So during dinner, Clair told her mother about Micheal and they had a huge fight. As Chloe was trying to calm down her mother, her phone chimed. She smiled and opened the text message from Beca.

 **[From Beca Mitchell] Before you leave home, you'll find me under your mothers home, waiting for you in my car. Send me the location.**

Chloe grinned and replied instantly

 **[To Beca Mitchell] 709 Honey Creek Dr. I'll be done in half an hour.**

 **[From Beca Mitchell] I'm on my way.**

The redhead finished her dinner quickly and waited for time to pass. She was counting the minutes to see Beca. She hadn't seen her in the office because Beca had some meetings to attend too, but they kept communicating through texting. The sisters bid goodbye to their mother and departed their ways. Chloe was waiting in her car when Beca parked behind her. She got out of her car quickly and climbed to the brunette's Cadilac, hugging her love tightly.

"I missed you so much," Chloe whispered softly.

"I missed you too baby, I used to love the weekends so that I can go to the mountain house, but right now? I am hating it because I wouldn't be able to see you."

Chloe blushed, "And I feel like the weekend is like a month without you." She said in a low voice.

"What do you think about going out for a drink?" Beca asked hopefully.

The redhead looked at the newspaper owner, "I wish, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm late, and I am scared that Tom would call my mother and he'd find out I left her house since quite some time."

Beca huffed, "I can't take this, but I love you."

"I love you too, did you tell Stacie about the company?" Beca shook her head and sighed, the sadness in her eyes broke Chloe's heart. "What can I do to help you?"

"There is one thing you could do,"

"What is it Becs?"

"Hug me," Beca said in a low voice.

The redhead smiled. "That's it? It isn't enough."

"It's more than enough, I'd do anything for a hug from you."

Chloe smiled and leaned across the console and wrapped her arms around Beac's shoulder's as she nuzzled her face into the brunette's crook. Beca smiled and tightened the hug. "I love you so much. More than you could ever imagine." Beca said softly.

Chloe pulled away from the hug and took Beac's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, both smiling like teenagers in love, Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "I want you to be with me, forever."

"I want that too," Chloe said sadly, "I don't want to think of the day that I won't have you in my life."

"You'll never lose me, Chloe, never. I promise."

* * *

Chloe entered her home at 10 PM to find Tom waiting for her. "Why are you late?" He asked annoyed.

"I told you I was with my sisters and you know that we were talking and lost track of time, plus mom was with us so we discussed some stuff,"

"What are these stuff?"

"About Aubrey's adopting thing and Clair's potential love."

"What's wrong with you girls in this family? One wants to have a baby without being married, and the other one wants to move along in a relationship that might not work because the guy is from a regular family, and then there's you-"

"Stop it, Tom! Just stop! Do you know why I don't tell you wants going on with me? Because I know exactly what you think of me and my family! You are the type of person who is just exactly like my mother, you both care about what people have, and if they are from a wealthy family or not, You didn't even meet the guy, What is more important? To be a pure American guy or to be treating Clair well?"

"There are a lot of good guys here in NewYork.

"And he might be good whether he is American or not. That's how we judge people, by their actions."

"That's how _you_ judge people, I only want what's best for Clair. The way your thinking is weird. You weren't like this when we got married."

"Of course I wasn't like that when we got married, I was young, there are a lot of things I didn't know and I didn't think about, and there are things I changed my mind with when I grew up."

"You were better when you were young."

"Would you prefer living with the young me?"

"At least you were better,"

"A girl who didn't have any opinion to say, a girl who is still searching for herself? That's who you want me to be?"

"Of course, because that's the girl I love."

"But that girl grew up, she got educated and worked and understood how to judge people. I try to think ahead, but you only pull me back. You aren't willing to follow me and You pull me back to the past."

Tom nodded, "I'm the one who's pulling you back? Look, I grew up and understood, people change but maybe I changed but for the better,"

"And who would decide if you changed for the better or worse? Each one of us has his own perspective on life and each person might see the other that he changed for the worse. We both changed, yes I agree with you, but who changed for the better? I don't know. But both of us grew up different from each other, and we started to think in a far away aspect in life." Chloe said softly.

Tom chuckled darkly. "And now I understood why you are doing what you're doing."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Chloe, Don't lie, I know you. I'm still putting up with you, but even patience has its limits, don't make me find out. You tell me before I find out." He said as he left for his bedroom. Chloe sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Norah was dropped by her friend to her house and was on her way to the door when all of a sudden she saw the person she didn't think she'd see for a while.

"Hey sweety," John said. When he saw Norah run to the door and tried to open the door he spoke again. "Wait for me," But Norah was panicking, she suddenly dropped the keys when she saw John standing beside her. She rang the door bell frantically and ran in as soon as Diane opened the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Diane asked her brother.

"How should I know?" John said shrugging.

"I'll go see her, make yourself at home." She said as she started to walk.

"Everyone's talking about your wife and her mistress."

Diane stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her brother. "What?"

"Everybody's saying that they are going out,"

"We aren't sure if that's true, who told you?"

"I can't say, but you need to fire Chloe,"

"I can't take this anymore," She said yelling. "I can't sit there and watch Beca cheat on me!"

Noah entered the living room running, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" John said smiling.

"Hey Uncle John," Noah said then turned to face his mother, "Why is Norah mad?"

"She just came back like that, I'm going to check on her," Diane said leaving the living room.

"I bought you cigarettes," John said to the boy.

Noah sighed, "Thanks, but there is no need for that."

"Noah? Do you have any cash on you?"

"I'm sorry uncle John, I don't. I used all my cash last night. I need to go study, see you soon."

* * *

A little while later, Beca parked her car and made her way to the door, she frowned when she saw Norah's set of keys laying there on the floor, she picked them up and entered her apartment. She went to open her bedroom door but something in her gut told her to check on her kids, she found Noah asleep, she then opened Norah's who was also asleep. She smiled softly and entered her bedroom.

"Look who decided to come back home," Diane said sarcastically.

"I found Norah's key set laying on the floor beside the door,"

"Where were you?"

"Can we fight-" She sighed, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"No! Now! I want to understand everything."

"Does it necessarily have to be tonight?"

"YES!"

"Fine," Beca said closing the door. "Now you'll understand everything."

The newspaper owner began to explain to her wife about shutting down the company, Diane wasn't pleased and started yelling about how Beca could take such a decision.

"I was paying for the losses,"

"Since when?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes, it does Beca! Because the money you paid, you could have saved it for your kids. Their future, our future. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't one anyone involved."

"So we are closing?"

Beca nodded, "As soon as the lawyer is done with the papers."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was texting Beca, Tom came out of the bathroom and sighed, "Who are you texting this early?"

"Clair, I wanted to see if she talked to mom."

"Good," Tom said nodding.

Chloe looked at him with confusion. "What's good?"

"The lie," Tom said simply.

The redhead sighed and was about to head to the bathroom but stopped when spoke again. "Woah? You're taking your phone with you to the bathroom?" She threw it aside and entered the bathroom, Tom stood up and grabbed the phone to find that it has a passcode. "Since when do you have a passcode?"

The IT manager rushed to take her phone only to be pushed by Tom. "Since a long time."

"That's not true,"

"The kids are playing with my phone so I decided to put one."

Tom shook his head. "That's not true, they have Ipad's and phones so basically they don't need your phone."

"Sometimes they need to use the hotspot."

"That's also not true we have here internet."

Chloe sighed, "Because sometimes we aren't at home. Give me my phone," She demanded but Tom pulled the phone away.

"I want it, I can't find my phone I need to call it."

"I'll call it."

"There's no need," He said as he took his phone out of his pocket and showed it to his wife. "Do you need anything?" He said leaning to kiss her but she pulled raised his hands in defense and shook his head, leaving the house.

* * *

 **A/N; im sorry for the short chapter, lots of things are going to be revealed and lots of drama is coming. Tell me what you guys will happen next.**


	24. Chapter 24

_"There's no need," He said as he took his phone out of his pocket and showed it to his wife. "Do you need anything?" He said leaning to kiss her but she pulled raised his hands in defense and shook his head, leaving the house._

Chloe stood there dumbfounded at what just happened, she couldn't believe Tom would do such a thing. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at her phone to find a text from Beca.

 **[From Beca Mitchell] Don't pass by the office, I'm at the mountain house, waiting for you.**

 **[To Beca Mitchell] I'll get dressed and be on my way. Love you...**

She smiled and started to get dressed, she wore a simple white shirt with blue skinny jeans, she also fixed her hair and makeup. The redhead grabbed her keys and ran to her as she couldn't wait to see Beca. She drove as fast as she could because she needed to be in Beca's arms, she couldn't describe the feeling of need she felt for the newspaper owner, also Chloe couldn't understand why she felt this way to the brunette.

About an hour later, she parked her car beside Beca's car and found the newspaper owner waiting for her by the door with a smile. She quickly locked the car and ran to hug the brunette.

Beca ushered the redhead to the backyard and sat on one of the lounges, they started to have breakfast and Beca was insisting on feeding Chloe.

"I found a solution for you not to close the company," Chloe said as took a sip from her drink.

The newspaper owner laughed, "I've been looking for a solution for years, and in one weekend you found one?"

Chloe glared playfully. "Are you making fun of me Beca Mitchell?"

"Of course not, I have no doubt in your cleverness, but what's the solution?"

"The future is for internet and technology, why won't you put registration fees on whoever wants to read our newspaper?"

Beca nodded, "I thought about it, it wouldn't work because anyone who wants to pay for our website will find it somewhere else free,"

Chloe huffed and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. The newspaper owner continued to feed Chloe and herself, and as soon as they were done they went back into the living room. Beca had one leg spread on the sofa and the other was on the floor while Chloe had her back rested on the brunette's chest. Beca kissed Chloe's temple as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "Becs, we can't keep doing this, we are both not attending work together, someone will notice."

"Everyone knows your sick, besides Stacie is doing all the work."

"Okay, let's say I am sick, what about you?"

Beca thought about it for a few seconds, "I'm also sick, aren't I allowed to be sick?" Chloe giggled. "I am sick and you are my illness, but Chlo, we need to find a solution. I can't live like this anymore."

"A solution to what?" Chloe asked softly as she played with Beca's hand.

"Love doesn't last, love, dies, just state the fact that you don't love him anymore. Leave him."

"After that?"

"You'll live with your kids here."

"You just said love dies, what if we lived together and love just died between us?"

"You'll walk away," Beca said simply, Chloe's eyes went wide with shock. "Don't look at me like that, you'll walk away and search for love some place else, but at least we lived that love."

"Walk away? If that's the case then a person would walk his entire life."

Beca shrugged, "So what? Isn't it better dying if he stayed?"

"B-But how? If it went it has to go back to the starting point. To the safest point,"

"That's what you call safe? A house without passion is safe?" Beca asked shaking her head. "I'd rather keep walking than living in a home without love."

"But someday you will get old and you won't find someone to love."

Beca smirked, "That's what you are afraid of?"

"Of course! I don't want to die alone!"

"So if you don't want to die alone you'd stay with someone you don't love? Leave him Chloe, and if you are scared then marry me,"

"W-What about Diane?"

Beca then turned her face to look at Chloe, "If there was any kind of love between me and her you wouldn't have seen me here, all I'm thinking about is how I can steal you for an hour to sit with you."

"Steal? True we are stealing something that isn't ours."

"I don't care if it's stealing, as long as we are happy."

"Why a person doesn't feel happy unless he stole something?"

"Because we are human, we are allowed to feel that way."

Chloe sighed and turned to bury her face into Beca's chest. "I'm scared." She mumbled quietly.

Beca tightened her grip on Chloe, "Of what?" She asked softly.

Chloe pulled away from her position and looked Beca with sadness. "I have a feeling that pain is coming, and it the ending won't be pretty."

"It will finish pretty," The brunette said firmly. "As long as we love each other it has to finish pretty, and I promise you that we will be together."

"But then I'll get more scared."

"Why? From what?"

Chloe just hugged the brunette again and sighed. "You said love dies. I'm scared that our love ends and everything that happened between me and Tom will happen to us. When you get something there's a possibility that you lose it, and I don't want to lose you Beca, I didn't want to know that love dies, I wish you haven't told me, I wanted to tell you that I'll always love you till-"

"Till our last breath," Beca said softly.

"I love you, till heart stops beating."

* * *

Tom was in his office, staring at the computer screen when his friend and coworker Jake entered to inform him that some changes were made in the plans he sent and wanted Tom to have a look at them. When Jake got no response from Tom, he caught his attention and sighed.

"Alexandra asked about you again," Jake said smirking. "Remember the girl you saw with us last week?"

Tom nodded and sighed. "What does she want?"

"Your number, we are going out again soon, you should talk to her when you see her." He said leaving the office.

* * *

Dinner time came and Beca was having dinner with Norah at the house, they were laughing and making jokes when Diane sat in front of her wife. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"With what?" The newspaper owner replied in confusion.

"With the papers?"

"Oh!" She said realizing what Diane meant. "It's going, it won't be long." Then she turned to Norah and looked at her, "Didn't you lose your keys? I found them last night by the door,"

"What keys momma?" Norah asked casually.

"The house keys, I placed them last night on the nightstand, didn't you notice?"

Norah shook her head. "N-No,"

"How could she notice?" Diane interfered. "She came home like a crazy person banging on the door. She got me and Noah and John scared."

Beca looked at her wife with wide eyes. "John? What was he doing here? Didn't I say that John wasn't allowed in the house if I am not there?" Beca asked starting to get angry. Norah kept her eyes down, not daring to look at her mothers.

"No you didn't, you said he isn't allowed to see them without _us_ being here, I was here."

Norah stood up and ran to her room. "Was he here when you were at home or he got here before you did?"

"I was here when he came, Norah and John reached home together ask her."

Beca just looked at her wife, thoughts were rushing to her brain. She ran to her daughter's room, she opened the door to find Norah tense. "What happened yesterday?" Beca asked firmly.

"Nothing," She said in a low voice.

"I thought you were coming home via Uber, why did you come with John?"

"I-I w-w-was dropped by t-t-t-the Uber and I-I saw hi-him beside his car."

"Okay, I am changing my question, what did he to do you by the door so that your keys fell?"

Norah shook her head and kept silent for a few moments. "N-no-nothing." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am repeating my question, what did he to do you by the door so that your keys fell?" Beca asked balling her fists as Diane came behind her, listening to what is going on. Norah didn't reply, Beca sighed and sat beside her daughter. "I'll change my question for the second time, was that the first time?"

Norah just shook her head. Beca closed her eyes tightly, holding back the tears. "It happened before?" She asked calmly. The brunette girl nodded. "How many times?" Beca asked as Diane had tears in her eyes and she was in shock. Norah raised three fingers up as she started crying, Beca hugged her daughter tightly as she sobbed. Not knowing what do to.

She suddenly stood and ran. "BECA! NORAH MIGHT MISUNDERSTOOD YOU!" Diane yelled as she followed Beca.

"ENOUGH DIANE! YOUR DAUGHTER UNDERSTANDS WHAT I MEANT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOOK CARE OF YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE I DID, YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT SOMETHING WAS WEIRD! YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT SHE HATES HIM! THAT SHE'S SCARED OF HIM!" Beca yelled on top of her lungs.

"LET ME GO WITH YOU!" Diane begged as she saw Beca open her car door.

"NO, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, AND AS FOR YOU DIANE, I AM FILING A DIVORCE, I AM TAKING THE KIDS AWAY FROM ALL OF THIS SHIT YOU PUT US THROUGH!"

"BECA PLEASE NO!" She said running behind her wife who was already driving.

* * *

Tom and Chloe were invited to dinner, the brunette man looked at his wife, "Are you going to take a long time to get ready?"

"Just half an hour, I'll take a quick shower," Chloe said as she laid her dress on the bed and entering the bathroom.

* * *

Stacie was grabbing her jacket while trying to calm Diane down.

"I'm on my way Diane, I'll call you as soon as I am at your brother's."

Stacie hanged up and called her sister.

 _"What is it, Stacie?"_ Beca said angrily.

"Where are you Beca?"

 _"Why are you asking?"_

"What are you doing going to John's?!"

 _"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! HE HURT MY BABY GIRL!"_ Beca yelled and hung him. But what Beca didn't see was that a car from the opposite side coming her way.


	25. Chapter 25

_I have a feeling that pain is coming._

 _YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT SHE HATES HIM! THAT SHE'S SCARED OF HIM!_

 _I love you, Chloe._

 _I love you, Beca. Please don't leave me._

 _I love you, till heart stops beating._

Was all that could go through Beca's mind as she was being rushed to the hospitals. She could barely keep her eyes open but she could feel that Stacie was beside her. She was crying at the view of her sister being all bruised up and barely breathing. The doctors stopped Stacie as they entered through the double doors of the operation room.

* * *

Chloe was all dressed up and putting her earrings on as Tom fixed his tie, he kept taking glances at her. Her phone rang informing her that Stacie was calling. Her heart dropped at looked at Tom who gave her a questioned look. "Who is it at this time of night?"He asked annoyed.

"It's Stacie,"

"What does she want?"

Chloe looked at her phone again as it was still ringing.

"What's wrong? Answer it."

Chloe sighed and answered the call. "Hey Stacie,"

 _"C-Chloe, I'm sorry I'm calling at this hour."_

"Don't worry about it, is something wrong?"

 _"Beca had an accident, she's in the is operating on her right now."_

Chloe's legs gave out on her. She couldn't breathe, her heart started beating so fast in her chest. "What accident?"

 _"A car accident,"_

"Is she okay?" She asked with sadness and fear in her voice.

 _"I don't know yet, but-"_

"But what?" Chloe asked as she was breathing heavily.

 _"You really need to come see her, just in case sh-she doesn't make it."_

"She doesn't make it? What hospital are you in?" At this, Tom whipped his head to the redhead's direction.

 _"Lower Manhattan Hospital"_

The redhead didn't say anything. She just hung up the phone.

"Who was in an accident?" Tom asked as he never removed his eyes on his wife throughout her phone call.

"Beca,"

"And why was Stacie calling you?"

"I don't know. Because I don't know." She said as she started to panic. She got up and was about to leave the bedroom when Tom stood in front of her and shook his head. She grabbed her keys and ran to the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He asked following her. "If you left this house right now you aren't coming back, Chloe." He said as Chloe was opening the door.

She stopped and just looked at him before closing the door half way. She then looked at him again and opened the door and running to her car. Tom stood there dumbfounded by what just happened. Chloe left for Beca.

* * *

Rushing through the hospital doors, Diane came running until she found Stacie. The tall brunette had her head in her hands as a million thought was rushing through her brains.

 _Don't leave me Beca. Don't leave me all alone sissy. I can't do this without you. I lost my parents, I don't want to lose you too. Please fight for me. Fight for Chloe, the love of your life. Please Beca, don't leave your baby sister all alone._

"What happened?" Diane asked as soon as she spotted Stacie.

"She's still in the operating room. About an hour ago, the doctor came and told me it's been a touch and go for a while, she has a broken shoulder and a mild concusion."

Stacie looked at her watch, knowing that Chloe would be here soon. She started panicking and thought of different ways to send Diane home. But she couldn't come up with anything. Diane noticed the panic on Stacie's face. "Is there anything you aren't telling me, Stacie?"

The tall brunette shook her head. "Not at all,"

They sat for about another fifteen minutes when Beca was being rolled out of the doubled doors. The doctor stood in front of the tall brunette and sighed. "She's going to be okay, but in a lot of pain. She won't wake up till tomorrow morning so I suggest that only one person stays with her tonight."

"I'll stay," Stacie said firmly. "I need to be beside her. Diane, please go back home."

"I will check on her soon." The doctor excused himself and left.

Diane looked at her, "I want to see her,"

"Go see her, then go back home." She said firmly, she needed Diane leave the hospital as soon as possible.

Diane entered Beca's room and sat beside her. She sighed sadly at the sight of the brunette. She sat there thinking how could she save her marriage and reduce the damage John has caused. But she couldn't think of anything. She sat for fifteen minutes and left the room looking for Stacie who was on the phone. She waited until the tall brunette was done to speak to her.

* * *

Chloe drove as fast as she could as she was trying to stop the tears. "Don't leave me alone Beca, not when I need you the most." She yelled as she hit the steering wheel repeatedly. As soon as she reached the hospital, she parked the car and ran, she ran as fast as she could whipping her head left and right trying to spot Stacie. She entered a long corridor and found Stacie and Diane talking, she didn't care about the blonde.

"What is she doing here!" Diane exclaimed as she saw the redhead.

Chloe just ran to Stacie hugging her as she sobbed. "Is she okay?" She asked in a broken voice.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" Diane yelled again as Stacie wrapped her arms around Chloe, trying to comfort her.

Chloe pulled away and looked at the blonde. "Please let me see her, I just need to check on her," She begged. She then looked at the tall brunette, "Please Stacie, I need to see her,"

"YOU BITCH! SHE'S MARRIED! HOW COULD YOU PERSURE A MARRIED WOMAN!"

Chloe ignored her and begged Staice again. "Please tell me she is fine, please Stacie, please!" The tall brunette's tears started to spill from her eyes at the sight of Chloe.

"I want to see her, Diane I am begging you!" The IT manager said crying.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SEE HER?"

"Diane! We are in a hospital! Go home now!" Stacie demanded as Chloe made her face her again.

"I want to see her! I won't leave till I see her,"

"NO, YOU CAN'T SEE HER! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYWHERE EVER AGAIN!"

"Stacie, please tell her I just need to see her for one minute please," She said burying her face in Stacie's chest and sobbing.

"Go see her Chlo," Stacie said as she rocked Chloe back and forth.

"NO, SHE WON'T! NO ONE WILL SEE BECA! I WANT YOU TO ALL LEAVE NOW!"

"LOWER YOUR VOICE WE ARE IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL DIANE! YOU ARE HUMILIATING US!" Stacie was fed up with the blonde's actions.

"I AM HUMILIATING YOU? YOUR SISTER IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT BITCH!"

"I just want to see her for one minute, do you want me to beg you? Here, I am begging you to let me see her!" Chloe said pleadingly. "Do you want me to get down on one knee and beg?" She asked as she started getting down on one knee only to be stopped by Stacie.

"Go see her Chloe, go," She pushed Chloe towards the door as Stacie quickly pulled Diane away.

"SHE WON'T SEE HER!"

"DIANE! BECA ASKED FOR CHLOE! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! DON'T YOU GET IT? NOW GO!"

Chloe entered the brunette's room slowly as she opened the curtains. Her heart broke at the sight of her love. She rushed to Beca's side who was still asleep. She got on her knees and held Beca's hand and kissing her forehead before breaking down for what felt like a hundredth time today. She was sobbing hysterically, kissing the brunette's hand repeatedly.

* * *

Noah entered the house to find his sister sitting on one of the couches with her legs against her chest. "Hey, where's everybody?" When Norah didn't reply the boy spoke again. "Sissy? What's wrong?"

Norah shrugged, "Mom got a phone call and she left quickly."

"And where's momma?"

"I-I don't know."

"Did something happen?" Norah just shook her head. "Why are you here alone?"

"I'm just waiting about momma,"

Noah nodded, "I'll wait with you. Come here," He said opening his arms allowing his sister to cuddle with him.

A few minutes later, Diane entered the house huffing. Norah sat up and faced her mother. "What's wrong mom?"

"Your mother is in a relationship with someone who works in the company," Diane said as Norah lowered her gaze to the floor and Noah looked at her with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you believe me? Ask Stacie! Or better yet ask Beca, when she gets back." She scoffed. "If she came back. I won't let her come back here!"

"Where is momma?" Noah asked worriedly.

"She's not coming back tonight! She's with her!"

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Norah yelled as she couldn't take it anymore, she just stood up and ran to her room.

"Is something wrong with you? How could you say that in front of her!" Noah exclaimed.

"Let her know who her mother really is! Let her know why I always yell! Why I am always not comfortable and always angry!"

* * *

Stacie entered Beca's room and sighed when she saw Chloe's head resting on Beca's side of the bed as their hands were laced together. "C-Chlo?" Stacie said gently. The redhead's head shot up and looked at Beca then turned to Stacie. "It's twelve PM, you should head back home."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to leave."

"I want what's best for you," Stacie said softly. "You have to go back home."

"Home? What home? I don't know if I can go back home,"

"Tom knows?"

Chloe nodded and Stacie sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry Chlo, but she asked for you, and I didn't know if she'd make it."

"it's good that you called,"

"If I knew she'd make it I wouldn't have put you through this with Tom and Diane."

"I left my home, my kids," She said sobbing.

"Calm down Chloe,"

"I told her I feel that pain is coming, I told her our story won't end pretty, she wouldn't believe me,"

"Let's get you a cup of coffee,"

"I don't want to drink anything,"

"Let me give you my house keys, go rest there,"

Chloe shook her head. "I gave up my life just to be here for her. And you're asking me to leave?"

Stacie wiped her tears and removed a jacket she was wearing and placed it on top of Chloe's shoulders and left the room. Chloe just rested her head again on Beca's hand.

* * *

The next morning, Beca slowly opened her eyes she looked and saw Chloe's redhead. She smiled as Chloe started to stir, the redhead looked at Beca to find her awake. She smiled as she cupped Beca's cheek.

"Baby," Beca said huskily.

"H-Hey baby," Chloe replied kissing Beca on her lips.

"I have dreamed for a long time to open my eyes and find you next to me."

"Me too,"

"You were also dreaming of waking up beside me?"

Chloe shook her head. "I dreamed to see you awake."

"I love you,"

"Are you in pain baby?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"A little bit,"

"How's your head? They told me you hit it hard."

"Don't listen to them, I'm fine."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again. The newspaper owner looked at Chloe's eyes and sighed. "Were you crying?"

Chloe shook her head, "No,"

"You were crying,"

"I wasn't," She said lying, "I just didn't sleep well."

"What time is it?"

"Five AM,"

"Damn, I slept all night?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as your awake."

"You were here all night?" Beca asked softly. Chloe nodded with a smile. "Come here," Beca said as she started making space for the redhead.

"Baby, Becs, no you are going to get hurt."

"Just come, please,"

Chloe sighed and laid beside the newspaper owner, she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and kissed her forehead.

"How did you leave the house in that dress? What did you tell him?" Beca asked softly.

"I didn't tell him anything, what should have I said? Sorry? It wouldn't have mattered."

"He knows?"

Chloe nodded, "Both of them know. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I'm here, beside you, for you, baby. Don't be scared of anyone while I'm beside you."

"I'm not scared," Chloe said softly, "I'm in pain. I knew the pain was coming, but I didn't figure it would come this early. But honestly, I don't care."

"I'm here for you, I'll never leave you again."

* * *

A few hours passed as the couple fell back asleep, they were woken up when Stacie entered the room informing Beca that she would be discharged soon.

Chloe sighed, "I have to go back home,"

Beca's eyes went wide. "NO! You aren't going back there."

"I have to, what I did, I must be responsible for it. He has the right to know everything."

"Not alone!"

"Tom won't hurt me"

"No-"

"Pleas-"

"No Chloe!"

"Beca, pleas-"

"No way!"

"I have to talk to him in order to move on and end this once and for all. Don't worry about me, I'll see you soon." Chloe said dropping a kiss on Beca's forehead and leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW THE CAR ACCIDENT IS USED IN MOST OF THE STORIES, BUT IT WAS MOST FIT TO THE SITUATION (A). Do you think Tom will hurt Chloe? How will the talk go?**


	26. Chapter 26

Tom hadn't slept since the moment Chloe left. He kept thinking how could the redhead do this to the family, on the other hand, Chloe stood in front of her apartment door, not knowing what to do, she took a deep breath and decided to ring the doorbell. Tom jumped and opened the door to find Chloe, he just stared at her, not knowing what to do he let her in and entered the living room. Chloe walked to the other side of the living room and looked at him as he took a sip from his drink. He sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"In all my life I never imagined that I would be in this position. Especially with you Chloe. I never thought that you'd be capable of doing such a thing." He shook his head. "Can a person live with someone for thirteen years to discover that you don't really know him." He suddenly stood up and stood in front of her. "Who are you? WHO ARE YOU?"

"I-"

"Don't speak, there is no need to reason with me, beside's you are very late to talk about it. I told you don't let me know, tell me, but you stayed quiet. Now you want to talk about what? Look at how you look! Dirty! Instead of spending our night together and coming home together you preferred spending your night.."

"In the hospital!"

"Say it! You were with her! Don't be ashamed of it! Instead of being with your kids you were with her! Why? For what! What is it that you need? When did I ever do to you? Everything you asked for I got it. Since the time we got married, my life was for you, for your kids. I work hard to secure your future, I was always beside you, I never left you, Chloe! I sacrificed my life for you! I gave up everything for you. That's how you repay me? By going out with someone else?"

Chloe tried to speak but Tom cut her off quickly. "I'm not done yet! Everytime you lied I knew, I allowed you to lie because I didn't want to hear the truth, because it doesn't suit you anymore. I knew and I stayed quiet, I thought it'd pass but I was wrong. I thought I knew you, but I don't. Didn't you consider the years? The love that we used to have? Is she worth it? Is that how much you love her?" He said getting angry at her, he raised his hand to hit her but refrained himself, he just left her and went out of the house. Chloe broke down sobbing.

* * *

Stacie was looking through the hospital window, deep in thought. "Stacie," Beca's voice came through. She whipped her head and sat beside her. "They have five minutes to let me out of here,"

"Honey, calm down."

"How do you want me to calm down when she's with him? What if he hurt her? Tell me how do you want me to calm down? I should have gone with her."

"Are you crazy? You would have made it worse Beca!"

"Call them let them get me out of here!" Beca said getting angry.

"Beca! Calm down! I just talked to them,"

"Give me my phone,"

"What do you want with your phone?"

"I want to call her!"

"I am one hundred percent sure that you are crazy, you will get her into trouble Beca! When she can, she will call you."

"I can't wait any longer, Stacie! I want to call her! Give me my phone or tell them to let me go! What do you expect me to do? Just sit around and wait and I am the one who put her in this position." The newspaper owner sighed. "I know what to do." She said trying to get up as she removed the IV and oxygen."

* * *

Chloe was on the floor still crying when her phone rang, she looked at it and sighed.

"Hey," She said in a broken voice.

 _"Baby, where are you?"_

"At home,"

 _"What about him?"_

"He left,"

 _"What happened?"_

"Nothing,"

 _"Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?"_

"No, nothing,"

 _"Then I'm passing by now to take you."_

"Don't, I don't want the kids to come and not find me,"

 _"We'll take them with us,"_

"I don't want them to start asking questions."

 _"I'm scared that he'll hurt you,"_

"He left so that he couldn't hurt me,"

 _"What if he came back?"_

"He won't, he left so that he won't come back."

 _"Who's with you at home?"_

"No one,"

 _"Call Aubrey, let her pass by."_

"Okay,"

 _"Promise me you'll call her!"_

"I promise," Chloe said hanging up and calling her sister, telling her to pass by. As soon as Aubrey hung up, She and Clair were worried sick about their sister, they drove as fast as they could to reach her. Aubrey wasn't happy with how her sister sounded.

* * *

Back in Stacie's car, Beca was still worried about the redhead. Stacie sighed. "Why are you still worried?"

"I won't stop worrying till she's beside me, away from him."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have called her last night as you asked."

Beca shook her head. "I shouldn't have asked you to do that, it wasn't right for me to put her in that position. I didn't know what was I thinking, all I knew was that I needed her beside me."

"What about Diane?"

"The only thing I should have done in years."

Stacie sighed. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Take me to John's," Beca said firmly.

"No Becs!"

"Either you take me to John's or I'll take a cab!"

"What do you want to do there!" Stacie yelled at her sister.

"I want to kill him! He raped my baby girl!"

"Imagine what would happen to Norah if you actually killed him and went to jail!"

"I won't kill him, I just want to teach him a lesson."

"I won't let you do that Beca!"

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR STACIE!" Beca yelled angrily.

Stacie sighed. "Don't teach Norah to take revenge Beca! There is a law for John!"

"What would you do if your daughter got raped!"

"STOP BECA! NORAH IS LIKE MY DAUGHTER! TRUST ME I WANT TO KILL JOHN TOO BUT I WON'T DO IT."

"Take me home, my home."

"But D-Diane said,-"

"I know what Diane said, I'll take Norah with me and go to the police station. After that, I'll take her with me to the mountain house." She said as she unlocked her phone. "I'm going to call the lawyer to send Diane the divorce papers and let him meet us at the station."

* * *

Aubrey opened Chloe's house door with her spare key and looked at her sister. The blond and Clair found their sister still sitting on the floor. "What happened!"

"He left,"

"Who left?"

"Tom."

"Where did he leave to?"

"He knows everything, he left."

Aubrey and Clair just looked at each other with wide eyes and hugged their sister, allowing her to cry.

* * *

Stacie and Beca entered the brunette's house, as soon as they entered Noah came and hugged his mother. "Momma, where were you?" The boy asked he was clueless on Beca's whereabouts. "What's wrong with your shoulder!"

"I had an accident, I'm fine."

"WHEN?"

"Last night, don't worry Bubba," She said kissing his forehead. "Why aren't you at school?"

The boy sighed. "Norah isn't feeling well, I wanted to stay with her."

"What's wrong with her?" Beca asked worridly.

"After what mom told us last night, she just locked herself in."

"What did Diane say?"

"T-That you are in a relationship with someone."

Beca sighed. "Go get ready, I want to take you guys to the mountain house. I need to talk to the both of you and alone."

"So it's true?"

"I don't know if it's true because I don't know what Diane said to you guys, so just go get ready,"

"Momma, if you went inside mom is going to flip."

Beca smirked. "Don't worry about me," She said leaving for her daughter's bedroom. As she was walking, the master bedroom opened, showing a furious Diane.

"What are you doing here?"

"Diane, lower your voice, Norah is inside."

"You're scared for her? Why didn't you think about it before you cheated on me?"

"PLEASE! SHUT UP DIANE!"

"Leave the house now Beca."

"For fuck's sake, Norah can hear you!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I DO! I'M LEAVING! BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO HELP NORAH, BESIDE'S I AM SENDING YOU THE DIVORCE PAPERS SOON! SO JUST LET ME GET MY DAUGHTER AND LEAVE!"

"Of course you are going to divorce me! She asked you to do it!"

"It has nothing to do with her! Can't you see that we aren't happy anymore? Can't you see that I can't live with you anymore? Just make it easy for the both of us and sign the damn papers when you get them, Diane. You can see your kids whenever you want because they will be with me, do you understand me?"

"YOU WON'T TAKE THEM!"

"Yes I will," The brunette said calmly. "Your brother raped our daughter! I'll be damned if I don't put him in jail and take the kids away from you! You never cared about them Diane, you never paid attention to any of them! I always was there for them!" Beca said as she passed Diane and opened Norah's bedroom door to find the girl in a fetal position with her headphones on as she cried. Beca's heart broke at the sight of her baby girl. She hugged her as Norah clung to her shirt for dear life and sobbed. "I'm here baby girl, I promise everything will be okay,"

Norah continued to cry, letting all the pain that she felt out. After what felt like hours, Beca helped Norah change and they all made their way to the police station.

* * *

As the night fell upon Chloe, Aubrey, and Clair who were trying to comfort their sister, Tom entered his house and calmly looked at the redhead. Clair and Aubrey excused themselves and left the house. Tom sighed and sat beside the redhead clearly buzzed from the alcohol he has been drinking throughout the day. "I know that I lost you since the moment you accepted the job. I should have stopped you but instead, I insisted on it. So I'm at fault too."

"T-Tom, I-"

"Chlo, I just have one question. Why?"

Chloe sighed. "You were my safety net, but Beca was life itself."

"I slept w-with another woman,"

"W-When?" She asked looking at him in the eyes.

"The night you were out with your sisters, she was at the bar where I was and I slept with her," Tom said sighing. "Let's be mature about it, we should get a divorce. Our marriage ended a long time ago."


	27. Chapter 27

Chloe looked at Tom still in shock of how calm he is. "Tom, I know our marriage ended a long time ago and we are getting a divorce but can we go back to the fact that you slept with another woman?"

Tom scoffed. "You cheated on me also Chloe,"

"I never slept with Beca. She never laid a finger on me, I may have cheated on you emotionally but I couldn't bring myself to do it physically plus Beca refused to touch me since I was still married. I was going to tell you, but her accident came in a wrong time and you figured everything out." Chloe said honestly. "I've lived with you for thirteen years, I loved you Tom, but something along the way got messed up and lost its way."

"Why her?"

The IT manager shrugged. "That's who my heart chose, as I said you were a safety net and she was life itself."

"I never hurt you, Chloe, I did everything you asked me to do, I helped you raise the kids, I helped you with your family problems and I've been there for everything you went through."

"And I never doubted you for a second Tom, but our love faded. We are only living for our kids and their future."

Tom sighed. "I guess this is it huh, our journey came to an end."

The redhead nodded, "Looks like it, but we still have a few things to talk about Tom, but before we get into it, c-c-can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Tom said nodding.

"How are you so calm about all of this?"

The brunette man shrugged. "I cheated too Chloe, I am hurt because of what you did, but we can't take it back now. Not after everything that has happened. So let's talk like mature people and decide on what we are going to do."

Chloe nodded, "Okay, w-w-what are we going to tell Luke and Lucas?"

"We'll tell them that we aren't happy together anymore and we decided to live separate lives. Chloe, you did good raising them and teaching them to make their own decision. They'll understand. As for the house, keep it, it's too big for me to live in alone."

"I c-can't stay here Tom, I'll start searching for a place enough for the three of us."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Tom said sighing. Chloe nodded, "I want us to be civil about this. I'll want us to be friends after the divorce, for the sake of our boys. D-Do you think you can do that?"

"Are you sure Tom? What I did hurt you. I admit it."

Tom nodded, "I may be needing time but as the days pass I'm sure I'll find someone,"

"I'm sorry Tom,"

"The damage is already done, Chloe, I apologize if I ever hurt or said anything to hurt you. I know I am not an angel, surely there was a reason you did what you did."

Chloe sighed and nodded, "I'll get going, Luke and Lucas at are Clair's,"

The brunette man nodded, "Get them back here, and we will talk to them in the morning, as for the sleeping arrangement, I'll sleep somewhere else"

"A-Are you sure? I can spend the night at Clair's."

"If you want to spend the night there go ahead, I'm already leaving for the night."

Before Chloe could reply, her phone chimed informing her she got a text message. She excused herself and went to her bedroom. The IT manager opened her phone and smiled when she saw that Beca was texting her.

 **[From Beca Mitchell 8:00 PM] Stacie and I dropped Norah and Noah back at the mountain house and we are under your apartment, and I won't leave till I see you.**

 **[To Beca Mitchell 8:01 PM] I'm going to get the kids from Clair's, I'm just changing my clothes.**

 **[From Beca Mitchell 8:01 PM] I'll drop you, please baby, let me see you for a while.**

 **[To Beca Mitchell 8:02 PM] I'll be down in ten, baby.**

After informing Clair and Aubrey that she will pick up the kids with Beca and Stacie, she placed her phone on the bed and changed into a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants and tied her hair in a bun, she got her, she grabbed her purse and told Tom she'd be back soon. As soon as he nodded, she ran towards Beca's car. As she exited the building, she found Beca leaning against her car with a smile. Chloe approached the brunette and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "You don't know how much I needed to see you," She said quietly as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Beca's neck. The IT manager felt Beca's hand around her waist.

"I needed to see you too, is he up there?" She said pointing at the apartment. She felt Chloe nod. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'll tell you everything on the way to Clair's. Let's go." Chloe said as Beca opened the back door for her and followed her to sit beside her.

"Hey Stacie," Chloe greeted the tall brunette.

"Hey, Chlo! Is everything okay?" She then looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing back there?"

Beca smiled, "I need her close to me, now drive." She demanded playfully as she kissed Chloe's temple. "Tell me everything that happened,"

The redhead snuggled to Beca's side and gave Stacie her sister's address and started telling them everything that happened between her and her soon to be ex-husband.

"He cheated on you?" Stacie asked in shock.

Chloe shrugged, "I did it emotionally and he did it physically, we agreed to tell the kids tomorrow. How is Norah?"

Beca sighed, "She broke down a couple of times but I left them sleeping with one of Stacie's close friends."

"You do know that Aubrey is a lawyer, she can help you."

Beca smiled. "Will she be at Clair's?"

Chloe nodded, "I think so, she told me she wouldn't leave the kids,"

"Is she single?" Stacie chimed playfully.

Chloe giggled. "Yeah, you'll meet her in a few minutes,"

"We'll be together soon," Beca said with hope in her voice. "I told you we'd get our ending."

Chloe sighed, "I hope everything goes as planned. I'm going to start searching for an apartment."

"Why don't you move into the mountain house?"

Chloe shook her head. "It's too early for that Becs,"

"She's right you know," Stacie interfered, "We're here guys,"

"I'll go get them," Chloe said as she pulled away from Beca's embrace.

"We'll go with you, come on, park the car, Stacie."

After parking the car, the trio made their way to Clair's apartment. Beca kept her arm around Chloe's waist as Stacie was looking at them with a smile. They knocked the door showing a beautiful blond Stacie has ever seen. All of a sudden her mouth went dry. Beca smirked at her sister's expression.

"Hey Bree, are the kids awake?" Chloe greeted her sister, but when she didn't get a response she looked at the direction of her sister's gaze then turned to Beca who had also been looking at Chloe. "Bree, I'd like to introduce you to Stacie, Beca's sister."

"H-H-Hi," Stacie choked out. "It's n-nice to meet you."

"Y-You too, please come in, the kids are asleep, let's have a drink then you can take them," Aubrey said as she moved aside to let them in. Clair greeted them and went to prepare a drink for everyone. Stacie never took her eyes off of Aubrey. Chloe told her sister's that she's getting a divorce and it was time to tell their mother.

Beca cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Aubrey, Clair, I need to say something you guys should hear." When she received nod's from the two she took a deep breath and held Chloe's hand. "I love your sister and I can't live without her anymore. I am willing to take care of her and _her kids._ I'll do anything to see her smile. I promise I'll never hurt her because she deserves the best. I know how much you both love her," She sighed, "W-What I'm trying to say is that I hope you give me a chance to prove to you that I love her and her kids."

"What about your wife and kids?" Clair asked hesitantly.

"Soon to be ex-wife, and my kids were okay with everything when I told them."

 **Flashback.**

 _After leaving the police station, Norah and Noah were cuddled to Beca in the back seat, the brunette kept telling her daughter that everything will be over soon and that she'll always be there for the both of them. As Stacie was driving them up to the mountain, Norah pulled away from her momma's embrace and looked at her._

 _"What's wrong baby girl?"_

 _"Momma, I want you to be happy."_

 _"What do you mean baby girl? I am happy, I have you and your brother,"_

 _"And Chloe," Noah said smirking._

 _Norah giggled for the first time today. "Momma, we'd like to meet this woman who changed you,"_

 _"R-Really? A-Aren't you upset that I was with another woman?"_

 _Noah sighed. "Momma, we know that you and mom had fights every night, and you weren't happy. You were with her only because of us."_

 _"As long as you're happy, we are momma," Norah said kissing her mother's cheek._

 _"And we want to meet the woman that stole your heart." Noah joked._

 **End of flashback.**

She smiled as she finished telling them what happened, she then looked at Aubrey. "My daughter was r-rr-raped. I need to be sure that her uncle would go for a long time because of what he did. Can you get me my revenge?" She said in a broken voice.

Aubrey's eyes went wide. "There is no doubt in that, bring her tomorrow by my office and we will talk. Do you have another lawyer?"

Beca nodded. "You think you can meet up with him? I want John gone away for a long time."

Before anyone could speak, a little boy's voice went through their ears. "Mommy?"

Chloe stood up and carried the little boy in her arms. "Hey buddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too mommy," He then turned to face the two new women in the room. "Hello," He said in a shy voice with a smile.

Beca stood up and made her way in front of Chloe. "Hello little dude, my name is Beca."

"I'm Luke! Do you like pwanes?" He asked excitedly.

Beca looked at him then at Chloe, "I love airplanes!" She said exciedtly. Luke leaped out of his mother's arms to Beca's as he started telling her about his collection of airplanes. Lucas also came out of the room and sat in his mother's lap, he greeted the women politely as he snuggled to her side. He and Stacie started talking about football and also warmed up to both brunette's when the redhead announced that it was the boy's bedtime they both hugged Stacie and Beca as they promised that they'd see them soon. Chloe's heart swelled at how her boys were comfortable with, Aubrey and Clair were equally shocked as they never saw Luke and Lucas comfortable with someone they barely knew.

Stacie bid her good night to the Beale sisters and left to wait by her car. Aubrey and Clair excused themselves to give room for the couple. As soon as they were alone, Beca kissed Chloe's forehead. "You have two amazing little boys. You raised them well baby,"

Chloe blushed, "Thank you, tomorrow is going to be an awful day," She said sighing.

"I'll be a call away if you need me. I love you, Chloe,"

"I love you too baby, I'll see you tomorrow and text me before you sleep,"

"I'll do just that," she said as she dropped one final kiss and left, leaving Chloe smile like a fool.

* * *

 **A/N; Hope you liked this chapter, how do you think Chloe's mother would react?**


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, Chloe got Luke and Lucas ready to go home, she had already informed the two boys that they needed to talk so the kids were waiting patiently. "Mommy?" Lucas asked as he wore his shirt.

"Yes, sweety?"

"Can we go play football with Stacie today?"

Chloe turned her head to meet her son's gaze, "I-If she has time why not," She said smiling. "What did you guys think of Beca and Stacie?"

"Beca's awethom mommy! She lofes pwanes!" Luke said excitedly.

Lucas nodded, "They are great, can we spend more time with them?"

"Only if you guys want too,"

"Can we hang out today?" Lucas asked his mother.

"I want to talk to Beca mommy!"

Chloe smiled. "I'll call her," Chloe said as she dialed Beca's number. After a few rings, Beca's sleepy voice came through.

 _"Hey Chlo,"_

"Hey Becs, did I wake you?"

 _"Yeah, but don't worry about it, what's going on?"_

"There is someone who is asking about you."

 _"Oh yeah? Put that person on."_

"Becccaaa!" Luke yelled as soon as Beca handled him the phone.

 _"Little man! What's up buddy?"_

"Can we thee you today?"

Beca chuckled. _"I don't see why not, but you boys have to be good for mommy alright?"_

"Good morning Beca," Lucas said happily as she was put on speaker.

 _"Good morning to you too big guy! Am I on speaker?"_

"Yeah you are, is Stacie free today? I kind of want to play football with her."

 _"I'm sure she'll make time, how about we meet up at noon at the park?"_ Beca could hear Luke and Lucas beg the redhead which made her laugh.

"Okay! Calm down we will go! Just let's go see dad first alright?"

 _"You guys be good today, we'll meet up at 4 at the park. I have to meet Aubrey in almost an hour."_

Chloe turned off the speaker and told her boys that she would be right back. "Okay baby, I'll finish with Tom and give you a call."

Beca sighed, _"Can you please take care? I'm only a call away."_

"I know baby," She said softly. "I love you," She whispered.

 _"I love you too sweetheart."_

* * *

Tom, Chloe and the boys were sitting in the living room, the soon to be ex-couple are nervous about talking to their children and afraid how they'd take the news. Tom took a deep breath and looked at his boys. "Guys, mommy and I need to talk to you. What I am going to say might be a little upsetting but you guys need to understand that we love you so much."

The IT manager took a deep breath, "Do you know how I taught you guys to always do whatever makes you feel happy?" When she saw the boys nodded she continued. "Well, mommy and daddy haven't been happy for a while, and that's why we decided that we aren't going to live together,"

"So what does that mean?" Lucas said frowning. "So dad won't be with us?"

Tom sighed, "I will be seeing you every now and then but no, mommy and daddy aren't happy together anymore."

"So that's why we always heard you fighting?"

Tom and Chloe looked at each other not knowing what to say. Chloe nodded wordlessly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but yes. We had our fights in the past few days."

Lucas looked at his dad, "Are you guys going to be happy without being together? Because for the past few days you guys look sad and I really don't want that."

"I'm sorry you had to see that buddy, I promise everything is going to be okay from now on," Tom said softly.

Chloe looked at Luke and smiled. The boy was three so she had to break it down to him. She mentioned for him to come and sit on her lap. The little boy climbed and snuggled to her side. "Baby? Did you understand what mommy and daddy just said?" The boy shook his head. "It means that you will get a new room and new toys. But daddy won't be with us."

The little boy's eyes lit up in excitement at the word of 'new room' and 'new toys' "Weally?!"

Chloe nodded, "But again, daddy will not be living with us."

The boy hopped off his mother's lap and jumped to his father's. "I will mith you, daddy," He said hugging his father.

Tom sighed. "I have a meeting with the lawyer at three, and now it's eleven AM, do you think I can take them out for some lunch?"

Chloe nodded, "Just bring them by at three, I promised them that we are going to the park. I'll be at my mother's."

The brunette man nodded. "I'll drop them there, come on boys, let's get going." He said getting up and leaving with the boys.

 _That went better than I thought._ Chloe thought as she dialed Beca's number. "Hey baby,"

 _"Hey Chlo,"_ Beca said softly. _"How did it go?"_

"The boys were okay with it. Where are you?"

 _"I just parked under Aubrey's office with Norah and Stacie, are we still meeting up today?"_

"Yup, the boys are waiting for you at four."

 _"Perfect, Norah, Noah and Stacie will be with me."_

"Okay baby, give her my love."

* * *

Chloe drove to her mother's house as her heart was beating out of her chest. She was scared of what she was going to tell that Tom and herself were getting a divorce. Parking her car, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Caroline opened the door and looked very surprised to see her daughter at this time of day. "Hey sweetheart, what's going on?" She said as she stepped aside to allow her daughter to enter.

"I needed to talk to you about something." he redhead said nervously as she took a seat in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Mom, Tom and I are getting a divorce." She said hesitantly

"WHAT? CHLOE ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT WILL PEOPLE SAY? WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU GUYS!" Caroline yelled in shock.

"Mom, please listen to me. Mine and Tom's marriage ended a long time ago! All this time we were trying to fix something that was already broken."

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE CHLOE! YOU HAVE KIDS! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"We cheated on each other, mother!"

"YOY CHEATED ON YOUR HUSBAND? WITH WHO CHLOE!"

"W-With someone. Mom, please. Will you calm down! Tom also cheated!"

"How could you do such a thing? I never raised you to be a cheater. I always told you to take care of your husband! How will the kids live without their father! Who is that someone who you ruined your house for!"

"I fell in love with her mother!"

"HER!?" Caroline exclaimed. "You cheated on Tom with a woman!? I never raised you like that Chloe! You are the wisest one between your sister!"

"I'm human too mother! I wasn't happy with Tom! She came to my life like a fresh breath of air! The kids adore her! In fact, we are going to the park altogether after I'm done talking with you! I NEVER cheated on Tom physically! Beca promised to never touch me unless I was divorced. But Tom slept with another woman mother. I know you may not approve of this, but it's what I want. After thirteen years of being unhappy, now I get the chance. She makes me happy, I'm sorry you are disappointed but I'm old enough to make that decision now."

"PEOPLE ARE GOING TO START TALKING ABOUT US!"

"But that's what people are good at! Gossiping! They don't have anything better to do than talking shit about people! And I am sick of it mother!"

"No wonder your sisters are acting out! If the wisest one cheating on her husband! Get out, Chloe. Unless you find a way to fix that marriage of yours, don't bother showing your face."

"So that's it? Just because I don't stand up to your standards you are kicking me out?" Chloe said in shock.

"Make a choice now Chloe! Either Tom and your family or that woman you cheated on."

"You can't do this to me mother, you just can't," Chloe said as tears flew out of her eyes and ran to her car.

* * *

Beca, Norah, and Stacie were sitting in Aubrey's office. The brunette girl was tucked between the two woman as Aubrey greeted them with a welcoming smile. "How are you feeling today Norah?" The blond asked politely.

"I'm good," She said shyly.

"I'm Aubrey, I will be helping your lawyer with everything that's needed."

"You are Chloe's sister, right? We met once in the field." Norah asked grinning at her mother who turned red.

Aubrey laughed. "I am,"

"How come I didn't know about this?" Stacie chimed in. "I could've met Aubrey weeks ago," She said winking at the blond.

Beca laughed. "I forgot to tell you about it." She then looked at Aubrey. "Shall we get started?"

Aubrey nodded. "I need to know everything. I'm sorry Norah but this will get uncomfortable. When was the first time?"

Norah took a deep breath. "A year ago, momma and mom were out of town and Noah was with his friends, he came to our place and said he wanted to keep me company. I tried to come up with excuses but-" She took a deep breath as the memory flowed to her brain. "He insisted and that's when h-he forced himself. And he told me if I told anyone he'd hurt momma. I couldn't let him do that." She said in a low and shaky voice as she started to sob.

Beca took the girl in her arms as she rocked her back and forth. She looked at Aubrey with hurt in her eyes. "P-Please don't let her continue." She said pleading. Aubrey nodded and made her way to the girl.

"Norah, I promise you that this will be over soon. No one will ever hurt you again. I'm sorry you had to go through that." The blond said softly as she stroked the brunette's hair. "How about you go wash your face so that we can meet with Chloe and the boys?"

Norah nodded and got up to the nearest bathroom to wash her face, Aubrey turned to the two women and sighed. "Beca, I have to be honest with you, she needs therapy."

Beca sighed and nodded. "I know, I'm searching for the best doctor out there." She then turned to Stacie who still hasn't spoken a word. "Are you okay sis?"

"I regret stopping you from killing him." She said angrily. "I can't believe he did that to my favorite girl."

But before anyone could answer, Aubrey's phone rang. She made her way to the desk and answered her phone. "Hey, Chlo, what's up?"

 _"C-C-Can y-y-you p-p-pick up the k-kids and g-go to the park?"_ The redhead said crying.

"Why are you crying? Chloe, what happened?" Aubrey asked worriedly, Beca stood from her place and took the phone from the blond lawyer. "Baby? Where are you? What's wrong?"

 _"I-I ha-had a fight w-w-w-with my mother, I-I'll meet you guys at the park, t-t-tell Aubrey to get the kids from Tom."_

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

 _"S-Still parked under my mother's apartment."_

"I'm on my way, stay where you are." She said hanging up and looking at the two women. "Can you grab Norah and Noah and the boys and go to the park? Chloe needs me."

The blond lawyer nodded. "I'll call Tom, please take care of her." She said sighing. "Stacie, are you and Norah joining me?"

Stacie nodded, "I drove here with Beca, let her get to Chloe faster."

* * *

Beca parked her car beside Chloe and ran to the redhead's passenger door. As soon as she sat, she took Chloe in her arms as the redhead sobbed. "Baby? Chlo, calm down. What's going on?"

"M-My mother, k-k-kicked me out of the house once I told her."

Beca's eyes widened. She took a deep breath and kissed Chloe's temple. "Everything is going to be alright. I got you baby. As long as you need."

* * *

 **A/N: Tomorrow's chapter is going to be fun. Hope you guys liked this chapter, if so tell me what you guys think.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Beca parked her car beside Chloe and ran to the redhead's passenger door. As soon as she sat, she took Chloe in her arms as the redhead sobbed. "Baby? Chlo, calm down. What's going on?"_

 _"M-My mother, k-k-kicked me out of the house once I told her."_

 _Beca's eyes widened. She took a deep breath and kissed Chloe's temple. "Everything is going to be alright. I got you baby. As long as you need."_

"B-Beca," Chloe said crying hard. "P-Please drive. I can't stay here anymore."

Beca nodded and pulled away from Chloe, cupping the redhead's face and wiped her tears. "Calm down okay? Do you want to follow me or do you want to switch places and drive?"

Chloe shrugged. "Just stay beside me," She said in a low voice.

The newspaper owner nodded, "Let's switch places. I'll leave my car here and we will get it back later. Come on, let's switch." She said as she got out and opened Chloe's door. They switched places and Beca started driving. Chloe's head rested on Beca's shoulder and their hands were laced together. At every stop, Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head and kept telling her that everything will be okay.

They arrived at the park only to find Stacie, Noah and Norah are playing football with Luke and Lucas and having fun. Beca smiled at the sight in front of her and turned to Chloe, "Looks like they are friends,"

The redhead nodded and smiled. "Let's go play with them." She said as she got out of the car followed by Beca.

"Little man! Big guy!" Beca yelled Luke and Luca's nickname causing the little boy to stop running and look at the source of the voice. His eyes lit up at the sight of Beca and his mother, he ran to them as the redhead kneeled down and opened her arms. Luke hugged his mother tightly as soon as he reached her. Chloe kissed his temple as she let him go to hug Beca. "How are you, little man?" She asked as she picked him up and placed him on her hip. Lucas came hugged his mother and high fived Beca. "How are you doing big guy?"

"Gweat! Noah ith pwaying wif me!" Luke yelled happily.

"That's awesome!" Beca replied in a baby voice that made the boy giggle. "What about you Lucas? Having fun?"

The boy nodded. "All of them are great at football!" He exclaimed. "Do you guys want to play?"

"Why not? Let's just see Norah and Noah first." Beca said as the four of them started walking towards the group. She put the little boy down as he and his brother ran towards Aubrey. The newspaper owner looked at Chloe who had a smile on her face. "I love you," She said in a low voice.

"I love you too," Chloe said also in a low voice.

Norah hugged her mother tightly as the brunette kissed her forehead. "Are you okay baby girl?" Beca asked softly.

"I am now," She then turned her gaze to the redhead. "Chloe!, we meet again." She said politely with a smile.

"Indeed we did, how are you doing Norah?"

"I'm good," She said shrugging. "You have two lovely boys, they are absolutely amazing." She said with a wide smile.

"Thank you," She said blushing. "Where's your twin? I haven't met him yet."

"I'm here!" The brunette boy jogged to them, kissing Beca's cheek. "You must be Chloe, I am Noah, Norah's twin." He said sticking his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Noah, I heard a lot about you."

Noah smiled. "I did too, I'm glad that you make my mother happy." He said sincerely. "Keep it that way."

"Oh I intend too, let's go join the others," Chloe said smiling as they started walking to Stacie and Aubrey's side. After the greetings, they made a team of four people, the Beale's and the Mitchell's and started running after the ball. Aubrey was truly happy to see Beca and the boys bonding, it gave her a sense of comfort to see them laugh and play with her. As for Stacie, she kept eyeing the blond, she couldn't deny it but she was gorgeous and Stacie would love to go on a date with that woman.

As for Norah, for once she was laughing from her heart knowing that her uncle is behind bars and that she's safe being with Beca. Noah seemed to warm up to the little boys and Chloe, they had their moments running after each other whenever Chloe had the ball. The newspaper owner was over the moon seeing her kids and Chloe's boys liking each other.

After getting tired, they decided to sit down and have a break, Luke and Norah were sitting beside Beca on the grass, Lucas, Noah, and Stacie were sitting beside Aubrey and Chloe. Luke was telling Norah about his car and airplane collection and Lucas was talking to Stacie about football and video games as well. Fifteen minutes later, the kids decided to continue their game leaving the adults alone.

The newspaper owner sat beside Chloe and laced their fingers. "I love you," She said smiling like a teenager.

"I love you too baby," Chloe said resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

Aubrey turned to her sister and smiled. "I don't want to ruin the mood but can I know what happened?"

Chloe sighed. "She kicked me out, she didn't accept the fact that Tom and I are divorcing. She wanted me to choose between Tom and her or Beca,"

"She did that?" Aubrey asked shocked. "Damn it! She's never going to stop the traditions bullshit!"

Stacie placed her hands on Aubrey's shoulder. "Calm down, Chloe's fine, your mother will come to terms with what happened." She then turned to Chloe. "Do you guys have a place to spend the night at?"

The redhead sighed again and shook her head. "I don't want to go back home but I might have to spend the night there for the kids. Till I find a place."

"Why don't you come with me to the mountain house?" Beca asked hopefully. "I have enough room for the three of you."

"I don't want to be a bother, Norah is going through some stuff Becs, and she's going to need to be alone with you or Noah."

"Sis, I'll sleep over at Clair's if you want," Aubrey offered.

"You guys, it's fine. I'll go back home for the night,"

"No, please Chlo. Spend the night with us." Beca said pleading. "I don't want to be that far from you."

Chloe looked at her sister who gave her a wink and a nod. "Ask the kids first. I don't want to be a hassle."

"I'm sure they'd love to, I'll go talk to them," Beca said got up and made her way to her kids.

* * *

"Noah and Norah Mitchell!" Beca yelled as she grabbed their attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The teenagers nodded and told the Beale boys that they would be right back. "What is it, momma?" Noah asked his mother.

"I-I, uh, h-have a question for you guys," Beca said nervously.

"Momma? Why are you nervous?"

"D-Do you mind i-if um Luke, Lucas, and Chloe spent the night with us? I really don't want to leave Chloe alone,"

Noah nodded, "I love having them around, I don't see why not."

Beca smiled and turned her head to her daughter. "I don't see any problem with that, Chloe is a really cool person, momma," The newspaper owner hugged her kids and kissed their cheeks. "Thank you guys for being understanding." She said as she ran back to Chloe. Norah and Noah looked at each other with a smile. "She's happy for the first time in years," Norah said happily.

Noah nodded, "I've never seen her like this. They are serious about this."

"I don't mind having them around." The teenager shrugged. "If this continues to go great for momma, I think we are going to have more siblings. Which I really don't see any problem with."

"Me too, look how happy they look," Noah pointed at his mother who was running after Chloe and her kids.

* * *

As Beca was running after Chloe and her boys, Stacie looked at the blond and took a deep breath. "A-Aubrey, c-c-can I ask you a question?"

The blond nodded and eyed the brunette carefully. "What's wrong?"

Stacie sighed. "Would you like to go out on a date? Let's say tomorrow night?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd love that," Aubrey said softly with a smile.

"Really?" Chloe asked as her eyes lit up.

"Did you think I'd say no?" Stacie nodded wordlessly. Aubrey sighed, "What time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

The tall brunette smiled. "At eight?"

"Perfect," The blond said as she kissed Stacie's cheek.

* * *

Beca dropped Chloe and the boys back at the redhead's car and promised to meet at her house so that they can go to the mountain house together. They started driving and Luke and his brother were telling Chloe how cool the Mitchell kids were. The redhead couldn't be any happier than she was at that moment. All the way back home, she was thinking if she should tell the boys about what's going on between her and Beca but she was scared. So she parked the car and made her way upstairs with the kids while Beca and her teenagers waiting in the car.

They were packing a small bag for their sleepover when Chloe spoke. "Boys? Can I talk to you about something?" She said sitting on the bed beside them. The boys nodded and got closer to their mother. She took a deep breath and looked at the both of them. "I don't know how much you will understand what I am about to say but here goes nothing. B-Beca and I, w-we are in love."

"Can girls love girls?" Lucas asked confused.

Chloe nodded. "They can buddy, the same thing goes for guys. So? Are you okay with it Lucas?"

"Honestly mom? I have never seen you this happy. Beca's cool, Norah and Noah too,"

"How old are you young man?" Chloe said jokingly as she hugged the boy. "Thank you so much for not opposing to this."

"Mom, I love you and I want you to be happy."

Chloe wiped her tears and turned to her little boy. "Is it okay if you saw Beca more?"

Luke nodded repeatedly. "I wov Beca!" He said happily.

The IT manager sighed in relief as they continued to pack for their sleepover. As soon as they were done, they made their way back to their car and started following Beca to the mountain house.

* * *

Back in her car, Beca glanced at both her kids to find them asleep. She smiled and looked at the rear view mirror to find Chloe behind her. Her phone vibrated with a text message, she sighed and opened the text to find it that it was from her lawyer.

 **[To Beca Mitchell] The divorce papers are ready and only need to be signed.**

 **[From Beca Mitchell] Send them to Diane, let her sign it and send it back to me. I need this over.**

She hit send and opened Chloe's text messages.

 **[To Chloe Beale] Babe, would you mind if we had dinner alone today?**

 **[From Chloe Beale] I don't want to leave the kids alone, can we have it as soon as everyone is asleep and we are alone?**

 **[To Chloe Beale] Absolutely. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.**

 **[From Chloe Beale] I can't wait either, now drive and leave your phone, I need you in one piece, please.**

 **[To Chloe Beale] Yes Ma'am! I love you.**

* * *

In the redhead's car, her phone rang informing her that Tom was calling. She frowned, thinking what could Tom possibly want. "Hello?"

 _"Chloe, hey I'm sorry for calling you suddenly, I just wanted to tell you that I told the lawyer to proceed with the papers."_

"Oh wow, uh okay, is there anything you need?"

 _"We might have a meeting in a few days with the lawyers, is that okay with you?"_

"Of course, just give me a call a day before so I could prepare myself."

 _"Okay sure, tell the kids I said hey. See ya."_

"Bye Tom," She said hanging up. She smiled and looked at Beca's car. She can finally live her life with Beca as soon as the papers are done. She couldn't wait, she knew that she will always be safe in Beca's arms.

* * *

It was eight PM when they parked the car and Noah helped Chloe with Luke who was fast asleep, he carried him and went to lay him down in one of the guest rooms. Norah helped Lucas to walk to the guest room as he said his good night and went to lay down beside his brother. The redhead locked her car and stood beside Beca who was waiting for her. The newspaper owner helped Chloe with the bags and entered the house.

"Uh, Chlo? M-May I ask you a question?" Chloe nodded. "D-Do you want to spend the night in my room? No funny business I promise."

"Is cuddling considered funny business?" The IT manager asked smirking.

Beca laughed. "Nope, it's not. Let's get you settled while I prepare for tonight's dinner." She said as she walked to her room, followed by Chloe. She set the bags on the floor and stood behind Chloe who was in awe at how the room looks. The brunette kissed Chloe's neck as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "Go rest, I'm going to check on Norah."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's cheek as she started to open the bag. Beca left and went to her daughter's room, knocking softly. When Norah's voice came through, she opened the door and smiled when she saw her daughter in a good mood. "Hey baby girl,"

"Hey, momma!" She patted on the space beside her. The brunette walked and jumped on the bed beside her daughter. "Aren't you in a good mood?" The teenager playfully shoved her mother.

Beca chuckled. "I have you and your brother, of course, I'll be in a good mood,"

Norah rolled her eyes at her mother. "As _if,"_ Norah said giggling. "You are in a good mood because Chloe is here,"

The newspaper owner laughed. "I'm not going to confirm nor deny that sentence. But I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, momma?" Norah said as she snuggled to her momma.

Beca took a deep breath "While you were asleep back in the car, the lawyer called and told me that the divorce papers are done."

Norah nodded, "Momma, as long as your happy, it's true that mom is always going to be my mom but after what her brother did to me, I just couldn't face her because every time I looked at her I used to see John." She said in a broken voice which made Beca's heart break.

"Everything is going to be alright, baby girl. I promise, John will get what he deserves and I'll keep you and your brother safe."

Norah kissed her mother's cheek and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be with Chloe?" She asked amusedly.

Beca nodded, "I'm going to cook something for us, do you want to help?"

"I'm going to hang out with Noah. No funny business momma, you have kids in the room."

"You are sneaky," Beca said laughing. "But no, I promised Chloe no funny business. At least not before we both are divorced."

Norah nodded, "I think that'd be wise momma, now go make your woman happy," She said as she pushed her momma outside the door and went to her brother's room. Beca laughed and went to the kitchen to prepare for her dinner with Chloe.

* * *

 **A/N: 80 reviews! Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you guys think?**


	30. Chapter 30

After dinner, Chloe and Beca made their way to the backyard. All the kids were asleep and they had the night all alone. The redhead rested her head on Beca's chest as the brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. Kissing her temple, Beca sighed happily. "I'm so happy that you're here in my arms."

"I am too," Chloe said softly. "I have a meeting with the lawyers this week."

"The divorce papers are sent to Diane. It's only a matter of time."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "B-Becs, how are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"I mean, are we going to go on dates or w-what exactly?"

"We both know that we are in love. Why don't you just move in here with me?"

Chloe sighed. "It's not that I don't want to, but it's early for that step. I need to find an apartment or I'll stay in my old one and I want us to take this slow. You have Norah and Noah to think about Becs."

"Okay, I have an idea. Go back to your apartment, it's not worth renting a new apartment. We'll go on dates, we'll have our cuddle sessions, we'll talk and do whatever you want. I don't want you to pressure you into anything you aren't ready for."

"I love you, and I want us to do this the right way, the divorce will take a couple of months to finalize. Till then, a lot of things will happen."

"Good things I hope?"

"As long as you're beside me, all good things will happen," Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek. The brunette cupped the redhead's face and took her lips in a soft kiss. They started to make out and it got heated within seconds. Chloe sat in Beca's lap and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. The newspaper owner deepened the kiss as Chloe moaned softly, she started to grind on Beca's crotch when she felt that the brunette was getting hard.

Beca broke the kiss, "We should stop, I made a promise to you Chloe," She said breathlessly.

Chloe nodded. "Let's go to bed, it's getting late."

"Alright, I'll go check on the kids," Beca said as she stood up.

"I need to check on Luke and Lucas too," She replied as she stood and made their way upstairs. Chloe slowly opened the door and smiled when she saw her boys asleep. She covered them and kissed their foreheads. "I love you guys so much. I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe." She whispered softly. She sighed and left the room and found Beca in Norah's room, rocking her back and forth. "Is everything okay?" Chloe asked worriedly as soon as she spotted Norah's tears.

"Nightmare," Beca said sadly. "I'm here baby girl. I promise everything is going to be okay."

"It hurts momma," Norah said crying.

Chloe approached the two and sighed sadly. "Norah? Sweety how about I hold you while momma gets you water?" Beca looked at her with confusion but then turned her gaze to her daughter.

"Is that okay with you baby girl?" She asked softly.

Norah nodded wordlessly and left her mothers to hug to go to Chloe's. As soon as Beca left, the IT manager just wrapped her arms around Norah's shoulders as she took a deep breath as she thought of a song to sing for the teenager.

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_  
 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

 _Momma_  
 _Come here_  
 _Approach_  
 _Appear_  
 _Daddy_  
 _I'm alone_  
 _'Cause this house doesn't feel like home_

 _If you love me_  
 _Don't let go_  
 _If you love me_  
 _Don't let go_

She finished the song to realize Norah's tears had stopped and she was fast asleep. The brunette wiped her tears and entered the room, Chloe gave her a sad smile and laid the teenager back to bed and covered her. "I'll leave you with her, come back to the room when you are done." She said dropping a kiss to the brunette and left the two alone.

Beca looked at her daughter and sighed. "I wish I could ease your pain. I wish I could make you forget about everything that happened to you." She said as she caressed her daughter's cheek. "I promise everything is going to be okay." She then got up and made her way to Noah's room who was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The newspaper owner entered her bedroom and locked the door. She found Chloe on the bed with a book in her hand. She changed her clothes and washed her teeth and laid beside the redhead, resting her head on the redhead's chest. "Thank you," She said in a low voice.

Chloe stroked the brunette locks and sighed. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you calmed her down. I entered her room and she was having a nightmare. I can't see her like this."

"Why not ask Clair tomorrow if she knows a doctor for her? She needs time. Norah is broken and she'll be needing you and her brother." Beca nodded wordlessly but Chloe could feel Beca shaking. "Why are you crying Becs?" She asked softly. But Beca couldn't reply, she was hurt, she was angry at John, at Diane, and at the world for showing her daughter how cruel it can be. "Sweety, I'll stay with Norah tomorrow, you need to go and get closer to why John did what he did, you need it."

"You think so?"

Chloe nodded. "I know so, I'll take her and Noah and the boys for a day out till you come back. How does that sound?" She suggested. "Now let's go to sleep." She said as she allowed Beca to cover them. The newspaper owner and the IT manager cuddled to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to feel that Chloe's body was on top of her, she smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good morning baby,"

"Good morning," Chloe said through a yawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you for calming me down."

"I'll always be here for you. Let's go prepare breakfast, the kids will be up soon."

Beca nodded and the couple made their way to the kitchen to find their kids already having breakfast and laughing. "Oh wow, and here I thought I was going to prepare breakfast," Beca said with a grand smile. Chloe also smiled and kissed all of the kid's cheeks.

Noah laughed. "The boys woke up hungry, so I thought I'd prepare something for all of us." He said as he grabbed plates for Beca and Chloe. "Here you go,"

"Thank you, Noah," Chloe said smiling at the boy. She then cleared her throat and looked at the kids. "What do you think about spending the day between shopping and going to the movies?"

"Yeth mommy! I want to wath the emothi movie!" Luke said happily.

"Yeah mom, I want to buy new shoes!" Lucas followed his brother.

Norah and Noah giggled. "I don't mind spending the day with you guys," Noah said high fiving Lucas and Luke. Norah nodded, "Me too, would you mind momma?" She asked her mother.

Beca smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, I have a couple of things to finish when you guys are done we will do something fun!"

* * *

After breakfast, the newspaper owner drove to where they were holding John. She tried to keep her anger in check as soon as she saw John.

"What do you want?" John asked bitterly.

"I want to know why did you do that to my baby girl. How could you be so cruel? She's your sister's daughter."

"Because she was a part of you, I wanted to see you broken. All these years, all you did was hurt me and my sister. You got her pregnant at a very young age because you are a freak! My parents died because of you!"

"Because of me? Your parents died in a car fucking crash! How the hell do I have anything to do with this?"

"They were coming to tell you to stay away from Diane! You are the reason they died! I wanted to show you how badly it hurts to see someone you love in pain."

"You are sick John! She's fifteen years old! She doesn't deserve anything of this!"

"She's in pain because of you. I would've killed her too if I had the chance. Just to see you break."

Beca launched herself and punched John in the face. Two police officers ushered her outside the room as John was escorted by officers back to his cell. Beca drove back to her old place and knocked on the door. Only to find Diane looking at her with anger in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She spat angrily.

"We need to talk," Beca said firmly. "I'm going to ask you a question and you are going to answer with all honesty." When she saw the blond nod she continued, "Do you think I was the reason for your parent's death? Is it because I got you pregnant, that you decide to call me names and remind me that I got you pregnant by accident every single chance you got."

"YES, IT IS! I love you and hate you till death at the same time! You were the reason my life is fucked up badly Beca!"

"I GAVE YOU A WAY OUT! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE BIRTH TO THE TWINS AND LEAVE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED TO GET MARRIED. YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T DIE BECAUSE OF ME!"

"So you could screw up the kids? That's why you wanted isn't it?"

Beca laughed darkly. "Screw the kids up? YOUR BROTHER RAPED MY DAUGHTER! YOU NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO THEM, I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS ENCOURAGING THEM TO DO THEIR BEST IN LIFE. FUCK YOU DIANE. SIGN THE PAPERS AND STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES." She said as she slammed the door and went to her car. She felt her tears fall from her eyes. Thinking how she could be so blind until this second. It was because of her that Norah is suffering.

* * *

Chloe and the kids were at the mall and bought from every shop they stopped at. Each one was carrying at least three to five bags from every shop. They stopped at the food court to get something to eat and as they were waiting for their food, Norah sat beside Chloe and hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything you are doing."

Chloe smiled and hugged the teenager tightly. "I'm always here for you Norah, anything you need."

Noah smiled, "Chloe, I have to be honest, I had my fears when I heard about you and momma, but then when I met you and got to spend these two days with you, I regret having these fears. You've been treating great and I appreciate it."

"You guys are very welcome, I love your mother so much. And I appreciate everything that you are doing to the boys." She then turned to her boys who were busy eating their meals. Norah and Noah hugged her again and then kissed the boys cheeks making them giggle.

The redhead's phone rang signaling it was Beca, she excused herself from the table and answered the call. "Hey baby,"

 _"He-Hey Chloe,"_ Beca said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked scared. "Did something happen?"

 _"N-No, I'm fine, I need you to stay a little longer with the kids. I'm going to Stacie's for a few."_

"Oh, uh, Okay?"

 _"Don't worry Chlo, I'll see you back at home. I love you."_

Chloe sighed. "I love you too," She said hanging up. She looked back at the table and felt her heart swell when she saw that the kids are laughing and making jokes but she couldn't help but feel uneasy about Beca.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm loving your reviews. It's keeps me motivated to continue the story and do better. Thank you so much. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

After her phone call with the redhead, Beca made her way to her sister's house with tears in her eyes, she knocked on the door and waited for her sister to open. As soon as Stacie opened the door, the brunette sobbed into the taller sister's chest. Stacie was shocked she ushered her sister to the nearest couch and rocked her sister to calm her down. "Sissy? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Is Norah and Noah okay? Did Chloe do something?" But all that Beca could do was cry. Stacie hugged her sister tightly as she tried to calm her down.

"I-It's my fault John raped Norah," She said as her cries subsided a few minutes later.

Stacie pulled back from the hug and looked at her sister in confusion. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"H-He said i-it's my fault because I got Diane pregnant and their parents died while they were on their way to tell me to stay away from her. He wanted to see me in pain and he took out his revenge on my little girl."

"No! Beca listen to me! You can't think like that, it's not your fault. John is a psycho and he doesn't mean it. You need to be strong for your baby girl. Does Chloe know where you are?"

Beca nodded, "I told her to stay with the kids for a little while, I needed to see you."

"How about we go visit our parents? Do you think you'd feel better?"

The newspaper owner nodded and stood up with her sister as they were making their way to the car. They drove in silence but Stacie kept glancing at her sister who was clearly deep in thought. She sighed and grabbed her phone sending a text to the redhead.

 **[To Chloe Beale] I'm taking Beca to our parent's grave, I need you to take care of her when I drop her back. John and Diane said some hurtful things to her.**

She placed her phone back between her thighs as she continued driving, she parked her car and went down beside her sister who was sitting in front of her parents grave. "I miss you both so much," Beca said in a broken voice. "Why did you have to leave me here all alone? Do you know how much in pain I am? The person who I lived with for a long time was with me because she thought I might screw up the kids. I'm starting to think she was right. If I wasn't such a freak I wouldn't have put my baby girl through so much pain." She said sighing."You know father, I was frantic at you for the initial a half year following your passing. I knew it was silly, however, your words played in a circle in my memory. "I won't let go. I will be here to watch you grow up." And I excuse you. I seek you excuse me after being childish. I simply require you and mother so much right at this point." She said as she wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes.

Stacie, on the other hand, couldn't contain her tears, she got up quickly and wiped her tears. She missed her parents too but she couldn't hold the pain in Beca's words. Beca was tired both mentally and physically she just hoped that Chloe would be able to pick up the pieces that Diane and John broke.

 **[From Chloe Beale] Get her back here, I need to be beside her. I told the kids that Beca is feeling sick. Please bring her back.**

Stacie sighed and went back to Beca. "That's enough Becs, let's get you back to Chloe."

Beca nodded, "I'll come and see you soon guys." She said as she stood up and made their way to Stacie's car.

About thirty minutes later, the newspaper owner opened the door to her mountain house and quickly made her way to the bedroom. Not finding anyone, she changed her clothes and laid on the bed, burying her head into the pillows. _I need to help Norah, I need to be strong for her._ She thought as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Chloe arrived back at Beca's house with the kids and sighed. "Noah, can I talk to you for a minute?" Noah nodded and stood beside Chloe, looking t her with confusion. "Listen, I need you to stay with the kids and your sister, your momma isn't feeling well and I need to stay beside her."

"What's going on? Is she okay?" The boy asked worriedly.

"I'm going to understand everything from her now. So can I count on you on keeping them busy?"

Noah nodded. "C-Can I come in later and check on her?"

The redhead smiled and nodded. "I'll come and get you as soon as she's okay," She made her way to Beca's room and sighed sadly when she saw Beca's position. She laid beside the brunette and stroked her hair softly. "Baby?" She asked softly. "Wake up Becs,"

Beca stirred awake and shifted her face to meet the redheads. "Chlo, Is it my fault I was born different?"

Chloe shook her head. "It's not, can I know what happened?" She inquired gently. Beca took a deep breath and told her everything John and Diane said to her. The redhead could feel her blood begin to boil, she couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel to Beca or anyone for that matter. "I need you to listen to me well Beca Mitchell, you are a great mother and a great lover, there is nothing wrong with you, and there is absolutely no reason to think it's your fault. Noah and Norah love you, as well as Luke and Lucas and Stacie."

"Then why do I feel so helpless?"

"Because you allowed John to get to you. I need you to go wash your face right now and remove all of these thoughts from your mind and go see what the kids got. They were so excited to show you everything. You were the woman who changed my life and I don't want to ever see you broken."Beca smiled and nodded as Chloe kissed her forehead. "I love you," Chloe said softly.

"I love you too," The newspaper owner said as she entered the bathroom and washed her face. She came back out and gave Chloe a kiss on the lips. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, let's go," The redhead said as she opened the door. "Kids! Come show Beca what you got."

Beca laughed as the kids came over with their bags and started showing Beca everything the redhead got them. Noah kept glancing at his momma knowing she is not okay, but he decided to talk to her later.

* * *

It was eight PM when Stacie knocked on Aubrey's door with flowers in her hand. The door opened revealing a beautiful blond who was wearing a black dress that hugged her waist. "H-Hey, y-you l-look beautiful."

Aubrey blushed. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"These are for you," She said as she passed the flowers to the lawyer. Aubrey smiled and placed them in water. "Shall we get going?" She asked sweetly.

The lawyer nodded again and made their way to Stacie's car. The tall brunette opened the passenger door for Aubrey and shot her a wink. The blond giggled and thanked the woman as she got seated. Stacie started the car and drove to one of the finest restaurants in the area. "I'm really glad you came out with me today,"

"I am too, have you talked to Chloe or Beca? I tried calling Chlo but she didn't pick up."

Stacie nodded, "Beca had a bad day so I saw her in the morning, then she went back to Chloe and the kids."

"Is Beca okay?" Aubrey asked in concern.

"S-She went to talk to John and Diane, they said some pretty fucked up shit so it affected her." She said sadly remembering her sister.

"She will get her revenge from them, it's only a matter of time," Aubrey said firmly.

* * *

That night, the two Beale boys were cuddled between Beca and Chloe as Norah and Noah were on the floor watching a movie. Luke and Lucas fell asleep halfway through the movie with their heads in Chloe's lap. The redhead sighed tiredly. "I need to get them back home," She whispered to the brunette.

"Stay the night, I feel bad for waking them up. I'll drop you guys off tomorrow." Beca suggested.

Chloe nodded and slowly stood up, "I'll go put them in bed," She said as she carried Luke to bed followed by Lucas who was sleep walking behind his mother. Beca chuckled and shook her head.

"Momma?" Norah asked turning away from the movie.

"Yes, princess? What is it?"

"Are you okay? You seem off,"

"I'm fine baby girl, just a bad day, how are you feeling?"

"I am okay," Norah said shrugging, "I think I'm heading to bed," She then turned to her brother. "Can you spend the night in my room?"

The boy could never refuse his sister's demands so he nodded directly. "I'm kinda sleepy too, G'night momma,"

Beca smiled, she loved how her kids were protective and always being there for each other. "G'night babies," She said as the kids left the room. She could hear them wishing Chloe and the boys a good night. A few seconds later, Chloe joined the brunette on the couch. "Becs?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I take you out tomorrow night? Just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Beca said kissing Chloe's forehead. "How do you think Aubrey and Stacie are doing?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I think they'll get along pretty well," Chloe said as she sat on Beca's lap.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and sighed. "C-Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Becs,"

"I heard you sing last night while you were trying to calm down Norah. C-Can you sing for me?"

 _One step closer_

 _Closer to the light_

 _No matter where we're going_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _And everything we used to know_

 _Crashed into the great unknown_

 _One step closer We're gonna be alright_

 _Cause even underneath the waves I'll be holding on to you_

 _And even if you slip away I'll be there to fall into the dark_

 _To chase your heart No distance could ever tear us apart_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do I'll find my way back to you._

 _On my way now_

 _Don't give up on me And no one knows what What tomorrow brings_

 _These weary eyes will never rest Until they look in yours again_

 _I'm on my way now I still believe._

She finished the song as she never took her eyes off of Beca, silently telling her that she meant every word she said. Beca held on to the redhead tightly as she carried her bridal style and made their way to the bedroom so that they can sleep.

* * *

Back at the restaurant. The wine has been ordered and the food was getting ready to be served. Stacie and Aubrey have gotten to know each other more and as the minutes passed they both could feel how comfortable they are with each other. They talked for what it seemed for hours and they noticed that it was getting late. They drove back to the blond's apartment and Stacie walked the blond to her doorstep. "I hope we can do this again?" She asked shyly.

"Next week?" Aubrey asked hopefully. "I mean i-if you weren't busy,"

"Even if I am, I'll empty my schedule." She said shrugging. "Have a good night Bree," Stacie said dropped a kiss on Aubrey's cheek who was smiling like a teenager in love.

"G-Good night Stacie, drive safe."

Stacie nodded and got back to her car, both thinking how their night turned out to be a great one.

* * *

 **A/N: I really can't thank you enough for your awsome reviews. Next chapter is going to contain alot of stuff so be prepared. How did you guys feel about this chapter?**


	32. Chapter 32

Seven AM, the next morning, Chloe found herself alone in bed. She frowned because she remembers that Beca was sleeping beside her. She sighed and wrapped her silk robe around her body and made her way downstairs. She found her boys and Beca sitting around the kitchen table, talking about football and airplanes. She smiled and decided to watch them for a few minutes,

"Beca?" Luke asked as he took a sip from his milk. "Do you wuv mommy?"

Chloe's eyes shifted to Beca who was smiling at the boy. "I do little man, I love her so much. Do you love your mommy?"

Luke nodded repeatedly. "I do, she's da best!" He said happily.

Lucas then looked at the brunette, "Beca, A-Are we going to live here forever?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know buddy, would you mind if you lived here?"

Lucas shook his head. "Noah and Norah are great, they play with us all the time."

"I will ask mommy tonight about that, for now, how about we go cuddle on the couch if you guys are done?"

Chloe then went back to the room not wanting to be spotted by her boys and Beca. She sighed thinking about what Lucas asked. She loves Beca and the two teenagers. They warmed her heart from the day she spent with them at the park.

* * *

Back in the living room, Beca had both Luke and Lucas cuddled to her as they watched cartoons. About fifteen minutes into their activity, she looked at the boys who were fast asleep. She chuckled and shook her head, she then laid them both on the sofa and slowly covering them up. She kissed their foreheads and made her way up stairs only to find Chloe standing beside the large window and deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She asked as she kissed Chloe's neck and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

Startled at first, Chloe tensed up but leaned into the embrace and shrugged. "Thinking about how we came here, and when the divorce is final."

"Soon, I promise you that. Today my lawyer is dropping the papers to Diane. When is your meeting with Tom for the papers?"

"It might take place within these coming two days."

Beca nodded. "Are we still on our date for tonight? I have a couple of things to talk to you about."

Chloe turned around, still in the arms of the newspaper owner. "Where are you taking me?"

"That my love is a surprise. What are your plans for the day?"

The redhead sighed. "I might go check on Clair and Bree, I haven't seen them since I got here. What about you?"

"I have a meeting with the lawyer for the company. The papers are finally done."

"You sure there is no other way to save it?"

Beca shook her head and sighed sadly. "Not at all. It's time."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's cheek. The newspaper owner looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you coming on to me again Chlo? Damn girl, buy me dinner first."

The redhead giggled. "You are taking me out tonight," She stated. "Plus, if you play your cards right, you might get something special." She said winking.

Beca laughed. "I promised I won't touch you till our divorces are final baby,"

Chloe pouted. "Can't you break that promise? It's really hard stopping myself from kissing you."

The newspaper owner kissed Chloe's lips. "Don't pout. It'll be over soon. Come on it's still early to be awake. Let's head back to bed."

* * *

It was ten AM when Diane woke up from the sound of the doorbell. She cursed whoever was at the door as she opened it. Only to find it was one of Beca's lawyers. "Good morning Mrs. Diane. I need you to sign these papers please right now."

"I am going to read it first. Then I will sign it."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You have to sign these papers now."

Diane sighed and took the envelope from the man and invited him in to wait for her till she looks at the papers. She sat at the dining table and took out the papers.

 **Beca Mitchell hereinafter referred to as "Wife," and Diane Mitchell, hereinafter referred to as "Wife," hereby agree to the following Wife and Wife were lawfully married on 2nd of June, New York City. Because certain problems have developed between Wife and Wife, they hereby agree to live separately and apart, subject to the terms and conditions as set forth below.**

 **A. Custody and Visitation**

 **The children of this marriage are:**

 **Noah Mitchell - Born on the 10th of April.**

 **Norah Mitchell - Born on the 10th of April.**

 **The following children will reside with Wife Beca Mitchell:**

 **Norah Mitchell**

 **Noah Mitchell**

 **B. Attestation**

 **Agreed to this divorce day of 14th of September, 2017**

 **By:**

 **Wife's Signature: Beca Mitchell.**

 **Wife's Signature:**

Diane sighed and signed the papers, knowing that if she tried to decline, Beca would kill her. She passed the papers to the man and ushered him out. She then made her way back to her bedroom, thinking of a way she can get back at Beca.

* * *

Norah opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that she was protectively cuddled to her twin brother. "Noah?"

"Mhm?" He mumbled sleepily. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I need momma, can you let me go so I can go to her room?"

Th boy chuckled and let his arms lose. Norah kissed his cheek. "Go back to bed." She didn't need to say anything further to see that her brother was already asleep. She giggled and made her way to Beca's room knocking softly. A few moments later Chloe opened the door with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked scared. "Come in, I'll wake up Beca." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up. I need some momma time."

Chloe smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, go lay down beside her. I'll leave."

"N-No, don't leave. I want you to stay." Norah admitted shyly.

The redhead grinned and moved away from the door so that Norah can enter. As soon as they both got in bed, the teenager rested her head on Beca's chest as she told Chloe to stay close by because she needed to feel safe. The redhead gladly accepted the offer and going to sleep once again.

* * *

As night time came, Beca and Chloe were getting ready to go on their date, they had already finished their morning errands and they asked if Norah and Noah could stay the night with the boys for a couple of hours. The teenagers were happy and immediately agreed. The newspaper owner emerged from her bedroom wearing a black fitted suit, Noah and Norah whistled as they have never seen their mother this elegant. She blushed and shushed them. Luke and Lucas were playing around the living room when Chloe also emerged from the guest bedroom wearing a black and white dress that hugged her waist and stopped above her thigh. Beca was speechless, she couldn't believe the beauty of Chloe. Her brain couldn't form words.

"W-W-Uh," Beca kept stuttering. "W-Wow. You look amazing." She said in awe.

Chloe blushed. "You look beautiful too,"

"Shall we get going?"

Chloe nodded as they bid their goodbyes to the kids and made their way to the restaurant. The car drive was filled with jokes and laughter, when Beca pulled up at the restaurant, the redhead's jaw dropped. _The River._ She turned to Beca who had a wide smile. "I-I always wanted to come here."

"I made the right call then," Beca said proudly. "Let's head inside." She said as she opened the door for Chloe and laced their fingers. The couple entered the restaurant and informed the hostess that the reservation was under Beca's name, she smiled politely and made her way to their table informing them that they will be served shortly.

Chloe was in awe at how the restaurant was looking. She turned to Beca and looked into the stormy blue eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you too Chlo," Beca said dreamily.

They ordered dinner and a bottle of red wine and as time passed Beca started to feel nervous. She wanted to tell Chloe that she was the reason she was back in New York but she was afraid of the reaction she might get. She took a deep breath and looked Chloe in the eyes. "Th-there's something I need you to know." She said with a voice not so confident.

Chloe looked at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I hope not. It's something I need to get off of my chest." The redhead gave her a nod as a sign to continue. Beca took another deep breath, "I was the one who was responsible for bringing you back to the US."

"W-What do you mean?" Chloe asked very confusedly.

"Remember the first time we met? At the airplane?" Chloe nodded, "I got a friend of mine who works in a traveling agency to get me the list of names. And when I had the paper with me, I started searching on Facebook for all the women's name on that flight. And when I found you, I-I was determined to have you close by. So I called a few favors in and got Tom the job. I knew what I was doing was wrong. But I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop thinking about you, Chloe. I knew you were married and have two kids, I knew everything about you before I made the offer and got you back to New York."

"S-So you were the reason why I'm back here? You knew all this time that I was married. That I have a life of my own and that life includes three other people other than myself?"

Beca nodded and lowered her gaze. "I knew for a fact that I couldn't continue living my life without you in it." Chloe looked at the brunette with a blank expression. Beca waited for a few moments before speaking again. "A-Are you mad?"

Chloe didn't know how to feel about what Beca just told her. But deep down, she knew she would have done the same thing with Beca if the roles were reversed. But she can't also help but think that all the pain she went through was because of her.

"Chloe, say something. Please." The brunette pleaded.

"T-Take me home."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if the divorce section was wrong, I never got a divorce in my life and I'm not married xD. Quick question. How do you feel Chloe is going to react?**


	33. Chapter 33

_"Chloe, say something. Please." The brunette pleaded._

 _"T-Take me home."_

"W-What? Chloe please,"

"Beca, please take me home."

"Can we just talk about it?"

Chloe stood up and just left the brunette alone at the table, the redhead started walking along the sidewalk trying to wrap her head around everything Beca told her. The newspaper owner ran behind her in attempt to stop her. "CHLOE!" She said standing in front of her. "Will you stop for a moment and talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? Chloe please," The brunette pleaded. "I did what I did because I love you. I needed you to be beside me. I know I might have ruined your marriage but Chloe you are happier now. You weren't happy with him!"

"So you decide to lie to me?" Chloe said in a broken voice. "Why didn't you tell me this when we were in London? Why did you have to wait all this time? You wanted to ruin my marriage before you got me?" She asked with confusion and hurt in her voice. "I wouldn't have left you, I can't-do it because my life revolves around you Beca! I loved you from the moment I saw you in the bookshop, I kept thinking if I might see you again. But I never, I never would have thought that you'd be the reason that I am back in New York."

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I wanted to tell you everything. I just never found the perfect moment. Chloe please just calm down. I did what I did because I couldn't live without you anymore," Beca said as she wiped Chloe's tears. "Baby, please. I'm sorry, don't break up with me, please. I love you. You are my life and I can't imagine my life with you, not in it. You have to understand why I did it."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because from the moment I saw you I fell in love with you, with the way you look, the way you talk. Chloe baby, I promise I didn't want to ruin your life, I brought you back to New York to have you beside me even if you didn't want me in your life. Even if it killed me to see you with him I wouldn't have said anything or implied that I loved you back then. You know our story, you know why I did this."

Chloe took a deep breath and looked into her lover's eyes. "What you did really shocked me, but I'm not breaking up with you I can't-do it even if I wanted to,"

"You aren't mad at me?"

"I am a little bit, but I'll be fine."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Let's walk to the car." She said in a sad voice. They walked back in silence, a million thoughts rushing through their mind. As soon as they got in the car, the redhead stared out of the window. _I would have done the same if the roles were reversed, even though she didn't tell me right away but at least she came clean._ She thought as she looked at Beca who had unshed tears. "I want you to know that I am not mad at you Beca, I would have done the same. I am shocked and I'm sorry I ruined dinner."

"Don't apologize," The brunette said sighing. "But before we go home can we go to a place first?"

"What place?"

"The park, there are a couple of things I want to discuss with you. And I don't want to go home just now."

Chloe nodded and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry,"

"What are you sorry for baby?"

"B-Because I ruined your mood."

Beca smiled and kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "I love you." She said softly as she parked the car. "Let's take a walk."

The couple made their way and started walking side by side, holding hands. "The divorce papers are signed," Beca said smiling. "She signed them today."

Chloe smiled. "Congratulations baby," she said hugging her brunette.

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead. "What about you? When I am going to have you all to myself?"

The redhead grinned. "In two days. I got a call from my lawyer today."

"That's awesome baby, now for the second thing. I-I w-want you to move in with me, I am used to walking up beside you, I asked the boys and they don't mind. The newspaper is closing and I am going to start working on my book. W-What do you think?"

"I would love to move in with you, but what about the twins?"

Beca smiled widely. "I already asked them,"

 **Flashback**

 _After Beca finished her meeting with the lawyer, she dialed Norah's number hoping that she was with her brother. "Hey momma,"_

 _"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm in my room? What's going on momma?"_

 _"Is your brother beside you?"_

 _"Uh yeah, let me put you on speaker." She said as she mentioned for her brother to come. "Okay momma we're both listening."_

 _"I have a question for the both of you. And you can either accept or the idea or decline it."_

 _"What is it, momma?" Norah asked in confusion._

 _"I want Chloe to move in with me, I know it's early but I can't let her be away from me anymore. But if you guys decline, I won't bring it up."_

 _"Momma, breath." The boy said. "I don't think it'll be a problem if they moved in. I honestly love those little boys so much. And Chloe is pretty awesome."_

 _Beca let out a breath. "What about you baby girl?"_

 _"I don't mind momma, honestly being cuddled by you and Chloe made me feel safe."_

 _"I love you both so much."_

 _"We love you too momma, just bring food while you are at it."_

 _Beca laughed. "Okay kiddo's, see you soon."_

 **End of flashback.**

"So that's what happened," Beca said finishing her story.

Chloe nuzzled her face into the crook of Beca's neck. "I'm so happy they accept me," She said in a low voice. "And my kids."

"We love you, so what do you say?" The brunette said as she kissed the top of the redhead's head.

"Yes," She said softly. "I'll move in with you."

Beca smiled. "I promise to never hide anything from you ever again."

"Let's go home," Chloe whispered, "I need a make-out session like right now."

* * *

Aubrey was over at Stacie's having a drink and homemade dinner. Right now, Aubrey had her back rested on Stacie's chest as the tall brunette had an arm wrapped around the blond's waist. "Are you comfortable?" She asked sweetly.

"I am, I can't believe how comfortable this feels. Being here with you."

"I know, why haven't I met you before?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Because our time is now."

"You do have a point. So Bree, tell me more about your past relationships."

Aubrey sighed, "I-I always wanted to be in a relationship, but I never found the right person. So before I met you, I decided to have a child on my own. Either adopt a baby or via a sperm donor, but I got busy for the past few weeks with Chloe's problem as you saw and I had a fight with my own mother because she never agreed to what I decided." She said sighing sadly. "I only wanted a child of my own."

"I promise that if whatever between us goes well, You will have kids, my kids."

The blond turned and nuzzled her face into Stacie's neck. "I want us to go well, in just a few days you turned my life upside down. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Neither have I," Stacie said kissing Aubrey's cheek. "It's getting late and I won't let you drive. Spend the night with me?" She asked hopefully.

"No funny business?" Aubrey asked raising her eyebrow at the brunette.

"Oh man! I thought I was going to win myself a makeout session," Stacie joked, giving Aubrey a pout.

The blond giggled. "You'll get cuddles and a movie."

"Deal, let's get you into something more comfortable."

* * *

It was almost 12 PM when Beca and Chloe stumbled back to their house. They found that the kids were already in bed and fast asleep, so they quietly made their way to their bedroom and locked the door. They changed their clothes and got into their sleepwear and laid in bed. The brunette leaned in and took Chloe's lips in a soft kiss. Chloe deepened the kiss as Beca got on top of her and moved her lips to the redhead's jaw and neck.

"You are so beautiful, and I love you so much," Beca said as she left a hickey on her neck.

"B-Beca," Chloe said in a pleading voice. "B-Break the promise, please."

Beca looked at the redhead's eyes and noticed the darkness in her eyes. "I can't break it just now. We have to wait a couple of days. Just until your papers are done."

"Baabbyyy!" Chloe whined like a child when Beca laid back on the bed.

The newspaper owner shook her head and opened her arms. Chloe sighed and accepted Beca's embrace. "It's taking me a lot of energy to stop myself, Chloe. I want it to be perfect."

Chloe nodded, "I understand. By the way, I'm going tomorrow back to my apartment,"

"Why? Is something wrong? Did you change your mind? You don't want to live with me anymore?" Beca asked scared.

The redhead giggled. "Becs, I need to get my stuff from there, and I need to buy some new stuff for Luke and Lucas."

"Then I'll go with you, I'll help you with everything you need. We'll take the munchkins too." The brunette said kissing the redhead's forehead. "Chlo, I love you."

"I love you too,"

"C-Can I hear that beautiful voice of yours in a song?" She asked shyly. "I've grown to it and I'd like to hear it now."

Chloe giggled and took a breath.

 _If I told you that I loved you_  
 _Tell me, what would you say?_  
 _If I told you that I hated you_

 _Would you go away?_  
 _Now I need your help with everything that I do_  
 _I don't want to lie, I've been relying on you_

 _Fallin' again, I need a pick-me-up_  
 _I've been callin' you, friend, I might need to give it up_

 _I'm sick and I'm tired too_

 _I can admit, I am not fireproof_  
 _I feel it burning me_  
 _I feel it burning you_

 _I hope I don't murder me_  
 _I hope I don't burden you_

Chloe finished the song and looked at the brunette who was already asleep. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to fall to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Diane's car was parked right in front of Beca's mountain house, she was waiting for Beca to get into her car. But when the brunette did, Diane was shocked to see her kids with Chloe and Beca and two little boys all laughing as Beca kissed Chloe's lips. Diane saw Norah hug Chloe, she felt her blood boil. She never got that treatment from Norah nor Noah. She sighed angrily and got out of the car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled causing six head's to whip to her direction.

* * *

 **A/N: So tomorrow you guys will get to know why Diane was at Beca's house, for now. I wanted to really thank each and every one of the readers who posted a review, honestly, it's making me write for you guys each and every day. Guest or a user of fanfiction THANK YOU.**


	34. Chapter 34

Norah's heart was beating fast through her chest as soon as she saw her mother's angry eyes. Beca noticed and got her into the car and telling Chloe to drive them and that she will follow them later. Chloe just nodded as the kids and the teenagers climbed to Chloe's car. While the redhead drove as fast as she could, Beca kept her cool and approached the blond. "What do you want Diane?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY BECA? WHY CHLOE IS WITH MY KIDS!"

Beca laughed darkly. "Your kids? Where were you when your daughter got raped because of your _brother_? Where were you when your son started smoking also because of _your brother_? You didn't give a shit about them Diane. I was the one who always took care of them! Your own daughter is scared of you! Do you know how many times she came to Chloe crying? Do you know how many times Chloe calmed her down? When did you ever do that to her? NEVER! Because you were blinded by your jealousy!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ALLOW CHLOE TO TAKE MY ROLE AS A MOTHER."

"You were never a mother! And if you are near Chloe, her kids or my kids I won't hesitate to hurt you. You caused a lot of damage for this family Diane. Walk away."

"You want me to walk away without a fight? Where is the Beca I loved all these years ago?"

"She died the moment your brother decided to hurt me through my daughter. She died when the first insult to my situation was out. I hated you so much but I put up with everything because of the kids. And now since they are safe and sound with me, I won't allow you to interfere with my life or theirs."

* * *

Back in the car, Noah was trying to calm Noah's breathing. Chloe was worried about Norah and Beca. Luke and Lucas sat there confused, they didn't understand what was happening. Chloe sighed and stopped the car on the side of the road. "Norah, come with me please." She said softly as she got out of her car.

Norah obliged and also went out of the car and made her way to where Chloe was waiting for her. The redhead opened her arms. "Come here," She said softly. The teenager rushed to the embrace still breathing heavily. "I need you to breath with me," Chloe instructed firmly. "Come on, deep breathes sweety." The teenager followed the instructions. "I got you, you are safe." She kept soothing the little brunette.

It took a few minutes till Norah calmed down. She hugged Chloe tightly. "Thank you," She said in a low voice.

"Norah, sweety, I need you to know that I won't hurt you or your brother or mother. I will always be there for you and Noah. If you ever need anything or you are in need of someone to talk to, just know that I am here."

"You are the best," Norah said smiling.

Chloe smiled. "Let's get going. I'm sure Luke and Lucas will cuddle with you."

Norah giggled and nodded as they both got back in the car, and true to her words. Luke and Lucas cuddled with the teenager. "Don't cwy Nowah!" Luke said sadly. "I don't like it if you cwy!" The teenager smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm okay buddy, do you want to take a nap? You look sleepy."

Luke nodded and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Lucas sighed and held Norah's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I am big guy, don't worry about it." She said softly. She said as Chloe started the car and drove to her house.

* * *

"I do have a part in their life Beca!"

"What are you trying to say, Diane? That you want the kids now? They are finally happy and calm. They don't want you!"

"And they want that bitch?!" Diane exclaimed.

Beca balled her fists and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. Hitting Diane wasn't going to do her any good. "Diane, walk away right now. Don't make me do something I am going to regret. You lost your right as a parent a long time ago."

"Fine! But this isn't over."

"I dare you to do something." Beca challenged with anger in her eyes. When she saw Diane take a step back, she got into her car and drove as fast as she could. She was worried about Norah, she knew that her daughter was scared. She never saw the hurt in Norah's eyes when she saw her mother. She sighed and started to drive. A few minutes later, her phone rang, informing her that Aubrey was calling.

"Hey Aubrey," She said tiredly.

 _"Beca, hey. I have some good news."_

"I could use some news. Tell me what's up?"

 _"Okay? I thought you'd be more enthusiastic. What's going on?"_

"I have a legal question. Can I get a restraining order against someone who is causing us problems?"

 _"Who is it? Is it Tom?"_ Aubrey asked worriedly.

"No, it's my ex-wife. Can you file me one or take care of it?"

 _"Of course, I will get to that right away, as for the news. The court is assigned for our case next week. It'll be over soon."_

Beca let out a breath. "Thank God, I will tell Norah as soon as we reach Chloe's apartment, do you want to join us?"

 _"I'll bring Stacie and come, I miss those little monkeys."_

"How is Stacie? I haven't talked to her in a while."

 _"She's good, she misses you too,"_

"You guys are dating right?"

 _"Well we clearly like each other, we went on one date and we spent last night together but nothing happened."_

"Just don't hurt my sister."

 _"And don't hurt mine, I'll see you tonight Beca,"_

"Bye Bree."

* * *

Chloe entered the house followed by the boys and teenagers. "Make yourself at home you guys, I am going to grab a couple of things." She said as she entered her old bedroom. She looked around the room and started to get old memories she had with Tom, all the fights and all the nights she cried herself to sleep because she wanted Beca to be beside her. She sighed and got out a bag and opened started packing some clothes.

She then suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist. She tensed but then relaxed when she recognized that it was Beca. She turned and faced the brunette and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" Chloe mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Beca nodded, "I'm okay, I just checked on Norah, she told me what you did. Thank you for that." She said kissing Chloe's temple. "Are you okay? I know being here might bring some bad memories."

Chloe shrugged. "It's fine, I just want to pack and leave."

"Let me help you," Beca said as she pulled away from the hug only to be stopped by Chloe. "Just lay on the bed, I'm almost done."

Beca nodded and laid on the bed, "Aubrey called me, she might pass by with Stacie."

Chloe also nodded and sighed. "Are you going to tell me what happened with Diane?"

"I asked Aubrey to file a restraining order against her," She said shrugging. "I can't deal with her anymore. I've been in pain because of her for years."

"W-What do you mean Becs?" The IT manager asked gently.

"For years she used to insult my condition, I offered her a way out but she never took it. She used to blame me for getting her pregnant and at every problem she used to remind me of my fucked up situation."

"Why would she do that to you? I can't imagine someone doing that to another person."

Beca nodded, "Chlo? Can I ask you something?"

The redhead smiled and nodded. "What is it Becs?"

"W-Would you, I mean like one day when we get married -"

"Get married?" Chloe asked smiling widely. "You want us to get married?"

"Well, of course, I don't want us to stay like this forever."

"I'd be a Mitchell?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want that."

"I do," She said softly. "But what about your question?"

"Oh, uh - do you want more kids?"

Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. "I- uh,"

"I'm sorry," Beca rushed out.

"I do want your kids. But let's give it some time."

Beca nodded. "I love you,"

"I love you too Becs, I'm almost done, how about you order some food and we can watch a movie or something?"

* * *

About an hour later, Aubrey and Stacie knocked on Chloe's door. Norah opened the door and grinned when she saw her Aunt and Aubrey. She hugged them both but went back to Stacie's arms. "I missed you, Aunt Stacie."

"I missed you too sweety, how have you been?"

"I'm okay, I saw mom today,"

Stacie's eyes went wide. "What happened? Where did you see her?"

"Nothing happened, momma sent me away with Chloe before I could say or do anything." She said entering the apartment. "Momma and Chloe are in the kitchen."

* * *

Diane was pacing around the living room, thinking about her conversation with Beca. "She can't stay happy with Chloe, I won't let her be. She ruined my life and sent my brother to jail. She was the reason my parents died." She said to herself in anger.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise it'll be longer tomorrow.**


	35. Chapter 35

It was Monday morning and two days have passed since the incident with Diane, Chloe and the boys were settled in Beca's house, the short brunette had ordered new rooms for everyone knowing that they needed the change. Norah was still having a hard time with everything that has happened and she was growing nervous as the court date was getting closer, but Chloe and Beca kept her grounded. Noah and his sister were getting ready for school as well as the two little boys.

In the kitchen, Chloe was preparing breakfast and coffee while Beca was still in bed. The redhead smiled when she saw the kids making their way down. "Good morning you guys."

"Good morning," They all mumbled in unison.

Chloe giggled. "Here, sober up. You guys need to get going soon."

"Where's Beca?" Lucas asked as he drank his orange juice.

"I am going to check up on her right now, finish up your plates," Chloe said gently as she made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Beca on her stomach in the middle of the bed as her body was tangled in the blankets. The redhead climbed on top of her wife and kissed her shoulders. "Wake up Becs," She said softly. "Come on baby, open your eyes."

Beca slowly stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to find the brightest blue eyes looking at her. "Good morning," She said raspily.

"Morning honey," Chloe said sweetly. "Do you have anything planned for the day?"

Beca shook her head. "I might start on some writing, you got that meeting today with Tom and his lawyer right?"

Chloe nodded, "I am going to drop the kids and go,"

"Okay love, will you tell me how it goes?"

"Of course, I have to get going, I love you," She said dropping a final kiss on Beca's lips and making her way downstairs to the kids.

* * *

Chloe entered the lawyer's office and waited for her name to be called. A few minutes later, Tom entered the office, he stopped and looked at Chloe who was busy on her phone. "H-Hey,"

The redhead looked at him and she could see that he was tired. "Tom, hey." She replied. "Y-You look tired. Are you okay?"

Tom nodded, "I'm fine, h-how have you been?" He said taking a seat beside her. "How are the kids? I apologize for not seeing them but I was busy."

"The kids are okay, they are at school."

"You look happier," Tom stated. "Was I really making you unhappy?"

Chloe sighed. "At first we were happy, but as the years passed we both changed and focused on other things."

"Y-Your mother contacted me,"

"What did she want?"

"She told me to not file the divorce and try and fix things between us."

Chloe shook her head. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that things were over for a long time now. And I don't think after what happened between us that we can ever be together."

But before Chloe can reply, their names were called to enter the lawyer's office. They both took a seat in front of the lawyer who was pulling out papers. "Mrs. Chloe, Mr. Tom. I have to ask before I give you the papers to sign. Are you both sure that you want his?"

The ex-couple looked at each other and sighed as they nodded. The lawyer gave them a polite smile and gave Tom the papers. "You can read it and tell me if it needs any adjustments."

Tom nodded and reviewed the papers. He shrugged and looked at the lawyer. "Can we have a few moments alone with Chloe please?" The lawyer nodded and excused himself. "I have to tell you something." He said nervously when he saw Chloe nod he took a deep breath. "I might go back to Toronto,"

"W-What about Luke and Lucas? What am I going to tell them if they asked about you?"

"I'll be calling them and checking in on them, but I can't stay here. I need to go back."

"So you want me to have full custody on them?"

"It's for the best."

Chloe sighed and thought about her kids. "I don't know, I think they will be sad about it."

"I'll talk to them tonight. Here, read the papers."

The redhead nodded and took the papers from her soon to be ex-husband.

 **This agreement is made between "Husband" Tom Davis and hereafter referred to as "Chloe Beale".**

 **The parties were married on fifth of may, and ever since then have been and are husband and wife.**

 **The date of separation of the parties was seventeenth of September.**

 **Irreconcilable differences have led to the irremediable breakdown of the marriage, and there is no possibility of reconciliation.**

 **There are/is Two minor child(ren) of the marriage of the parties. The minor child(ren) are/is as follows:**

 **Name Luke Davis.**

 **Name Lucas Davis.**

 **Chloe will have Legal Custody over both Luke and Lucas Davis,**

 **Tom Davis shall have parenting time/visitation with the minor child(ren).**

 **The foregoing is agreed to by:**

 **DATE: 17th of September.**

 **(Chloe Beale)**

 **DATE: 17th of September.**

 **(Tom Davis)**

Chloe looked at Tom and nodded, "Everything looks good."

* * *

Beca was sitting at her desk and typing on her laptop and drinking her coffee. She was worried about Norah and Chloe, but she tried to keep her thoughts in place. Her phone suddenly rang. She sighed when saw Diane's name.

"What do you want?" She asked as soon as she picked up her phone.

 _"I want to talk to the kids,"_ Diane stated firmly.

"I have to talk to them about it."

 _"Look Beca, I have the right to see them."_

"I didn't say that you can't. I need to ask them first."

 _"Fine, I will be expecting your call tonight."_ She said hanging up. Beca sighed. _I wonder what she is up too If all these years knowing, she is up to no good._ She thought as she focused back on her screen. About fifteen minutes later her phone rang again. It was Norah's school. Her eyes went wide and picked up quickly. "Hello?"

 _"Mrs. Mitchell, Principle Carlos speaking, I would like you to come to school, Norah isn't feeling well and she's at the nurse's station."_

"I'm on my way." She said without hesitation and grabbed her keys and running to her car. She drove as fast as she could, hoping that her baby girl would be alright. As soon as she arrived at the school, she rushed through the doors trying to find the nurse's office. It took her a couple of minutes to locate it and she entered to find her daughter breathing slightly heavily and looking tired. She embraced her daughter and kissed her temple."I'm here, everything is okay baby girl."

"Momma," Norah said in a low voice. "T-Take me home."

Beca turned her gaze to the nurse who gave her a sad smile. "She had a panic attack, I advice you to let her rest for a couple of days." The newspaper owner sighed and nodded. "Let's go baby girl."

* * *

After signing the papers, Tom and Chloe made their way to their respective cars. The silence was awkward until Tom cleared his throat. "I guess this is goodbye."

Chloe nodded, "I think it is, would you like to take the kids for the night? You can drop them off tomorrow to school."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, do you want me to drop them off?"

"It's okay, I can come and take them. Are you staying at Aubrey's?"

Chloe shook her head. "A-At Beca's."

"Oh, okay then just text me the address." Tom said as he got into his car.

Chloe sighed and unlocked her car and called Beca. It rang a few times before she heard the brunette's voice.

 _"Hey baby, how was it? Where are you?"_

"Hey Becs, I'm good honey. I signed the papers and I'm in my car. Where are you?"

 _"I am on my way back home. Norah had a panic attack and I had to go get her."_

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

She heard Beca sighed. _"I think not, I'll see you at home?"_ Beca asked softly.

"You will, I love you and drive safe."

 _"You too my love."_

* * *

Norah and Beca entered the house and as soon as the front door was closed, the teenager rushed to her room. Beca's heart broke at the sight of her daughter, she never wanted her to experiance what happened to her, she cursed John and Daine for hurting her baby girl. The brunette made her way to the girl's bedroom and knocked softly. "Baby girl? Can I come in?"

A mumbled yeah was heard as she slowly opened the door. "Momma, I want to stop feeling afraid. I want to spend my day like a normal teenager. Is that too much to ask?" She asked in a broken voice.

Beca shook her head and sat beside her daughter. "It's not too much to ask baby girl, but you need to know that what you are passing through, adults can't handle it. You are strong Norah Mitchell, and you will get past this."

"When?"

"Soon, how do you feel about therapy?"

Norah sighed. "Will it help?"

The newspaper owner shrugged. "It depends if you are okay with it or not. I know a couple of doctors who might help."

"I think I need it momma,"

Beca laid on the bed beside her daughter and opened her arms, inviting the teenager for a cuddle, which she gladly accepted. "I will call Clair right away and tell her to take an appoitment with the best one of them."

"Thank you momma, I'm sorry I have been in such a bad place."

"You don't ever need to apologize to me baby girl. I will always and I mean always be there for you."

But before Norah could reply, Chloe's voice was heard. "Where are my girls?" She yelled through the house. Norah smiled and looked at her momma. "She's awesome."

Beca smriked. "I know."

"We are in here!" Norah yelled loud enough for Chloe to hear.

The redhead appeared with ice cream and chips in her hands. "I heard that mini Beca is sick, so I thought we would junk out on ice cream and chips and some movies." She said with a wide smile.

Norah giggled. "Thank you, but I doubt momma would want to watch a movie."

"I will, not because I want to but because I would be surrounded between my two loves." Beca said earning a kiss on the cheek from both Chloe and Norah. As the redhead sat on the other side of Norah's bed, Beca spoke again. "Is it over?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

The IT manager smiled and nodded. "He's passing by to take the kids for the night. It's offical I signed the papers."

"Are you okay?" Norah asked Chloe suddenly.

Chloe nodded. "I am, I have my boys, your mother and you and Noah."

Beca smiled. "I love you." She stated softly.

"I love you too,"

"Since Chloe's here, I need to ask you something baby girl."

Norah turned to her mother and nodded. "What is it momma?"

The newspaper owner took a deep breath. "Your mother wants to see you and Noah." She stated.

Norah tensed at the mention of her mother, she then turned her gaze to Chloe who had anger in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Again! Thank you so much for each and every person who is reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter. Will the Mitchell twins agree to Diane's request? Tell me what you guys think.**


	36. Chapter 36

_The newspaper owner took a deep breath. "Your mother wants to see you and Noah." She stated._

 _Norah tensed at the mention of her mother, she then turned her gaze to Chloe who had anger in her eyes._

"No, please momma I don't want to see her nor talk to her. She lost her right to interfere with my life, I want her to stay away from my life as far as possible."

"Are you sure baby girl?"

Norah nodded, "I think Noah won't accept either."

Chloe sighed. "Do you think she'll let it slide? You guys know her more than I do," She said shrugging.

"She won't let it slide, but I really don't care anymore. I just want my kids to be safe and happy and if being away from Diane will give them that feeling, so be it. She's nothing but a woman who has anger and controlling issues."

"Can we watch the movie now?" The teenager asked softly.

"Pick a movie while I go change," Chloe said as she jogged to her and Beca's room. "Don't start without me!" She yelled again.

Norah giggled and turned her gaze to her momma who was clearly deep in thought. "What's going on up there?" She said pointing at Beca's head.

"Nothing baby girl," Beca replied unconvincingly.

"Try again momma,"

Beca sighed. "I was thinking of how badly you've been hurt by all of this. And how you couldn't tell me the moment it happened."

"I was scared that he'll hurt you because he said he would if I told anyone. But you knew that something was wrong."

"Because I had a bad feeling about everything that has been going on with you lately. Was that why everytime Sam wanted to hang out you declined? Because you were afraid that he'd come on to you?"

Norah nodded, "Whenever you were with us, I used to feel safer."

The newspaper owner kissed Norah's forehead. "I promise that everything will be okay, the court session is this week and as soon as it's done, I will talk to Clair."

"Talk to Clair about what?" Chloe asked as she entered the room and laid beside Norah.

"I want the best doctor to help my daughter."

Chloe nodded. "Do you want me to call her and ask her? Or if you want she could drop by tonight and you could meet her?"

Norah thought about it for a second and smiled. "Can we also have aunt Stacie and Aubrey?"

Beca smiled. "I think that would be a great idea. What do you think Chlo?"

"That's an awesome idea." She said grabbing her phone and shooting her sisters and Stacie a text. "Tom is passing by to take the kids today afternoon."

"Okay, shall we get the movie started?" Beca asked her daughter.

Norah shook her head. "Can you both stay here till I fall asleep? I am kind of tired."

"Of course sweety, close your eyes." Beca said softly as she played with her daughter's hair.

Chloe knowing that Norah loved when she sang to her, she took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _There she goes in front of me_  
 _Take my life and set me free again_  
 _We'll make a memory out of it_  
 _Holy road is at my back_  
 _Don't look on, take me back again_  
 _We'll make a memory out of it_

 _We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts_  
 _If we wanna live young, love, we better start today_

 _It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow_  
 _'Cause I'm falling, I'm falling_  
 _Oh easier and easier somehow_  
 _Oh I'm calling, I'm calling_  
 _And it isn't over, unless it is over_  
 _I don't wanna wait for that_  
 _It's gotta get easier and easier somehow_  
 _But not today_  
 _Not today_

 _There she goes in front of me_  
 _Take my life, set me free again_  
 _We'll make a memory out of it_  
 _Holy road was at my back_  
 _Don't look on, take me back again_  
 _We'll make a memory out of it_

 _We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts_  
 _If we wanna live young, love, we better start today_

 _It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow_  
 _'Cause I'm falling, I'm falling_  
 _Oh easier and easier somehow_  
 _Oh I'm calling, I'm calling_  
 _And it isn't over, unless it is over_  
 _I don't wanna wait for that_  
 _It's gotta get easier and easier_

Chloe finished the song and smiled when she saw that Norah indeed fell asleep but when she turned her gaze to Beca she giggled softly as she found her asleep too. She looked at the clock that was showing her that it was 11 AM, she sighed and covered them both with a blanket and made her way downstairs. She sat on one of the sofa's as her mind started to think about everything that happened with her and Beca.

She felt sad that her mother didn't accept the fact that Chloe wasn't happy and that she kicked her out but on the other hand, she was happy that Luke and Lucas warmed up to Beca and the twins. She knew that if the Davis boys were to reject Beca, she wouldn't have continued seeing Beca. Then her mind drifted to Tom, who looked exhausted and haven't slept in days. Was she the reason why he looked like that? She kept asking herself that question.

The redhead acknowledges the fact that she was wrong to look at another person while she was married, but Chloe was never happy with Tom. She only married him upon her mother's request. Chloe sighed and shot a text to Aubrey asking her if she can pick up the kids and bring them by which the blond woman accepted.

* * *

It was one thirty PM when Noah entered the house, he went to the living room to find Chloe asleep. He smiled and draped a blanket over her then made his way to Norah's bedroom, wanting to check in on her because he couldn't see her at school because he had an exam when she had her panic attack. He smiled again when he saw his mother and sister cuddled up and fast asleep. Noah kissed both their forehead's and went to his room wanting to change his clothes. But before he could do that, his phone rang and informed him that Diane was on the other side of the line. He accepted the call and sat on the bed.

 _"Noah, I need to see you and your sister."_

"Well hello to you too mother," He replied sarcastically.

 _"Don't get sarcastic on me Noah."_

"Mother, do us a favor and leave us alone. Norah is tired and going through a lot of stuff, but you wouldn't happen to know that because you never cared."

 _"NOAH MITCHELL! SINCE WHEN DO YOU DISRESPECT ME?"_

"Since the moment you kicked me out because you found out I was smoking. Since the moment I knew you were blaming momma for getting you pregnant, if you never wanted us why did you keep us? You could've had an abortion if you thought it was momma's fault. You never wanted us mother, so do me and Norah a favor and leave us live happily with Chloe and momma."

 _"WHO TAUGHT YOU SUCH THINGS TO SAY? IS IT CHLOE?"_

"Chloe has been treating us with nothing but respect and love. Unlike the woman who gave me birth. So again mother mother, I'm telling you nicely to stay out of mine and Norah's life." He said hanging up and turning off his phone. He heard a soft knock on his door and went to open it and found Chloe with a sad smile.

"I didn't mean to ears drop but are you okay?"

Noah nodded and moved to allow Chloe to enter. "I'm alright, she needed to hear how I thought of her. She never really cared about us,"

"You haven't been sleeping well. What's going on?"

The boy shrugged and ruffled his hair. "Norah has been having constant nightmares, so she comes and wakes me up."

"Why didn't you come to us?" She asked softly.

"I know how momma is around Norah, and you guys have been through a lot. It's nothing I can handle."

"Take a nap while I cook lunch. I'll wake you up as soon as it's done."

Noah smiled. "That would be great. Thank you Chloe." He said as he got under the covers and closed his eyes. Chloe left the room and made her way to the kitchen and took out some vegetables and chicken to cook. She played some soft music for her own entertainment as a couple of minutes later her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was her sister. "Hey sissy,"

 _"Mommy, I'm not sissy! It's me Luke!"_ He said giggling.

"Oh hey there baby boy! How was school?"

 _"It was gweat! I dwew a picture fow you and Beca!"_

"And I can't wait to see it! Where are you guys?"

 _"Auntie Bree bought us icecweam and we awe eating it!"_

"Ice cream?!" Chloe exclaimed in a faked shocked voice. "How's going to have lunch with me then?"

Luke giggled. _"I will mommy! Don't be sad! Do you want to talk to Lucas?"_

"That would be great baby boy."

A few moments later, Lucas's voice came through. _"Oh hey mommy,"_

"Hey baby, how was school?"

 _"It's okay, got an A on my math exam that Norah helped me study."_

"Someone is getting a gift then!" She said proud of her son. "Your dad wants to spend sometime tonight with you and your brother, are you okay with that?"

 _"Yeah, we haven't seen him in a while. Aunt Bree says we'll be here in an hour."_

"And I'll be waiting for my boys."

* * *

After her phone call with her boys, Chloe continued to with her cook and she was placing the vegetables and chicken in the oven when she felt arms wrap around her midsection. "Smell's delicious." Beca said kissing Chloe's neck.

"I know, but you ain't getting any until Bree and the boys are here."

"Damn, I was hungry." Beca said pouting.

Noah mumbled something about being hungry causing the girls to laugh. "Momma, Diane called me today,"

"What did she want?" Norah spat angrily, Beca came and sat beside her and placed an arm around her daughter's shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

"She wanted to see us, but I gave her a peace of my mind."

Norah then turned to her mother with sadness in her eyes. "Please keep her away from me. I hate her."

Beca nodded with a sigh. "Already on it, I'm waiting for Aubrey to come so we can discuss it."

The teenager didn't say anything, she just turned her head and stared into space, thinking about how her blond mother could be so cruel to her and not be beside her when Norah needed her the most. But she was thankful that Chloe was there for her whenever she needed her.

About an hour later and after the boys arrived with Aubrey, they all had lunch and Beca was about to discuss some legal actions with Aubrey but the doorbell rang. She excused herself and went to open the door.

* * *

Tom parked his car in front of the address that Chloe sent him earlier, he was impressed at where Chloe and the boys were living now. He took a deep breath and made his way to the front door, knocking a few times and waiting for Chloe to open. He heard her voice telling the kids that he was here and the door opened to reveal the brunette that he considers who ruined his family.

"Tom, come in." She said politely.

"It's fine, just get the boys out here." He said in annoyance.

Beca sighed. "Tom - "

"Don't!" He spat angrily.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think will happen?**


	37. Chapter 37

_Tom parked his car in front of the address that Chloe sent him earlier, he was impressed at where Chloe and the boys were living now. He took a deep breath and made his way to the front door, knocking a few times and waiting for Chloe to open. He heard her voice telling the kids that he was here and the door opened to reveal the brunette that he considers who ruined his family._

 _"Tom, come in." She said politely._

 _"It's fine, just get the boys out here." He said in annoyance._

 _Beca sighed. "Tom - "_

 _"Don't!" He spat angrily._

"Okay, calm down Tom, I was just being polite."

"Well don't, I just want to spend some time with my kids," He said through gritted teeth and a loud voice.

"Is something wrong?" Noah appeared behind his momma with a raised eyebrow. "How can I help you?" He asked the tall man, he knew it was Tom but he wanted to mess with him a bit.

"Noah," Beca warned. "Go call Chloe and the kids please."

"Chlo! Some man is asking for you and the boys!" Noah yelled through the house as he didn't move from beside his mother. Tom balled his fists and took a couple of deep breaths, he just wanted to take the boys and leave. A few seconds later, Luke and Lucas appeared with Chloe. Noah being the little tease, he bent down and kissed both the boys forehead. "You guys have fun with your father and tell me all about it tomorrow, do we have a deal?" He asked looking at both boys.

Lucas nodded, "And don't play need for speed without me!" He warned.

"Can we pway catch towmowwo?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Of course buddy!"

"Luke! Lucas! Let's go!" Tom said firmly.

Chloe said and looked at Beca and Noah, silently pleading them to enter the house. The brunette sighed and entered the house, pulling Noah with her. The redhead then turned to her boys and kissed their cheeks, "I will see you tomorrow after school, and you have fun with daddy tonight, okay?" The boys nodded and ran to Tom's car. She then turned her gaze to Tom who was clearly angry. "What is it, Tom?"

"You really have some nerve don't you Chloe?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You let that bitch open the door! You clearly want me pissed!"

"HEY!" Chloe yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! I WAS GETTING THE KIDS READY WHEN YOU RANG THE DOORBELL!"

"SINCE WHEN DO TEENAGERS LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH THREE AND SIX YEAR OLD'S CHLOE?"

"SINCE THE MOMENT THEY MET EACH OTHER AND THEY BECAME JOINED TO THE HIP! WE ARE DIVORCED TOM! WE ARE OVER!"

Tom laughed darkly. "You really think that you have the perfect family now? That you have it all? The house? The car? The kids?"

All of a sudden, Beca appeared and pushed Chloe behind her. "Run along Tom, there's no need to be speaking to her in that tone." She said in a calm tone. Noah, Norah, and Aubrey all came and stood beside the redhead. "It's too late now to be saying all these stuff."

"Heh, Aubrey's okay with this too? God, how was I married to such a fucked up family?"

Beca launched herself to hit him but she was stopped by Chloe. "Leave him be, it's not worth it, we got divorced."

"Leave Tom," Aubrey said firmly. "Take care of the kids for the night."

After Tom left and everybody calmed down, Chloe excused herself and went to take walk around in Beca's backyard, she was in need of some time alone. She took a deep breath and sat under a tree, burying her head in her hands as tears started to fall. She was angry at Tom for insulting her in front of everyone, she never thought that Tom was capable of doing or saying such things.

She didn't know how long she has been sitting there, but she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She recognized that it was Beca as soon as she inhaled her scent. "I'm sorry," Chloe said in a broken voice. "I'm sorry that you had to see and hear that. He was never like this."

"It's not your fault, baby please calm down. Look, he is just mad and still not in terms with what happened."

"That doesn't give him the right to say what he said," Norah's voice came through as she was walking to where both were sitting. "Are you happy with momma?" Chloe nodded without hesitation. "Then dry up your tears and momma? Please give her a kiss so we can go back inside and watch a movie."

Beca and Chloe laughed, the newspaper owner leaned in and kissed Chloe's cheek and lips. "Let's go," She said softly.

* * *

Tom entered his rented studio with the two boys and sighed as he sat on the couch, "Boys, can I talk to you?" The boys nodded and sat beside him with confused looks, he took a deep breath and exhaled it. "A-Are uh, are you happy with where you are staying?"

The boys nodded without any second thought. "We love it there,"

"How is Beca treating you?"

"Great dad, she loves us a lot, as well as Noah and Norah."

Tom nodded, "Guys, I won't be around after this time."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Toronto,"

Lucas nodded, "So you won't come back to see us? You are just going to leave us?"

"Your mom decided to leave first,"

"I might be six years old dad, but I know how you have been treating mom, and she deserves better, now excuse me, I'm going to finish my homework." He stated, getting off the sofa, "Come on Luke, let's finish them so we can hang out with dad."

Tom just looked at his boys who were leaving the living room with sad eyes. "Why did you have to ruin our life, Chloe," He whispered to himself mostly as he got a glass of whiskey.

* * *

Beca, Aubrey, and Clair were inside the newspaper's office because they wanted to talk about Norah's situation while Norah and Chloe were watching a movie. "Okay, so first things first, Bree what do you have for me?"

Aubrey sighed, "The restraining order is all done, she won't be near you or the kids within 100 yards, and if she does you can get the police." She said as she took out the order and gave it to Beca. "And then we have John."

"What about him?"

"On the day of the court, I need Norah to be brave and tell the story how it happened, I am sure the judge is on our side because Judge Jude hates rape cases and sentences the worst for criminals. I am just worried about Norah, I don't want her to break if she see's him."

Beca sighed, "What do you think is the best solution?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Just tell her not to make eye contact with him and never answer back if he yells."

The brunette nodded, "What about you Clair? Can you help my baby girl?"

"I got you a list of the best doctors that Norah can get help from, but it will be hopeless if she doesn't want to get help."

"She does," Beca said nodding her head. "She tells me this every day."

"Then we don't have a problem there, are we going to ignore the fact that you almost had a beat down with Tom?"

Beca shrugged, "I couldn't let him talk to her like that. I was polite at first but something in his eyes made me snap."

"I know Beca," Aubrey said sighing, "He's always been like that, he always belittles Chloe."

"Are we going to talk to mom about Chloe?" Clair asked her sister.

Aubrey shook her head. "I won't talk to her after the way she treated Chloe, my sister is an adult she knows what do to. She chose Beca like I chose Stacie. She can't control us anymore."

Beca smiled. "You like Stacie don't you?" She asked playfully.

Aubrey blushed. "I do, she's been amazing to me,"

"Just don't hurt my sister, I want her to be happy, she suffered a lot."

"And you don't hurt my sister as well, she gave up everything for you."

Beca smiled and nodded. "What about you Clair?"

Clair sighed. "I ended things with the guy I was seeing."

"Was he the half Arabic guy that Chloe once told me about?" Beca asked. "Sorry, I may be out of line but Clair, if you are happy with him why did you end things? Was it because of your mother?"

Clair sighed, "I don't want to get hurt." She said in a low voice.

"Clair, sweety. Love is all about heartbreak. You get hurt and you learn to love. If you can't be with the guy you want then why are you alive? Fight for him like I fought for your sister."

"But what you and Chloe have is amazing, I can't find that."

"You can and you will," Beca said firmly.

* * *

Chloe and Norah were watching a movie when Noah suddenly appeared in the living room and cleared his throat. "I'm hungry," He said shyly.

Norah giggled. "You're always hungry!"

"I was studying, give me a break."

Chloe laughed, "I'll make you a sandwich." She said pausing the movie and pushing Noah beside his sister.

"Can you help me with my math exam after you are done eating?" Norah asked her brother, "There's a concept I don't understand."

"Of course sissy, just let me get some food into my stomach."

Chloe came a few minutes later with two plates, she handed each one of them a plate and sat beside them and continued the movie.

* * *

"Look you guys, at first you guys thought I was ruining your sister's life. I have to apologize for that, I never had the intention to do such a thing. But I fell in love with her since the moment I saw her on the plane and since then I knew I needed to bring her back to my life. I promise I won't ever hurt your sister or her kids. Luke and Lucas are like my two kids. They have a special place for them in my heart, just like their mother." Beca said sincerely. "I'll always be there for her and her boys, as well as for you guys."

Clair smiled and hugged Beca. "I know, thank you for taking care of our sister."

Aubrey also joined the hug. "You do know that now you have two potential sisters in law right? Crazy one's I might add."

Beca laughed. "Speaking of sisters in laws. I was planning on making it official with Chloe, but not now. I'm giving it a couple of more months. What do you guys think?"

Both Beale sister's grinned. "We'd be crazy to say anything other than we'd love for you and your kids to join the family."

"Think she'd say yes?"

"Are you crazy?" Clair asked playfully. "Of course she would, but you guys need to date first."

"That's where you guys come in," Beca said with a smile. "I want to take her on our first official date. Think you can spend the night here and stay with my kids?"

Aubrey laughed. "I'm sure Stacie and I would love to do that."

"I'm in! Norah owns me a game of just dance." Clair replied happily.

"Thank you, so much for everything you've done," Beca said as she meant it from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys are amazing with your reviews! Guest or no guest THANK YOU!**

 **Skyeze.10: I would like to know what are those words xD**

 **Bechloeorbhloe: Got that guess almost right xD!**

 **Tell me what you guys think. Tomorrow's chapter might include some romance between our favorite couple.**


	38. Chapter 38

_"That's where you guys come in," Beca said with a smile. "I want to take her on our first official date. Think you can spend the night here and stay with my kids?"_

 _Aubrey laughed. "I'm sure Stacie and I would love to do that."_

 _"I'm in! Norah owns me a game of just dance." Clair replied happily._

 _"Thank you, so much for everything you've done," Beca said as she meant it from the bottom of her heart._

* * *

As soon as the movie ended, Chloe felt a set of hands closed her eyes. She smiled, "Becs,"

Beca laughed, "We are going on a date, so go prepare yourself."

"What? When? Who decided?" Chloe joked as she sat on Beca's lap.

"I did, we will leave in an hour. We won't be back for tonight."

"What about us?" Noah asked pouting. "How can I survive the night without you guys?" He said in fake shock.

Beca and Chloe laughed. "You'll be fine, Bree, Clair, and Stacie will spend the night here,"

Norah squealed and hugged the two Beale sisters. "We can binge-watch Orange is the new black.!" She said excitedly.

Noah groaned. "Why do we have to watch it? Orphan black is way better!"

The redhead and the brunette just looked at each other with confusion. "Aren't both shows have love stories that include women?" Chloe asked confused. All of them nodded with a smirk. Beca laughed again. "Are you all turning out to be gay or lesbian's?" She questioned.

Norah laughed, "Go get yourselves ready and leave us alone to decide what we want to watch."

The brunette raised her hands in surrender. "Let's go Chlo, we are outnumbered." She said pushing Chloe off of her and dragging her back to her room, leaving the women and the only boy teenager in laughter. As soon as they entered the room, Beca hugged Chloe and sighed. "I'm sorry if I lost my temper in front of Tom and everyone else."

"Don't apologize, it's my fault, I should've offered to drop the kids myself over to his place."

"I love you, baby, so much."

"I love you too Becs, now let me go shower."

"Do you want me to join?" Beca asked smirking.

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "You go shower in the other bathroom."

"You are so mean woman!"

The redhead giggled. "I know," She threw a wink towards the brunette. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Back in the living room, Norah and Noah were still fighting over who get's to watch what. "No Norah! I don't want to watch orphan black! It's too complicated!"

"It's not! Clair! Tell her!" Noah begged the doctor.

"Oh come on! Don't hide behind Clair! You know Orange is the new black is the best!"

Aubrey was enjoying their fights but when she saw it was getting slightly out of hand she decided to intervene. "Okay guys, I have an idea. We watch an episode of Orphan Black and the next would be Orange is the new black. What do you guys think?"

Norah and Noah thought about it for a second and nodded, "Can we order food before we start?" Noah asked mumbling.

"You just ate! Chloe literally just made you a sandwich!" Norah exclaimed.

"You said it! It was a sandwich!" He defended.

Clair laughed. "We can order food, calm down you guys." She said

The teenager girl looked at the blond as her brother and Clair left to go to the kitchen, "Aubrey? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course sweety, what's up?" Aubrey asked as she took a seat beside the mini Beca. "Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed how the girl was nervous.

"H-How long will John be sent for?"

The lawyer sighed, "From the looks of it, it'll be ten to twenty years."

"T-That's it? No life sentence? No nothing? He ruined my life, Aubrey."

Aubrey hugged the brunette tightly, "It's okay, it'll be okay. We will try our best. But I need you to be prepared for anything that happens in court."

Norah nodded, "T-Thank you," She said her voice cracking. "I can't-do this without all of you."

"You'll be okay sweety, I promise."

"Is everything alright?" Noah asked worriedly, taking a seat beside his sister. "Norah? What's wrong?" He asked again.

Norah shook her head. "I'm okay, I just needed to talk to Aubrey."

"Let's start watching then," Clair stated changing the subject, not wanting the twins to get sad about anything.

* * *

About an hour later, Chloe emerged from her and Beca's bedroom, dressed in a tight black white dress with white heels, she had her make-up was light and her hair was down her shoulders. She made her way downstairs knowing that Beca was in the other room getting dressed. She cleared her throat to get the attention of her sisters and the Mitchell kids, and as soon as they turned, their jaw dropped.

"Uh, w-wow?" Noah asked not knowing what to say.

"Definitely a wow," Clair mumbled. "Beca's jaw is going to drop."

"Chloe, you look amazing," Norah exclaimed.

The redhead blushed and muttered a thank you as she took a seat on one of the sofas. A few seconds later, Beca entered but stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Chloe. She looked at the redhead with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Everyone else was smirking at the brunette's reaction, Beca walked over to Chloe's and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. "You look beautiful." She whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

Chloe blushed again and hid her face into the crook of Beca's neck. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Let's go?" Beca asked softly. When she saw Chloe nod, she bid her goodnight's to her kids and pulled Chloe to the car. She opened the passenger door for Chloe who thanked her and ran to her side to start the car. She laced their fingers together and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked the brunette.

"Somewhere special."

"Aren't you going to tell me about it?"

"We are going to be there in a couple of minutes."

Chloe nodded and kissed the back of Beca's hand. "You are too good to me."

* * *

It took her another twenty minutes to reach their destination. Beca parked her car in front of The Mark. One of the best and beautiful hotels in Manhatten new york. Chloe's jaw dropped. "Beca! Don't okay with me like that!"

Beca laughed. "I'm not. Let's go." She said opening the door and making her way to Chloe's. "After you," She said as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Good evening Miss Mitchell, your room is ready." The receptionist said politely.

"Thank you, can I have the key card, please? And you can send someone to bring up the dinner if you may." Beca said with a smile.

The receptionist nodded and gave Beca her key card. The couple made their way to the hotel room. As soon as Beca opened the suite door, Chloe gasped in awe. "Oh my god," She said in shock. The suit was a one bedroom foyer, a living room, and a kitchen as well as two bathrooms. All of that was mentioned was filled with candles and red roses. "Beca," She said in a voice so soft. "This is amazing."

"You are amazing." She said as she encouraged the redhead to enter the room. Chloe walked around the suite and then stood in front of Beca as she took her lips in a kiss. As they were making out in their own little world, the door was being knocked, Beca pulled back and kissed her forehead. "To be continued. Dinner first." She said as she opened the door and allowed the servant to enter, placing the carriage of food in the middle of the room. He excused himself and left the couple alone. Beca smiled softly. "Let's eat."

Chloe nodded shyly as Beca placed the food on the table. They ate their dinner as the soft music played in the background. For the first time in years, both Beca and Chloe were happy. They were finally together and nothing could ever separate them. As they finished their dinner, Beca grabbed her phone and tapped on a song for her and Chloe to dance to. "Can I have this dance?" She asked, sticking out her hand for the redhead.

The redhead nodded again and took Beca's hand, they stood in the middle of the living room and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, as the brunette securely placed her hands on her hips.

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
 _Have I told you there's no one else above you?_  
 _Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_  
 _Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

 _For the morning sun in all its glory_  
 _Meets the day with hope and comfort too_  
 _You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better_  
 _Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

 _There's a love less defined_  
 _And_ it's _yours and_ it's _mine_  
 _Like the sun_  
 _And at the end of the day_  
 _We should give thanks and pray_  
 _To the one, to the one_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
 _Have I told you there's no one else above you?_  
 _Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_  
 _Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
 _Have I told you there's no one else above you?_  
 _Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_  
 _Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

 _Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness_  
 _Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

As soon as the song ended, Chloe looked into Beca's eyes with nothing but love and adoration. "Make love to me Beca," She said softly.

"Are you sure Chloe? This night is for you." Beca stated also softly.

"I'm sure, I can't wait any longer. I need you, I want you Beca."

Beca picked up Chloe and laid her gently on the bed that was filled with rose petals. "I love you," Beca said sincerely as she leaned in to kiss the redhead.

"I love you so much more. Make love to me Beca." She demanded softly.

* * *

 **A/N: This will have to continue tomorrow. Sorry again for the short chapter. What do guys think about this one?**


	39. Chapter 39

_As soon as the song ended, Chloe looked into Beca's eyes with nothing but love and adoration. "Make love to me Beca," She said softly._

 _"Are you sure Chloe? This night is for you." Beca stated also softly._

 _"I'm sure, I can't wait any longer. I need you, I want you Beca."_

 _Beca picked up Chloe and laid her gently on the bed that was filled with rose petals. "I love you," Beca said sincerely as she leaned in to kiss the redhead._

 _"I love you so much more. Make love to me Beca." She demanded softly._

Beca nodded as she took the redhead's lips in a soft and passionate kiss. Her mouth was soft and warm on Beca's tongue. Chloe felt herself getting wetter down below, Beca pushed her body against the redhead's and Chloe felt the newspaper owner's hard on rubbing on her. The brunette pulled away from her and moved back, She watched as Chloe pulled her dress up to reveal a tiny red thong, there was a wet patch on the gusset. Beca's crotch started to throb in her pants as she watched her pull the dress up and over her breasts then finally over her head.

"You are so beautiful," She said sincerely. her eyes running over every inch of Chloe's gorgeous curves. She laid Chloe on her back. Her eyes were burning into the wet patch on her thong that was growing bigger now. She took her shirt off and she hooked her fingers around the elastic at each side of her thong pulling it hard, the brunette leaned forward and sucked her nipples hard.

With her hands, she pulled her thong harder and Chloe gasped as she ripped it off her, throwing it to the floor. Beca's fingers went straight to Chloe's clit and she spread her lips so she could get a good look at her glistening wetness and her pulsing clit which she had to taste.

The newspaper owner ran her tongue over Chloe's clit and she moaned, her teeth now clamped on it, Chloe squirmed with pleasure, her hips moved up and Beca buried her face in her hot, wet clit. The brunette plunged her tongue deep inside her and tasted the sweet juices flowing out of her.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned loudly.

Beca's tongue flicked around inside her and found its way back to her swollen clit, she sucked and licked it, Chloe's moans were uncontrollable now and getting louder. Beca pushed two fingers, feeling her soft, hot and wet around them as she went deeper inside her. "F-f-f-f-Fuck!"

The newspaper pulled out her fingers and took Chloe's lips in a heated kiss. Chloe's hand went straight to the bulge in Beca's pants. She felt her way up her length to the head with her long fingernails, The newspaper's crotch was straining to get out of the waistband of her jeans, Chloe undid the button and zip to free her, her hand rubbing Beca through the fabric of her shorts. She felt a small sticky wet patch near the head of her shaft where her pre-cum had left its mark, she pulled the shorts down and wrapped her hand around the newspaper's shaft, she was rock hard.

"Fuck Chloe," Beca whispered against Chloe's neck.

She moved her hand slowly up and down the brunette's shaft, lingering at the sticky tip as she twisted her hand round to ease it back down, she was so big, she couldn't wait to feel her inside her. Beca pulled away from her neck and bit Chloe's hard nipples, she threw her head back and gasped, Chloe fastened her pace on the newspaper's cock by moving harder and faster using the whole of her length whilst her other hand gently massaged her balls.

"What are you doing to me Chloe," Beca said breathlessly.

"I need you Beca, all of you,"

Once again connecting their lips in a fierce kiss, Beca lifted the redhead by the thighs as Chloe wrapped her legs around the newspaper owner's waist. Chloe's hips grinding into Beca, the brunette could feel the slick folds coating her length.

"I love you," Beca said softly as she guided herself into the redhead, causing moans from both their mouths. "You feel so good, baby," Beca said breathlessly into her ear as Chloe bit down on the brunette's neck before throwing her head back and once again filling the room with moans as Beca entered her for the first time for the night.

"I-I love you t-t-too," She replied moving her hips in time with Beca, thrusting deep into her, "B-Beca, b-b-b-baby faster," Chloe's breathing has become fast pants mixed with high-pitched moans of ecstasy. "Just like that Beca! FUCK! I'm gonna cum!"

"C-cum for m-me baby." Both their body arches into each other, Chloe's orgasm rips her in half, as well as Beca's following shortly after her.

"Fuck! Fuck Chloe!" Beca pants as Chloe's center has gripped her tightly. The newspaper owner dropped her head into the crook of Chloe's neck as she finishes into the redhead, still thrusting into her, she falls into another round of convulsions.

It took them ten minutes for their bodies to relax, they lay there wrapped up in one another, exchanging gentle kisses. "T-That was-"

"Breathtaking, I never imagined I could love someone as much as I love you," Beca said in a voice filled with love.

Chloe tightened her arms around Beca and sighed. "I love you so much, tonight has been nothing but amazing."

Beca nodded with a smile. "I love you way more than you do."

The redhead giggled as a yawn came out of her. "You wore me out."

The brunette smiled and laid on her back as she opened her arms, inviting the redhead for a cuddle. The redhead accepted and rested her head on Beca's chest as the brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe's midsection. "Are you okay? You don't regret what happened tonight?" Beca asked in a low voice.

"I wanted this to happen, I've waited for so long for you to make me yours."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Close your eyes baby,"

* * *

The next morning, Chloe opened her eyes to find herself and Beca naked in bed, images of last night rushed to her mind as she smiled at the memory. She nuzzled herself into Beca who was in deep sleep and closed her eyes hoping that she would get back to sleep. But that didn't happen, she tried to sleep but it seems like she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She turned her gaze to Beca's face and caressed the brunette's cheek. "Becs?" She whispered, "Baby, wake up."

"Is something wrong?" Beca asked worriedly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I can't go back to sleep so I thought I'd wake you up." She said smirking.

"You are evil, but why can't you sleep?"

Chloe shrugged and got out of bed, stretching her naked body in front of Beca.

"Chloe!" Beca whined.

"What? What is it?"

"You can't stretch like that," The brunette mumbled.

Chloe smirked and went to sit on top of Beca. "Why?" She asked seductively.

"Oh God!" Beca moaned as she felt Chloe grinned into her.

"It's Chloe," She said shrugging, "But I can handle it,"

"C-Chlo, baby."

"Hmm?" Chloe hummed as she prepped kisses on Beca's neck. Beca's stomach growled causing the redhead to let out a laugh. "Let's get some food into you." She said as she picked up the phone and ordered room service.

It took the food almost twenty minutes to reach their room, as soon as the butler left. Chloe between Beca's leg as the brunette wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist. Both wearing silk robes, they leaned into each other's embrace. Beca kissed Chloe's temple as she tightened her grip around Chloe. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

Chloe nodded, "I am so happy that you brought me here,"

"You deserve the best out there Chlo,"

Chloe blushed and kissed the brunette's neck. "What else do you have planned Beca Mitchell?"

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, dig in."

* * *

Back at the Mitchell household, Aubrey and Stacie had Norah tugged in between them as they slept. The teenager had a nightmare and woke up with tears and screams. As for Clair and Noah, they kept taking turns on checking in on her. The teenager boy was the first one to wake up, so he decided to make some coffee for everyone. As he waited for the coffee, he sighed thinking about his sister. _How didn't I figure it out that John was hurting my sister? Was I that blind? She knew she could've come to me when it first happened. What stopped her from doing that?_ He thought as a single tear fell from his eye. _I should've taken care of her more, I should have protected her, instead, I was busy with my friends and my bad habits._

"Noah?" Came Stacie's concerned voice. She called the boy by his name three times but never answered her.

The teenager boy quickly wiped the tear and cleared his throat. "Y-Yes Aunt Stacie?" He asked as he busied himself with the mugs.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked as she stood behind him. "I called you more than one time but you never answered, what are you thinking about?"

Noah sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes, hoping it would stop the tears from falling. Stacie noticed this and quickly collected the boys in her arms. "What's going on Noah?"

"H-How could I have never noticed that he was hurting her? W-Was I that selfish? Every time he used to come over by the house, Norah used to hide in her room. How come I never noticed?" He said with sadness in his voice.

"It's not your fault," Came Norah's voice. "I lied to all of you,"

"But I'm your twin!" Noah yelled suddenly. "I'm your best friend! I'm your brother! YOU WERE HURT NORAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He asked in anger, he was hurt that his sister never came to him when she needed to, "We could've ended your suffering a long time ago!" He said standing in front of his twin. "I'm dying each time you wake up in tears, every single time you wake up with a nightmare, my heart breaks because you are suffering."

Norah wrapped her brother in a hug. "I was afraid he'd hurt you too, I couldn't deal with my life if he did." She said sadly through tears.

Noah sighed and hugged his sister tightly. "I love you twinny. I'm sorry I yelled, it's just that, I can't understand why you never came and told me."

"Because I told you why. You are my brother, I won't let him hurt you or momma."

Stacie wiped her tears and sighed. "What's done is done, we can't change the past, but we can change our future." She said kissing both their temples. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too Aunt Stacie."

* * *

Beca and Chloe finished their breakfast and were cuddled up on the sofa watching TV. "Do you think the kids are okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Tom would've called if the boys needed you."

Chloe sighed, "I can't believe what he did yesterday."

"Hey, don't think about that. It's in the past. You and the boys are going to start a new life."

"You think so?"

"I know so, now let's continue watching CSI before we head out, I want to know who's the killer," Beca said through a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, next chapter might be the court session. Tell me what you guys think.**


	40. Chapter 40

Waking up at six AM, He found his two boys cuddled against him, they had a great time the previous nights and now it was time for him to drop them at school. Tom was having a great time with his boys, he knew that he would miss them too much but moving back to Toronto was the best option for him. He sighed and turned his attention to his boys. "Guys, wake up. It's time for school."

Luke grumbled causing Tom to laugh. "Wake up buddy, I'll make pancakes." He knew it was the only way to wake up the three-year-old.

"Pancakes!" He yelled happily.

Lucas laughed. "Way to go, dad, you sure woke him up."

Tom laughed and kissed his boy's forehead. "Come on, I'll prepare breakfast."

The boys nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up, as their father was taking out the ingredients for pancakes. As he was preparing food, he was hit with a gush of sadness in his heart. It would be the last breakfast he would have with his kids. The brunette man isn't sure that if he would ever come back to the USA but until he decides to visit his boys again, it will be a long time.

Luke and Lucas sat on the island that was in the kitchen, dressed up and ready for school and waited for their father to finish their breakfast. "This is the last time we are going to have breakfast with you isn't it?" Lucas asked sadly.

Tom sighed and nodded. "It seems like it buddy, I'm sorry that I am leaving."

"Then why are you? Dad, I know you aren't happy with what happened with you and mom but what about us?"

"You have Beca,"

"Beca is amazing, her family is awesome. But that doesn't mean we don't want our father in our life."

"When did you become so smart?" Tom asked as he placed two plates in front of his boys. "Lucas, this is hard for me too, but I will see you on holidays."

"Do you promise to call us whenever you can?"

"I do, now eat up, we gotta go to school."

The kids nodded and ate their breakfast, it took them about thirty minutes to reach the school. Tom sighed as he parked the car and helped his boys with their bags. He kneeled in front of them. "Okay guys, I need you to take care of yourselves. And not give mom a hard time. And I will call you every weekend to check on you guys."

"You promise?" Luke asked sadly.

"I do, now give me a hug and get to your classes,"

The boys wrapped their little arms around their father and kissed their cheeks. "We love you, dad,"

"I love you too kiddo's. Get going," He said with a sad smile.

* * *

By the time it was eleven AM, Beca and Chloe were still binge-watching CSI, the brunette was positioned on the couch, one leg was laid on the couch and the other one was on touching the floor, Chloe was between the brunette's legs, with her back resting on Beca's chest. "Who do you think is the killer?" Chloe asked as they were close to finishing the episode.

Beca shrugged, "I think it's that blond lady,"

"I don't think so, I think it's the rich guy."

"Want to bet?" Beca asked with a grin.

"If I win, I'll get to do anything with you for an hour."

"And If I win, you are going to wake up the kids for a week."

"That's not fair!" Chloe whined.

"Tsk, what do you say?"

Chloe huffed. "Fine!" Beca laughed and kissed Chloe's temple as she pulled her impossibly closer. A few minutes passed and they continued watching. Chloe's phone chimed informing her that she received a text message. She sighed and picked it up.

 **[From Tom Davis.] The kids are at school, I dropped them off on time, I'm headed to the airport now. Have a good life, Chloe. I hope everything was worth it.**

She sighed showed Beca the text message. The brunette looked at Chloe with sad eyes. "Was it worth it?" She asked in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

"Am I worth losing the family you built with him? Did I ruin your life?"

Chloe shook her head and kissed Beca's forehead. "I wasn't happy with him Beca, I married him to please my mother, I love you and only you. I loved you since the moment I saw you in that bookstore back at the airport. Beca you changed my life, you made me believe in love when I was living my life like a robot."

"So you don't regret what is happening between us?"

"Never, Beca baby, my kids love you, you let me move in with you, do you think for a second I would have accepted everything you did to me if I wasn't in love with you?"

Beca shook her head and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, his text got to me,"

"I love you, and only you Beca,"

"I love you too," Then a memory of last night came through Beca's mind, making her eyes go wide. "Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" The IT manager asked with worry.

"W-We d-d-didn't use a condom last night!"

"Oh," Was all that Chloe was able to say. "Does that mean I might be pregnant?"

Beca shrugged with worried eyes. "I don't know. Are you on any pills?"

Chloe shook her head but smiled. "I wouldn't mind having your babies."

"A-Are you serious?"

The redhead nodded, "We love each other, we live together, so why wouldn't we have a kid together?"

"Even if it's too soon?"

Chloe nodded, "Let's wait for a couple of days to find out."

Beca smiled and nodded, opening her arms, the redhead rushed to her embrace and rested her head on Beca's chest. "I love you so much no words can ever describe how my heart feels for you, Chloe."

"You are my life, don't ever leave me."

"I won't baby, what time do you want to head back home?"

"Let's say in an hour? Or two."

"Then let's go to bed and continue our activities."

"Behave, we don't have any condoms," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Who told you that I'm talking about having sex? You dirty little bird."

Chloe giggled. "Then what are you talking about?"

"I want you to sing to me, I want you to smile. I want you to never leave my side. I want you to live with me forever and have my children."

"You want all of that with me?"

"Of course I do," Beca said as she carried Chloe bridal style to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, with her being on top she leaned in and took Chloe's lips in a soft kiss.

Chloe smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, she deepened the kiss as they were making out. "Beca," She moaned as she felt Beca's erection press into her. "W-We should stop."

Beca sighed and nodded. "There will be other times my love." She said as she snuggled to Chloe's side. "Sing to me, your voice can never fail me."

Chloe smiled and nodded.

 _I want to call the stars_  
 _Down from the sky_  
 _I want to live a day_  
 _That never dies_  
 _I want to change the world_  
 _Only for you_  
 _All the impossible_  
 _I want to do_

She began as Beca just looked at her in awe.

 _I want to hold you close_  
 _Under the rain_  
 _I want to kiss your smile_  
 _And feel the pain_  
 _I know what's beautiful_  
 _Looking at you_  
 _In a world of lies_  
 _You are the truth_

 _And baby_  
 _Every time you touch me_  
 _I become a hero_  
 _I'll make you safe_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _And give you_  
 _Everything you ask for_  
 _Nothing is above me_  
 _I'm shining like a candle in the dark_  
 _When you tell me that you love me_

* * *

Back at the Mitchell household and after finishing their breakfast, Aubrey, Stacie, and Clair were in the backyard drinking coffee as the teenagers were doing some studies. Aubrey had her head rested on Stacie's shoulder. "Do you think Noah is going to be okay?" Aubrey asked after a few moments of silence.

Stacie sighed sadly. "He blames himself pretty badly. When they were kids, he used to always protect his sister, even when they were younger. Every time Diane yelled at his Norah, Noah was always there for her."

"They seem pretty close. But it wasn't his fault. It was John's." Clair said firmly. "Norah was pretty good in hiding but Beca caught her. She felt that something was wrong."

Stacie shook her head and sighed. "Beca was never happy with her life, at least she wasn't until Chloe showed up. Beca was always taking care of me when our parents died, and when she got Diane pregnant."

"W-Wait, what do you mean got Diane pregnant?" Clair asked in confusion.

"Oh, uh, you guys don't know? Chloe didn't tell you?" The tall brunette asked. When she received a no from both the ladies, she sighed. "She h-has a .. you know. She was born with it. But just let her tell you about it."

"Damn, So Chloe might get pregnant after last night?" Clair joked causing both women to laugh.

"Well, we could use a newborn, Luke and Lucas are great but I would like to see a new baby," Aubrey said in seriousness.

"Yeah, Noah and Norah are way too old for me to have fun with."

"Are you calling us old?" The twins said as they entered the backyard and tackled their aunt. "We aren't old!" Norah said tickling her aunt. "We happen to be way cooler now." All three women were laughing at the twins and their antics. Suddenly, Norah's phone rang and informed her that it was a privet number. She excused herself and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Norah,"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Could Chloe be pregnant? And who was on the phone with Norah?**


	41. Chapter 41

The day of the trail came and Norah was a nervous wreck. She was scared about seeing the person who ruined her life. The Mitchell sisters, as well as Noah and Stacie along with Chloe, sat in the halls waiting for their name to be called. Beca had Norah snuggled to her side as they waited, Chloe was trying to calm Noah down. "Well, isn't this a happy surprise?" A sarcastic voice was heard causing all the heads to snap. Beca and Chloe stood in front of the twins along with Stacie, Clair, and Aubrey.

"What do you want Diane?" Beca said through clenched teeth.

"I'm here to support my brother." She said with proud causing all jaws to drop.

"Support him? What about your daughter? The one you gave birth to?" Stacie asked in anger.

Diane shrugged. "She's not my daughter anymore. I lost my only family because of her."

Beca wanted to hit her but Aubrey stepped in. "I advise you to back away from my family."

"Your family?" The blond laughed sarcastically. "Well, I hope you all are happy because whatever happens today is not over!"

Noah balled his fists. "What kind of mother are you?" He asked with anger.

"A mother who regrets getting with your low life mother who ruined my life and was the cause of losing my parents and now my BROTHER!" She yelled in anger.

Chloe was fuming. "You do not get to talk to her that way! Beca, Norah, and Noah are the most amazing people I've ever met. She isn't at blame because you are a sick bitch! So I suggest you turn your back and walk away Diane."

"Oh wow, the bitch who ruins a family has spoken."

Beca shook her head, "She didn't ruin a family because there was no family, to begin with! I was only with you for the kids! Fuck, Diane, you were the one who ruined us! You and your bastard of a brother!" She said as she turned to Norah who had tears in her eyes and walked away. Stacie stood right in front of the blond with a face full of anger and disgust. "My sister was the one who made you who you are. She gave you the money, the house, she gave you and your bastard brother jobs! That's how you repay her? She wasn't the reason your parents died! They died because of a car crash!"

Aubrey pulled Stacie by the hand in case the situation got out of hand. "Enough!" The blond lawyer yelled. "I'm putting a stop to this! Clair, please inform security." She said firmly. Clair nodded and rushed to the nearest security guys she found. Within a couple of minutes, security came and escorted Diane outside the court halls.

Chloe then hugged Beca and Norah tightly. "Don't let her get to you."

Beca nodded silently and sighed. "You okay baby girl?"

Norah ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "I want to get this to be over."

"It will, just a few more minutes," Chloe said kissing Norah's temple. "Stay strong kiddo."

The teenager smiled softly and nodded. It took them another half an hour until their names were called. Aubrey nodded to Beca to let the teenager go. "Are you ready?" Aubrey asked softly. "It's time."

Norah took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Let's get to the front then." She said as they entered the court hall. A few minutes after they got seated, John came wearing his orange suit with a smirk on his face. He was handcuffed. Norah tensed, Aubrey could feel the girl starting to fall apart. "Don't look at him. Ignore him." She said softly.

"All Rise, The court of the of the judicial circuit, the criminal division is now in session. The honorable Judge Eric Adams presiding." The bailiff started the session. The judge ordered everyone to sit back except the jury as they swore to honesty and fairness. "Your Honor, today's case is Norah Mitchell vs John Smith."

"Is the prosecution ready?" The judge asked.

Aubrey stood up. "Yes, Your Honor." She said taking a deep breath. "Your Honor, members of the jury, my name is Aubrey Posen and I am representing Norah Mitchell in this case. We intend to prove that John Smith had raped the fifteen-year-old three times. Please find all the needed information within this folder. Thank you."

Judge Eric Adams nodded. "Prosecution, you may call your first witness. "

"Thank you, your Honor. I call to the stand Norah Mitchell."

"Will the witness please stand to be sworn in by the bailiff."

"Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? " Norah stood up and took her place on the podium. "I do," She answered with firmness in her voice.

"Miss Mitchell," Aubrey said turning into firm lawyer mode. "The first rape happened on February 14th, didn't it?"

"It did,"

"Where were you when it happened?"

"I-I was home alone, studying for my exam. And My parents were out of town."

"And what about your brother?"

"He was out with his friends."

"Can you tell us what happened? And how many times had it happened?"

Norah took a deep breath and looked at Beca who nodded with tears in her eyes. "It happened three times, it was 8 PM and I was at home, studying for an exam I had the next day when all of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened the door to find J-John there, he came in and started asking me questions about my studies and my life. I excused myself to answer my phone when it rang but I never got a chance, he pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand and threatened me that if I tell anyone he would hurt my momma." She said as she wiped a tear.

"And what happened after that?"

"I tried to resist it but he-he just kept forcing me to stop resisting. And t-then he, r-r-raped me. After he was done, he just looked at me with a smirk as he said the following and I quote. 'It's all Beca's fault. She's the reason I did what I did."

"I have nothing more to ask your honor," Aubrey said as she took her place.

"The Defense may cross-examine the witness"

Liam Williams stood up from his seat and made his way to stand in front of Norah. "Miss Mitchell, how could you have kept it a secret all this time? Weren't you hurt? Both physically and mentally?"

"When it happened for the first time, I was in my room most of the time, I never left the room. I was like a robot. Went to school and came back home. I was afraid to even go out with my friends."

"And how come your brother or anyone in your family notices the changes in you?"

"My momma noticed and kept asking me if I was okay, I always nodded and changed the subject. Until a couple of weeks ago, she finally understood what happened when I ran into John one night and dropped my keys by the door when I saw him."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Miss Mitchell?"

Norah shook her head. "I didn't. Studying and reading books are the most important things in my life. I didn't have time for any type of relationship."

"So you never had sex?"

"Objection your honor!" Aubrey said with anger.

Eric Adams sighed. "Get to the point Mrs. Williams."

"You stated that it happened three times, how come your parents or even your brother never were around? Were they neglecting you?"

"No! My momma and brother are the best things that ever happened to me! They weren't neglecting! I kept it to myself, I was afraid that if I told anyone he would hurt momma! I couldn't see her hurting. I know it's not her fault with everything happened to Diane's parents!" Norah said in anger in her voice.

"I have nothing further." The lawyer said.

The judge gave Norah a sad look. "You may step down." Norah nodded and took her seat beside Aubrey. "Do you have any more witnesses?"

"Yes your honor, I would like to call John Smith to the stand," Aubrey stated.

John stood up and swore as he took his seat.

"Mr. John, why would you rape a fourteen-year-old girl? Not to mention that she is the daughter of your sister."

"I wasn't thinking straight." He said shrugging. "I was blinded by the revenge I wanted to take on Beca."

"As I have here, papers from the accident your parents were involved in. It states that it was a mechanical fault, so in other words, Beca wasn't at fault."

"YES, SHE WAS!" John yelled angrily.

"Mr. JOHN!" The judge yelled.

"How was she at fault?"

"If she wasn't such a freak and got my sister pregnant at a young age, my parents would have been still alive!"

"I don't have any further questions, your honor."

"Do you have any more questions for your client Mr. William."

"No your honor," the lawyer said in unison.

"Both the prosecution and the defense have now rested their cases. The attorneys will now present their final arguments. Please remember, what the attorneys say is NOT evidence. However, do listen closely. They are intended to aid you in understanding the case. Prosecution, you may begin."

"Thank you, your Honor. Members of the jury, today you have heard testimony about Norah Mitchell. I would like to remind you of some important information that you should consider in your decision. These facts include the following. 1) Miss Mitchell was only fourteen when John Smith raped her. 2) He took the advantage of this little girls love for her mother Beca and never said a word so that he wouldn't hurt her. 3) She was a victim of revenge, she wasn't at fault. Please find the defendant guilty of the charge of sexually rapping a teenager three times. Thank you."

"Defense you may proceed with your closing argument."

Thank you, your Honor. Members of the jury, today you have heard testimony about John Smith. I would like to remind you of some important information that you should consider in your decision. These facts include 1) John Smith was hurt by the loss of his parents. 2) He wasn't thinking straight which resulted in the rape. 3) He is psychologically sick and in need of a treatment. Please find our client, John Smith, not guilty. Thank you."

"Members of the jury, you have heard all of the testimony concerning this case. It is now up to you to determine the facts. You and you alone, are the judges of the fact. Once you decide what facts the evidence proves, you must then apply the law as I give it to you to the facts as you find them."

The jury stood up and left the room, Norah ran and hugged her mother, crying her eyes out. "It hurts." She said in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby girl that you had to get through that. It'll be over soon."

Chloe wiped her tears and hugged Norah tightly. "I'm so proud of what you did. I know it's a lot to handle but after today, you'll be safe I promise."

Norah smiled and nodded, Stacie, Noah, and Clair just held the teenager close as they waited for the judge and jury to return.

* * *

It was about an hour when they re-entered the courtroom, Beca was scared along with all the women with her.

"All rise," The bailiff stated.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have, your Honor."

"And what is your decision."

"We the jury, in the case of Norah Mitchell versus John Smith, find the defendant guilty of the charge of Sexually assaulting Norah Mitchell. We, the Jury, recommend that the defendant, John Smith, be punished."

"John Smith, on 30th of September you were convicted unanimously by a jury of very serious sexual offenses of violence and sexual violence against one young woman who was a teenager. When you committed these crimes. I have listened carefully to your counsel and taken into account the helpful points he has made in mitigation on your behalf, in particular regarding your status as one subject to substantial cognitive difficulties and the consequent lack of control mechanism. You will accordingly serve a total period of imprisonment of thirty years. Finally, as a result of these sentences, you are now subject to the notification requirements of the Sexual Offences Act 2003 for an indefinite period."

Norah sobbed into Aubrey's chest as the judge finished his statement. She was going to be okay after all. She then looked at her mother who was nodding that she did a great job.

Aubrey smiled and hugged the teenager tightly. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Thank you, without you, I wouldn't have known what do to."

* * *

 **A/N: So we got rid of John, the only person remains is Diane. What do you think will happen next?**


	42. Chapter 42

After the family got home, they decided to order food and have lunch collectively. And for the first time in years, Norah never felt this safe in Beca's arms. "Momma?" She mumbled against the brunette's chest.

"What is it baby girl?" She asked softly as she kissed her daughter's temple.

"Don't ever let me go."

"Never, you are going to be okay from now on."

"Can we go to my room? I need to talk to you about something."

Beca nodded, "Let's go," She said getting up and excusing herself and left with her daughter to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked at her daughter. "What's going on baby girl?"

Norah took a deep breath, "The day you were with Chloe, I got a phone call from a privet number."

"And? Who was it?"

The teenager sighed. "It was Diane."

 **Flashback**

 _Norah's phone rang and informed her that it was a privet number. She excused herself and went to answer it. "Hello?"_

 _"Hello, Norah,"_

 _"M-Mom?"_

 _"You and your brother ruined my life." She said drunkenly. "Alongside with your bitch of a mother."_

 _"You don't get to call her that! You are the one who ruined our lives! How are you so insensitive?"_

 _"I never wanted you! Neither of you!"_

 _"Then forget about us and have a good life without us! We have my momma to take care of us." She said hanging up on her mother._

 **End of flashback.**

"Why didn't you tell me? Why you kept it to yourself?"

"I saw how happy when you came back that day, I didn't want to ruin your mood."

Beca sighed. "When am I going to be free from Diane?"

"How about we change all our phone numbers?"

"What about our address?"

"We have a restraining order, remember momma?"

Beca nodded, "You okay otherwise?"

"I am, I want to start therapy soon."

The brunette smiled. "I'll talk to Clair about it."

* * *

 _A few months later_

Over the past weeks, Beca closed the newspaper and decided to concentrate on her writing. She always had the time in the morning to write. It was her happy place. The redhead on the other hand. As the months passed, Norah was doing well in therapy, Noah was acing all his exams along with his sister. As for Beca and Chloe, their relationship was never better, they went on several dates and spent most their nights cuddling with each other or their kids. Luke and Lucas have taken to love Beca and the teenagers a lot, they spent most of their time with Norah and Noah.

Aubrey and Stacie's relationship was growing each day stronger. They also have been on several dates and they were ready to take the next step into their relationship. Clair was busy with work, she hadn't seen or heard from Caroline since her fight with Chloe. She was still seeing the guy that her mother never approved off and they were happy together.

It was three PM, and Norah was waiting for Chloe to come and pick her up from her therapist meeting, Beca was with the kids. A few minutes of waiting, the teenager found saw Chloe's car pull off. She smiled and jumped into the passenger seat, hugging the redhead.

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic on the way here," She said as she pulled away from the hug.

"It's okay, I finished just a few minutes ago," The teenager said as she placed her seatbelt.

"How was it?" The redhead asked as she started driving.

Norah sighed. "Exhausting, but it's going."

"Are you feeling better?"

"The nightmare's are gone, which is great. But I don't feel the same."

"You won't, your life took a turn that you weren't expecting that change."

"How do you know?"

Chloe sighed, "I know it doesn't have the similarity to what happened to you, but when Tom found out what happened between me and Beca, it changed me. I am not the same girl who I was before."

"But you are happy right? I mean with momma?"

"Of course I am, I love your momma, and I love you guys so much as if you are my own."

"I love you, Chloe, you have been such a great help."

"I did nothing, let's get some take out, what are you in the mood for?"

"Chines!" Norah said happily.

Chloe giggled. "Text your momma and tell her that we are getting food, I don't want her to worry."

* * *

After receiving her daughter's text, Beca was playing with Luke and Lucas, she set up a football goal in the backyard a few weeks ago, and ever since that time, she played with them every day. The brunette was running after the boys as they laughed when she slipped and fell down. The boys had tears in their eyes as Beca also started laughing. "Come help me up!" She said in a whiney voice. The boys held each one of her arms and started pulling her, but to get her payback, she pulled them down towards her and started tickling them.

Noah entered the backyard and smiled at the sight in front of them. He really loved the two boys and he loved how they warmed to Beca. Taking his phone out, he took a video to show Chloe. After finishing the video, he ran and tackled Lucas and started tickling him again.

"Stop! Stop Bro!" Lucas said between laughter. "Please!"

Noah stopped and looked at the little boy with wide eyes. "What did you call me?" He asked shocked. Yes, they were close and they had a great relationship but he never imagined the six-year-old would call him that.

"Bro, because you are my brother," Lucas stated like it was the most obvious.

The teenager grinned and hugged the boy. "You are my brother too, Lucas." He said softly.

Beca did nothing but smile with tears in her eyes. Luke hugged the teenager. "Yowew my bwo too!"

"I am aren't I?" Noah said as he grinned.

"Yeah yow, awe!"

"I love you both my brothers." He said kissing both their cheeks, "Let's continue the game." He said standing up and taking the ball, placing it in the middle of the field as he threw it to Luke.

* * *

It took Chloe and Norah almost half an hour to reach, they entered the house to find it was a bit quiet. They gave each other a confused look until they heard Noah's voice coming from outside. They placed the food in the kitchen and made they way to the backyard to find the family playing soccer. Chloe smiled and snapped a quick picture. "Hey, guys!" She said happily.

The little boys stopped what they were doing and ran hugging their mommy. "Mommy!" they yelled kissing her cheeks.

"Hey babies, how are you my monkeys?" She said as she sat on the grass. Beca came kissing her cheek and sitting beside her followed by Noah and Norah.

"Wew good! We wew pwaying thocor!" Luke yelled happily.

"I see that you guys need a bath! you stink!"

The boys giggled and hugged Norah. "Hey, sis!" They both said making the girl's eyes go wild as well as Chloe.

"Don't look so surprised sis, I got upgraded to bro as well." he said smiling widely.

Chloe's head snapped to the teenager's side. "You serious?" Noah nodded alongside with Beca.

"I'm a sister again?" Norah asked playfully. "You guys want me as a sister?"

"Yeah! you da bethet!" Luke said excitedly.

"What about me?" Beca asked playfully pouting.

"Yow awe ouwew momma!"

"What?" They all asked shocked.

Lucas nodded, "We want to call you like that sis and bro over here,"

Beca had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

To say Chloe was shocked, it was an understatement. "I-I am, if you are,"

Beca opened her arms, inviting the little boys to a hug. "I'd be honored if you called me momma." She said kissing both their foreheads. "I love you so much."

"We love you too momma,"

Chloe excused herself and ran to her's and Beca's bedroom. As soon as she entered she exhaled a deep breath, she was happy that her boys were calling Beca momma, this was the first time she saw her boys happy, but she couldn't help but feel something guilty. Tom never called since the time he left to Toronto and the boys weren't asking about him. She remembers a conversation she had with the six-year-old a few nights ago.

 **Flashback.**

 _Chloe was tucking the six-year-old boy in his bed, she laid beside him as she ran her fingers through his hair. She could see the boy had something on his mind. "Are you okay sweety?"_

 _Lucas sighed and buried his head in his mother's chest. "Does dad hate us?"_

 _The redhead's eyes went wide. "Why would you ask such a thing?"_

 _"Because he promised that he'd call, he also promised to skype with us. But since he left, I never heard his voice."_

 _"You miss him?"_

 _"I do, but I hate that he broke his promise. You taught us to never break a promise."_

 _"Do you want me to call him?"_

 _Lucas shook his head. "I don't want to talk to him, if he misses us, he would've called."_

 _"I'm sorry sweety."_

 _"It's not your fault mommy."_

 _"Close your eyes, Lucas," She said softly. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too mommy," He said closing his eyes._

 _Chloe sat there watching her baby boy falling to sleep, she sighed thinking about what the boy said. Tom did promise to call the boys but since he left he never attempted to call once. Kissing his forehead, she stood up and left the room._

 **End of flashback.**

"Are you okay?" Beca asked entering the room and noticing that her love was deep in thought.

Chloe jumped at the sudden voice. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

"D-Does it bothers you that they called me momma?"

The redhead shook her head. "Of course not, they love you guys, and I am happy that they are comfortable to call you and the twins that."

"Then what's wrong?"

Chloe shrugged. "I just remembered a conversation I had with Lucas the other day about how Tom didn't even call them since he left."

Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. "It's his loss if he doesn't want to be in their lives. They have you."

"And apparently now you guys." She said with a small smile.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

Noah and Norah were preparing the table when the brunette girl stopped her brother who gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"We just got upgraded to sister and brother,"

Noah grinned. "I can't believe it,"

"Neither do I, them and Chloe helped me a lot with everything that I've been through."

"Honestly? Diane never did that with us, she never helped us with our problems, she never listened. In such a short time, Chloe was able to love us as her own and help us through everything. Come to think of it, the only thing she was good at was yelling."

Norah giggled. "I agree,"

A few minutes later, the table was set and the boys and the redhead alongside with the brunette entered and sat around the table. "Thank you for preparing the table guys," Beca said to her twins. They started to eat as they talked about Norah's therapy and everyone's day. Even after the talk with Beca, Chloe still seemed deep in thought. She looked around the table and smiled at the sight of them talking and laughing.

Norah and Noah noticed that Chloe wasn't okay, the twins shared a look and they both nodded, They finished their dinner and placed the dishes in the dishwasher, the family settled in the living room as they started to watch TV.

All of a sudden, both Norah and Noah kissed Chloe's cheek. She gave them a smile and kissed both their temples. "What was that for?" She asked as they settled on either side of the redhead.

"We just wanted to do it, mama," Norah said winking at the redhead.

The whole family looked at the twins with jaw's dropped. Chloe's eyes watered. "Y-You j-just c-c-c-called me, mama,"

"We did because we love you, mama," Noah said to the redhead.

Chloe hugged them both tightly. "I love you both so much."

Beca's heart swelled at the sight as it unfolded. She knew her kids were attached to the Beale family, but she never knew it was to that point. The brunette knew that she had to make Chloe her wife and soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Fluff? Maybe ;P I love your reviews! Thank you so much for everyone who is leaving them. See you in tomorrow or after tomorrow's chapter! Let me know what you guys think.**


	43. Chapter 43

That same night, Aubrey and Stacie were having their date in Stacie's house, she cooked dinner for the both of them and had some soft music playing in the background. They were enjoying their time but the blond couldn't help but notice Stacie's nervousness. "Is something wrong sweetheart?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Stacie nodded, "I-uh, yeah,"

"You do know that you are a terrible liar right? What's on your mind?"

"Look, I'm going to ask you something, but I don't want you to rush into anything, and you don't need to give me an answer right away."

"Okay? What's your question?"

Stacie stood up and kneeled in front of Aubrey. "I am not proposing, I do have a question," She took a deep breath and looked into Aubrey's eyes. "I know we've met a few months ago, but Bree, I can't imagine my life without you. And I want to wake up with you in the mornings and cuddle at night. What I'm trying to say is that, will you move in with me?" She asked handing Aubrey a key.

Aubrey grinned. "Of course I'll move in with you," She said taking Stacie's lips in a heated kiss. "I can't imagine my life without you too, you have been a great impact on me."

* * *

Back at the Mitchell household, Beca and Chloe tucked the boys into bed and made their way to Noah's room first to wish him a good night, they found the teenager texting away on his phone. "Aren't you going to sleep Bubba?" Beca asked as she sat beside him.

The boy nodded, "I was just texting my partner for a project." He said plugging his phone in the charger and got comfortable in bed.

Beca and Chloe smiled, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight honey,"

"Night momma, night mama." He said as he closed his eyes not noticing how Chloe's smile got wider, they closed the light and left to Norah's bedroom. They found the girl in deep sleep, Beca stood there for a couple of minutes with the redhead beside her as they looked at the sleeping brunette. She looked in peace after everything that has happened. Sighing, Beca entered the room further and kissed her daughters forehead. Chloe tucked the girl under the covers and kissed the teenager's cheek. Pulling Beca outside the room.

Entering their bedroom, Chloe hugged the brunette tightly. "They called me mama," She said still not believing the idea.

"And the two little monkeys called me momma," She said tightening the hug. "We have some amazing kids." She stated as she pulled away from the hug and kissed the IT manager's forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you way more. Let's get ready for bed."

The brunette nodded and went to get ready to sleep, she brushed her teeth and changed her clothes, while Chloe did the same. A few minutes later, they got into their nightly routine. Chloe had her head rested on Beca's chest while her legs were placed between Beca's. "Chlo?" The brunette asked softly. Chloe hummed to let the brunette now that she was listening. "Noah and Norah's birthday is next weekend, I was thinking of having a family party for them here, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, we can have a barbecue in the backyard. They can have their best friends over. It'll help Norah also."

"You think so?"

"Definitely, having her family and friends will change her mood to the better. I know that she's exhausted from therapy."

"We'll plan it tomorrow, but can I ask you another question?" Chloe nodded. "H-Have you heard anything from your mother?"

Chloe sighed. "I didn't hear anything, neither did Clair or Aubrey, I don't know why but I am kind of worried."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I just feel uneasy. I know I haven't tried calling her since the fight but her silence with Aubrey and Clair is a bit worrying. She never stayed this long without contacting us."

"How about you go and check on her tomorrow?"

The redhead sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? Do you want me to go with you? She's still your mother, baby."

"I don't want her to hurt me again by not accepting me or my life. All my life, she wanted me to do whatever she said, and I was naive enough to obey her. But the moment I chose you over Tom, she kicked me out, she isn't even asking about her grandkids." The redhead said as she felt her anger began to rise.

Beca kissed Chloe's temple knowing it would help the redhead to clam down. "It's okay baby, calm down. Let's change the subject. When are we getting married?" Beca asked playfully.

Chloe giggled. "Are you proposing?"

"Well, I definitely won't do it while we are going to sleep, so no."

"I am really happy that I met you at that bookstore."

"That makes the two of us. You can't imagine the trouble I went through to find you after that day, it took me a year." She said with a smile. "I still remember the day I told Stacie about you. She thought I was crazy."

 **Flashback**

 _The moment Beca entered her office after her trip from Toronto, she called Stacie and asked her to come over. Within a few minutes, the tall brunette came rushing through the doors as she hugged her sister tightly. "I missed you sissy!" she said as she pulled away from the hug,_

 _"I missed you too Stacie, how have you been while I was gone?"_

 _Stacie shrugged. "I've been better,"_

 _"Is something wrong?" Beca asked worriedly._

 _"No, but work was a bitch while you were gone, and Diane was a pain in the ass."_

 _Beca sighed. "What did she do now?"_

 _"She was acting like a total bitch, I don't know how you deal with her, She sat in your office acting like the boss and ordering everyone around the office,"_

 _"Damn it! I am not dead and she's taking over when I am on a business trip if I died what would she do?"_

 _"Hey! Don't talk like that!" Stacie yelled, the tall brunette hated talking about death especially after what happened to her parents._

 _"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't live with her anymore. But at the same time, I can't leave her because I want the kids to live in a family."_

 _Stacie looked at her sister in shock, she knew she wasn't happy with Diane but Beca never talked to Stacie about it. "W-Where's this coming from?"_

 _"I met someone on the way back here, Stace she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, we talked and just connected."_

 _"Woah! Beca are you serious?"_

 _The short brunette nodded, "I was about to kiss her,"_

 _"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Stacie asked in shock._

 _"I said I was about to, but the pilot interrupted us,"_

 _"Glad that he did," She mumbled then eyed her sister. "What are you thinking?"_

 _"I am going to find her, and bring her to work for the company."_

 _"A-And how the hell are you going to do that? Do you know her name?"_

 _Beca shook her head. "I don't know anything about her, but I was thinking of asking Dave, the guy who always books me the flights to get me the list of names."_

 _"And then what? You just said that you don't know anything about her."_

 _"I'll see about that when I have the paper with me,"_

 _"Beca are you hearing yourself? She might not even be a lesbian! She might be married!"_

 _"I don't care! Even if she is straight, even if she is married, I need her in my life."_

 _"Beca you don't know her! You just sat with her for a couple of hours! How could you think of doing such a thing?"_

 _"It doesn't matter for how long I've known her, look at me and Diane, how long have I known her? Do I need Diane? Of course not."_

 _Stacie sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea, you might end up ruining your life and her's."_

 _"I know it's wrong, but I am going to find her. Mark my words." Was the last thing Beca said before leaving her office._

 _After that conversation with her sister, and a few days later, Beca managed to get the list of names of everyone who was on that plane. Every night and as soon as everyone slept, she used to search each and every name on facebook. And as soon as she typed Chloe Beale into the Facebook search, the brunette smiled when Chloe's profile picture showed up. "Wow," She whispered as she took in Chloe's beauty._

 _She then skimmed through the redhead's information and found out that she lives in Toronto and that she is married to Tom and has two kids. She clicked on Tom's profile and read the man's information, she learned everything that he works in an engineering company. She sighed and closed the laptop making her way to the backyard. What have you done to me, Chloe Beale?" She said as she looked at the stars. "How am I going to get you here?" She asked herself. She shook her head and started to walk around as a hundred thoughts rushed through her mind._

 _"Are you happy with him?"_

 _"Am I going to ruin your life if I brought you back to the US?"_

 _"How am I going to bring her?"_

 _She asked herself, she doesn't understand what caused her to go through this but all she knows is that Chloe Beale sparked something inside her and she can't get her out of her mind._

 _As the months passed, she found a couple of ways to get Chloe and her family back in town. She had met with a couple of her friends who had an engineering company and asked them if they want to hire. The response came only from one of her friends and told her that he will do his best to contact him. True to his word, he found Tom through Linked in and offered him an offer he couldn't resist._

 _It took Chloe and Tom another few months to move back to New York, Beca knew this because of her friend who hired Tom who informed her that the redhead's husband checked in and was ready to work for the company. The previous newspaper owner smiled to herself and also reached Chloe through linked in offering her the job, hoping that she would accept._

 **End of flashback.**

"And that's the whole story," Beca said as she looked into Chloe's blue eyes.

"Wow," Was all that the redhead could say. "You went through a lot to get me back here,"

"As I mentioned to Stacie, I couldn't live without being near you. Even if there was a possibility that you won't even remember me or even love me like I did."

Chloe shook her head. "The moment I stepped into your office and saw you, I knew that I was screwed."

"Screwed? How come?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you either." She whispered as she took Beca's lips in a soft kiss. "Thank you for finding me,"

"Thank you for loving me," Beca said as she kissed Chloe's forehead.

"I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you,"

Beca sighed happily. "You gave me a reason to believe in love again Chloe before you I was like a dead person. Thinking that I might have to spend the remaining years of my life with Diane just to help my kids live a family life. But after I saw you, everything changed."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll keep saying it, I can't thank you enough for the reviews. They mean so much to me. What do you guys think about this chapter?**


	44. Chapter 44

As the week flew by, Beca and Chloe planned everything for the twins surprise birthday, the brunette just hoped that drama won't happen just for the sake of her kids. Stacie, Aubrey, and Clair parked their car in front of the Mitchell household at eight AM. "Good morning," The trio said in unison as Beca opened the door.

Beca laughed. "Is this rehearsed?"

Clair giggled, "Not at all! Where are the twins?" She said as she entered the kitchen followed by the blond and tall brunette.

"Considering it's a Saturday, they are still asleep."

"That gives us time to prepare the banner and food," Aubrey stated. "Where's my sister?"

"She's still asleep," Beca said with a smile. "I didn't want to wake her up."

Aubrey nodded, "Let's get breakfast ready."

The women nodded as Beca started to take out the ingredients out of the fridge and disturbed the tasks on all women. It took them an hour to finish the pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Beca excused herself and went to wake Chloe up, she smiled when she saw Chloe asleep on her stomach in the middle bed as her hands were on her sides. The brunette made her way to lay down beside Chloe as she caressed her finger across the redhead's back. "Chloe?" She whispered into her ear as she kissed Chloe's temple. "Baby, wake up." The redhead didn't respond, she just shifted in her sleep and turned to her back. The brunette placed small kisses on Chloe's jawline. "Chlo? Honey, breakfast is ready,"

Chloe justed opened her eyes a little and gave her love a smile. "Good morning,"

"Good morning indeed," Beca said as she leaned down, kissing Chloe's cheek. "Go get ready, your sisters and Stacie are here."

"W-What time is it?"

"It's nine, the kids will wake up soon,"

Chloe nodded, "I'll be right down, honey."

Beca smiled and left the room to make her way back to the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the stool.

"Is something wrong sissy?" Stacie asked after a few minutes as she noticed that her sister was deep in thought.

Beca shook her head. "I'm just remembered the day the twins were born."

"Do tell!" Aubrey exclaimed.

 **Flashback**

 _It was Monday night, and Beca was on her way home after a long day at the office, her phone rang and noticed it was John who was calling her, "Is everything okay John?"_

 _"D-Diane is in the hospital, her water broke twenty minutes ago."_

 _"I'm on my way," She said as she hung up and took a turn to the hospital. It took her half an hour till she reached. She ran through the hospital halls until she spotted John. "Is she alright? Where is she?"_

 _"They are prepping her for an emergency c-section, she doesn't want to give natural birth,"_

 _Beca sighed, "Where is she now?"_

 _"In that room," He said pointing down the hall. Beca nodded and ran to the room that John pointed to, she entered to find Diane in bed and holding the sheets as she hissed in pain. "Hey, are you alright?"_

 _"Do you think I'm alright?!" Diane yelled angrily. "I'm about to give birth!"_

 _"Okay!" Beca said, "Why don't you want to give natural birth?"_

 _"Because I want to!"_

 _But before Beca could reply, a nurse entered the room. "Excuse me, we are ready for you."_

 _"Can I join? I'm her wife."_

 _The nurse nodded, "Of course, follow me and I'll help you prep."_

 _Beca nodded and looked at the blond, "I'll see you in the operation room."_

 _It took Beca almost ten minutes to get ready, she entered and found that Diane was ready for her surgery. "You ready?"_

 _"I am, I can't wait to see them," Diane said as she gave Beca a small smile._

 _The doctor arrived and started the c-section, Beca was holding Diane's hand throughout the operation, up until the doctor looked at Beca with a smile, "Would you like to do the honors of cutting the cord?" Beca nodded without any hesitation and made her way to where the doctor was holding her baby girl, she cut the cord and waited till the nurse handed the baby to her. The brunette smiled as tears started to well in her eyes. "Hey baby girl, welcome to the world." She whispered softly as she kissed her daughters forehead. A few minutes later, her baby boy arrived into the world. Tears also started to well in her eyes as she looked at Diane who was rested in her chest. "They are beautiful."_

 _Diane nodded, "They are."_

 _"Do they have any names?" The nurse asked after a few minutes._

 _Beca nodded, "Noah and Norah Mitchell," She said with a smile._

 **End of flashback**

The brunette finished her story with a smile as she felt arms wrap around her from the back. "Hey, love." She said meaning Chloe.

Aubrey and Clair smiled. "Good morning Chlo,"

"Morning," She said left her lover's embrace and left to hug her sisters along with Stacie.

"Shall we go wake up the kids?" Clair asked with a smirk on her face.

Beca laughed. "Of course, we will start with the boys and then go to the twins."

The women nodded and went to wake up Luke and Lucas. The boys squealed as soon as they saw their aunts and rushed to hug them. "Aunt Tacie! Aunt Bwee! and Aunt Cwaiw!" Luke exclaimed as she hugged all three women. Stacie looked at him with wide eyes, it was the first time to hear the name Aunt Stacie come out of the three-year-old boy. She then looked at Beca and Chloe who had wide smiles.

To erase Stacie's confusion, Chloe spoke up. "Buddy, who is this?" She said pointing at Beca.

"Momma!" He said proudly.

All three jaws dropped as soon as the boy spoke. "Since when!?" Aubrey asked in shock.

"Since this week," Beca said as she kissed both foreheads.

"Yeah, she's our momma," Lucas said with a smile.

"So I'm aunt Stacie?"

"Guess you are," Chloe said with a smile. "Come on, let's go wake up Noah and Norah." The family first went to Noah's room to find it empty, Beca frowned and looked at Chloe who shrugged. "Let's go to Norah's, he might have slept there," Chloe suggested again. Nodding, the women and boys made their way to Norah's room. Beca opened the door softly and smiled when she saw the twins cuddled against each other and fast asleep. She opened the door wider and allowed the women to come in.

Luke and Lucas were all excited they jumped on the twins. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled as they jumped on the bed. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The women laughed as they also jumped on the bed, making Norah and Noah squealed and laugh.

"Happy birthday baby girl," She said kissing her forehead. "And happy birthday to you, baby boy." She stated again kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, momma," They said in unison.

"Happy birthday to the both of you," Chloe said kissing both their cheeks.

"Thank you, mama," They said again. They sat a little while more as the twins aunts congratulated them again.

"Breakfast is ready! Let's go eat!" Beca said as she got up and left the room running. "Last one is a loser!" She yelled causing everyone to laugh. They ran downstairs and started to enjoy their day.

* * *

It was four PM when the twins friends started to arrive, Beca prepared everything for the twins party, she asked a catering company to prepare everything that included food and dessert. Norah and Noah hugged their mothers and kissed their cheeks as soon as the party started. "You are the best momma and mama in the world!" They said happily.

"You guys deserve the best," Chloe said as she wrapped an arm around Noah's shoulder. "Go enjoy your sweet sixteen, the both of you."

The twins nodded as the party started. Beca and Chloe kept making sure that everything is alright, the redhead's sister's and Stacie were having a drink, when Aubrey excused herself and approached Chloe. "Sis, can we talk for a minute?"

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's cheek. "I'll be back." She said as she made her way with Aubrey to the kitchen. "What's wrong Bree?" She asked as soon as they were alone.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Mom called me yesterday."

The IT manager's eyes went wide. "W-W-What did she want?"

"She called to ask about you,"

"Now? After months of me feeling bad because of her, now she wants to ask about me?!"

The blond sighed, "I told her I had to ask you first before giving out any information. It's not my place to talk about your life, even though I'm your sister."

"Beca asked me about her a couple of days ago, she questioned me if I ever wanted to make amends with her, but I am not at fault. I wasn't happy with Tom!"

"Chlo, calm down sweety, what do you want me to tell her?"

The redhead sighed sadly, "What did she ask you exactly?"

 **Flashback**

 _Aubrey and Stacie were getting ready for bed when her phone rang. Her eyes went wide when she saw that her mother was calling her. The lawyer hadn't spoken to her mother since her fight with Chloe, "Who is it, baby?" Stacie asked as she emerged from the bathroom._

 _"It's my mom," She said as she answered the call and mentioned to the tall brunette to stay quiet. "Hello mother," She said formally._

 _"Aubrey, h-how are you?" Caroline said on the other side of the phone._

 _"What can I do for you, mother? Is there a reason why you are calling?"_

 _"Why are you being so formal, Aubrey? I am your mother!"_

 _"A mother doesn't cut her children. Again, what can I do for you?"_

 _"I wanted to call, a long time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to it."_

 _"What's changed?"_

 _Caroline sighed. "H-How's Chloe?"_

 _"Oh, now you remember that you have a daughter named Chloe?"_

 _"Is she okay? Is the woman she is dating treating her well? How're my grandboys?"_

 _"I can't answer that for you, Chloe is the one you have to ask."_

 _Caroline took another deep breath. "I can't, I've hurt her,"_

 _"Then I'm sorry mother, you know how to reach her."_

 _"I can't call her after everything I've done!"_

 _"Mother, I really don't know how can I help you, you hurt Chloe badly, you kicked her out just because she wanted Beca in her life. She has now not two but four amazing kids, she loves Beca's kids as her own and Beca loves Like and Lucas just as much. Think about what you want to do, and how you can reconnect with Chloe," The lawyer stated as she hung up._

 **End of flashback.**

"That' what happened," Aubrey said as she gave Chloe a sad smile.

Chloe sighed. "Why now? Why did she cut me from the first place?"

"I don't know sweety,"

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked as she noticed Chloe's mood,

The redhead nodded. "Everything's fine." She said lying.

"Again, what's wrong?" Beca asked again in a firm voice.

"Caroline called me yesterday, she wanted to know how Chloe is doing."

The brunette nodded and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "Would you like to talk to her?" She asked the redhead.

The IT manager shrugged. "I can't think of anything right now."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, maybe I can help," Beca suggested.

"Yeah," Chloe replied as she ran her hand through her hair. The doorbell rang suddenly and the redhead looked at Beca, "Isn't everyone we invited here?" Beca nodded in confusion. "Let's go see who is it."

Beca and Chloe opened the door and their eyes went wide, "What are you doing here?" Chloe asked throgh clenched teeth.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think?**


	45. Chapter 45

_"Yeah," Chloe replied as she ran her hand through her hair. The doorbell rang suddenly and the redhead looked at Beca, "Isn't everyone we invited here?" Beca nodded in confusion. "Let's go see who is it."_

 _Beca and Chloe opened the door and their eyes went wide, "What are you doing here?" Chloe asked through clenched teeth._

"I'm here to wish my kids a happy birthday," Diane said with a smirk.

" _Your_ kids?" Chloe laughed dryly. "Who do you think you are Diane? You can't just cause problems, leave your kids and come back whenever you want! Where were you when shit went down?"

"Beca, please tell your bitch to move so I can enter," Beca's ex-wife said with a roll of eyes.

The redhead balled her fists, Beca looked at her and shook her head. "Diane, leave. If you forgot, I have a restraining order against you."

"Oh please, as if you would call the police on me, you can't,"

"Leave, now. You aren't entering this house even if it's the last thing I do," Chloe said as she stood in front of Diane.

"You can't tell me what to do," Diane said through a clenched jaw. "You are nothing! You are nothing but a lustful experience to Beca, after she's done with you, she'll throw you out into the cold."

Chloe couldn't contain her anger anymore, she raised her hand and slapped Diane, she then pushed her on the floor and started swinging hits at the blond, she was hitting for Norah, and Noah and Beca, she couldn't stand the idea of Diane being around, so she started to get out her anger on Diane. "YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!" She said as she slapped Diane again. "You don't deserve them!"

"Chlo! Stop!" Beca yelled as she ran to Chloe.

"Stay out of it Beca!" The redhead snapped. "I've had enough of her bullshit!" She said as she slapped Diane again.

"Baby! Please!" The brunette begged.

Diane took a swing at the redhead. As Chloe turned her face into for a split second only to find herself on the ground and a sharp pain near her eye.

Everyone gathered around and Beca ran and pulled Chloe off of the blond. "Chloe! Stop!" She said as she held her tightly. "You need to stop, hey! Breath with me. Come on," Beca said as she noticed Chloe's breathing going fast. Aubrey, Clair, and Stacie pulled Chloe and went with her to the house, Beca just looked at Diane who was bleeding from her nose. She approached her ex-wife and kneeled to her side as she pointed a finger at her. "I'm telling you this once and for all, leave and don't ever come back Diane, I don't know what game you are playing at, but leave my kids and Chloe once and for all." She stated firmly as she noticed Noah and Norah beside her. "I'm sorry your birthday party had to be ruined." She said softly.

The twins shook their heads and looked at the blond. "I don't know why you ruin everything for us, we never did anything to you. But you always try and ruin our lives. So do us all a favor and leave us alone, we are happy with our lives now." Norah said in a stern voice.

"We did everything you wanted for the past fourteen years, so this time return the favor to us and leave us."

Diane stood up and wiped the blood from her nose, she looked around and saw that everyone was angry and that the twins mean every word they said. She nodded and left the house.

The twins hugged their momma and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Beca nodded, "I have to go check on Chloe," She then looked around and gave everyone a sad smile. "I apologize for everything that has happened. Please enjoy the party, my twins only turn sixteen once." She joked causing everyone to giggle and made her way to the bedroom. As she stood in front of her bedroom door, she could hear Chloe's voice laced with anger. She decided to stand for a few seconds and hear her redhead.

"I-I don't know what happened to me! I'm sure Beca's mad at me but I had to what I saw best for my family! The next time she shows her face I am going to kill her!" Chloe yelled.

"Chlo, stop! Your rambling, Beca isn't going to be mad. Diane saw it coming, just calm down." Beca heard Stacie's voice. She then heard Chloe's sobs. She opened the door slowly to find Chloe still shaking of anger as Aubrey held her sister.

"Baby, stop crying." the short brunette said softly. "She had it coming."

Chloe looked at the brunette with tears in her eyes, she left her sister's embrace and rushed to Beca's who hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing, baby." She said as she kissed her temple. "The way you hit her was too hot for me," She whispered in her ear for only her to hear. That caused Chloe to giggle. "That's the beautiful laugh I love,"

Aubrey, Clair, and Stacie smiled. "You did good Chlo, she won't bother us now. Go wash your face we have guests to entertain." Stacie said from her place.

The redhead nodded and went to the bathroom to wash her face, Beca sighed and sat on the bed. "She has some nerve showing up."

"But she got what she deserves. Come on, you should put a smile on your face for everyone. We will talk about it later." Clair said as she hugged Beca. "If you want we can babysit the kids today, go spend the night with Chloe." She said throwing a wink to the brunette.

The newspaper owner smiled. "I'll ask Chloe, you guys go down and we will follow you."

The trio nodded and left the room, a few minutes later, Chloe emerged from the bathroom to find her love still sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat on the brunette's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Are you okay?"

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? You need ice for that bruise."

"I am sorry I lost my cool, she got to me."

"You needed to do what's best for the family. I'm not mad. You got hit for the sake of the family. And on the contrary, I thought it was hot how you threw her on the ground," She twisted toward her, shutting her eyes to touch Chloe's mouth with her own. With a fierce hold, Beca cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, gently, possessive. The brunette's fingers twined in her hair, desperate to explore.

Chloe moaned but pulled away and looked at Beca as she was out of breath. "We can't, the kids are here." Beca groaned and laid on her back. Chloe giggled and laid a final kiss on Beca's lips. "I love you,"

"Love you too, let's go out on a date tonight," Beca suggested.

"Okay," Chloe said as she clapped her hands together and smiled.

* * *

After their little make-out session, the couple made their way down as it was time to cut the cake. Beca placed the candles on the huge cake that had both the twin's picture. She carried the cake and made her way with Chloe as they sang for the twins. Norah and Noah smiled and hugged each other. They made their wish and cut the cake, everyone was happy to see Norah smile. The twins hugged their mothers and thanked them.

"Time for gifts!" Chloe announced happily as she clapped her hands.

Beca laughed. "Come on, Chloe is more excited than you guys."

Everyone laughed as Chloe placed the gifts in front of the twins. They opened Stacie's gift first, they gasped when they saw that they got new iMac laptops. They hugged their aunt as they continued to open the gifts. Aubrey and Clair got them gift cards from the shops they wanted, as their friends also got them perfume sets and clothes. Then the twins finally reached to Chloe and Beca's gifts.

The redhead placed to same sized boxes in front of the twins and smiled. "Open it," She said winking. The nodded and started to rip the gift wrap. They squealed and yelled in shock when they saw that the redhead had got them two iPhone eight, one is black for Noah and the second was rose pink for Norah, they ran to the redhead and crushed her in a tight hug. "WE LOVE YOU, MAMA!" They said as they peppered kisses all over her face. Chloe laughed.

Chloe laughed, "Okay! Okay! Enough!"

Beca just watched the interaction with a huge smile on her face. "My turn!" She said as she got also two boxes and gave it to her babies. They repeated the same squealing as they also crushed Beca in a hug after they found that the boxes contained two iPads. "MOMMA!" They yelled happily in her ear. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The previous newspaper owner laughed and hugged her kids tightly. "I love the both of you so much. Happy birthday, kiddo's."

* * *

As the day passed and everybody left, Beca and Chloe were getting ready for their date, they were in their bedroom getting ready. It took them almost an hour to make their way to the car after getting dressed and wishing the kids goodnight, the brunette opened Chloe's passenger door and smiled as she helped Chloe get into her 2016 Range Rover.

"Thank you, honey," Chloe said as she got into the car.

"You are welcome baby," She said as she dropped a kiss on Chloe's cheek and made her way to the driver seat and started the car. "I made a reservation at our usual hotel room, we will spend the night there and order in. What do you think?"

Chloe nodded, "Sounds like a plan." She said as she rested her hand on Beca's thigh and started moving her hand in slow motion.

"C-Chlo, baby."

"Hm?" She said as she looked throughout the window as she continued her motions.

"I-I'm driving,"

"So?" She said as she moved her hand higher.

"You are such a tease!" She said stopping at a stop light.

"Why?" Chloe asked smirking.

"Come here and give me a kiss," Beca demanded playfully.

Chloe giggled and leaned in and took Beca's lips in a kiss. Suddenly they broke apart when they heard the car horns go off. Beca smiled and refocused on the road. it took the couple twenty minutes to reach the hotel, Beca had made a deal with the hotel management to keep her regular room for her always. They took the hotel card and entered the room. "What would you like to do first, baby?" The brunette asked as she twirled Chloe in the middle of the living room.

"Can we order food? I am very hungry." Chloe said pouting as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"We can order all the food you want, but as long as I have you in my arms," The brunette said as she placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Let's get comfortable while we order."

Chloe nodded and looked over the menu as she wanted to decide to eat, a few minutes later and after deciding, she told Beca what she wants and went to the hotel bedroom to change her clothes, Beca quickly placed their orders and followed Chloe to find her in her bra and underwear and she was about to wrap the silk robe around her body. Beca took off her shirt and jeans as she wore her silk pajama shorts and silk tank top.

The redhead turned to Beca and smiled. "I love it when you wear this set."

"I love it when you wear this," She said pointing her finger to Chloe's bra and underwear.

"Let's cuddle till the food gets here," Chloe said as she took Beca's hand and dragged her to the living room sofa.

Beca laughed as Chloe pushed her to the couch and sat on her lap. The redhead nuzzled her face into the crook of Beca's neck as the brunette held her tighter. They sat in comfortable silence and enjoying each others presence."I love you,"

"I love you too Becs,"

"How do you feel about what happened today? We haven't had the chance to talk about it well. Does it hurt?" Beca asked, pointing on the redhead's face.

Chloe sighed. "I feel bad for hitting her, but I couldn't control my anger. I can't believe her."

"I know baby, I don't know why she showed up. She did it on purpose."

"You think she's coming back?"

"I don't think so, she learned her lesson," Beca replied, placing a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "And that is thanks to my badass redhead." She winked. "What about your mother, Chlo? Are you going to talk to her?"

"I don't know," The redhead sighed. "Maybe, what do you think?"

"Forgive and forget my love. In the end, she's your mother."

"You do have a point."

"I want us to take a trip soon, the kids have a holiday in the next two weeks, what do you think?" The short brunette suggested.

"Where to?" Chloe mumbled against Beca's neck.

"Canada," The previous newspaper owner stated.

"W-What?" Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. "Why Canada?"


	46. Chapter 46

_"W-What?" Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. "Why Canada?"_

"Why not Canada?" Beca asked back.

"Because I don't have anything there,"

"Who said about having anything there? We are tourists, we will book hotel rooms and roam around."

"But why Canada?"

Beca sighed, "Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but Canada, I don't want drama on the trip."

"Who said anything about drama? Chlo, baby, it's not like we are going to meet Tom if that's what you are worried about."

"What are you planning Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _Only if you know,_ Beca thought, "Nothing, I want us to enjoy our time and roam around, the kids have been to Italy and France with me for the past two years, so I thought we'd change."

"You have this planned don't you?"

"I thought about it last night, so what do you say?"

Chloe sighed and looked at Beca with a skeptical look. "Fine, but if anything happens I am blaming you," She said playfully.

Beca laughed, "I'd take anything from you," She said as she captured Chloe's lips in a heated kiss. The redhead smiled into the kiss and deepened it. She tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair as she started to move her hips over Beca's. The previous newspaper owner's hand made its way past Chloe's silk robe and her hand found the redhead's breast and gave it a light squeeze. The redhead moaned into the kiss as she grinds harder on Beca.

"F-Fuck," Beca whispered as she laid her back on the couch as she closed her eyes to the feeling of Chloe grinding on her.

"Someone misses me," The redhead mumbled into Beca's neck as she placed her hands on both sides of Beca's face.

"Y-You can't imagine how much I miss you," Beca said as she panted. "Are you on the pill?" Beca asked as she bit her lip and one of Chloe's hands made its way to Beca's bulge.

Chloe nodded but before she could speak, the hotel room was being knocked. Chloe sighed and buried her head into the crook of Beca's neck. "Did we have to order food?"

"You were hungry," Beca said smirking. "Get off of me, let me get the food. To be continued," She said winking.

Chloe sighed and laid her back on the couch as she watched Beca straighten her clothes and open the door. She saw Beca tip the guy and she straightened herself as she saw the food tray get placed on the table.

"Food is served baby," Beca announced as she took a place beside Chloe and started to eat, as the soft music played in the background, they made small talk and enjoyed each other's company. They placed the food aside and the redhead grabbed a bottle of wine that they ordered and got two glasses. She then sat on the end of the couch as her legs were in Beca's lap. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked as she passed the brunette a glass.

"No," She said shaking her head. "I want you to come over here and make out,"

Chloe giggled and made her way and placed her head in Beca's lap and looked at her. Beca smiled and caressed the redhead's face with her finger. "You are so beautiful," She said gently. "I'd do anything to continue my life with you,"

"I want that too,"

"Sing to me, I missed your voice."

 _Another day without your smile_  
 _Another day just passes by_  
 _But now I know how much it means_  
 _For you to stay right here with me_  
 _The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger_  
 _But it hurts so bad I_ _can't take it any longer_

Beca smiled and closed her eyes as she heard her lover's voice.

 _I want to grow old with you_  
 _I want to die lying in your arms_  
 _I want to grow old with you_  
 _I want to be looking in your eyes_  
 _I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do_  
 _I want to grow old with you_

 _A thousand miles between us now_  
 _It causes me to wonder how_  
 _Our love tonight remains so strong_  
 _It makes our risk right all along_  
 _The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger_  
 _But it hurt so bad I_ _can't take it any longer_

The brunette leaned down and kissed Chloe's forehead.

 _I want to grow old with you_  
 _I want to die lying in your arms_  
 _I want to grow old with you_  
 _I want to be looking in your eyes_  
 _I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do_  
 _I want to grow old with you_

"You will grow old with me, I promise you that," Beca whispered softly as she carried the IT manager bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She laid her on the bed and started kissing her neck. "Let's continue what we started." She mumbled between kisses.

* * *

Back at the Mitchell household, each one of the kids was in their rooms, as the trio were sitting in the living room and chatting. "Guys, do you think Diane is going to let what happened pass?" Clair asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know, but for her sake she better let it pass. Because I have had enough of her." Stacie muttered under her breath. "It's one thing to cause a scene at the courthouse, but to have the guts to ruin her kids birthday is something else."

Aubrey nodded in agreement, "I'm going to check on the kids, they are too quiet." She said as she got up and made her way to the stares. She first knocked on Noah's room to find him working on his new technology gifts, she smiled. "Hey, Noah,"

"Hey Aunt Aubrey, are you okay?"

The blond lawyer nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to check on you, after the day you had."

The boy rubbed his face and sighed. "She ruins everything good in my life, so it's not something I'm not used to,"

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she took a seat on his bed.

"She used to ruin every birthday we had, and it's used to be over silly problems. Diane would cause a simple problem out of nothing." He spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," She said softly. "Hopefully you and your sister will see better days."

"Thanks, Aunt Bree, it means a lot to me that you came to check on me,"

"Don't mention it kiddo, I love you like Luke and Lucas." She said dropping a kiss on his forehead and stood up. "I'm going to check on the others when you are done come sit with us if you want."

When she saw the boy nod, she left the room and entered Norah's room. The teenager was sleeping, Aubrey smiled softly and covered the girl and made her way to the two remaining boys. She entered to find Lucas was watching a movie on their TV as his brother was asleep beside him. "Hey, kid, what are you watching?"

"Lion King," Lucas said as he looked at his aunt. "Aunt Bree, can I ask you something?" The blond nodded and sat beside him on the bed. "Do you know anything about dad?"

The blond was taken aback from the question, throughout the past months, she thought that Tom was still in contact with his boys, "I don't know anything about him, isn't he talking to you?"

The boy shook his head and sighed sadly. "He promised that he would call, but since the last time we saw him, he never did and we tried skype calling him and even regular phone call but he never picked up."

"Are you worried about him?"

"It's n-not about that, it's just that, does he even want us? I mean, I don't understand why he would do such a thing and leave us."

"Aren't you happy with Beca and mommy?"

"Of course I am, momma is awesome and mom is the best. But it's just that, I missed having him around." Lucas said as he buried his face in Aubrey's chest.

The blond lawyer sighed sadly. "Does mommy know how you feel?" He nodded wordlessly. "What did she tell you?"

"She didn't know what to say, and I understand her because we don't know why he broke his promise."

"It's going to be okay kiddo, maybe he's busy?"

"That or he doesn't want to have contact with us,"

"Do you want to take a nap? Maybe it'll help you feel better,"

The boy nodded and laid on his back beside his brother. "Are mommy and momma coming back tonight?"

"I don't know buddy, would you like to talk to her?"

Lucas shook his head, "I want her to have fun tonight, I hate to see her sad because of that mean lady."

"You are such a sweetheart." She said kissing his forehead. "Close your eyes, and I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Sitting up onto her knees, Chloe grabs ahold of the waistband of Beca's silk shorts and the brunette can feel the jolt of electricity rush through her body, the previous newspaper owner quickly gets rid of her clothes as she left herself in her boxer. She watches as Chloe moves her hand between their bodies, Beca inhales sharply as Chloe caught the brunette's balls.

"F-Fuck Chlo!" was all she could say before bringing their lips together. Licking her bottom lip Chloe opens her mouth allowing Beca's tongue to explore her. Breaking out of the kiss Chloe pulls Beca down causing Beca to rub against the redhead's dripping center.

Beca licks and sucks the path from the IT manager's left ear down to her right nipple. Releasing her left nipple, Beca moves to give equal attention to the right, she balanced on her left arm and moved her right hand through Chloe's folds. "you are so wet, baby." She said as she felt the redhead's wetness was allowing her fingers to move easily through her folds.

"B-B-Beca, baby!" Using two fingers Beca rubs fast circles over her clit, Chloe's nipple still in her mouth. "I'm so close!" Hearing this, the brunette decided to torture the redhead. She replaces her fingers with the thumb and starts rubbing slow circles. Chloe growls in frustration. "Patience baby," Beca teased as she adjusted her position to slide into her lover and placed the tip of her erection at the redhead's entrance.

"I-Inside! Beca please!" Chloe begged. Beca pushed into her.

"Oh shit Chlo!" Beca panted as she saw Chloe's mouth is open in a silent scream. Still rubbing her clit with her thumb she adds some pressure as Beca slowly start to move her hips. "M-More Beca!" She moaned as she started moving her hips in time with Beca's. Thrusting deeper into her, Chloe bites down onto her shoulder, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Taking her thumb off her clit, Beca brings the redhead's right leg up to open her up allowing to go deeper and harder. Chloe's breathing became fast pants mixed with moans of ecstasy, Beca picks up speed bringing them both close to the edge. "I'm cumming Beca." She moaned as she brings her other leg up to Beca's side, opening herself up even more.

The only sounds in the room are the couples heavy breathing and their bodies meeting repeatedly. Chloe's eyes are shut, as her mouth drops wide open and her body goes rigid. "Fuck Chlo!. I'm cumming baby." Chloe's center gripped Beca tightly. Dropping her head into Chloe's neck as she empties into her.

Kissing her gently and looking at her flushed face. "You okay baby?" Beca asked stroking her hair out of her face.

"T-That was amazing," Chloe said panting as her eyes were still closed.

"You are amazing, and I love you,"

"I love you too honey," Chloe said as she started to yawn. "Cuddle with me?"

"Always," Beca said with a smile as she pulled out of her. Chloe whimpers at the loss of contact but Beca directly kisses her forehead. "I'm here," She said softly.

* * *

After making sure that the little boy was asleep, Aubrey made her way back to the living room with a sigh. "Everything alright sweetie?" Stacie asked worriedly as she saw Aubrey's sad face.

The blond sat beside her girlfriend and rested her head on her shoulder. "Lucas is sad about how Tom hasn't contacted the boys since the moment he traveled. I didn't know what to say. I don't know why the kids have such crappy parents, Diane and Tom. They don't appreciate what they have lost."

Stacie sighed and rubbed small circles on her lovers back. "I don't understand it either. But they have Beca and Chloe, I'm sure those two will always protect them from every harm out there."

"I hope so," Aubrey said sadly.

* * *

 **A/N: Why do you think Beca is insisting on Canada? And what do you think about Tom not talking to his boys? Let me know what you think.**


	47. Chapter 47

As the weeks passed by, everyone noticed the change in Beca's attitude. She was secretive and looked like she was hiding something. Everyone in the Mitchell household tried to make her talk about it, but no one succeeded. The night came where everyone was packing their bags and getting ready for their early flight, Chloe has had enough of Beca's secretive attitude. She huffed as she threw her shirt onto the bed as Beca emerged from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed Chloe's anger face.

"Answer me this question honestly. Are you breaking up with me?" The redhead asked with such vulnerability in her voice, it broke Beca's heart.

"W-Why would you ask something like that? Did I do anything that would indicate that I am leaving you?"

"Why are you acting so weird? I want to know now!"

"Chlo, baby. Calm down. I promise, I'm not breaking up with you, I can't live without you and the boys, you know that." The previous newspaper owner replied softly as she felt that her redhead was angry at the situation. "I love you, you know that."

"I know! But what are you hiding from me Beca?"

"I'm not hiding anything, I swear. Come on, let's continue packing so we can go to bed early."

"I don't believe you,"

"You will understand everything tomorrow. Can't you wait just until tomorrow?"

Chloe huffed again. "Nope."

Beca smirked. "Try, I promise it's all going to be okay. I'll go check on the kids while you finish."

"You are so mean!" The redhead replied while she stumped her foot to the ground.

"I love you," Beca sang as she left the room with a laugh.

"Love you too," She mumbled mostly to herself, sighing, she picked up the shirt and folded it, making sure everything her and Beca need are in the bag, she closed it and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Beca entered her daughter's bedroom to find her packing, she smiled and cleared her throat. Norah smiled and hugged her momma. "Are you done packing? It's 11 PM, we are all heading to bed soon. We have to be up at five AM."

Norah groaned. "Couldn't you pick a late flight momma?"

Beca laughed. "I could've, but I wanted to torture you for a bit."

The teenager giggled. "I need to ask you something," She said as she pulled away from the hug and sat on the bed.

"What's going on?" Beca asked worriedly as she saw her daughter's frown. "Is everything okay?"

"You know that you can be honest with me like I've always been honest with you, so I am going to ask you a question. What is going on between you and mama? Are you breaking up with her?" Norah asked in a sad voice.

"W-What is up with everyone thinking I want to break her heart? I love mama, you know that baby girl."

"I do, but why are you so different? What are you hiding from us?"

"It's nothing, you will find out tomorrow. I promise."

Norah eyed her mother for a few seconds. "I know that when you promise, you will do everything to fulfill the promise. So I'm waiting for you momma,"

"You are one smart child." She said kissing her daughter's temple. "I love you, but I have to go check on everyone. Get ready for bed."

The teenager nodded, "I love you, momma," She replied as she left and made her way to the bathroom.

The previous newspaper owner shook her head with a smile and went to check on the other kids, finding all asleep, she made her way to the bedroom and found Chloe, in a short and tank top and a book in hand. "The kids are asleep," She stated as she locked the door and started removing her clothes leaving herself in her bra and boxers. She then laid beside Chloe and started kissing her jawline. "I miss you," She whispered as she bit on the redhead's earlobe. "And I love you,"

Chloe struggled to keep her wetness from forming, but it was very hard. "I miss you too," She replied softly as she started Beca's lap and took her lips in a kiss. The couple's makeout session was starting to get heated and the redhead could feel that her lover's erection.

"C-Chlo, w-w-w-we never do it when the k-kids are around," Beca said between breaths, as she felt Chloe's lips on her pulse point.

"The kids are asleep aren't they Beca?" She asked seductively and her hand was on it's way to Beca's bulge, teasing it softly. She was determined to know what Beca was up to.

"T-They are, b-b-b-but fuck Chlo, stop teasing!"

"Oh, I plan on teasing you all night long, if you don't tell me what are you up to Beca Mitchell,"

"W-What? You're leaving me like this if I don't tell you what's going on with me?" The brunette asked in disbelief.

Chloe shrugged, "I will,"

"You are evil! And mean!" Beca groaned.

"Oh I am," She said as she added pressure to Beca's erection."What are you hiding from me Beca?" She said as she teased the balls.

"Fuuuuck! Chlo! Please, You'll find out tomorrow! Please!"

"Is it something good?" The redhead asked teasingly.

"That, I won't say, please get off of me so I can go calm myself down," Beca whined like a child.

"You don't want me to help?"

"You are only going to tease me more! I know you, woman!"

Chloe giggled uncontrollably as she watched Beca seek any sort of relief. "Fine, go calm yourself down and come cuddle with me,"

"Damn it, get off of me so I can get up," Beca said as she flipped Chloe, "I will have my way with you, one way or another," She said as she left a mark on Chloe's left breast and ran to the bedroom.

"I love you!" Chloe yelled after Beca.

"Love you too baby!"

* * *

By the time it was six AM, the Mitchell and Beale family were at the airport in NewYork city waiting for their plane to start boarding, everyone was excited. Luke and Lucas were holding both Norah and Noah's hands throughout all the way and taking photos. The mini Beca girl smiled when she saw that one of the pictures was Luke kissing her cheek and Lucas was making the peace sign with Noah as Beca and Chloe were making the duck face, she posted the photo on Instagram with a caption that stated. _My brother doesn't like you, and he likes everyone.#Siblings #Family love #MyHeros #MyMothers._

It took them half an hour to get seated on the plane and ready to leave. Beca and Chloe were sitting beside each other and talking away, as for the kids they were watching a movie on the plane TV screen.

"Becs?" Chloe asked as she snuggled into Beca's neck.

"Yeah, baby?" The brunette replied as she placed a kiss on the forehead.

"What are you planning?"

Beca laughed, "You'll know soon enough."

Chloe sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Beca replied smirking.

The redhead giggled and hit Beca's leg. "I'm serious."

"Okay, I'm all ears, what is it?"

"W-When can we start trying?" She asked trailing off.

"Trying what baby?"

"Having a baby?"

Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "I, uh, do you want us to start trying?"

Chloe sighed and looked at her hands. "It's just that, I think it's time to have a new generation in the house."

"We can start trying as soon as we go back, what do you think?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, baby I'd love nothing more to see you pregnant with my child."

"I also have another thing I wanted to discuss with you,"

"Anything you want, I'll make it happen," Beca said softly.

Chloe smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You're asking me? I would like to know the answer to that, but back to the point. What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"I want to be a stay at home mom, I am not in the mood to search for work and get up early. I feel like the kids need me now."

"Is that what you want?" Beca asked the redhead.

Chloe nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"If it's what you think it's best, then I wouldn't mind. My book is almost finished, and I might start a new one soon."

"I love you so much, Beca Mitchell."

"I love you so much too Chloe Beale."

* * *

The flight took almost an hour and a half and everyone was starting to get their energy back as soon as they heard the pilot announce that they were arriving. Beca's heart started beating hard as soon as they landed. She took a couple of deep breaths as she held Chloe's hand and made their way to the baggage claim. "Can we pass by the bookstore before we leave?" Beca asked her family. "There's a book I want to get." She asked. Not giving to it much attention because the family knows how Beca loves reading. They all nodded.

As soon as they grabbed their bags, Beca sent out a text to someone and tucked it back into her pocket. "Ready for the best vacation ever?" She asked happily. Everyone yelled a happy 'YEAH' as Beca and the family made their way into the bookstore. The family scattered around the small bookstore in search for something good to read. Beca's phone chimed and informed her that she has a text message.

 **[From Aubrey] We are ready.**

Beca smiled and replied.

 **[To Aubrey] Grab the kids and inform them with everything and text me as soon as you are done.**

She placed her phone back into the pocket and started searching for books, Chloe, on the other hand, was engrossed in a book that caught her eye. She was reading the introduction when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "What are you reading baby?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe closed the book and smiled. "It's called The Light We Lost, I think I am going to buy it."

 **[From Aubrey] Done.**

Beca read the text and grinned. "Come check with me this section." She said as she pulled Chloe by the hand. They stood in the same section where they first met. But Chloe never realized it. Beca picked up a book called See Me and handed it to Chloe.

"I love Nicholas Sparks," Chloe exclaimed as she started reading the back of the book.

"Chlo, I have something to tell you," Beca said as she looked behind her to find Aubrey, Stacie, Clair and Caroline and the Mitchell kids standing behind her.

"What is it Becs?" The redhead asked as she kept her focus on the book.

Beca took a deep breath. "You are the reason of my life, you are the explanation behind whom my heartbeat; you are everything for me. In the event that sets are made in paradise, at that point God made you for me; I adore you today and dependable and remain together until the end of time." She said as she stood in front of Chloe, grabbing the book and placing it to the self. "Before meeting you, I was incomplete; everything was there, still something was missing; when I met you, I learn the smile of my life lies in you; thank you to give back my smile. Don't go away and keep smiling in my life, Chloe Beale, The first time I saw you was in this bookstore." She said as she took a ring out of her bag and kneeled. "Will you do me the honors of being my wife and a mother to my kids? And allowing me to be the mother of your kids?"

Chloe's was in shock, there she was. Beca, the love of her life is on one knee and asking her to marry her. "O-Oh my God!" Was all that she could say as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "Yes!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not being able to update for the past couple of days. I was stuck in Berlin because of the windstorm that was there. Hope you like the chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	48. Chapter 48

_Chloe's was in shock, there she was. Beca, the love of her life is on one knee and asking her to marry her. "O-Oh my God!" Was all that she could say as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "Yes!"_

Beca smiled and slid the ring onto Chloe's finger and kissed her passionately. Everyone who witnessed the proposal was cheering and clapping. "I love you," She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too," She replied softly as she examined the ring. Beca gently held Chloe's shoulders and turned her to face her family. The redhead's jaw dropped as soon as she saw her mother along with her sisters and Stacie. She looked at Beca who gave her a nod.

All four kids ran and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you," Norah whispered softly.

"Mommy! Does that mean I am going to walk you down the aisle?" Lucas asked happily.

Chloe wiped a tear and kissed each and every one of her kid's forehead. "I love you all so much. And yes buddy, you will."

Caroline took a deep breath and stood in front of her daughter. "Congratulations my dear." She said softly with a smile.

"T-T-Thank you."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I am so sorry for the way I reacted. W-When Beca came to ask my permission to marry you, I saw the love in her eyes for you. I saw how her eyes lit up when she talked about Luke and Lucas. That's when I knew I made a mistake. Forgive me, Chloe,"

Chloe all but hugged her mother tightly as she cried. She missed her mother so much, all she wanted was her mother's approval on Beca and to see how happy she was. Everyone had tears in their eyes. "I missed you so much, mom."

"I missed you too sweetheart."

Stacie hugged Beca and kissed her temple. "I'm so happy for you sis,"

"Thanks, honey, don't wait too long to make her your wife, you and Bree are perfect."

"Don't worry, it'll happen soon enough." She said winking.

After everyone calming down, the family stood outside the airport waiting for their taxi to come. "Mom, I forgot to introduce you, Norah and Noah, my two babies aside from these two." She said as she ruffled through the little boy's hair.

"They are lovely, I already met them when Aubrey took them to tell them about the plan. And they look like you Beca,"

The brunette smiled and wrapped both arms around her kids. "Thank you,"

Chloe looked at Beca, "How long have you been planning this?"

"I'll tell you everything as soon as we get settled. The cars are here, let's go."

* * *

Everyone reached the hotel and they were all tired. Beca told them that they were all meeting at dinner and everyone should go rest. Norah, Norah and the boys got a room, as for Stacie and Aubrey, they also got a room. Caroline and Clair each got a separate room. As for Beca and Chloe, they got the penthouse. As soon as they were alone, Chloe took Beca's lips in a very hot kiss. The brunette moaned as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"You proposed." The redhead stated in a whisper and in awe.

"I did,"

"You brought my mother,"

"I also did that,"

"Are you going to tell me how you pulled all of this off?"

Beca nodded and carried Chloe bridal style to the bed. She laid her gently and laid on top of her. "Ready for story time?" She asked with a smile. When she saw Chloe nod, She took a deep breath and laid her head on Chloe's chest. "Remember the day Aubrey told you that your mother called her? It was after that when I visited her."

 **Flashback**

 _Beca parked her car in front of Caroline Beale's house. She took a deep breath and made her way to the front door, knocking twice. A few seconds later, Caroline opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked not knowing who is the brunette._

 _"I, uh. My name is Beca Mitchell."_

 _"What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough problems?"_

 _Beca exhaled slowly. "I need to talk to you about Chloe."_

 _Caroline's eyes went wide. "Is she okay? Are Luke and Lukas okay?"_

 _"Everyone's doing great. May I come in?"_

 _The redhead woman nodded and stepped aside. "C-Can I get you anything to drink?"_

 _"It's okay, can we talk now?" When she saw Caroline nod, she inhaled and looked into the old woman's eyes. "I'm the woman your daughter left her husband for."_

 _"I-I know."_

 _"I am Beca, the woman who fell in love with your daughter since the moment she saw her in a bookstore back in Canada. I'm the woman who brought her back to the USA and got her the job in my company. Look, Mrs. Beale, I know you are a very traditional woman, and I know that what happened between me and Chloe might be considered to be wrong, but I love her. I did everything for her. She took my baggage as I took her's." She said softly. "I want your blessing to marry your daughter, and give us a chance. I know Chloe is missing you so much. Can you give her that?"_

 _Caroline wiped a tear. "I miss her so much."_

 _"I know you do, that's why I'm giving you a chance to make things right with her and be in Canada with the rest of the girls when I propose to her."_

 _"You were married right?"_

 _"I was, but after meeting Chloe and finding out what happened with my daughter, I couldn't stay with my ex-wife, and I ended things. I never pressured Chloe to anything, we fell in love and we couldn't help it."_

 _"I understand. I was hard on her because I wanted what's best for her."_

 _"She was unhappy with Tom."_

 _"You have my blessing Beca, and I would love to join you guys in Canada."_

 _Beca smiled. "Thank you, c-can I ask you something?"_ _Caroline nodded. "Have you heard anything from Tom?" She asked with a sad sigh. "Luke and Lucas haven't heard anything from him since he left."_

 _"I haven't heard anything from him."_

 _Beca's head snapped up to Caroline. "A-Are you sure?"_

 _Caroline nodded. "I'm positive. We usually text but I don't know anything about him in a long time."_

 _"So there is no reason why he hasn't talked to the boys. The boys are going to be mad at him."_

 _Caroline sighed. "I wish I knew something."_

 _Beca nodded, "Thank you for telling me that, but I have to get going. The kids are waiting for me to pick them up. Again thank you so much for giving us a chance."_

 **End of flashback**

"So that's how it happened."

"You are amazing. I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me and the boys."

"Chloe, I love you, no amount of words will ever express how much you mean to me. I'd do anything for you and those two monkeys. I'm sorry if you thought for a second that I was leaving you. I'd never do that. I'd die if anything happens to us. Do you understand me Chlo? I'd die. My life would be meaningless without you in it."

The redhead wiped a tear. "I love you so much. And how you planned the trip?"

Beca smirked. "Before I got the ring, I planned with Stacie, Aubrey, and Clair everything. I had booked the tickets from the day before so that they could set up everything."

"My sisters were in on this too!?" She exclaimed. "How could they!"

The previous newspaper owner laughed. "I made them swear not to say anything."

"You are smart."

"Come on, let's take a nap for a bit and then go all of us out for dinner. I want us to enjoy this holiday." Beca said as she stood up and removed her clothes, leaving herself in a sports bra and boxer. Chloe followed the brunette's actions and remained only in her set of underwear and bra. They got under the covers as Beca spooned Chloe from the back, wrapping her arm around her waist and bringing her closer. She sighed happily and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

It was six PM when Chloe opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Beca's arm tighten around her. She turned to face her, placing a kiss on her nose.

"Go back to sleep Chlo," She mumbled into Chloe's neck.

"I want to go check on the kids, you stay in bed okay?"

"Mm'kay," the brunette said sleepily. Chloe giggled and threw some clothes on her and left the room. She knocked softly on the kid's room and waited. A few seconds later a sleepy Noah opened the door with a groan. "You are just like your momma." She said with a chuckle as she sat on the sofa.

"I was sleeping mom," He whined as he cuddled against her chest.

"I know, I just wanted to check on you guys." She said kissing his temple. "Is everyone still asleep?"

"Yeah, Luke and Lucas were out like a light,"

Chloe hummed as she ran her hand through his hair. "Are you okay with everything that has happened today?" She asked him.

"Of course mom. Congratulations, I can't wait to finally see you guys married."

The redhead smiled. "I wanted to talk to you and your sister about something."

"Do you want me to wake her up?" The boys asked his mother.

"Let her rest. We will talk about it later."

"So are you going to be a Mitchell like us?"

Chloe grinned. "I might, or I might suggest that we'd make it Mitchell-Beale."

"I want to be both," He said snuggling to her side. "A Mitchell and a Beale."

"I love you Bubba,"

"Can I sleep in your lap for a few minutes?" He asked through a yawn. "I'm so sleepy."

"Close your eyes Bubba, I'll wake you up in a little while."

The next thing Chloe knew was that she was being awakened by Norah and the boys. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw that Noah was still asleep on her chest. She laid him gently and hugged the three kids. "Get yourselves ready, and wake up your brother in five minutes. We have to get going for dinner."

* * *

Both the Mitchell and Beale family were ready to order as they laughed and chatted throughout the drive to the restaurant. Beca was happy to see Chloe's smile on her face, she wanted nothing more than seeing her fiance happy. They all ordered drinks and dinner and Lucas started telling his grandmother how Beca and Noah taught him how to play football.

Norah and Noah were enjoying their chat with Aubrey and Stacie, as Beca, Clair and Chloe were talking some details about the wedding. Twenty minutes later, the food arrived and they started to eat. Luke was about to call his mother to give him water when his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. Suddenly yelled, causing the family to look at the person mentioned with wide eyes.

"DAD!"

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty please review? I want to know how the story is going for you guys as readers.**


	49. Chapter 49

"DAD!"

Tom turned to the source of the voice and his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him."L-Luke? Lucas?" He asked not believing his eyes as he approached the table.

"DAD!" The boys yelled again as they hugged him tightly. But he didn't hug back. He pulled away from the hug and looked at the table to see Beca and Chloe still in shock, along with the women on the table.

"I-uh," He stuttered as he walked away from the table and out of the restaurant.

"TOM! STOP!" Beca said as she stood in front of him. "Don't run away, you caused enough damage by running away."

Tom shook his head. "What are you doing here? Of all places, why did you have to be here?"

"We came for a vacation. Why haven't you contacted them? Why did you break their hearts? Do you know how many times Lucas cried because he missed his dad? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, you don't get to lecture me about my actions! You were the reason my life was ruined! Now do us both a favor and leave me alone!"

"TOM!" Chloe yelled angrily. "She did nothing to you! You are the one at fault here!"

"Oh great, the lovebirds reunite." He replied sarcastically. "What do you want from me? I gave you the divorce, I let you have the kids. Why don't you just take the boys and leave me alone?"

"What about your promise to Luke and Lucas? Why do they have to abandoned by you?"

"I don't want them anymore. I left them for you to raise, they don't need me, they have you and your lover."

"Who are you? Because the Tom I knew would never speak like that about his kids." The redhead asked as she crossed her arms and gave the man a confused look.

"The Tom you knew died the day you decided to cheat on me." He said as he walked away. "After tonight, consider me dead to them!" He yelled again. Chloe stood there with tears in her eyes. Beca hugged her tightly with a sad sigh. "Let's go back, the kids will be asking about us soon."

Chloe looked at her with sad eyes. "What am I going to tell them? That your dad doesn't want you anymore?"

"We'll talk to them once we go back to our hotel. We will handle it together, as a family. I promise." The redhead nodded and exhaled a breath as she took Beca's hand to enter the restaurant. The family looked at them as their eyes were full of question. "We'll talk later," Beca said firmly. Everyone nodded and continued their food, Noah joked around causing everyone to forget about the drama that has just happened.

* * *

Beca and Chloe entered the kid's room to make sure they are ready for bed, they sighed sadly and called for Luke an Lucas. The boys came and sat beside their mothers as they snuggled into them. "Guys, we need to talk about what happened."

"Dad doesn't want to see us right?" Lucas asked sadly. "If he wanted he would've hugged back us when we did."

"I'm sorry honey, but dad made it clear that he is out of our lives."

Luke had tears in his eyes, Beca noticed and quickly hugged him tightly. "I love you guys, and we will always want you in our lives. Do you guys understand me? Mommy and Momma will always love you."

"I-I love you, momma, and mommy." The three-year-old said in a sad voice.

"We love you too kiddos, what do you think? She would put you in bed?" The boys nodded and wiped their tears and made their way to the bathroom. Chloe sighed sadly. "They are going to hate him."

"It's his choice. He doesn't want them. But I do, and I want to adopt them, make them officially mine."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "I-I was thinking of doing the same with Norah and Noah."

Beca smiled as her heart swelled. "I promise you to give you and our kids the best life they could ever get. We'll figure everything out with the adopting and wedding as soon as we get back. For now, I want us to enjoy our time here." She said kissing Chloe's temple.

Norah and Noah rushed and hugged the redhead. "We love you, mama, so much."

"I love you too," She said as she hugged them tightly. "You are all equal to me, I won't ever hurt you."

"We know," Norah said softly. Then she turned to her momma and smiled. "I never felt this safe. I've never thought I'd ever have such a beautiful family."

"Yeah," Beca sighed happily. "We do have an amazing family."

* * *

After tucking the kids, Beca and Chloe made their way down to the bar in the lobby, to find Stacie, Clar, Aubrey and Caroline all having a drink. The couple smiled and sat at their table.

"Are you okay dear?" Caroline asked her daughter.

Chloe nodded, "Never better," She said with a sigh. "I just want the kids to be safe and forget that they saw Tom tonight. I don't know what's wrong with him, how can someone who is a father to two amazing little boys, just consider them non-existent?"

Beca started to rub soothing circles on the redhead's back. Aubrey and Clair saw the change in Chloe's mood, so they decided to speak. "Who's going to be the maid of honor?" Aubrey asked Chloe. "Because we all know that you have two sisters and you have to choose,"

Chloe laughed and shook her head at her sister's antics. "You guys are nuts,"

"Sissy, who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Stacie asked her sister.

Beca shrugged, "I don't know, walk myself? After all, I am the man in the relationship," The women laughed including Beca. "Honestly, I want nothing more than to marry this beautiful woman." She said as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

"And Aubrey, before I forget, I want you to prepare adoption papers for me and Beca." She said grinning.

Aubrey squealed and hugged her sister and Beca. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, what do you think about our family?" Chloe asked her mother.

Caroline sighed. "You guys have a lovely family. I'm sorry I was hard on you, but as you know. I was raised on traditions, I wanted what I thought was best for you. I raised you to obey the things I told you to do, I forced you into studying something you don't want, and I also forced you to marry Tom because I didn't believe in relationships before marriage. I was forced to marry your father, and that's why I forced you into marrying him. But since the moment I saw how Beca's eyes lit up when she talks about you, or even the way she looks at you, I knew she was going to treat you well."

The IT manager wiped her tears away and hugged her mother. "You'll always be my mother, and I can never be mad at you. Thank you for giving my relationship with Beca a chance."

"Enough of the mushy stuff!" Beca exclaimed happily. "Let's get drinks." She said as she mentioned to the waiter to come. And after placing their orders, soft piano music started to play, the brunette stuck out her hand for the redhead to take, inviting her to a dance.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
 _While you're far away dreaming_  
 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

The singer sang the song beautifully as Beca brought the redhead closer to her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. The IT manager laid her head on Beca's shoulder and they both swayed to the music.

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
 _I don't want to fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_

Beca closed her eyes and kissed Chloe's temple. She loved the woman that was in her arms until death. She'd do anything for her. "I love you," She whispered softly as she noticed Aubrey was taking pictures of them.

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
 _Then I kiss your eyes_  
 _And thank God we're together_  
 _I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
 _Forever and ever_

Beca twirled the redhead as she brought her back and smiled. "You're beautiful, and I can't wait to make you my wife."

 _I don't want to miss one smile_  
 _I don't want to miss one kiss_  
 _I just want to be with you_  
 _Right here with you, just like this_  
 _I just want to hold you close_  
 _Feel your heart so close to mine_  
 _And just stay here in this moment_  
 _For all the rest of time._

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them in awe. And everyone can see how much they love each other. Stacie followed her sisters steps and took Aubrey and continued to dance. Beca was looking into Chloe's eyes as she kissed the back of her hand and swayed their bodies together.

"There's nothing I would love more than to be your wife. And the mother of your twins." Chloe said sincerely.

"Let's take this to the room. I kinda have a surprise for you upstairs." Beca said into the redhead's ear.

"W-W-What surprise?" The redhead asked stuttering.

"Oh you'll see," She said smirking, taking Chloe's hand, she paid the tab and bid their goodnights and took Chloe by her hand. And as soon as the elevator door closed, Beca pushed Chloe to the wall and took her lips in a heated kiss. Chloe moaned into the kiss as she tangled her hands in Beca's hair. They heard the elevator chimed and they broke apart both panting. The previous newspaper owner dragged Chloe to the door and opened it.

Chloe gasped as she saw the room filled with candles and roses and a large I LOVE YOU CHLOE was placed on the floor through candles. "Becs," She said in awe. "H-How? W-When? How?"

Beca grinned as she kissed Chloe's neck. "I made a few calls," She said as she picked up Chloe bridal style. "Let me show you how much I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up to find herself resting on Beca's chest, both naked in bed and their legs tangled in each other. She smiled as the memories of last night flooded through her mind. No one could ever replace the brunette, no matter how hard she tried, she will never love anyone as much as she loves Beca. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Beca was looking at her with a smile.

"Good morning fiance," Beca said as she kissed Chloe's jawline.

"Morning _fiance,_ " Chloe replied groggily.

"How's my fiance this morning?"

"Perfect," She said kissing Beca's neck. "What are your plans for us today?"

"We are going shopping. Wherever you want."

"Yaay!" Chloe clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's get ready so we can wake them up and leave."

* * *

 **A/N: So I need you as readers for help. I was thinking of two more chapters and ending the story. So What do you guys think?**


	50. Chapter 50

**A year.**

That's how long it took Beca and Chloe to make it to their wedding day. A whole year of planning and the day has come where Beca and Chloe will be united together. Throughout the year, the Mitchell-Beale Family had been through a lot. Beca's book, _The Lives We Live,_ has been published and was gaining a huge success, she had been on many interviews and talk shows, and she always thanked the redhead and her family for helping her reach her dream of writing. As for Chloe, she had been busy with the children's lives and taking care of them.

The day had come where Beca and Chloe were separated for their wedding night. Even though Beca was against the idea, Chloe insisted on sticking to traditions. So there she was in Stacie's apartment with Aubrey and Clair while Stacie was with her sister. They were having both dinner and a glass of wine as they engaged in mindless conversations.

"Are you nervous?" Aubrey asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Chloe sighed dreamily. "Kind of, but nothing I can't handle. It's just that I feel like I am in a dream."

"Believe me, it isn't a dream," Clair said smiling softly. "Just a year ago, you were so torn about your feelings to her, and now you are going to marry her."

"I know, and I gained two amazing kids through it all." The IT manager said with a megawatt smile.

"Did you inform the kids about tomorrow's news?" Clair asked in excitement.

Chloe shook her head. "Nope, Beca and I decided to keep it as a surprise." Just then, her phone vibrated. It was a message from Beca. She grinned as she opened it.

 **[From My Life] It seems like I can't sleep without you in my arms. I can't wait for us to be together tomorrow.**

 _[To My Life] I miss you so much, but it's only a couple of hours till we become as one._

 **[From My Life] I want to see you.**

 _[To My Life] It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Isn't this why we decided to sleep this night apart?_

 **[From My Life] YOU decided, don't include me in it. Go and stand beside Stacie's window.**

Chloe placed the glass on the table and ran to Stacie's window, Aubrey and Clair looked at each other and giggled with a shake of their heads. "She's crazy."

The redhead slowly opened the curtain and smiled when she saw Beca in a hoodie and sweatpants and leaning against the hood of her car. Beca lifted her gaze to the window and was met with the eyes she fell in love with since the first time she saw them. She smiled and blew a kiss to Chloe and dialed her fiance's number.

 **"I missed you, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow,"** Beca said through the phone as soon as Chloe answered.

 _"You are one crazy woman,"_ The redhead replied with a giggle.

 **"I can't wait, Chlo, I just can't wait till tomorrow."**

 _"Sweety, it's only a couple of hours,"_

 **"Let's get married tonight."**

Chloe laughed, _"You can't be serious Becs,"_

 **"I am, come on Chlo,"**

 _"Becs, stop it,"_ She said with a laugh. _"How about you go back home and sleep? You will need your rest."_

 **"Fuck it, I'm coming up,"** Beca said hanging up and running to the house door. Chloe's eyes went wide and ran back to the living room. "GUYS! Beca's coming up!"

"WHAT?" Aubrey and Clair yelled. "What is she going to do?!" Clair exclaimed. But before Chloe could have a chance, Beca opened the front door and ran after the redhead who was already running to Aubrey and Stacie's bedroom. "BECA!" Chloe whined loudly, "GO BACK HOME!"

"NEVER! COME HERE YOU!" She said with a laugh. Aubrey and Clair tried to stop Beca but they were finding it way too funny.

Chloe was able to hold the door and stopping Beca from entering, but the brunette was way too strong. She opened the door to find that the redhead hid in the bathroom. "Chlo, open up."

"Nope,"

"Please?" Beca begged. "Pretty please?"

"What do you want Becs?" Chloe asked playfully from behind the door.

"Marry me,"

"I will, tomorrow."

"Now," Beca stated firmly.

"Baby, please go back home."

"Can't I get a kiss?" Beca asked pouting.

"Nope," She said as she popped the P.

"Evil, you are evil!"

Chloe giggled and took a deep breath. "Becs, please go home."

"I can't go home without you," Beca replied in a whiney voice.

"And you won't see me tonight either," She then got an idea. "AUBREY! CLAIR! COME GET BECA OUT OF HERE!"

Aubrey and Clair entered the room with a laugh. "Come on Beca, go back home."

"Oh no! Not you too!" She said with a pout. "Please let me see her,"

"Beca! Don't let me get Stacie on you! Speaking of, where is she?" Aubrey asked with confusion. "She would have never left you to come here,"

Beca smirked. "She slept," She said shrugging.

"What did you do to her Beca!?" Aubrey asked with wide eyes.

"I might have used Luke to put her to sleep." She said with a laugh. "Come on baby, let me see you and steal a kiss."

"Okay, I got an idea. Clair, please get a scarf from my closet. We will close Beca's eyes and let her get her kiss so she can leave us alone."

"Great idea!" Chloe pitched in from behind the bathroom door.

Clair laughed and retrieved the scarf from her sister's closet and placed the scarf on Beca's eyes. Once it was secured, she informed Chloe to get out of the bathroom. The redhead peaked and made sure that Beca isn't seeing anything. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as the brunette secured her arms around Chloe's waist. The IT manager leaned in and took Beca's lips in a gentle kiss, filled with love and passion.

Beca bit on Chloe's bottom lip causing the redhead to moan into the kiss.

"Okay! That's enough!" Aubrey and Clair both yelled, causing the couple to break the kiss and laugh. Beca tried to remove the blindfold but Chloe slapped her hand away and ran to the bathroom, and locking the door.

"You got what you wanted, now go home Becs,"

The previous IT manager huffed and nodded as she removed the blindfold. "Fine, I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"And I love you, now go back home."

* * *

The wedding was only a few hours away, Beca had booked them both hotel rooms so that they could stay in and prepared for their day. After last night, the soon to be married couple stayed on the phone till they both fell asleep. The redhead was fixing her hair when Stacie entered her room. "You look beautiful Chlo," She said as she admired Chloe's wedding dress. The redhead decided to wear a princesses wedding dress she had chosen with Aubrey, Clair, and Caroline.

"Thank you," Chloe said blushing. "H-How is Beca?"

"She can't wait. She's almost ready. So is the boys and Norah. They will come to see you any second now." Stacie replied with a smile.

Chloe nodded and continued to finish her final touches. A few minutes later, the four kids entered the redhead's room with jaws dropped.

"Wow," They all said in unison.

Chloe smiled her megawatt smile as her eyes started to tear at the sight in front of her. Luke, Lucas, and Noah were wearing a fitted tuxedo with their hair styled to the side. Norah was wearing a beautiful black dress that showed her beautiful body. "Look at you," She said in awe. "Oh my god,"

They hugged Chloe tightly and wished her good luck, they also made their way to Beca who decided on wearing a tailored wedding pantsuit. They knocked and opened the door to find their mother pacing.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Noah asked worriedly.

"Is your mama okay? Did you see her? Is she nervous?"

"She's not nervous momma, she's waiting for you to get down so that they can start the wedding."

Beca exhaled in relief. "Okay, let's get going."

* * *

The soft music was playing the hotel ballroom as Beca was greetings the guests alongside with Stacie. It took them half an hour to start the wedding ceremony, Beca was standing at the altar, waiting for Chloe to enter. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure it was going to explode. Norah and Noah entered first, as they walked together, the brunette smiled proudly at the sight, then came Aubrey and Stacie who also were walking side by side.

Then, there she was. In her princesses dress, looking as beautiful as ever. Chloe was escorted by both Lucas and Caroline. The newspaper owner locked eyes with her soon to be wife as her eyes started to tear. She quickly wiped her eyes as she took her bride's hand.

"Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever." The officiant said gently. "All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all of our stories that are sad or disappointing and others that are exciting and full of adventure. Beca, would you like to state your vows?"

Beca took a deep breath and squeezed Chloe's hand. "There is no amount of words that can describe how much I love you, or how much you mean to me. My life was incomplete before you. I met you in a small bookstore in Toronto, and look where it got us. We have been through the ups and downs of this relationship but we always managed to get stronger. You support me in everything I do and you always believe in me. I can't thank you enough, but I promise to spend the rest of my life giving you the life you deserve. Seeing you smile is one of the greatest moments of my life, and seeing you sad is one of the biggest pains. I promise you that I will do everything to see you smile. To fill our lives with much laughter and joy as possible and with little sadness as possible."

She took another deep breath and wiped a tear that has fallen on Chloe's cheek. "I promise to support you in everything that you do and want to do. I promise you to always get better as a person and a partner. I know sometimes you might want to kill me because I might annoy you, but I promise to always try being at my best. I love you." She said as she kissed Chloe's forehead.

"Chloe?" The officiant asked the redhead. "Please state your vows."

"I don't think I can ever beat that vow but I will try. Beca, I knew you were special from the moment I met you in that bookstore, you are mine, my puzzle piece. I knew that I was going to be helplessly in love with you since the moment we talked on the airplane. And now I get to know and spend with you forever as your wife. I promise to love you without limits, I promise to encourage you, trust and respect you and as our next chapter in our life unfolds as a married couple, I promise to be the best mother to our children." Chloe said as she took a shaking breath. "I promise to continue falling for you, over and over again just like I felt hard for you on the plane. Our fairy tale began the moment I walked through your office doors, the moment I saw you and my heart started beating fast. As your wife, I promise to stick by your side, until I take my last breath. I promise to be there through happiness and tragedy, and keep our love, a number one priority."

"Will you, Beca Mitchell, keep Chloe Beale as your favorite person to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?" The officiant asked as he noticed that everyone was wiping their tears.

Beca took a deep breath. "I do,"

"Will you, Chloe Beale, be Beca Mitchell's partner from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely for the rest of this life and for whatever may come next?"

Chloe looked into the brunette's eyes. "I do,"

"You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It's the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. Beca, you may kiss your bride." He said with a megawatt smile as he saw Beca took Chloe's lips in a loving kiss.

"I now present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell-Beale" He announced as the crowd erupted in cheers.

* * *

As the guests settled in the reception hall, everyone was waiting for the newlywed to enter. Suddenly, the lights went out as two spotlights were shined on two separate doors.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _One step closer_

The two doors opened at the same time as both Chloe and Beca entered separately. Soft smiles and glances were stolen as they walked.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, do not be afraid_  
 _I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

They continued to walk towards each other as they met in the middle of the dance floor. Beca slowly wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and the redhead placed her head into the crook of Beca's neck as she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Beca kissed Chloe's temple and they started to dance around the dance floor.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid._  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song ended, everyone who was sitting stood up and clapped for the brides. Everyone was sure that nothing can ever beat the kind of love Chloe and Beca have. The brunette nodded to Stacie who was holding an envelope in her hand. The tall brunette smirked and stood beside the brides. "I have a question I need to ask our kids," Beca said as she looked at Chloe with a smile. "Guys, could you please make your way and stand beside us?"

The kids nodded and stood in front of their mothers with confusion. Beca handed Chloe one of the envelops and then turned to her kids. "Luke, Lucas, I am going to ask you a question, and I hope that you would say yes."

"What ith it momma?" Luke asked in a very cute way.

She took a deep breath. "I want to be your momma, officially. Would you guys allow me to make you Mitchell-Beale's?" She asked the boys.

"YES!" They yelled in happiness as they hugged her tightly. Chloe turned to the teenagers with a smile. "Norah and Noah, would you allow me to also make you Mitchell-Beale's and be your mama forever?"

"We wouldn't want it any other way!" They said happily as they had tears in her eyes. For the Mitchell-Beale family, a new chapter was going to be written, filled with happiness and joy.

* * *

After everyone settled down and everyone did their speeches, it was time for dinner. Chloe turned and faced Beca as she took her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you so much, I can't thank you enough for giving me such an amazing family." She stated as she pulled away from the kiss.

"This is the lives we live now. And I wouldn't want it to change one bit."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think?**


	51. Chapter 51

Beca got Chloe pregnant while they were on their honeymoon in Hawai, and here she was as she was in the first week of her nine months pregnancy, and she was ready to give birth to their little baby girl. A while back, when the couple found out that they were having a baby girl, they were both over the moon. Beca was happy that Chloe would be giving Norah a sister.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Guys! We're home!" Beca yelled through the house, helping a pregnant Chloe walk._

 _"Momma!" was heard from all four kids as they rushed to help their mother to the couch._

 _"What are we having!?" Noah asked excitedly. "A boy? Please tell me it's a boy."_

 _Chloe giggled. "Who wants a boy raise their hands," and of course, the three boys raised their hands. "What about you sweety?" She then asked Norah who had her hand on the redhead's belly._

 _"I want a girl, there are way too many boys in this family."_

 _"Boys are cool," Luke said as he stuck out his sister._

 _Norah giggled. "Momma? Mama? What are we having?"_

 _Beca grinned. "Sorry guys, Norah is getting her wish. We are having a baby girl." Norah squealed and did a happy dance just to tease her brothers. Beca and Chloe were laughing so hard, tears were falling from their eyes._

 _"I'm going to have a sister!_ _I'm going to have a sister!_ _I'm going to have a sister!"_ _Norah sang as she continued to dance in front of her brothers who were also laughing._

 _"Congratulations to the both of you," The boys said as they kissed their cheeks._

 _"Have you decided on a name?" Lucas asked his mother._

 _"Not yet, come on. Let mama rest. I'll go prepare dinner while you guys finish your studies."_

 **End of Flashback.**

It was a Sunday morning and Chloe was walking around the backyard, a hand on her belly rubbing smoothly. The pregnancy was stressful, her morning sickness was taking a toll on her and her sex drive was over the moon. Her and Beca were like rabbits, and it was hard for them to keep it down while the kids were in the house. Beca was still asleep along with the kids.

Chloe sighed happily as she breathed in the fresh air. Since the wedding, the Mitchell-Beale was stronger than ever. The kids were always spending their time with each other, laughing and playing football. As the IT manager stood there looking at the view in front of her, she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, she smiled as she leaned into the hug. "Good morning honey," She said softly.

"Good morning baby," Beca replied also gently. "And baby," She said as she kissed Chloe's belly. "Are you okay?" She asked the redhead in a concerned voice.

Chloe nodded, "I'm good, I didn't want to wake you."

"Are you sure? We can go to the hospital and get you checked."

"I'm fine Becs, I promise."

Beca sighed. "Okay, let's get some food into you and the kids. What would you like to eat?" She asked as she helped the redhead to the house.

"I am in the mood for french toast and bacon."

"Consider it done," She said placing a kiss on her forehead as she pulled out the chair for her wife. Chloe smiled as she watched Beca take out the ingredients and start breakfast. After about five minutes a sleepy Noah entered the kitchen. "Morning," He mumbled kissing both their cheeks and then taking a seat next to Chloe, resting his head on her shoulder. "Mama, I'm so tired."

"What's wrong Bubba?"

Noah sighed. "Projects and exams,"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Chloe asked kissing the top of his head. Noah shook his head and snuggled to her side. It took the Mitchell-Beale family to gather about an hour, and by that time Beca was placing the food on the table.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were making out in their bedroom. After their breakfast, the kids decided to go spend the day with their aunts, which meant Chloe and Beca were alone. "You're so beautiful," Beca panted against Chloe's lips.

"I love you,"

"I adore you Chlo, so much. Thank you for marrying me."

Chloe shook her head. "Thank you for giving me the life I always wanted. You are my life, my soul, and my everything."

"How did I get so lucky?"

Chloe scuffed playfully. "You are asking me?"

Beca laughed as the couple continued to make out.

* * *

It was around midnight when Chloe woke up from her sleep as she felt pain and wetness under her. "Beca," She whimpered as she clutched her stomach. "Beca wake up! BECA!"

"W-What? What's wrong?!" Beca asked frightened as she looked at the redhead.

"Shit Beca! Please, take me to the hospital!"

"FUCK!" Beca jumped out of the bed and ran to put some clothes on her. "NOAH! NORAH!" She yelled on top of her lungs. "COME HERE!"

Within few seconds, the twins ran into their bedroom. "WHAT'S WRONG?" They asked afraid.

"I'm taking mama to the hospital, I will send Aunt Stacie to get you in the morning. I need you to take care of your brothers. Do you understand me?" They both nodded and Beca spoke again. "Help mama to the car." She said as she carried Chloe's hospital bag and ran to the car.

The previous newspaper owner started to drive, as she instructed Chloe to take deep breaths. "BECA! DRIVE FASTER!"

"Chloe, baby. Calm down, I'm driving as fast as I could."

"DRIVE FASTER!"

Beca sighed and nodded as she stepped on the gas pedal. About ten minutes later, Beca parked the car in front of the emergency building. "My wife is about to give birth!" She said as she found one of the nurses outside.

"Okay, calm down ma'am. We will get her ready." The male nurse said as he grabbed a wheelchair and made his way to Chloe as him and Beca helped the redhead onto the chair.

"BECA! The Kids!"

"Oh shit!" Beca said as she dialed Stacie's number.

 _"This better be good Beca," Stacie said through the phone in a sleepy voice._

 **"C-c-Chloe's giving birth! Stacie!"**

 _"W-What? Oh my God! Bree! WAKE UP!"_

 **"Send someone to stay with the kids till morning. I will call you if there is an update."** She said hanging up on her sister and making her way to Chloe, kissing her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm here."

"I-It hurts," Chloe said in pain.

"I know baby, I promise you everything is going to be okay."

"The room is ready, and the doctor will see you now." The male nurse said to Chloe as he pushed her chair. "Mrs. Mitchell-Beale, you can stay beside your wife."

Beca nodded and followed the nurse and her wife to the room. They helped Chloe onto the bed as the brunette sat behind her wife, holding her close and whispering soft words into her ear.

A few moments later, the doctor entered as he wore his gloves. "Mrs. Mitchell-Beale, I will just check how many centimeters you are dilated and based on what we see we will decide." He stated as he lifted Chloe's gown. It took him a few minutes until he sighed. "It will be not until later in the morning,"

"Oh god!" Chloe groaned as she laid her head on Beca's chest.

"Would you like an EPI shot? It will help ease the pain."

"What do you think Chlo?" Beca asked softly. "Would you like an EPI shot?" Chloe nodded wordlessly as bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Beca looked at the doctor with a sigh. "Please doctor, please ease her pain." The doctor nodded and ordered the nurse to get him an injection.

"You are doing great baby, only a few more hours till you hold our baby girl."

After the injection, Chloe slept in Beca's arms. The brunette couldn't sleep, she was afraid that if her wife needed her she would be asleep, so she decided to stay awake and watch the love of her life sleep. "I love you Chlo, and no matter where life takes us, you will always be the one that I run back too." She whispered as she took a few strands of Chloe's red locks and placed them behind her ear. "And the same thing goes for your little monkey. I love you so much, you are going to be loved by all your siblings and us."

* * *

At nine AM, Noel Mitchell-Beale was born. A beautiful redhead with Beca's blue eyes. The IT manager's eyes teared up as she held her baby girl after a nine-month-long pregnancy. She then looked at Beca with a smile. "She's beautiful," She said as she caressed the little girls head.

"Just like her mama," Beca replied, placing a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Can I hold her now?" Chloe nodded and handed the girl to her momma. "Hey baby girl, welcome to this world. A world where your mama and I will love you to death." She said as she kissed the new born's forehead. "I promise to keep you and your siblings safe, until my last breath."

Chloe wiped her tears with a smile. The couple then heard a knock on the door, with a soft, come in, Stacie, Aubrey, Clair and Caroline along with the Mitchell-Beale kids entered the room with a megawatt smile plastered on their face.

"Meet, Noel Mitchell-Beale," Beca said as she handed the newborn to Caroline. "You are a grandma of five now." She joked.

"She's an angel," Caroline said in awe.

Beca sat next to Chloe and wrapped her arm around her, kissing her temple. "You gave us a miracle, I love you for that."

Chloe leaned in and placed her head onto Beca's shoulder. "You made that happen. And I love you too." She said with a happy sigh. "This is The Lives We Live." She said with a smile as she watched her kids in awe.

For the Mitchell-Beale family, life is never been better.

* * *

 **A/N: The End. I hope you all liked my story. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It has been a journey that I was happy to share with you.**

 **IF IN CASE YOU ARE READING THIS AFTER I FINISHED THE STORY. DON'T HESITATE TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	52. AN

**Dear Readers,**

 **I have posted a new story under the name "This isn't me,"**

 **Make sure you leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **And again, thank you to each and everyone who reviewed my story.**


	53. AN 2

**Hey readers! Long time no post!**

 **I posted a new Bechloe story. Make sure to check it out and leave me your reviews!**

 **Is It Meant To Be?**


End file.
